


The Truth Between Us

by secretaerise (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 76,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Perjodohan; hal paling klasik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Choi Byungchan. Apalagi begitu mengetahui pasangannya adalah seorang yang gila kerja bernama Han Seungwoo. Tapi bagaimana jika melalui pernikahan yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa itu, mereka berusaha menemukan kebenaran di balik perasaan masing-masing...
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 26





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Ceritanya ini adalah backup narasi dari yang udah aku publish di Twitter lewat WriteAs. Sebenarnya aslinya sih ada sedikit fake chats, tapi dibaca lepas pun (insyaallah) tetap bisa dipahami...

Byungchan tidak pernah menyukai waktu makan malam.

Padahal bagi sebagian besar orang, makan malam adalah waktunya berkumpul bersama keluarga. Makan malam adalah waktu di mana akhirnya kita bisa melepas lelah dan berbagi cerita keseharian bersama keluarga. Makan malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak seseorang yang spesial untuk menghabiskan malam dengan romantis.

Singkatnya, makan malam adalah momen tersendiri yang sepatutnya dinikmati dengan damai dan tenang.

Walaupun ketenangan itu sendiri bisa diartikan dalam banyak hal. Keluarga Byungchan, misalnya, selalu menerapkan peraturan bahwa sebaiknya meminimalisir pembicaraan saat makan malam dan menghabiskan santapan dalam diam. Berbicara hanya kalau diperlukan, atau tidak sama sekali.

Walaupun keluarganya terbilang terpandang, hidupnya _sangat_ berkecukupan, dan termasuk kalangan yang dihormati, orang tuanya bukanlah tipe _tiran_ yang keras terhadap kedua anaknya; Byungchan dan juga adik laki-lakinya, Jinwoo. Mereka hanya sangat menjunjung kehormatan dan nama keluarga, sehingga sejak kecil Byungchan dan adiknya sudah diberi pelajaran tata krama yang cukup ketat.

Ralat. _Sangat ketat_.

Disiplin dan tegas mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kedua orangnya. Dan suasana dalam keluarga mereka.

 _Apa bedanya?_ pikir Byungchan suatu hari saat dirinya mulai beranjak dewasa dan _mengerti_ alasan orang tuanya bersikap seperti itu. Ia tetap dilarang keluar rumah sembarangan, jam belajarnya diatur dan diawasi secara rutin, cara berbicara dan berpakaian pun memiliki aturannya tersendiri.

Setidaknya, orang tuanya tidak pernah membentak dirinya dan sang adik. Mungkin di situ bedanya.

Tapi keluarga mereka seperti permukaan laut tenang, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja berubah menjadi gelombang besar yang menghantam daratan. Meskipun selalu terlihat tenang, Byungchan merasa, jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan sekecil apa pun, akibatnya bisa fatal.

_Better safe than sorry._

Maka Byungchan lebih memilih menuruti aturan yang ada dan bersikap seperti yang diinginkan orang tuanya.

Kecuali, jika saja ada yang bisa dilakukannya terhadap suasana makan malam yang sudah ia benci sejak dulu, sepertinya ia akan melakukan apa saja.

Ia hanya tidak menyangka suasananya ternyata akan _sedikit berubah_ malam ini juga.

“Apa?” Byungchan membisikkan kata-kata itu cukup keras untuk mengusik keheningan yang ada di meja makan. “Tadi ayah...bilang apa?”

“Ayah ingin menjodohkan kamu, Byungchan. Ada teman ayah yang memiliki seorang putra dan sekarang tengah mencari pendamping agar bisa meneruskan usaha mereka,” jelas ayahnya dengan nada yang sangat tenang, seolah-olah sedang membicarakan cuaca hari itu dan bukan nasib yang tiba-tiba ditimpakan pada anaknya.

Byungchan menggenggam sendoknya dengan lebih erat. Kehabisan kata-kata mungkin ungkapan yang terlalu sederhana untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

“Kenapa harus...” _sama aku?_ “lewat perjodohan?” setelah beberapa menit (dan tarikan napas diam-diam), Byungchan mulai bersuara.

“Byungchan,” kali ini ibunya yang angkat suara. “Bukannya hal seperti ini sering terjadi? Teman kamu juga ada, kan, yang dijodohkan? Ikatan di antara dua keluarga, akan memperkuat posisi masing-masing dan tidak akan ada yang dirugikan dalam perjodohan ini.”

Byungchan menarik napas lagi. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Jinwoo mulai bergerak gelisah.

“Siapa?” tanya Byungchan singkat. Tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang luar biasa karena siapa pun orangnya itu tidak penting baginya.

Karena keputusan orang tuanya tidak akan bisa diubah.

“Kamu tahu Han Seungwoo?”

Byungchan membelalakkan matanya denga kaget. Adiknya bahkan sampai berhenti bergerak.

“Han...Seungwoo...? Han Seungwoo yang...itu?” ia yakin pertanyaannya terdengar konyol. Namun, Byungchan perlu memastikan.

“Iya, Han Seungwoo yang itu.”

Byungchan terhenyak di tempat duduknya. Mungkin ini sama saja seperti mendengar berita bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan seorang anak presiden. Karena _siapa_ di Korea Selatan yang tidak mengetahui kemasyhuran keluarga Han? Mereka salah satu pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Korea. Walaupun menjadi _salah satu_ , tetapi bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebesaran nama dan kekuasaan dari keluarga itu.

Dan Han Seungwoo – tentu saja Byungchan sering mendengar soal anak lelaki satu-satunya dari keluarga itu – merupakan sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi para pebisnis di Korea. Di umurnya yang masih muda, orang itu berhasil melakukan berbagai inovasi untuk perusahaan keluarganya, sehingga tanggung jawab yang diterimanya sudah begitu besar. Rumor terakhir yang Byungchan dengar, posisi _chief executive officer_ akan segera menjadi milik pria itu.

Siapa sangka Byungchan akan dijodohkan dengan orang seperti itu? Bermimpi pun ia tidak pernah.

Mungkin kalau Byungchan peka sedikit, ia bisa melihat _tanda-tanda_ itu datang. Pertemanan antara ayahnya dengan ayah Han Seungwoo sendiri tentu seharusnya bukan tanpa alasan. Bisa saja mereka sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama; seperti di drama-drama, atau di novel – mengenai perjodohan dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Namun sekali lagi, Byungchan tidak memiliki pilihan, bukan? Ia harus menurut untuk menjaga permukaan laut itu tetap tenang.

Jadi, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

 _Toh_ , menikah dengan seseorang karena cinta juga tidak pernah ada di pilihannya sejak awal.

Tiba-tiba, ia sudah tidak bernafsu lagi untuk melanjutkan makannya. Dengan perasaan yang berat, ia meletakkan sendoknya dan meraih gelasnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Byungchan tidak pernah menyukai waktu makan malam.

* * *

“Kakak yakin?”

Byungchan tengah melempar bola _baseball_ ke langit-langit kamar, lalu menangkapnya, dan begitu terus berulang-ulang saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut adiknya.

“Yakin apa?”

“Yakin mau dijodohin?”

“Emang kalau nggak yakin, kakak bisa nolak?” Byungchan membalikkan pertanyaan itu. Adiknya langsung diam, yang justru menguatkan jawaban yang sudah mereka sama-sama ketahui.

“Kalau orangnya nggak cocok sama Kakak gimana?” tanya Jinwoo lagi, kali ini sambil ikut berbaring di sebelah kakaknya di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit bercat biru.

“Kalau nggak cocok...dicocokin aja,” Byungchan menjawab asal karena ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

“Aku pernah baca, pasangan yang menikah lewat perjodohan kemungkinan cocok dan nggak cocoknya itu 50:50.”

Byungchan mendengus pelan mendengar teori adiknya.

“Kamu baca dari mana?”

“Dari blog orang gitu,” Jinwoo terdiam sesaat. “Menurut Kakak, Han Seungwoo bakalan cocok nggak sama Kakak? Aku pernah baca katanya dia orang yang gila kerja.”

“Bagus, dong. Jadi kalau nggak cocok pun, it's okay karena aku nggak perlu sering ketemu atau ngobrol sama dia.”

“Terus kalau cocok gimana?”

Byungchan tidak menjawab, dan memilih untuk memperhatikan bola yang terus melambung di atasnya.

“Nanti kalau cocok, Kakak bisa sedih karena ditinggal terus,” lanjut adiknya.

“Kamu sok tau, deh,” akhirnya Byungchan berhenti, lalu mendorong bahu adiknya sambil tertawa pelan.

“Bukan sok tau, Kak. Ini tuh namanya studi kasus,” Jinwoo menjawab sambil balas mendorong bahu laki-laki yang berbeda tujuh tahun darinya itu.

“Kamu pikir aku mau lamar kerja, pake studi kasus segala?”

“Sama aja kayak mau kerja tau, Kak. Biar nggak kaget nanti pas udah nikah beneran.”

Byungchan enggan mengakui bahwa perkataan Jinwoo ada benarnya. Memangnya dia harus bagaimana kalau tidak cocok? Bercerai? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak berani membayangkan reaksi keluarganya.

Lalu, bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka cocok?

_Kalau mereka cocok..._

“Hati-hati aja, sih, Kak. Jangan gampang jatuh cinta sama orang kayak gitu. Biasanya sakit hati yang ada,” adiknya tiba-tiba berkata setelah ada keheningan yang cukup lama di antara mereka.

“Oh, ya? Kenapa bisa sakit hati?” Byungchan bangkit dan duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur sambil menatap adiknya penasaran.

“Karena orang macam Han Seungwoo biasanya cuma peduli sama kerjaan. Buat mereka, pernikahan atau cinta itu cuma aspek nggak penting dalam hidup.”

Byungchan menatap adiknya lama, lalu, “kamu habis baca novel apa, sih?”

Jinwoo lalu ikut bangkit dan duduk menghadapnya. “Kak, ih, serius! Ini tuh berdasarkan fakta...”

“Dari novel yang kamu baca.”

”...Dari cerita orang-orang,” Jinwoo menatap kakaknya dengan sewot. “Kakak emang nggak pernah denger cerita soal Nyonya Jung yang sering ditinggal suaminya itu buat kerja? Sampai sekarang jadinya belum punya anak karena ya..itu tadi, sering ditinggal. Terus katanya juga-”

Byungchan menarik sebelah pipi adiknya, sampai yang lebih muda itu berhenti berbicara dan mengaduh pelan. “Aw, aw, aw, eupas, eupas!”

“Kamu udah kayak orang-orang yang suka gosip, deh,” ucap Byungchan sambil melepaskan pipi adiknya. Jinwoo hanya mengusap pipinya pelan sambil menatap kakaknya dengan kesal.

“Ya udah kalau nggak percaya. Nanti rasain aja sendiri!”

Byungchan hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan adiknya itu. Ia menghela napas dan kembali berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Jinwoo. Byungchan mulai berpikir, sampai kapan ia bisa menikmati waktu seperti ini? Saat-saat di mana ia bisa bersantai dan membicarakan hal tidak penting bersama adik satu-satunya itu. Sampai kapan dia bisa menatap langit-langit kamar Jinwoo yang – anehnya – lebih ia sukai dibandingkan miliknya sendiri.

Sampai kapan ia bisa menjadi seorang Choi Byungchan?

“Kak,” Jinwoo ternyata sudah ikut membaringkan tubuhnya lagi dan memandang titik yang sama di langit-langit kamarnya.

“Hmm?”

“Nanti kalau Kakak udah nikah dan nggak tinggal di sini lagi, janji ya bakal sering nelpon.”

Byungchan menoleh dan menatap adiknya dengan bingung. “Kamu ngomong gitu kayak Kakak bakal pindah jauh aja.”

“Bukan,” Jinwoo menggeleng. “Takutnya nanti Kakak terbutakan oleh harta terus jadi lupa sama aku di sini.”

Byungchan langsung melempar wajah adiknya yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah bantal.

Setelah adiknya puas tertawa dan suasana di kamar itu kembali hening, perlahan-lahan Byungchan merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

“Kak,” Jinwoo memanggilnya pelan.

“Apa lagi...” Byungchan yang kini benar-benar mulai mengantuk, hanya bergumam saat menjawab adinya.

“Tapi aku serius. Kalau ada apa-apa, Kakak bisa ngehubungin aku kapan aja. Karena kita saudara, kan.”

Byungchan tidak bisa melihat Jinwoo, karena matanya sendiri sudah terasa sangat berat sampai ia tidak sanggup membukanya lagi. Namun ia mendengar perkataan adiknya itu dengan jelas dan tersenyum karenanya.

“Thanks...”

Setelah itu, Byungchan benar-benar membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke alam bawah sadar. Sedikit banyak ia sadar bahwa dirinya masih berada di kamar adiknya. Biasanya, Jinwoo pasti akan segera mengusirnya untuk pindah ke kamarnya sendiri. Namun malam itu tidak ada protes yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Biarlah untuk malam ini Byungchan tidur di kamar adiknya.


	2. The Office

Berita perjodohannya mulai tersebar.

Luar biasa bagaimana kecepatan mulut manusia bahkan bisa mengalahkan kecepatan dirinya dalam memutuskan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya kepada sang ayah saat muncul pertanyaan,

“kamu mau ketemu sama Seungwoo?”

Byungchan menatap ayahnya tanpa berkedip untuk memproses dengan benar maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

Apa dia _ingin_ bertemu dengan Seungwoo?

Bukan berarti selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan putra satu-satunya keluarga Han itu. Tentu saja pernah; tidak terhitung berapa acara gala maupun _charity_ yang pernah Byungchan datangi sejak kecil, jadi mana mungkin dari semua acara itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Seungwoo sama sekali.

Bahkan, beberapa kali mereka pernah saling melempar senyum dan sapaan singkat di beberapa okasi. Walaupun itu lebih karena ayah mereka saling berteman, jadi sapaan formalitas tentu saja diperlukan.

Sisanya? Memangggil langsung nama pria itu saja Byungchan belum pernah.

Byungchan sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Kalau benar itu adalah pertanyaan, berarti apa dia boleh menolak? Tapi untuk apa juga? Pada akhirnya, kan, mereka memang _harus bertemu_ , bahkan tinggal di bawah atap yang sama nantinya.

“Sebenarnya,” ayahnya bersuara lagi, memotong pikiran Byungchan tanpa sengaja. “Seungwoo yang bilang mau ketemu sama kamu.”

Nah, ini baru Byungchan tidak bisa menolaknya.

“Ketemu...sama aku?”

Ayahnya mengangguk. “Is it okay?”

Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung. “Apa aku harus ketemu berdua aja sama dia?”

“Ya, katanya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan sama kamu.”

Byungchan semakin bingung. “Jadi, aku nggak akan ketemu dia di acara makan malam keluarga atau semacamnya?” karena jujur, bertemu berdua saja dengan pria itu tidak ada di dalam bayangannya. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat.

“Oh, ya, nanti jelas ada acara makan bersama keluarga mereka. Tapi untuk sekarang, Seungwoo secara personal ingin bertemu dengan kamu. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk saling mengenal, kan?”

Byungchan rasanya ingin tertawa karena _mana mungkin_ Seungwoo ingin bertemu dengannya hanya untuk sekadar saling mengenal.

“Mungkin...” Namun Byungchan mengiakan saja pertanyaan retoris ayahnya itu.

“Di mana aku bisa ketemu dia?” Byungchan bertanya lagi sambil memikirkan beberapa opsi restoran yang mungkin akan direservasi oleh Seungwoo sebagai tempat mereka bertemu. Bagaimanapun juga, restoran pastinya tempat paling masuk akal untuk mereka 'saling mengenal satu sama lain'. Namun membayangkan harus menghabiskan waktu dengan canggung bersama Seungwoo rasanya membuat perutnya melilit.

“Dia minta kamu buat datang ke kantornya.”

“Maaf?” Byungchan refleks membalas seperti itu karena khawatir dirinya salah dengar.

“Di kantornya, Byungchan. Kamu tahu letak gedung pusat kantor mereka di mana, kan?”

Lagi-lagi Byungchan menatap ayahnya tanpa berkedip. Dari semua tempat...dan Seungwoo memilih untuk bertemu di kantornya sendiri? Kalau begitu, berita yang tersebar pastilah benar; pria itu memang seorang gila kerja sampai pertemuan _seperti ini_ saja harus dilakukan di kantornya.

“Tahu...” Byungchan akhirnya menjawab pelan. “Terus, kapan Seungwoo mau ketemu sama aku?”

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Byungchan masuk ke ruangan ayahnya setelah dipanggil dan perbincangan ini dimulai, beliau tersenyum lebar – seolah mengetahui sesuatu yang Byungchan tidak ketahui.

“Sore ini, Byungchan.”

Dan perut Byungchan rasanya semakin melilit.

* * *

Ketika ayahnya bertanya, apa Byungchan tahu di mana letak gedung pusat kantor keluarga Han berada, rasanya Byungchan ingin mengembalikan pertanyaan itu dengan, _“siapa manusia di Seoul yang tidak mengetahui letak gedung perusahaan keluarga tersohor itu?”_

Gedung yang terletak di kawasan mahal ibukota Korea Selatan itu menjulang tinggi dan mengintimidasi siapa saja yang masuk ke dalamnya. Dari luar mungkin terlihat sama seperti gedung tinggi lain yang ada di daerah Gangnam, tapi ketika Byungchan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam untuk pertama kali, ia cukup terpukau dengan interior gedung tersebut.

Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memandang ke sekeliling, Byungchan melangkah ke arah meja resepsionis yang tepat berada di tengah lobi lantai satu tersebut.

“Selamat sore...” sapanya pada salah satu wanita yang langsung tersenyum sopan menyambut kedatangannya.

“Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Saya ingin bertemu...Han Seungwoo?” ucap Byungchan tidak yakin. Pria itu pasti sudah memberi tahu soal kedatangannya pada resepsionis, kan?

“Oh,” wanita resepsionis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. “Apa Anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?”

“Eh...Sudah? Mungkin?”

Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Boleh saya melihat kartu identitas Anda?”

Byungchan mengangguk, lalu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kartu identitas miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu. Byungchan menunggu dengan gelisah selagi wanita itu memperhatikan kartu identitasnya cukup lama. Wanita itu beberapa kali terlihat mencocokkan wajahnya dengan foto yang ada di kartu miliknya.

Sambil tersenyum sopan, wanita itu kemudian meraih telepon dan menghubungi seseorang. Byungchan tidak terlalu mendengarnya karena sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai berdebar kencang. Rasanya seperti ada yang baru saja menamparnya keras untuk menyadarkan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang dijodohkan dengannya; _calon suaminya sendiri._

Setelah wanita resepsionis itu mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya, kartu identitasnya diserahkan kembali. Senyum wanita itu terlihat lebih lebar dibandingkan tadi saat Byungchan pertama kali menyapanya.

“Sebentar lagi asisten Tuan Han akan datang. Beliau yang akan mengantar Anda langsung ke ruangan beliau. Kalau Anda berkenan, bisa menunggu di-”

“O-oh, nggak usah,” Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat saat wanita itu sudah bersiap bangkit dari duduknya. “Saya nunggu di sini aja, nggak apa-apa, kok.”

Byungchan tersenyum pada wanita itu, berharap semoga senyumannya terlihat meyakinkan. Sepertinya lebih baik ia berdiri selagi menunggu, daripada harus pindah ke suatu tempat dan _duduk_. Perutnya sudah terasa melilit dari tadi dan duduk hanya akan membuat keadaannya lebih parah.

Maka, selagi menunggu asisten Seungwoo datang, Byungchan hanya memperhatikan interior gedung itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pelan di atas meja. Wanita resepsionis itu sempat menawarkannya minum, yang Byungchan tolak dengan sopan. Duduk saja ia tidak berani, apalagi _menelan sesuatu_.

“Selamat sore, Tuan Choi.”

Byungchan terlonjak saat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia membalikkan badan dan melihat seorang pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

“Ah, maaf kalau saya mengejutkan Anda,” ucap pria yang Byungchan asumsikan sebagai asisten Seungwoo itu. “Perkenalkan, nama saya Kang Seungsik. Saya asisten pribadi Tuan Han. Beliau yang sudah menugaskan saya untuk mengantar Anda langsung ke ruangannya.”

Byungchan mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan pria itu sambil balas tersenyum sopan. Pria itu, Kang Seungsik, tersenyum begitu lebar sampai kedua matanya hampir menghilang. Byungchan punya firasat aneh bahwa pria itu senang karena bisa menyambutnya langsung.

“Kalau begitu, silakan lewat sini,” ucap Seungsik sambil mempersilakan Byungchan berjalan mengikuti pria itu menuju lift yang ada di ujung lain lobi tersebut. Byungchan memperhatikan lift yang ada di sebelah kiri mereka dengan bingung, dan bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan lift tersebut.

Seolah menjawab kebingungan Byungchan, Seungsik tiba-tiba berkata, “ada lift khusus yang digunakan untuk naik ke lantai paling atas, yaitu ruangannya Tuan Seungwoo. Hanya beberapa orang yang diperbolehkan menggunakan lift ini.” Seungsik lalu menekan tombol lift dan mempersilakan Byungchan masuk terlebih dahulu. Walaupun begitu, dari penjelasan Seungsik barusan, Byungchan mendapat kesan bahwa ternyata _posisinya_ sudah tidak dianggap asing lagi oleh Seungwoo.

_You are his future husband, anyway,_ Byungchan sampai harus mengingatkan soal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu mereka sudah ada di dalam lift, Byungchan berdeham pelan dan berusaha membuka percakapan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

“Apa...Seungwoo lagi sibuk? Saya nggak enak kalau harus ganggu waktu kerja dia,” Byungchan tahu bahwa Seungwoo lah yang menginginkan dirinya datang, tapi jika sampai harus mengganggu waktu kerja pria itu...

Seungsik tersenyum dengan gestur menenangkan. “Ah, Tuan Seungwoo sebenarnya selalu sibuk. Tapi khusus hari ini, beliau sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya di sore hari untuk bertemu dengan Anda.”

_Oh, oke._

Setelah itu, lift terus naik ke atas sampai menunjukkan angka tiga puluh dan berhenti dengan bunyi _TING_ pelan. Seungsik menoleh padanya dan mempersilakan Byungchan untuk keluar.

“Mari ke sebelah sini,” Seungsik menuntunnya ke sebelah kanan, dan Byungchan mengikutinya dengan jantung yang kembali berdebar tidak karuan. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin di tengah ruangan berpendingin udara itu.

“Di sini ruangannya,” Seungsik berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar berwarna cokelat. Byungchan menelan salivanya saat pria itu membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Samar-samar, Byungchan bisa mendengar bahwa Seungsik tengah mengumumkan kedatangannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Seungsik kembali berdiri tegak dan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar agar Byungchan bisa masuk.

“Silakan masuk, Tuan.”

“Terima kasih...” Byungchan bergumam dan dengan sangat perlahan, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Warna cokelat.

Itulah yang Byungchan sadari pertama kali begitu memasuki ruangan yang – di luar ekspektasinya – tidak begitu luas. Perabotan warna cokelat mendominasi ruangan itu, dengan jendela besar terpampang di hadapannya.

“Byungchan.”

Byungchan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat pria yang memanggilnya tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Hal yang menarik perhatian Byungchan pertama kali adalah penampilan pria itu. Kentara sekali Seungwoo terlihat lelah sehabis bekerja karena kemejanya sudah agak kusut, dasinya dilonggarkan dan kancing kerahnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sedikit kulit putih susu pria itu. Meskipun begitu, harus Byungchan akui Seungwoo masih terlihat tampan.

_Sangat tampan,_ malah.

Hal lainnya yang ia sadari, itulah pertama kalinya Seungwoo menyebut namanya.

“Hai, terima kasih sudah mau datang ke sini,” Seungwoo tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya.

“No problem,” jawab Byungchan pelan sambil membalas uluran tangan itu.

“Silakan duduk di sini,” ujar Seungwoo sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di sebelah kiri Byungchan. Setelah mereka berdua sama-sama mendudukkan diri di sofa cokelat itu, ada keheningan yang cukup panjang muncul di antara mereka.

Byungchan tersenyum sopan dan berusaha menjaga agar kakinya tidak mulai bergerak gelisah.

“Saya yakin...kamu sudah mendengar soal kabar perjodohan kita?” Seungwoo yang membuka percakapan itu dengan nada yang sangat tenang pertama kali.

Byungchan mengangguk, tetapi dirinya belum berani mengeluarkan suara.

“Apa kamu juga sudah dengar kapan rencana pernikahannya akan diadakan?”

Byungchan menggeleng. Namun sadar bahwa dari tadi dirinya masih diam, akhirnya Byungchan membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, “kapan?”

“Dua minggu dari sekarang.”

_Secepat itu?_

“Oh...”

Lalu, keheningan itu datang lagi dan menjadi satu-satunya pengisi dari suasana yang canggung tersebut. Bedanya, Byungchan kali ini diam karena ia terlalu terkejut untuk memberi respons apa pun.

Dan Seungwoo sepertinya langsung paham.

“Saya mengerti ini pasti kedengarannya terlalu cepat bagi...kita. Tapi saya tidak ingin menunda isu ini terlalu lama dan ada hal-hal yang memang harus dilakukan secepatnya,” jelas Seungwoo dengan lancar tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

Byungchan jadi bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya _keuntungan_ apa yang akan Seungwoo dapatkan melalui pernikahan mereka ini. Kalau untuk keluarganya, sudah jelas; karena siapa pebisnis di Korea Selatan yang tidak ingin memiliki hubungan langsung dengan Keluarga Han? Byungchan yakin pernikahan ini akan menciptakan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan ayahnya.

“Boleh aku nanya sesuatu?” Byungchan menatap Seungwoo dengan ragu, tetapi pria itu hanya mengangguk dan menunggu ucapan Byungchan selanjutnya.

“What will you get from this marriage? Mungkin aku bukan orang yang pandai berbisnis seperti kamu, tapi aku tahu satu dua hal soal pernikahan seperti ini. Dan kalau dilihat dari sisi keluarga kamu...aku kurang paham apa yang bakal kamu dapatkan?” Byungchan menarik napas panjang dan berharap bahwa pertanyaannya barusan tidak akan menyinggung pria itu.

“Hmm...” Seungwoo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa dan menatap Byungchan lama dengan pandangan...tertarik? Menilai? Entahlah, Byungchan tidak dapat memutuskan.

“Kalau kamu jadi aku, kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan kamu untuk menerima atau mengusulkan perjodohan ini?”

Ada dua hal yang membuat Byungchan terkejut dalam waktu yang bersamaan; bagaimana Seungwoo justru mengembalikan pertanyaannya, juga panggilan pria itu yang sudah berubah dari 'saya' menjadi 'aku'.

“Itu...”

_TOK TOK_

Ucapan Byungchan sempat terhenti karena ada ketukan yang terdengar dari pintu. Saat Byungchan menoleh, ada seorang wanita yang membuka pintu dan masuk sambil membawa nampan dengan cangkir di atasnya. Dengan sopan, cangkir itu diletakkan di depan Byungchan. Ada asap tipis yang masih keluar dari minuman beraroma teh tersebut.

“Silakan...”

Byungchan mengangguk dan tersenyum. “Terima kasih...”

Setelah wanita itu membungkuk sopan dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka, Byungchan langsung meraih cangkir itu dan meminumnya tanpa berpikir bahwa cairan di dalamnya masih sedikit panas.

“Ouw!” refleks, dirinya mengaduh, lalu meletakkan cangkir itu kembali. Namun ada sedikit cairan yang tumpah dan mengenai bajunya.

“Pelan-pelan, Byungchan,” tiba-tiba ada sehelai sapu tangan yang dijulurkan padanya. Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, Byungchan menerima sapu tangan itu dan mulai menyeka noda yang ada di bajunya.

_Astaga...kenapa harus di depan Seungwoo, sih?_

“Maaf, sapu tangan kamu jadi kotor...”

“It's okay,” jawab Seungwoo dengan ringan. “Jadi, tadi kamu mau jawab apa?”

“Oh, ya, itu...” Byungchan sedikit menegakkan postur duduknya, lalu, “mungkin...acknowledgment?”

Jawabannya bukan tanpa alasan. Kalau dia menjadi Seungwoo; menjadi seseorang yang akan mewariskan perusahaan terbesar di kalangan pebisnis Korea dan dengan kemampuan yang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, maka yang diperlukannya hanyalah tinggal _pengakuan_.

Pengakuan dan kepercayaan bahwa dirinya bisa memimpin dan menjalankan perusahaan milik keluarganya dengan baik.

Seungwoo tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Byungchan. Gestur pria itu sudah terlihat lebih rileks dibandingkan tadi.

“Kamu tahu, ayahku termasuk orang yang masih sangat memercayai kata-kata behind every successful man is a woman.” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan lama, sebelum melanjutkan, “that's why this situation is happening to us.”

“Tapi aku bukan...” _a woman?_

“Kamu bisa menganggap arti dari perkataan itu secara harfiah, tapi,” Seungwoo sedikit memajukan badannya dan menatap Byungchan dengan tatapan serius. “Apa yang terpenting bagi ayahku adalah pernikahan itu sendiri.”

Kemudian ada jeda.

“He won't let me...do this, if I'm still, let's call it, single.”

_Dan Seungwoo menyetujui begitu saja ide perjodohan ini?_ Byungchan ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Sebenarnya, masih banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya dan minta segera dikeluarkan.

Namun apa yang benar-benar mendominasi rasa ingin tahunya adalah pertanyaan,

“don't you have someone?”

“Someone?”

“Someone you love. Someone you want to get married with. Someone who wants to help you...” _willingly._

Seungwoo memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, “well, let's just say that I don't have time for it. For...love.”

Byungchan tahu – setelah melakukan risetnya sendiri – pria itu memang terkenal sebagai si gila kerja. Namun, ia tidak menyangka Seungwoo dapat melontarkan jawaban itu dengan begitu enteng.

_“Karena orang macam Han Seungwoo biasanya cuma peduli sama kerjaan. Buat mereka, pernikahan atau cinta itu cuma aspek nggak penting dalam hidup.”_

Byungchan tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Jinwoo.

“Jadi, aku sangat butuh bantuan dan kerja sama kamu dalam hal ini.”

Ada cahaya matahari sore yang mulai masuk melalui jendela besar di ruangan itu. Cahayanya membuat perabotan serba cokelat di sekitarnya seperti ditempa menjadi warna yang lebih lembut. Dalam keadaan normal, Byungchan akan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengapresiasi pemandangan yang ada di depannya dengan baik.

Namun kini yang terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah bagaimana sinar matahari sore itu menjadi saksi atas sumpahnya sendiri, bahwa ia _tidak akan jatuh cinta_ pada seorang Han Seungwoo.


	3. Announcement

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi menuju acara yang ayahnya (dan Seungwoo) sebut-sebut sebagai _official announcement_ , tetapi Byungchan rasanya sudah ingin kabur. Padahal keluarganya sendiri (terutama ayah dan ibunya), begitu menantikan hari ini dan mereka sudah bersiap, bahkan sejak pagi.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Byungchan ingin kabur.

“Kak, nanti jadi berangkat sama Kak Seungwoo?”

Byungchan merengut dan menatap adiknya yang baru masuk ke kamarnya dengan (sedikit) kesal. “Sejak kapan kamu manggil dia pake sebutan 'kakak'?”

Jinwoo menjatuhkan dirinya dengan santai di atas kasur Byungchan, lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari kantungnya. “Sejak hubungan Kakak bakalan resmi dong sama dia malem ini. Dari kemaren kan baru rumor aja. Temen-temenku sampai pada nanyain tau, Kak.”

Byungchan hanya ber-hmm panjang sambil memperhatikan penampilannya di depan kaca. Ibunya sebenarnya menawarkan dari minggu lalu untuk membeli jas baru, tapi Byungchan sempat menolak dengan alasan bahwa masih banyak setelannya yang bisa ia pilih salah satu untuk dikenakan malam ini.

“Kamu kan bakal jadi pendamping Seungwoo nanti. Mama yakin acara formal yang harus kamu datangi setelah menikah nggak cuma satu dua,” ibunya membujuk dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Jadi, pada akhirnya ia pasrah saja ketika ditarik oleh ibunya untuk mencoba banyak setelan jas baru yang nantinya akan semakin memenuhi lemarinya.

Memenuhi lemarinya di _rumah baru_.

“Gimana?” tanya Byungchan pada adiknya sambil memutar-mutar badannya sedikit.

“Lumayan.”

“Cuma lumayan?”

“Kalau mau dibilang ganteng, nanti Kakak tanya aja ke Kak Seungwoo,” balas adiknya tak acuh tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar _handphone_.

Byungchan memutar bola matanya dan menganggap perkataan adiknya barusan sangatlah _absurd_. Mana mungkin dia bertanya soal penampilannya pada Seungwoo, kan?

“Jam berapa sekarang?” tanya Byungchan sambil meluruskan sedikit lipatan yang ada di ujung jasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Jam-”

_TOK TOK_

“Permisi, Tuan,” salah satu pelayannya tiba-tiba datang dan mengetuk pintu kamar Byungchan yang sengaja dibuka. “Tuan Han Seungwoo sudah datang dan sedang menunggu di bawah.”

“Hah? Dia udah dateng? Cepet banget,” Jinwoo lah yang langsung bersuara begitu pengumuman itu disampaikan.

Byungchan sendiri tidak terlihat terkejut karena Seungwoo memang sudah mengirimnya _chat_ kemarin dan berkata bahwa pria itu akan datang lebih awal ke rumahnya.

_Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan sedikit._

Begitu isi pesannya.

Setelah Byungchan mengucap terima kasih dan pelayannya menghilang, dirinya menghela napas. Sedangkan Jinwoo hanya menatap kakaknya itu dengan prihatin.

“Kak Byungchan,” panggil adiknya sebelum Byungchan keluar kamar. “Nanti Kakak nggak bakalan kabur tiba-tiba kan kayak cerita yang ada di novel-novel?”

_Seandainya emang bisa..._

Tapi, Byungchan hanya menggeleng dan mengacak rambut adiknya yang sudah tertata rapi itu sampai si empunya mengerang kesal.

“Sampai ketemu nanti, ya.”

Byungchan lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk bersiap menghadapi acara malam ini dan juga calon suaminya.

* * *

“Kita harus buat sebuah cerita.”

Byungchan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela, dan menatap Seungwoo dengan bingung. Namun pria itu bahkan tidak melihatnya, karena tengah sibuk memperhatikan layar iPad-nya yang menyala terang.

“Cerita apa?”

“How we met, how we finally decided to get married,” jawab Seungwoo masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Bukannya kita...tinggal bilang karena perjodohan?” tanya Byungchan tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka harus membuat _backup story_ seperti itu?

“Bagi orang-orang di luar sana, itu cuma rumor. Bagi kita, itu kenyataannya. Tapi nggak akan terlihat bagus kalau kita mengakui bahwa ini semua,” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan sekilas, “100% cuma hasil dari perjodohan.”

Byungchan terdiam cukup lama sebelum, “terus, kita harus ngarang cerita apa?”

“Easy,” Seungwoo mengunci layar iPadnya sampai yang terlihat hanya warna hitam, lalu menjawab, “kita ketemu di sebuah pesta. Diperkenalkan oleh ayah masing-masing. Lalu kita saling suka, dan memutuskan buat menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam.”

Seungwoo mengucapkan itu semua dalam satu tarikan napas, sampai Byungchan harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

“Semudah...itu?”

Seungwoo mengedikkan bahunya. “Orang-orang bakal percaya, jadi tenang aja. Itu juga tergantung...”

“Tergantung apa?”

“Akting kita.”

Dan inilah yang Byungchan takutkan.

“Mungkin malam ini kita harus kelihatan seperti...”

“Pasangan?” Byungchan memotong perkataan Seungwoo dalam bisikan.

“Dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta,” Seungwoo menyelesaikan perkataannya.

“Oh,” Byungchan tidak tahu harus merespons apa lagi.

“Will you trust me? Tonight, stick to me. I'll do the rest.”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo tanpa berkata apa-apa. Jujur, bahkan sekarang pikirannya terasa kosong, sedangkan mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai di lokasi yang dituju.

“I'll do all the talking, Byungchan. Don't worry.”

Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban Byungchan, Seungwoo kembali ke iPadnya untuk – entahlah – membalas email atau membaca laporan, mungkin. Sedangkan pria itu membiarkan Byungchan duduk terpaku sambil menatap ke arah pemandangan di luar sana dari dalam mobil. Pohon-pohon yang mereka lewati, seolah-olah ikut bergerak seiring lajunya mobil dan mengejek Byungchan karena mereka terlihat 'bebas', sedangkan dirinya harus terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan dalam hidupnya.

Rasanya Byungchan benar-benar ingin kabur saat itu juga.

* * *

“Oh, my, you're such a pretty boy. How did you meet him, Seungwoo?” kata salah seorang wanita berumur enam-puluh-sekian, yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tante dari calon suaminya itu. Byungchan hanya tersenyum sopan sambil balas menjabat tangan wanita itu.

Acara belum resmi dimulai, tetapi sudah cukup banyak tamu yang datang dan sebagian besar tentu saja diramaikan oleh anggota keluarga pria yang kini tengah menjawab pertanyaan dari tantenya itu.

“We met at a party, and the rest is...history,” jawab Seungwoo dengan senyum lebar yang baru pertama Byungchan lihat.

Byungchan enggan mengakuinya, tapi Seungwoo semakin terlihat tampan dengan senyumannya itu.

_Coba dia lebih sering senyum..._

Byungchan diam-diam mencubit tangannya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya dari situasi yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia sempat memikirkan hal seperti tadi?

“I can't believe you're getting married next week, Seungwoo! Rasanya baru kemarin kamu masih tante gendong,” wanita itu mengucapkannya dengan nada terharu sambil menyentuh ujung matanya pelan, seolah-olah memang ada air mata di sana.

“Semoga pernikahan kalian lancar, ya. Tante pasti datang!”

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, juga menyapa beberapa tamu lain, Byungchan rasanya sudah ingin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk yang ada di rumahnya. Di sekitarnya mulai berkumpul banyak orang, tidak hanya anggota keluarga, tapi juga beberapa tamu undangan yang nama atau mukanya saja tidak Byungchan hapal semua.

Para tamu-tamu itu silih berganti memberikannya ucapan selamat. Lalu mereka akan berkumpul di bawah pendaran cahaya _chandelier_ dalam balutan gaun dan jas mahal serta obrolan berbau ekonomi, politik dan _uang_. Semuanya terlihat menikmati pesta ini, terdengar dari suara tawa, serta dentingan gelas _champagne_ di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Byungchan juga telah memegang gelasnya dari tadi, tetapi ia belum mengesap cairan keemasan di dalamnya karena minum di saat seperti ini sepertinya akan membuat perutnya terasa tidak nyaman. Namun, Seungwoo yang ada di sebelahnya menyesap minuman itu dengan santai dan perlahan; membiarkan cairan keemasan itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk memperkenalkan maupun menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang mengenai Byungchan.

Pria itu tetap terlihat fokus, bahkan nyaris tidak terpengaruh oleh situasi mereka sekarang.

Dan Byungchan mulai bertanya-tanya, apa dirinya saja yang bersikap berlebihan?

“You looked...tense,” tiba-tiba Seungwoo berucap pelan. Matanya masih memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah gerombolan para tamu, tetapi Byungchan tahu pria itu tengah berbicara padanya.

“Nggak juga,” jawab Byungchan pelan, dan setelah menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menelan minuman yang ada di tangannya.

Efeknya langsung bisa ia rasakan. Cairan itu mengalir ke tenggorokannya dan gelembung hangatnya menciptakan sensasi menyenangkan di perut Byungchan. Dalam sekejap, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai sedikit rileks.

“Not anymore,” jawab Byungchan lagi, kali ini dengan yakin, karena dirinya sudah tidak setegang tadi.

“I told you I'd lead tonight. You just have to stick with me.”

Byungchan sedikit mengeratkan pegangan di gelasnya, lalu menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan, berbarengan dengan seorang pria yang menghampiri mereka dan berbicara pada Seungwoo bahwa acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Sebelum Seungwoo sempat menoleh padanya dan mengajaknya untuk bersiap, Byungchan meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap _calon suaminya_ itu lurus-lurus.

“Then lead.”

Setelah mengatakan itu, Seungwoo membuatnya terkejut karena pria itu langsung menggandeng tangannya dengan erat dan menariknya lembut menuju atas panggung. Byungchan tidak yakin, apa sensasi hangat yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah berkat minuman tadi, atau sentuhan pria itu. Yang jelas, jantungnya sekarang berdebar sangat kencang.

Byungchan bukanlah orang yang senang mendapatkan perhatian berlebihan, apalagi dari orang banyak. Ditambah, kini ia harus mengumumkan pada _seluruh dunia_ bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan seorang calon pemimpin perusahaan besar yang namanya sudah dikenal sangat luas, juga pria yang tampan, tinggi, diidamkan oleh semua orang, namun _tidak mencintainya_.

Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Seungwoo mungkin menyadari bahwa tangan pria yang digenggamnya sedikit gemetar. Seungwoo pun mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka, bertepatan dengan sinar lampu yang kini sudah menyoroti keduanya di atas panggung dengan begitu jelas.

Orang-orang di ruangan itu langsung terdiam. Semua pelayan yang sedari tadi bolak-balik mengantarkan minuman juga ikut berdiri diam di pinggir dan memperhatikan.

Semua memperhatikan mereka. Memperhatikan Byungchan.

Tanpa sadar, Byungchan mendekatkan dirinya pada Seungwoo. Padahal tinggi mereka nyaris sama, tapi Byungchan berharap dengan mendekatkan diri pada pria itu, setidaknya pandangan orang-orang akan ditutupi oleh Seungwoo.

Setelah keheningan yang membuat tangan Byungchan semakin berkeringat, Seungwoo mulai berbicara di depan _microphone_ yang berdiri di depan keduanya.

“Selamat malam, semuanya,” dengan suaranya yang halus, tetapi tegas, Seungwoo menyapa para undangan yang hadir seolah sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini.

“Terima kasih bagi para tamu undangan maupun pihak keluarga yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Saya tahu, kita semua pasti sudah disibukkan dengan jadwal masing-masing, karena itu kehadiran kalian semakin bermakna bagi kami berdua,” ucap Seungwoo dengan lancar, kemudian menatap Byungchan sekilas. Byungchan sendiri merasa darah di wajahnya pasti sudah menghilang. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya, dan mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

“Di kesempatan kali ini, izinkan saya untuk mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.”

Ada sedikit tawa pelan yang muncul dari para gerombolan tamu. Tentu saja mereka sudah tahu apa pengumuman penting itu. Seorang anak pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan akhirnya mengumumkan pernikahannya? Terlebih lagi, dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah terlihat keberadaannya berdua dengan pria itu. Tentu saja ini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dari berbagai kalangan.

Seungwoo berdeham dan memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya yang terasa menghipnotis satu ruangan.

“Saya yakin, di antara para undangan yang hadir, sudah mengenal baik pria yang menjadi pendamping saya malam ini.”

Pegangan Byungchan di tangan pria itu semakin mengerat.

“Tapi dia lebih dari sekadar pendamping saya malam ini,” Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan nada lembut yang hampir membuat Byungchan terkesiap, kalau saja ia tidak ingat di mana kini dirinya tengah berada.

“Byungchan adalah tunangan saya, dan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan minggu depan.”

Sebelum Byungchan dapat memproses semuanya, Seungwoo sudah melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, dan dengan cepat melingkarkannya ke pinggang Byungchan untuk menarik dirinya lebih dekat.

“Senyum, Byungchan,” bisik Seungwoo di dekat telinganya, sehingga napas hangat pria itu berhembus pelan mengenai lehernya dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa di tubuhnya, Byungchan berusaha tersenyum di hadapan para tamu yang kini sudah bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

“Saya memutuskan, Byungchan lah yang seterusnya akan menjadi pendamping hidup saya, karena,” Seungwoo menciptakan jeda yang cukup jelas sampai para tamu itu berhenti bertepuk tangan dan kembali mendengarkan.

“Karena saya sangat mencintai Byungchan.”

Seandainya tidak ada tangan Seungwoo yang melingkari pinggangnya. Seandainya tidak ada wajah-wajah para tamu undangan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan senang, kagum dan iri. Seandainya ia tidak ingat ada anggota keluarganya di antara kerumunan itu.

Seandainya ia tidak ingat _siapa dirinya_.

Byungchan pasti sudah lari meninggalkan tempat itu sesaat setelah Seungwoo mendeklarasikan pernyataan cintanya, dan menjatuhkan ciuman lembut di pipinya.


	4. Drunk (i)

Byungchan bukan orang yang mudah berteman dengan seseorang. Selain karena orang tuanya yang membatasi lingkup pertemanannya (kecuali dengan Sejun dan Hanse, karena mereka berada dalam lingkaran yang sama), Byungchan sendiri merasa dirinya terlalu...canggung untuk berkenalan dengan orang baru. Barulah saat dirinya menginjak usia kuliah, ia berkenalan dengan salah satu seniornya.

Minhyun, bisa dikatakan, bukanlah orang yang berasal dari kalangan yang _sama dengannya_. Pria itu bercerita bahwa dirinya berasal dari keluarga biasa, dengan pekerjaan orang tua yang biasa saja, dan tinggal di rumah yang tidak sampai memerlukan belasan pelayan.

Byungchan sendiri tidak terlalu ingat awal mula ia bisa kenal dan dekat dengan pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Waktu itu ia hanya sedang kesusahan mencari materi referensi dari salah satu kelas, dan Minhyun tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan untuk meminjamkan referensi lamanya. Sejak saat itu, mereka sering tidak sengaja berpapasan di kampus, mengobrol, hingga akhirnya dekat seperti sekarang.

Salah satu hal yang Byungchan sukai dari berteman dengan Minhyun adalah pria itu tidak menganggapnya _istimewa_. Minhyun memperlakukan Byungchan dengan _normal_ ; sering mengajaknya pergi diam-diam ke tempat makan atau kafe dekat kampus di saat jam kosong, dan tidak jarang mengajaknya makan makanan pinggir jalan. Bersama Minhyun pula lah pertama kali Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk pergi keluar diam-diam di malam hari. Dan sejauh ini, dirinya tidak pernah ketahuan karena hanya Jinwoo yang mengetahui kebiasaannya bersama Minhyun tersebut.

Tidak terlalu sering, memang, hanya beberapa kali dan biasanya ia lakukan kalau sedang stres atau membutuhkan _pengalihan_. Anehnya, Minhyun seperti selalu tahu kapan Byungchan membutuhkan _pelarian_ tersebut, seperti sekarang contohnya.

Bedanya, kali ini Byungchan yang mengusulkan tempat ke mana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu malam itu; yaitu sebuah _club_ di kawasan Gangnam yang sering diceritakan Hanse. Minhyun sempat bertanya, apa dirinya yakin, tetapi tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkan Byungchan malam ini selain _melupakan_ sosok yang kemarin malam telah mengikrarkan _cinta palsunya_ di hadapan orang banyak dari pikirannya.

Dan untuk malam ini, ia membutuhkan alkohol sebagai teman pelipur laranya tersebut.

“Don't drink too much.”

Byungchan yang sedang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti ritme musik, menoleh pada Minhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Ini sudah gelas ketiga Byungchan, tetapi Minhyun bahkan belum menyentuh sama sekali minuman berarkohol tersebut.

“Kamu tahu aku sendiri nggak bisa minum banyak, kan?” balas Byungchan sambil mengangkat gelas di tangannya yang isinya tinggal seperempat.

Minhyun diam saja dan terus memperhatikan Byungchan yang tengah menenggak minumannya sampai habis, lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja dengan bunyi _tuk_ keras.

“I'm going to dance now.”

“Kamu- apa?”

“Dance!”

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Minhyun, Byungchan segera beranjak menuju lantai dansa yang sudah dipenuhi orang-orang. Ia yakin alkohol itu sudah 80% mempengaruhi kerja otaknya, karena dalam keadaan normal, seorang Choi Byungchan tidak akan melakukan hal seperti sekarang.

Namun untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia berusaha tidak peduli. Ia ikut berbaur bersama orang-orang itu dan bergoyang mengikuti musik yang entah apa maknanya, berusaha melupakan _siapa dirinya_ atau tanggung jawab apa yang akan segera dijalaninya minggu depan.

Malam ini, Byungchan ingin menjadi orang yang _berbeda_ ; bukan Byungchan yang pemalu, canggung dan hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala dengan patuh atas semua perintah orang tuanya.

Saat lagu sudah berganti, Byungchan tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan orang di belakangnya. Saat ia menoleh, seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan wajah kemerahan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

“Sorry, babe,” ucap pria itu dengan sedikit tidak jelas karena kentara sekali alkohol yang dikonsumsinya lebih banyak dari Byungchan.

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. “It's okay.”

Pria itu menyeringai, lalu sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Byungchan. Bau alkohol langsung menginvasi hidungnya, sehingga membuat Byungchan memundurkan badannya sedikit.

“What's your name, sweetheart?”

Sebelum Byungchan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ada tangan yang langsung merengkuh pinggangnya dan menariknya.

Minhyun sudah berada di sebelahnya dan menatap pria berwajah kemerahan itu dengan rahang yang terkatup. “Nama dia bukan urusan Anda, Tuan.”

Minhyun lalu setengah menarik Byungchan agar segera meninggalkan lantai dansa itu dan kembali ke pinggir.

“Oh, c'mon, man! Let him have some fun!” teriak pria itu saat mereka mulai menjauh.

Byungchan menoleh pada pria itu dan balas berteriak, “I am having fun, sir. And I'm getting married next week!” Byungchan lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Saat Byungchan sudah didudukkan oleh Minhyun di salah satu kursi bar, Minhyun memijat keningnya dengan pusing. “Mana HP kamu?”

“Kamu mau ngapain?” Byungchan bertanya curiga, selagi mendekap HP-nya lebih erat ke tubuhnya.

“Kamu harus pulang sekarang.”

“Kenapa? Aku masih mau di sini. Ini bahkan belum jam 12!” Byungchan memutar bola matanya, lalu setengah melambai pada bartender yang bertugas. “And I want another glass of-”

“No,” Minhyun langsung menangkap tangannya yang tengah melambai itu dan menatapnya serius. “Kamu harus pulang, Byungchan. Sekarang.”

Byungchan merengut tidak terima. “Kamu kayak ayahku, deh.” Tapi Byungchan bangkit juga dan berjalan dengan goyah menuju pintu keluar.

Minhyun segera mengejarnya dan menghentikan Byungchan saat mereka sudah di luar. “Kamu nggak bisa pulang kayak gini sendirian.”

“Terus? Kamu mau nganterin aku?” tantang Byungchan karena ia tahu itu pun tidak mungkin dilakukan karena nanti dirinya bisa ketahuan pergi bersama temannya diam-diam.

“Aku panggilin taksi, ya?”

“Nope,” Byungchan melepaskan pegangan Minhyun dengan sedikit paksaan. “Aku mau pulang jalan kaki.”

“Byungchan, please,” Minhyun memohon sambil menahan pria itu lagi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. “Ini udah malem dan kamu nggak boleh pergi sembarangan.” Tapi Byungchan tetap meronta minta dilepaskan.

“Shit,” Minhyun mengutuk pelan, sebelum mengeluarkan HP-nya sendiri dan mencari kontak seseorang.

Saat Minhyun menempelkan benda persegi itu di telinganya, Byungchan berhenti dan menatap Minhyun dengan curiga. “Kamu nelpon siapa?”

“Han Seungwoo.”

“Apa?” Byungchan merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Ia tidak tahu mana yang harus diproses terlebih dahulu; Minhyun yang tiba-tiba menghubungi Seungwoo, atau Minhyun yang _mengetahui_ kontak calon suaminya itu. Semua membuat kepalanya semakin berputar, sehingga ia harus berpegangan pada Minhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

“Ya...halo, ini Minhyun. Saya...lagi sama Byungchan. Ya...dia baik-baik aja, cuma sedikit...mabuk,” Minhyun melirik Byungchan yang kini hanya diam, entah karena pasrah atau ikut mendengarkan.

“Saya bisa kasih alamatnya. Kita sekarang lagi di...depan sebuah klub. Oh ya, nggak apa-apa, saya bisa nemenin dia sementara. Oke, oke, terima kasih,” Minhyun lalu memutuskan panggilan itu dan menghela napas. “Seungwoo bakalan dateng ke sini, dan aku diminta untuk nemenin kamu selama nunggu dia.”

Byungchan sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Minhyun dengan bingung. “Gimana kamu...bisa kenal Seungwoo?”

Minhyun menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. “Later, Byungchan.”

Byungchan menutup mulutnya dengan patuh. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan, tapi kepalanya sendiri sepertinya sudah tidak akan sanggup menerima informasi apa pun malam itu.

Byungchan memejamkan matanya lagi.

* * *

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan halte bus di mana Byungchan dan Minhyun tengah duduk menunggu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat, dan angin malam membuat Byungchan sedikit menggigil. Namun dinginnya malam itu sepertinya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aura yang dikeluarkan Seungwoo saat turun dari mobilnya.

Byungchan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung saat melihat Seungwoo yang menghampiri Minhyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, seolah sudah mengenal temannya itu sebelumnya. Tapi pikiran itu langsung lenyap saat Seungwoo menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Rasanya persis seperti saat Byungchan habis melakukan kesalahan dan Ayahnya memanggilnya ke ruangannya untuk diberi nasihat.

“Aku bakal nganterin kamu pulang,” Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang tidak bisa Byungchan tebak; apakah pria itu marah padanya? Kecewa? Kesal? Byungchan tidak tahu.

Byungchan hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti pria itu berjalan menuju mobilnya. Saat Byungchan sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, Seungwoo tidak langsung masuk dan terlihat tengah mengatakan sesuatu pada Minhyun. Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya, menganggap itu adalah pemandangan yang sungguh ajaib.

Setelah itu, Seungwoo masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti pandangan Minhyun yang seolah berusaha menembus jendela mobil dan menatapnya. Byungchan balik menatap temannya itu dan melihat Minhyun hanya menghela napas sebelum berjalan pergi.

“Siapa yang tau kamu pergi malam ini?” tanya Seungwoo sebelum pria itu menyalakan mesin mobil.

“Jinwoo...” Byungchan menggumamkan nama adiknya pelan.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari pria itu, yang justru membuat Byungchan semakin merasa bersalah.

“Apa kamu mau aku anter pulang dalam keadaan kayak gini? Dilihat sama orang tua kamu?”

Byungchan tidak menjawab, tapi Seungwoo pun tahu apa jawaban pria berlesung pipi itu.

“Nggak seharusnya kamu pergi ke luar tengah malam kayak gini, apalagi dengan pria lain. Kita akan menikah minggu depan, Byungchan, dan nanti akan lebih banyak mata yang mengawasi kita. You can't act carelessly like this.”

Byungchan berusaha melebur jadi satu bersama kursi mobil. Ia tidak suka bagaimana pria itu memarahinya seolah-olah dia adalah anak kecil.

“It's your fault,” Byungchan bergumam pelan.

“My fault, _how?_ ” Seungwoo menoleh dan menatapnya serius.

Byungchan tidak menjawab.

Setelah beberapa saat, mesin mobil akhirnya dinyalakan, dan Seungwoo mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan.

“Kita mau ke mana?” Byungchan bertanya panik karena tidak mungkin, kan, pria itu akan nekat mengantarnya pulang ke rumah? Ia bisa _dibunuh_ ayahnya jika ketahuan sudah keluar diam-diam dan mabuk seperti ini.

Tanpa melihat ke arah Byungchan, Seungwoo menjawab singkat, “my apartment.”


	5. Drunk (ii)

Perjalanan selama lima belas menit yang hanya diisi keheningan itu akhirnya berakhir setelah mereka masuk ke parkiran gedung apartemen Galleria Forret yang dari luar terlihat sangat tinggi dan megah.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari mobil – masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol – Byungchan berusaha mengikuti Seungwoo tanpa terjatuh atau terantuk sesuatu, karena ia tahu pria itu mana mungkin mau memeganginya.

Mereka sampai di lantai dua-puluh-sekian (Byungchan tidak terlalu memperhatikan), lalu Byungchan berusaha mengejar Seungwoo yang sudah melangkah keluar dari lift lebih dulu. Ia berhenti tepat ketika Seungwoo sudah membuka pintu apartemennya.

Setidaknya, Seungwoo mengingat keberadaannya dengan mempersilakan Byungchan masuk terlebih dahulu.

Byungchan sendiri tidak berani bertanya bagaimana Seungwoo memiliki apartemen, sementara yang ia kira selama ini adalah pria itu tinggal di rumah bersama anggota keluarganya. Tapi untuk ukuran pria itu, mungkin memang wajar memiliki tempat tinggal lain yang terpisah.

Lagi pula, bukan berarti Seungwoo tidak mampu membeli satu unit di komplek apartemen mewah itu.

Saat Byungchan masuk lebih dalam, apartemen Seungwoo baginya terlihat _tidak bercela_. Interior dalamnya didominasi oleh warna putih; dari lantai, beberapa perabotan, sofa kecil di salah satu sudut, juga tirai yang tersingkap dari jendela besar sehingga memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari. Sisanya, sentuhan warna hitam dan cokelat memenuhi apartemen besar tersebut.

Diam-diam Byungchan merasa iri. Ia selalu ingin memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri seperti ini. Tempat di mana ia bisa mencari kenyamanan dan kebebasan di tengah hiruk-pikuk kehidupannya. Namun orang tuanya belum juga mengizinkan, padahal ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Hingga sekarang pun hidupnya masih _disetir_ , bahkan sampai harus menikahi pria yang kini sudah menanggalkan jaketnya, dan menyisakan pria itu dalam balutan kaus putih.

“Kamu bisa duduk di sofa,” ucap Seungwoo selagi pria itu berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan patuh, Byungchan duduk di sofa dan memandang isi apartemen Seungwoo dengan penasaran. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Seungwoo kembali dan memberinya segelas air.

Byungchan menerima gelas itu dan meminum isinya sampai habis. Ia bahkan tidak sadar tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering setelah yang masuk ke perutnya tadi hanyalah alkohol. Sementara Seungwoo duduk di sisi lain sofa sambil mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat di _handphone_ -nya.

Byungchan mulai berpikir, apakah kehidupan setelah pernikahan mereka nanti akan seperti ini? Dipenuhi oleh keheningan dan kecanggungan? Kalau begitu rasanya lebih baik ia melajang saja seumur hidupnya.

“Kamu mau makan?”

Byungchan menoleh, lalu menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin langsung tidur.

“Kamu bisa tidur di sini. I'll bring you blanket,” ujar Seungwoo, yang kemudian langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Byungchan hanya diam sambil memandang pria itu dari belakang.

Setelah beberapa menit, Seungwoo kembali. Namun pria itu tidak hanya membawa selimut tebal, melainkan kaus dan celana training.

“Kalau kamu mau ganti baju, pake ini aja. Terus, toiletnya ada di sana,” kata Seungwoo sambil menyerahkan selimut dan baju itu, lalu menunjuk sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke koridor.

“Thanks...”

“Aku bakal nganterin kamu nanti pagi sesuai yang kamu bilang tadi di mobil.”

Byungchan mengangguk. Ia masih belum berani menatap pria itu.

“Well, kalau gitu-”

“Tunggu!” sebelum Seungwoo berbalik dan pergi dari hadapannya, Byungchan segera berseru untuk menahan pria itu.

“Ya?”

“Kamu...gimana bisa kenal sama Minhyun?” Byungchan menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Bagaimanapun juga, rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar sekarang setelah otaknya mulai sedikit jernih.

“Kayaknya Minhyun yang harus ngejelasin langsung ke kamu soal itu.”

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungwoo dengan ragu. “Kalian...temen?”

“More like, acquaintance,” jawab Seungwoo singkat. “Ada pertanyaan lagi?”

“Kenapa kamu...mau jemput aku malam ini pas Minhyun nelpon?” Byungchan memberanikan diri menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Seungwoo mengangkat alisnya. “You’re my fiancé. I think that's made my action appropriate enough.” Seungwoo menghela napas. “Lagi pula, bahaya kalau ada yang ngeliat kamu di luar kayak tadi, selain sama calon suami kamu sendiri, Byungchan. It'll ruin our image.”

 _Your image._ Byungchan mengoreksi dalam hati.

“Anything else?”

Kali ini Byungchan menggeleng.

“Okay, then. Good night.”

Byungchan baru membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tapi pria itu sudah berbalik dan pergi.

Ia lalu mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lelah di punggung sofa.

Mungkin seharusnya malam ini ia benar-benar kabur; seperti tuduhan Jinwoo padanya.

* * *

“We need to set some rules.”

Pagi itu Byungchan dikejutkan oleh dua hal. Pertama, ketika ia terbangun, aroma roti bakar, _omelette_ dan segelas kopi sudah tercium olehnya. Ternyata Seungwoo sudah bangun lebih dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit terpukau, Byungchan mengucapkan terima kasih yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh pria itu.

Kedua, perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Seungwoo barusan.

Byungchan menelan telurnya dengan susah payah sebelum bertanya, “rules? what rules?”

“Kita bakal menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk waktu yang lama. So we need some...boundaries.”

“Boundaries...” ulang Byungchan dengan pelan. Jujur, ia tidak terlalu menyukai kata itu. Mereka memang menikah atas dasar _bukan cinta_ , tapi apakah itu harus membuat mereka seperti orang asing yang membutuhkan _batasan_? Byungchan ingin protes, tapi tahu hal itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Lagi pula, Seungwoo sudah berbaik hati menjemputnya dan mengizinkannya tidur di apartemen pria itu. Setidaknya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah _bekerja sama_.

“Oke...apa aturan yang pertama?” tanya Byungchan akhirnya.

“You start.”

“Hmm...” Byungchan bergumam panjang sambil berpikir, lalu, “can you not...talk to me as if I were a kid?” Byungchan teringat kejadian semalam.

Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tetapi tidak memberi komentar apa-apa. “Okay. Don't go drinking with other guys again,” ucap Seungwoo sambil menatapnya serius.

Byungchan merasakan pipinya memerah karena malu. “Ta-tapi, yang semalam...aku sama Minhyun...kita nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kita cuma temen.”

“Aku nggak peduli apa hubungan kalian berdua. Aku cuma mau kamu nggak membahayakan _posisi_ kita.”

Seperti ada jarum kecil yang tiba-tiba menusuk hatinya saat mendengar Seungwoo mengatakan itu dengan santai. Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan mereka, kan, tidak lebih dari sekadar _bisnis_.

“Maaf, aku bakal...lebih berhati-hati.” Byungchan meletakkan garpunya. Tiba-tiba, Byungchan sudah tidak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan makannya. Ia lalu menarik napas panjang sebelum menyebutkan aturan kedua yang baginya cukup penting.

“Apa kamu bisa ngomong atau diskusi dulu ke aku sebelum mengatakan atau... melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan soal _kita_ di depan orang-orang?”

Seungwoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit mendengar aturan – yang lebih terdengar seperti permintaan – dari calon suaminya itu.

“Did I upset you? With the kiss?”

Byungchan membeliakkan matanya dengan terkejut. Seungwoo seolah-olah dapat membaca pikirannya. Namun pertanyaan pria itu kurang tepat, karena Byungchan bukannya marah saat Seungwoo tiba-tiba mencium pipinya di depan para tamu undangan dan keluarga mereka waktu itu. _Shock_ mungkin kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

Dan ia _takut_ tidak akan siap jika pria itu melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan lagi di masa depan. Setidaknya, Byungchan membutuhkan sedikit _warning_.

“No, no, it's not that. Just...I'd appreciate it if you could _please_ let me know beforehand.”

“Fair enough.” Seungwoo menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Byungchan lama sebelum berkata, “kalau gitu kamu tau, kan, kita harus berciuman di hari pernikahan nanti?”

Tentu saja Byungchan _tahu_ , ia hanya tidak pernah berani memikirkan atau membayangkannya.

“Dan kita harus tidur di atas kasur yang sama setelah menikah. Setiap hari,” lanjut Seungwoo beberapa detik kemudian. “Kita bakal pindah ke rumah baru, dan di sana sudah pasti ada pelayan yang akan melihat kehidupan kita...sebagai pasangan.”

Byungchan mengangguk dengan kaku. Ia paham maksud pria itu. Apa pun yang terjadi, tidak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apa pun. Byungchan sudah terbiasa hidup seperti itu.

“Ada lagi dari kamu?” Seungwoo bertanya, sedikit melembutkan suaranya ketika tersadar mungkin tadi dirinya sudah berbicara sedikit _keras_ pada calon suaminya itu.

Byungchan menggeleng. Kopinya sudah terasa dingin sekarang. Matahari pun perlahan mulai muncul sebagai tanda bahwa hari yang baru telah dimulai. Sinarnya mulai masuk melalui jendela apartemen yang memperlihatkan pemandangan indah Seoul di pagi hari.

Dan Byungchan berpikir, apakah ada orang lain di belahan bumi ini yang menyambut pagi mereka dengan mendiskusikan apa yang boleh dan tak boleh dilakukan bersama _calon suaminya_?

Byungchan menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya, lalu mengambil cangkir kopinya yang sudah dingin.

Sayangnya, sepertinya hanya dirinya yang merasa _tersiksa_ dalam perjodohan ini.


	6. Secret Garden

Waktu kecil, Byungchan pernah menghadiri acara pernikahan salah satu kerabat orang tuanya. Seperti kebanyakan acara formal yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga _chaebol_ , pernikahan itu diadakan di sebuah _wedding hall_ mahal. Hall besar itu didominasi oleh warna hitam dan dipercantik dengan sentuhan kristal, mulai dari lampu, vas bunga, juga hiasan di pinggir altar.

Dan bahkan bagi dirinya yang saat itu baru berusia sembilan tahun, rasanya seperti melihat sesuatu yang begitu _magical_.

Di perjalanan pulang, ibunya tidak henti-hentinya memuji pernikahan kerabatnya itu, dan bagaimana jika diberi kesempatan _ulang_ untuk menikah, wanita itu juga ingin mengadakan pernikahan di tempat yang sama. Bedanya, dengan sentuhan warna putih dan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi seluruh ruangan.

Byungchan kecil yang mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya dengan sedikit mengantuk dari kursi belakang, berpikir, bahwa ia menginginkan hal yang sama dengan ibunya.

Siapa sangka kesempatan itu datang lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

Saat Seungwoo mengatakan bahwa semua urusan pernikahan telah diselesaikan oleh pria itu, Byungchan bahkan tidak mengharapkan apa pun, apalagi berpikir untuk merekomendasikan tempat atau konsep yang diinginkannya sendiri.

 _Yang penting beres,_ adalah satu-satunya pikiran yang ada di otaknya.

Jadi, ketika ia mengetahui _di mana_ pernikahan mereka akan diadakan, Byungchan sempat terpekur kaget. Entah kebetulan atau bukan, tapi tempat yang digunakan sama persis dengan yang dulu pernah didatangi Byungchan saat kecil bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Dan dirinya lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui bahwa konsep pernikahan yang digunakan adalah _secret garden_.

Karena – percaya atau tidak – bunga adalah salah satu hal yang disukai Byungchan di dunia ini. Walaupun alasannya hanya karena dia sedari kecil sudah sering melihat ibunya berkebun. Tapi ia suka melihat makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dengan berbagai warna itu memenuhi setiap sudut rumah mereka.

Kalau tidak ingat bahwa pernikahannya _bukanlah_ dengan orang yang dia cintai, pasti itu akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya.

_Well, then, you can act as if today was the happiest moment in your life, Choi Byungchan._

“Kayaknya lo butuh minum, deh.”

Tiba-tiba, sudah ada segelas air yang disodorkan padanya oleh Hanse.

“Thanks.” Byungchan menerimanya dengan sedikit lesu. Sejun yang sejak datang langsung seenaknya duduk di sebelah Byungchan, hanya menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Sebuh gestur dengan maksud untuk menenangkan temannya itu.

“Tenang. Lo cuma perlu jalan di atas panggung, bilang _saya bersedia_ , ciuman, terus selesai, deh.”

Hanse melotot mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melemparkan candaan kepada temannya yang beberapa menit lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Tetapi Byungchan hanya tertawa lemah mendengar ucapan Sejun.

“Easier said than done...”

Sejun menepuk-nepuk bahunya lagi.

“Seungwoo ngomong sesuatu nggak sebelum kalian nikah hari ini?” tanya Hanse, yang dengan baik hati mengambil gelas kosong dari Byungchan ketika isinya sudah dihabiskan.

“Nope. Nggak ada sama sekali.”

“Waduh...bisa awkward dong nanti pas ciuman,” Sejun menanggapi ucapan Byungchan sambil mengelus dagunya dengan tampang serius.

“I doubt it,” Hanse menyela. “Calon suami Byungchan, kan, aktingnya bagus.”

“Bener juga. Taunya nanti lo keenakan, Chan.”

Byungchan mendorong bahu temannya itu dengan keras. “Kalau ngomong tuh, ya...”

“Jangan sombong-sombong ya, Chan, habis ini. Kalau ada apa-apa terus mau kabur, ke tempat Hanse aja.”

“Kenapa gue lagi...” Hanse menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar pernyataan tidak jelas dari temannya yang lebih tua itu. Tetapi pria itu kemudian menatap Byungchan yang masih termangu, lalu memberikan tepukan di pundaknya dan meremasnya pelan; berusaha memberikan _support_ , meskipun tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap darinya. Karena ia tahu, yang bisa menghadapi semua ini hanyalah Byungchan sendiri.

“Kayaknya sebentar lagi mau dimulai, deh.”

Byungchan menarik napas panjang setelah mendengar pernyataan Sejun. Ia bangkit, lalu meluruskan _tuxedo_ putih gadingnya.

“Oke. Let's do this.”

* * *

Byungchan bertemu dengan Seungwoo di balik pintu yang mengarahkan mereka menuju ujung panggung. Nantinya mereka harus berjalan di sepanjang panggung itu menuju altar tempat mengikrarkan janji suci tersebut.

Belum apa-apa, Byungchan sudah merasakan keningnya berkeringat.

Meskipun begitu, rasa gugupnya sempat teralihkan sebentar saat ia melihat Seungwoo sudah menunggunya dalam balutan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan kerah kemeja putihnya yang mengintip. Pria itu tidak mengenakan dasi dan membiarkan kancing atasnya sedikit terbuka. Ada setangkai _baby's breath_ diselipkan di kantung depan dadanya. Rambut pria itu ditata sedemikian rupa; memperlihatkan kening dan alisnya sehingga membuat kadar ketampanannya semakin bertambah. Seungwoo menatap Byungchan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun saat dirinya sudah semakin dekat, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Byungchan untuk digenggam. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Byungchan menerima uluran tangan itu.

Hanya perasaannya, atau tangannya memang digenggam sedikit lebih erat?

Saat akhirnya menatap ke depan, barulah ia melihat dekorasi _wedding hall_ tersebut. Dan Byungchan langsung menahan napasnya karena pemandangan di depannya _sangat_ , sangatlah indah. Bunga-bunga warna putih dan pink, serta sulur-sulur berwarna hijau menghiasi sisi-sisi panggung, kursi dan meja para tamu undangan, serta altar yang menjadi tujuan mereka berjalan nantinya.

Byungchan cukup terkesiap, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada alunan musik lembut dari piano yang mulai terdengar; pertanda bahwa dirinya dan Seungwoo sudah bisa memasuki ruangan dan mulai berjalan.

Seungwoo sedikit menarik tangannya untuk menyadarkannya dari rasa keterkejutan. Namun akhirnya ia berusaha memfokuskan diri dan mulai berjalan dengan tegap.

Byungchan bisa merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya. Persis seperti saat ia dan Seungwoo mengumumkan soal pernikahan mereka di hadapan banyak orang. Bedanya, apa yang ia lakukan kini benar-benar terasa _real_ dan tidak akan ada jalan untuk kembali setelah ini. Kehidupannya akan berubah 180 derajat dan Byungchan harus menghadapinya.

Setelah melalui panggung yang tidak terlalu panjang itu (tetapi rasanya seperti _sangat lama_ ), akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di altar. Seungwoo masih belum melepaskan tangannya saat mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

Jujur saja, Byungchan tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan petugas pemimpin upacara pernikahan mereka, karena matanya terlalu sibuk _tenggelam_ dalam mata pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, Seungwoo bahkan mengusap tangannya dengan gerakan memutar yang sangat perlahan, seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini dan waktu tidaklah lagi penting.

Kalau benar ini hanyalah _akting_ , berarti Seungwoo _sangatlah_ berbakat.

“Saya bersedia.”

Tiba-tiba Seungwoo berkata seperti itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Byungchan. Byungchan sendiri langsung tersadar bahwa mereka sudah _sampai_ di bagian paling sakral dalam ikatan janji pernikahan.

“Dan apakah kamu-”

“Ya.”

Ada tawa pelan yang terdengar dari para tamu undangan yang hadir. Beberapa menyembunyikannya menjadi batuk pelan. Seungwoo sendiri langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Byungchan. Matanya terlihat bersinar seolah-olah ia adalah pria paling bahagia di muka bumi itu.

Dengan sedikit malu, Byungchan berdeham dan mengulangi jawabannya dengan lebih tenang. “Sa-saya bersedia.”

Pria tua yang memimpin pernikahan mereka tersenyum, dan dengan penuh khidmat mengumumkan kalau keduanya kini sudah resmi menjadi pasangan _sehidup semati_.

Tangannya yang masih berada di dalam genggaman Seungwoo, ditarik pelan oleh pria itu sehingga tubuh keduanya kini saling menempel. Byungchan menelan salivanya dengan gugup karena ini pertama kalinya ia berada dalam proksimitas yang begitu dekat dengan _suaminya_. Ia bisa menatap mata Seungwoo dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Aroma parfum pria itu pun masuk ke hidungnya, dan tanpa sadar membuat tangannya mencengkram lengan yang lebih tua dengan lebih erat.

Perlahan, Seungwoo mulai mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Jantung Byungchan berdebar sangat kencang dan tangannya semakin berkeringat melihat jarak mereka yang kini hanya tinggal beberapa inci.

Tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Seungwoo menatapnya dalam dan berbisik, “close your eyes.”

Seperti terkena mantra, Byungchan langsung memejamkan matanya dengan erat, bersamaan dengan bibir pria itu yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Ciuman itu terasa lembut, tetapi seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir di sepanjang tubuh Byungchan.

Seungwoo menggerakkan bibirnya dengan pelan. Samar-samar, Byungchan seperti dapat mendengar suara para tamu yang hadir bertepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang bersiul (Byungchan sedikit yakin kalau itu adalah Sejun), tapi dirinya hanya mampu memfokuskan diri pada sensasi yang begitu _overwhelming_ karena rengkuhan pria itu pun semakin mengerat di pinggangnya. Seungwoo melepaskan bibirnya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dan memagut bibir bawah Byungchan, kali ini dengan lebih _dalam_. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Byungchan merasa dirinya semakin _jatuh_ .

“Get a room!” Seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak (Byungchan kini benar-benar yakin itu suara Sejun) dan membuat kerumunan tamu tertawa semakin keras.

Dengan cepat, Byungchan langsung melepaskan diri. Wajahnya pasti sekarang sudah semerah tomat. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata suaminya, ada kilat tak terbaca di balik mata pria itu, sebelum menghilang dan Seungwoo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menggenggam tangannya lagi sambil menghadap para tamu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Byungchan hanya mampu mengikuti gerakan Seungwoo dengan kaku. Ia masih terbawa oleh suasana, untungnya Seungwoo lebih cepat menguasai diri dan mengontrol keadaan di sekitar mereka. Pria itu menuntunnya kembali berjalan sepanjang panggung dan turun menuju pintu yang tadi dilalui mereka.

Begitu pintu itu sudah tertutup di belakang mereka (nanti keduanya akan berganti baju, baru kembali), Seungwoo melepaskan tangan Byungchan, dan sambil menghela napas panjang, merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada pria yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak malam itu.

“Good job there.”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Good job...there?_ Rasanya mereka seperti baru saja bertanding, dan Byungchan diberi pujian karena berhasil menangkis serangan lawan.

Setidaknya Seungwoo mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Uh...you too?” balas Byungchan dengan tidak yakin.

“I'll wait you here later,” ucap Seungwoo sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ruangan yang ada di sebelah kiri.

“Oke...” Byungchan menjawab pelan.

Saat Seungwoo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Byungchan berbalik dan berjalan dengan gamang menuju ruangannya sendiri. Ia merasa bingung, kesal, sedih dan kecewa untuk alasan yang tidak pasti. Apa karena sikap pria itu dinilai terlalu biasa saja, bahkan setelah _ciuman_ mereka tadi? Apakah hanya Byungchan yang _terpengaruh_ oleh...aksi mereka?

Apakah semuanya benar-benar hanya sandiwara yang dimainkan dengan sangat baik oleh suaminya?


	7. Starting Point

Satu hal yang baru ia ketahui dari pernikahan adalah betapa melelahkannya acara yang hanya berlangsung selama dua jam tersebut. Ia harus menyapa tamu-tamu yang hadir, tersenyum, juga berpose di depan kamera. Dan selama melakukan itu semua, ia harus tetap berada dekat dengan _suaminya_.

Berbeda dengan Byungchan yang masih merasa canggung, Seungwoo dapat memainkan perannya sebagai seseorang yang sangat mencintai suaminya dengan baik. Namun jadinya, Byungchan sendiri yang kewalahan karena setiap kali Seungwoo menyentuhnya ringan, menggenggam tangannya, atau sekadar menuntunnya dengan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Byungchan, jantungnya akan berdebar lebih cepat dan ia tidak berani menatap langsung mata pria itu. Berkali-kali ia menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk _sadar_ ; agar tidak terbawa suasana maupun perasaan. Byungchan harus mengingat janji pada dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan Seungwoo. Dan ia tidak ingin sensasi yang dirasakan tubuhnya saat Seungwoo menyentuhnya, akan menjadi pemicu untuk memunculkan perasaan yang tidak diinginkan tersebut.

Namun, Seungwoo sendiri bersikap sedikit aneh malam itu. Bukan sekali dua kali Byungchan memergoki Seungwoo tengah menatapnya selagi dirinya ganti mengobrol dengan tamu undangan yang dikenalnya. Tetapi Byungchan tidak dapat mengartikan pandangan tersebut, karena Seungwoo bukanlah 'buku yang terbuka' seperti dirinya. Mau seberapa keras berusaha, ia tetap tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan dari aksi maupun arti tatapan suaminya yang terasa begitu ambigu malam itu.

Mana sebenarnya yang akting? Mana yang nyata? Byungchan jadi tidak bisa membedakan keduanya. Maka, ia lebih memilih diam dan berusaha memainkan perannya juga dengan sebaik mungkin.

“Apa besok kamu ada acara?”

Byungchan mengalihkan pandangan dari layar HP-nya, untuk melihat Seungwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Pria itu tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, saat menanyakan itu pada Byungchan.

“Nggak ada, kenapa? Bukannya kita mau pindah ke rumah kam- rumah baru?” Byungchan buru-buru mengoreksi kata-katanya, karena hampir saja ia mengatakan _rumah kamu_.

“Iya, dan semuanya udah selesai. Barang-barang kamu dari rumah orang tua kamu juga udah ada di sana. Tapi kayaknya aku nggak bisa lama-lama.”

“Oh...ada kerjaan, ya?”

Seungwoo mengangguk. “Nanti kamu bakal aku kenalin sama Madam Kim. Bisa dibilang, Madam Kim yang bakal jadi pengurus utama rumah itu.”

“Oh, oke.” Byungchan berpikir sebentar sebelum bertanya, “kalau gitu...apa siangnya aku boleh pergi ke rumah orang tuaku? Kayaknya ada barang yang lupa aku masukin ke koper.” Byungchan tidak berbohong. Lagi pula, _ternyata_ ia masih merindukan suasana di rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin ia juga bisa mengobrol sebentar bersama ibunya atau Jinwoo.

“Yeah, sure. Nanti udah ada supir yang bakal nganter kamu ke mana-mana juga,” jawab Seungwoo selagi membuka kulkas dan mengambil sobotol air dari dalamnya.

“Habis itu aku juga mau ketemu Minhyun.”

“Oh?” Seungwoo hanya merespons singkat, sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Katanya dia mau...ngejelasin tentang semuanya,” ucap Byungchan dengan hati-hati. Tadi, saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar hotel, dan Byungchan selesai mandi duluan, ada pesan masuk dari Minhyun yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Ternyata pria itu menepati janjinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya setelah pernikahannya dilangsungkan. Jadi, Byungchan pun tidak ingin membuang waktu karena ia sudah sangat penasaran.

“Kamu nggak akan pergi minum sama dia, kan?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Byungchan memerah, teringat dengan kejadian saat dirinya mabuk. Meskipun begitu, dirinya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo.

“Oke. Jangan pulang terlalu malam kalau bisa. I think I'll have dinner at home.”

Byungchan mengangguk. Matanya tidak langsung berpindah dan terus menatap sosok Seungwoo yang tengah menghabiskan minumannya secara langsung dari botol. Byungchan memperhatikan wajah pria itu dari samping, bagaimana hidungnya terlihat begitu mancung, rambutnya yang ternyata cukup panjang saar basah sampai menutup sedikit bagian matanya, serta eksistensi tato berbentuk bulan sabit dan bunga lilac di lengan kirinya; semua membuat Byungchan cukup terkesima sampai tidak sadar bahwa Seungwoo pun sudah balas menatapnya.

“You want to say something?”

“Eh?”

“You're staring.”

Byungchan langsung mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah melakukannya.

“Maaf...”

Seungwoo tidak membalasnya dan malah berjalan menuju kasur. Pria itu langsung mengambil sisi sebelah kanan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut.

“Well, if you're tired, you can sleep now,” ujar Seungwoo yang langsung memejamkan matanya.

Byungchan terpekur untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju sisi kasur yang lain. Dengan gerakan yang amat pelan, Byungchan menyingkap selimut dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa lama, ia hanya terdiam dan memandang langit-langit kamar. Ada jarak yang cukup jauh di antara dirinya dengan Seungwoo. Namun jantungnya seolah langsung melompat ketika dirasakannya Seungwoo bergerak sedikit.

Saat tengah memantrai dirinya untuk berusaha tidur, Seungwoo tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. “Byungchan?”

Dengan terkejut, Byungchan menoleh dan menatap pria itu. “Ya?”

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa lagi selama sepersekian detik. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Byungchan dengan sabar menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan pria itu, walaupun jantungnya sudah berteriak minta tolong karena tidak kuat menghadapi tatapan intens dari suaminya.

“It's...nothing,” Seungwoo tiba-tiba menghela napas dan berbalik memunggunginya. “Good night, Byungchan.”

Byungchan menatap punggung Seungwoo dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya membalas ucapan itu dalam bisikan.

“Good night, Seungwoo...”

* * *

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Seungwoo benar. Pria itu tidak berlama-lama di rumah baru mereka. Hanya mengenalkannya sebentar dengan Madam Kim, kemudian langsung menghilang dengan _handphone_ yang sudah menempel di telinganya; meninggalkan Byungchan di tengah keterasingan dengan suasana baru.

Setelah berkenalan dengan Madam Kim, Byungchan berkesimpulan bahwa wanita itu merupakan pribadi yang cukup teliti, disiplin dan tegas. Sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan sosok ayahnya.

Selain mengajaknya berkeliling rumah, ia pun diperkenalkan pada Subin, seorang pria muda yang ditunjuk sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah itu. Walaupun masih sangat muda, tetapi Byungchan dapat melihat Subin pastilah orang yang sangat kompeten, dilihat dari bagaimana Madam Kim berbincang dengan pria itu.

Saat berkeliling rumah, Madam Kim menunjuk bagian-bagian terpenting terlebih dahulu pada Byungchan, seperti ruang makan, dapur, kamar utama, ruang pribadi Seungwoo, perpustakaan, dan juga taman di halaman belakang rumah yang luas itu.

“Seungwoo bilang kamu suka bunga. Apa itu benar?” tanya Madam Kim selagi mereka berjalan di antara bunga-bunga dengan warna yang begitu cerah.

“Benar, Madam Kim,” Byungchan menjawab sopan, walaupun dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana Seungwoo bisa tahu, karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah memberitahukan soal itu.

“What's your favorite flower?”

Byungchan tersenyum, sambil menyentuh salah satu kelopak bunga mawar yang baru saja mereka lewati. “The classic one.”

Madam Kim mengikuti tatapan Byungchan dan langsung berkata, “ah, yes, of course. Beautiful, but you have to be careful with its thorns. Just like human.”

Dalam hati Byungchan menyetujui perkataan Madam Kim. Sama seperti mawar, keindahan manusia bisa membuat sesamanya terluka jika tidak berhati-hati.

Byungchan teringat Seungwoo, dan berpikir betapa teori itu sangat cocok dengan suaminya; karena jika dirinya tidak berhati-hati, _sudah jelas_ siapa yang akan terluka terlebih dahulu.

* * *

“Pasti ke sini cuma alasan, deh, padahal nggak ketinggalan apa-apa.”

Itulah tuduhan yang pertama kali dilontarkan adiknya saat ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mereka.

Atau, _rumahnya yang dulu_.

“Beneran ada, kok.”

“Barang apa emang?” tanya adiknya dengan curiga.

“Lipbalm.”

Jinwoo menatap Byungchan dengan pandangan seolah-olah ia sudah gila.

“Emang dibolehin ke sini sama Kak Seungwoo?”

“Aku bukan tahanan kali. Masa ke sini aja nggak boleh,” jawab Byungchan sambil mencomot kue kering yang ada di atas meja makan.

“Terus habis ini Kakak mau langsung balik?”

“Nggak, mau ketemu Minhyun dulu. Kenapa? Kamu kangen ya ngobrol sama Kakak?”

Jinwoo langsung membuat suara seperti orang muntah, kemudian menyipitkan matanya. “Kakak baru nikah sehari udah mau selingkuh, ya?”

Byungchan terbeliak dan baru saja akan melemparkan potongan kue yang belum selesai ia makan ke arah adiknya, ketika tiba-tiba ibunya masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

“Loh, Byungchan, kamu beneran ke sini?”

Sebelum Byungchan sempat menjawab, adiknya sudah menyela duluan. “Katanya lipbalmnya ketinggalan, Bu, padahal alasan doang tuh pasti.”

Byungchan menendang kaki adiknya dari bawah meja, sehingga yang lebih muda itu berteriak kesakitan. “Ih, udah nikah tapi kelakuannya masih kayak anak kecil!”

“Biarin aja,” Byungchan membalas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedangkan ibunya hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua putranya itu.

“Oh ya, Byungchan, pernikahan kamu kemarin banyak dipuji loh sama temen-temen ibu! Katanya pemilihan dekorasinya cantik banget,” ucap ibunya sambil mengambil tempat di sebelahnya dan mulai bercerita dengan bersemangat.

“Itu siapa yang milihin emang, Bu?” tanya Byungchan penasaran.

“Ya suami kamu, dong. Dia sempet nanya ke Ibu, konsep kesukaan kamu kira-kira apa untuk acara formal kayak gitu. Ibu jawab aja bunga. Taunya nggak tanggung-tanggung ya dia.”

“Ciee, diperhatiin sama suaminya,” ledek Jinwoo sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Namun Byungchan sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi, karena ia sedang memproses informasi dari ibunya barusan. Jadi konsep itu, dengan segala hiasan bunga yang memenuhi _hall_ adalah ide dari Seungwoo? Dengan bertanya pada ibunya? Tapi kenapa pria itu tidak bertanya langsung padanya? Tidak mungkin, kan, Seungwoo merasa _malu_ untuk bertanya?

Meskipun begitu, ada perasaan senang yang membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar. Ia pikir itu semua kebetulan, tapi ternyata Seungwoo lah yang berusaha mencari tahu _apa_ kesukaannya.

Seingat Byungchan, pria itu mengatakan bahwa nanti akan pulang saat makan malam. Mungkin Byungchan bisa sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih. Siapa tahu, kecanggungan di antara mereka bisa sedikit berkurang.


	8. Escape Plan

Byungchan sudah janji akan bertemu dengan Minhyun di kafe kecil yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi sewaktu kuliah. Sebenarnya lucu juga, karena sehari setelah menikah, bukannya menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan, tapi ia malah akan bertemu dengan pria lain, sedangkan suaminya malah sibuk bekerja.

Byungchan bahkan tidak berani mengungkit soal _bulan madu_ , karena yakin pilihan itu tidak ada di dalam agenda pernikahan mereka.

Saat Byungchan masuk, matanya langsung menangkap sosok Minhyun yang duduk di pojokan sambil membaca buku. Pengunjung di kafe itu memang termasuk sedikit, bahkan di akhir pekan sekalipun. Jadi Byungchan dapat melihat pria itu dengan mudah.

Sebelum Byungchan dapat menyapa pria itu, Minhyun sudah melihatnya duluan dan langsung meletakkan bukunya.

“Hei,” sapa pria itu saat Byungchan sudah tiba di mejanya.

“Hai...” Meskipun Minhyun juga datang ke acara pernikahannya, tapi ia tidak sempat berbincang banyak pada hari itu. Ia hanya menyapa Minhyun sekilas, sebelum ditarik Seungwoo untuk mengobrol bersama tamu lain.

Jadi, kenangan terakhirnya yang diingat adalah kejadian di dalam _club_ , juga di halte bus saat Seungwoo menjemputnya. Sekarang setelah mengingat hal yang dilakukannya waktu itu, ia jadi merasa konyol dan malu sendiri. Mungkin pertama-tama ia harus minta maaf dulu pada Minhyun...

“Minhyun, aku...”

“Chan...”

Mereka berpandangan selama tiga detik penuh, sebelum tertawa lepas. Dan bagi Byungchan, rasanya menyenangkan karena ia tidak ingat kapan terkahir kali tertawa seperti itu hanya karena hal yang sebenarnya tidak lucu.

Minhyun yang berhenti tertawa duluan, kemudian memperhatikan Byungchan yang masih tertawa dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Byungchan yang sadar sedang diperhatikan, buru-buru menghentikan tawanya sambil tersenyum malu.

“Apa kabar?” Minhyun bertanya setelah beberapa saat.

“Hmm...baik?” jawabnya, yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan karena ia sendiri pun tidak yakin apa dirinya merasa baik-baik saja saat ini.

“Kita nggak sempet ngobrol banyak pas pernikahan kamu.”

Byungchan hanya ber-hmm panjang. “Kemaren kamu dateng sama siapa?”

“Oh, itu...” tiba-tiba air muka Minhyun sedikit berubah. “Sama...orang tuaku.”

“Oh, ya?” Byungchan menanggapi dengan penasaran. Pasalnya, selama berteman dengan Minhyun, pria itu jarang sekali bercerita tentang orang tuanya. Ia hanya diberi tahu kalau keduanya adalah karyawan biasa yang bekerja di perusahaan swasta. Sisanya, sedikit sekali yang Byungchan ketahui soal pria itu.

“Mungkin suami kamu yang udah ketemu dan ngobrol sama mereka kemarin.”

“Jadi...Seungwoo bukan cuma kenal sama kamu, tapi sama orang tua kamu juga?” Kini Byungchan sudah benar-benar penasaran. “Kok...bisa? Gimana kamu bisa kenal Seungwoo? Sejak kapan-” Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Byungchan harus sempat terhenti karena pelayan – sekaligus anak perempuan dari pemilik kafe itu – datang untuk mengantarkan minuman yang dipesan Byungchan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis yang sudah ia kenal baik itu, Byungchan kembali menatap Minhyun untuk menuntut jawaban sesegera mungkin.

Minhyun menghela napas panjang, lalu membalas tatapan Byungchan dengan serius.

“Tapi janji kamu nggak akan marah...?” Ada kepasrahan dalam intonasi nadanya, yang membuat Byungchan tidak tega dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Ayahku punya perusahaan tekstil.”

Byungchan menatap Minhyun selama sepersekian detik, sebelum menjawab, “oke...”

“Aku anak tunggal yang nantinya bakalan mewarisi perusahaan ayahku itu.”

“Oke...”

“Tapi selama kuliah aku bayar pakai uang sendiri. Kamu tahu, kan, aku ngambil banyak kerjaan, mulai dari part-time sampai ngajar privat. Itu karena aku mau belajar nggak bergantung sama orang tuaku.”

“Itu beneran?”

Minhyun mengangguk. Mata mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama. Alis Minhyun mengerut sedikit, dan ada harapan yang sangat jelas terlihat di balik matanya; seolah-olah _berharap_ bahwa Byungchan mau mengerti dan memaafkannya karena selama ini telah berbohong. Byungchan sendiri tengah berpikir; ia mengenal Minhyun sebagai sosok yang penuh kehati-hatian, tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain dengan perkataannya, dan benar-benar mau membantu siapa saja yang membutuhkan. Maka, jika ada hal yang membuat pria itu terpaksa berbohong padanya, seharusnya Byungchan bisa dengan mudah memaafkannya, bukan?

Jadi Byungchan tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Oke, aku paham. Setiap orang pasti punya satu dua hal yang nggak bisa gitu aja mereka kasih tau ke orang lain. Kamu akhirnya mau cerita kayak gini pun aku sangat berterima kasih.” Senyum Byungchan semakin melebar melihat postur temannya yang sudah lebih rileks dibandingkan tadi. “Kamu takut aku bakal marah?”

“Marah dan nggak mau lagi temenan sama aku, Chan.”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak yakin. Justru, seandainya ia tidak dipertemukan dengan Minhyun, ia tidak mungkin tahu rasanya hidup _normal_. Walaupun sekarang setelah mengetahui kenyataannya ternyata lucu juga, karena _posisi_ mereka sebenarnya hampir sama. Mungkin itu sebabnya Byungchan measa cocok berteman dengan Minhyun.

“Terus gimana kamu bisa kenal sama Seungwoo?”

Minhyun mengedikkan bahunya. “Small circle? Ayahnya kenal dengan ayahku karena mereka pernah bekerja sama. Jadi aku pernah ketemu sama dia beberapa kali.”

“Tapi kenapa aku nggak pernah denger soal kamu?” Byungchan mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung.

Kali ini Minhyun tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan. “Kamu, kan, nggak pernah tertarik sama dunia bisnis, Chan.”

“Kalau gitu, apa orang tuaku kenal juga sama orang tua kamu?”

“Probably,” jawab Minhyun singkat, sambil menyesap kopinya dan membiarkan Byungchan tenggelam dalam informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

“Tapi kalau kamu nggak mau ketahuan sama siapa-siapa, kenapa kamu masih mau temenan sama aku?” Byungchan menanyakan hal lain yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Karena ia tidak menyembunyikan _identitasnya_ , jadi Minhyun pastilah tahu siapa dirinya setelah beberapa kali pertemuan mereka dulu.

“Karena kamu...terlihat sama kayak aku,” Minhyun menatap Byungchan dalam, selagi berusaha menjelaskan alasannya. “Sekali lihat pun aku tahu, kamu juga butuh _kebebasan_ yang selama ini nggak kamu dapatkan di rumah. Jadi aku merasa, kita bisa saling...mengerti.”

“Kalau misalnya dulu aku langsung tau kalau kamu...bukan orang biasa, gimana? Kamu masih mau temenan sama aku?”

“Would you treat me differently back, then?”

Minhyun bertanya sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah sudah mengetahui apa jawaban Byungchan.

“No,” Byungchan menjawab dengan yakin, sekaligus mengamini dugaan Minhyun. “Of course not.”

“See? That's why I like being friends with you.”

Mereka kemudian jatuh dalam keheningan yang terasa nyaman. Byungchan meminum _latte_ -nya sambil bersenandung pelan, rasanya seperti ada salah satu beban yang terangkat dari pundaknya. Walaupun ada Sejun dan Hanse yang termasuk teman dekatnya juga, tetapi berteman dengan Minhyun rasanya sungguh berbeda. Dan ia tidak akan rela, jika harus memutuskan tali pertemanan itu karena hal apa pun. Byungchan sedikit bersyukur bahwa ternyata Minhyun tidak berbohong untuk _sesuatu_ yang tidak bisa dimaafkannya.

“How's your wedding life?” tanya Minhyun tiba-tiba, memecahkan suasana damai tersebut.

“Biasa aja.”

“Apa? Masa biasa aja udah nikah sama orang yang kamu suka, Chan?”

Byungchan meringis dalam hati. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak memberitahukan Minhyun skenario sebenarnya di balik pernikahannya dengan Seungwoo. Minhyun, sebagaimana orang lain, mengetahui bahwa pernikahan itu terjadi karena dua insan yang saling mencintai, dan bukannya perjanjian bisnis.

“Ya gitu, deh...Seungwoo sibuk soalnya,” jawab Byungchan sekenanya.

“Tapi habis ini kalian ada rencana buat bulan madu, kan?”

“Eh...belum diomongin, sih.”

Minhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Byungchan yang dari tadi terdengar sedikit 'off'. Namun sebelum Minhyun bertanya lebih jauh, Byungchan buru-buru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

“Kamu sendiri? Nggak mau nyusul aku buat nikah?”

Byungchan pikir setelah ia bertanya seperti itu, Minhyun akan tertawa atau memberikan reaksi _apa pun_ , selain memasang senyum sedih seperti sekarang.

“It's too late for me.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Aku baru tahu ternyata...orang yang aku suka ternyata nggak memiliki perasaan yang sama kayak aku. Dan aku udah terlalu telat sekarang karena aku nggak mau merusak kebahagiaan dia,” jawab Minhyun sambil menatap cairan hitam pekat di dalam cangkirnya dengan sendu. Byungchan sendiri merasa cukup kaget karena selama ini Minhyun tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia sudah memiliki orang yang disuka.

“Kadang aku mikir kamu tuh terlalu baik, deh...”

Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Byungchan dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

“Kalau aku egois, Chan,” Minhyun maju dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang ada di meja. “Nanti aku sendiri yang bakalan nyesel.”

“Well, you don't know that...” ucap Byungchan sambil mengedikkan bahunya ringan.

Minhyun hanya tertawa dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. “Don't provoke me.”

“Apa orang itu tau? Kalau kamu suka sama dia?”

“Hmm...aku yakin 100% dia nggak tahu.”

“100%? Kok, yakin banget?”

“I saw how he kissed someone that he loves with my own eyes. How he reacted after that. And how he stared at his man like he's the only person in the room. Jadi, ya...aku yakin banget perasaanku nggak sama kayak dia,” Minhyun menyudahi jawabannya, lagi-lagi, sambil tersenyum sedih. Membuat Byungchan tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh tangan pria itu dengan lembut. Minhyun terlihat kaget untuk sesaat, sebelum balas menggenggam tangan Byungchan dengan lebih erat.

“Thanks, Chan.”

“Ehm, selamat sore...”

Byungchan refleks menarik tangannya, dan menengok untuk melihat siapa yang barusan menyapa mereka. Ternyata si anak gadis pemilik kafe tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, di tangannya ada sebuah nampan yang berisi berbagai macam kue, salah satunya kue apel yang sangat disukai Byungchan jika dateng ke kafe ini.

“Hai, Arin, sore juga,” Minhyun yang membalas sapaan gadis itu pertama kali.

“Maaf, Arin ganggu waktu Kak Minhyun sama Kak Byungchan...” Gadis itu memulai sambil menggigit bibirnya dan menatap kedua pria di hadapannya dengan ragu. Meskipun keduanya sudah menjadi langganan tetap kafe milik ayahnya itu, tapi tetap ada keraguan yang menyelimutinya.

“Arin mau nawarin Kakak buat ngambil kue ini...?” tawar gadis itu sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

“Maksudnya...?” Byungchan mengucapkan satu kata itu dengan bingung.

“Ini...gratis, buat Kak Minhyun sama Kak Byungchan. Soalnya aku lagi ngabisin bahan-bahan yang ada di dapur.”

“Kenapa dihabisin?” kali ini Minhyun yang bertanya.

“Eh...itu...soalnya kemungkinan besar minggu depan kami udah nggak di sini lagi. Kafe ini mau dijual, Kak.”

“Hah? Kenapa dijual?” Dalam sekejap, Byungchan langsung merasa tidak terima. Kafe ini sudah menjadi tempatnya 'melarikan diri' sejak semasa kuliah, karena selain nyaman, ia pun sudah mengenal sang gadis dan ayahnya dengan sangat baik.

“Ayah pikir...bisnis kafe ini nggak terlalu bagus, jadi kami berusaha cari modal buat buka bisnis lain,” jelas Arin dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Bagaimanapun, ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak rela untuk menyetujui keinginan ayahnya membuka bisnis lain. Tapi ia sendiri bisa melihat bagaimana persaingan seperti ini semakin meningkat dan sulit di Korea. Sehingga tidak ada cara lain bagi mereka selain mencari modal dengan menjual kafe ini.

“Aku bisa bantu kamu.”

Minhyun menatap Byungchan dengan terkejut. Tapi Byungchan tidak mengacuhkan tatapan pria itu dan hanya menatap Arin dengan serius.

“Ba-bantu...? Maksudnya, Kak?”

“Aku bisa beli kafe ini. Untuk kalian.”

Byungchan sendiri tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keberanian atau keyakinan itu. Mungkin cerita Minhyun soal ingin berdiri sendiri dengan kemampuannya sedikit memancingnya. Ia memang tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis, meskipun ayahnya selalu memaksa. Tapi tiba-tiba ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk belajar lebih mandiri, dan untuk itu ia membutuhkan suatu _rencana_.

Ia sendiri belum yakin apakah rencana impulsifnya ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi, tidak akan ada yang tahu jika ia belum mencobanya, bukan?

Dan lagi, ia tidak ingin Seungwoo menjadi satu-satunya yang _sibuk_ di rumah mereka. Kalau hubungan mereka memang sekadar perjanjian bisnis, lebih baik Byungchan mencari kesibukan lain untuk meredam perasaannya.

Byungchan menoleh ke arah Minhyun yang masih duduk dengan terperangah. “Will you help me? I have a plan.”

Anehnya, walaupun terlihat terkejut, tidak membutuhkan waktu lima detik bagi Minhyun untuk menjawab, “anything.”


	9. Prove It

Tidak terhitung sudah berapa menit Byungchan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Minhyun dan keputusannya untuk membantu usaha kafe milik ayah Arin, Byungchan belum mengatakan apa pun, baik kepada ayahnya sendiri maupun suaminya. Walaupun ia yakin uang yang disimpannya lebih dari cukup untuk membeli kafe itu, Byungchan tetap membutuhkan izin dari -setidaknya – salah satu pria tersebut.

Dan pilihan teraman jatuh pada suaminya.

Meskipun begitu, ia belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk membicarakannya. Sedangkan suaminya begitu sibuk dalam mengurusi pekerjaannya di kantor. Seandainya tidak tidur di atas kasur yang sama, Byungchan pasti lupa kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang telah menikah.

_TOK TOK_

Byungchan berhenti, lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan malam, jadi pastilah itu salah satu pelayan yang mau memberitahukannya bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

Benar saja, saat membuka pintu, salah satu pelayan wanita di rumah itu menunduk sopan dan berkata bahwa makan malam telah siap, jadi Byungchan bisa turun sekarang. Biasanya, dia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit sebelum kedatangan Seungwoo. Namun malam itu, pernyataan sang pelayan cukup mengejutkannya.

“Tuan Seungwoo sudah pulang dan sedang menunggu Anda di ruang makan.”

 _Tumben?_ Pikir Byungchan selagi menuruni tangga mengikuti si pelayan. Tapi yang disambutnya pertama kali saat memasuki ruang makan adalah – benar – sosok Seungwoo yang sudah duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Byungchan langsung mengambil tempat di depan Seungwoo.

“Hai,” sapa pria itu, seperti biasanya.

“Hai,” dan itulah balasan Byungchan, seperti biasanya juga.

Biasanya setelah sapaan singkat itu, mereka akan melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Sesekali, Seungwoo akan menanyakan kegiatannya hari itu. Kebetulan karena dirinya baru lulus, ia masih harus bolak-balik ke kampusnya untuk mengurus beberapa berkas. Jika Byungchan bertanya balik apa saja kegiatan Seungwoo hari itu, pastilah jawabannya hanya 'di kantor seharian' atau 'ada meeting di luar'.

Intinya, pembicaraan mereka berputar di hal yang sama tanpa ada tanda-tanda kemajuan.

Tapi, jika Byungchan benar-benar ingin menolong Arin dan ayahnya, dia harus nekat menjadi yang pertama membuka pembicaraan.

“Ehm, Seungwoo...” Byungchan memanggil nama suaminya pelan. Saat pria itu sudah mengangkat wajahnya dan menunggu, Byungchan menelan salivanya dengan gugup. “Ada...ada yang mau aku omongin sama kamu.”

Seungwoo masih menunggu.

“Jadi, eh, gini...aku udah ketemu sama Minhyun dan dia udah ceritain semuanya...” Byungchan berhenti sebentar untuk sekadar melihat reaksi pria itu. Tapi Seungwoo diam saja tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi dari wajahnya.

“Aku ketemuan sama Minhyun di kafe yang lumayan sering aku datangin dulu pas kuliah. Sayangnya...anak dari pemilik kafe itu bilang kalau mereka mau jual kafenya untuk cari modal dan bikin bisnis baru. Dan aku kepikiran...mau beli kafe itu buat bantuin mereka, biar nggak usah susah-susah lagi mulai dari awal.”

Byungchan menyelesaikan penjelasannya tanpa jeda, memutuskan bahwa lebih baik ia segera mengatakan semuanya daripada memperpanjang basa-basi.

“Jadi kamu mau beli kafe itu?” Seungwoo berusaha memperjelasnya lagi setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Byungchan mengangguk dan bertanya dengan ragu, “what do you think?”

“I think it's a good decision,” Di luar dugaan, Seungwoo menjawab tanpa ragu. “Kalau aku boleh kasih saran, kamu bisa bantu mereka untuk mengubah konsep agar sesuai dengan target pasar. Karena tebakanku, mereka pasti kalah bersaing dengan kafe lain, kan?”

Byungchan sedikit terperangah mendengar ucapan dari Seungwoo. Sepertinya, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan suaminya padanya. Mungkin karena ada kaitannya dengan bisnis, jadi Seungwoo terlihat lebih santai saat membicarakan masalah ini.

“Ah, iya, soal itu aku mau minta tolong Minhyun, soalnya dia yang lebih ahli soal nyusun konsep.”

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Seungwoo tidak langsung menanggapi dan malah bertanya, “kamu dekat sama Minhyun?”

Byungchan yang sedikit bingung dengan pergantian topik yang tiba-tiba, hanya menjawab, “lumayan...”

“Sedekat apa sampai kamu harus minta tolong dia?”

Byungchan kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Memang tidak ada nada tuduhan dalam suara Seungwoo, ekspresinya pun masih sama; datar. Tetapi rasanya Byungchan seperti sedang diinterogasi karena perbuatannya yang dianggap salah oleh suaminya sendiri.

“Is that a problem? Aku minta tolong ke dia?” Berusaha menguji keberaniannya sendiri, Byungchan justru bertanya balik.

“Nggak juga, aku cuma nggak mau orang-orang nanti menganggap kedekatan kalian sebagai sesuatu yang lain.”

“That won't happen,” Byungchan menjawab sambil sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. “Minhyun itu cuma teman biasa.”

“Ya, tapi apa orang lain melihat hal yang sama? Kamu menganggap Minhyun sebagai teman biasa, tapi apa _dia_ juga menganggap kamu seperti itu, Byungchan?” Seungwoo meletakkan sendoknya dan melanjutkan dengan intonasi yang lebih serius. “Seperti yang aku pernah bilang, ada banyak mata yang melihat ke arah kita. Dan aku cuma nggak mau mereka salah paham.”

Lalu ada keheningan panjang yang jatuh di antara keduanya. Byungchan tidak mengatakan apa-apa; bukan karena takut, melainkan khawatir dirinya akan kelihangan kontrol emosinya sendiri lalu balas mengatakan sesuatu yang akan lebih memancing pria itu.

“Besok, ada pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu rekan bisnisku. Dia ngundang kita,” Setelah beberapa saat, Seungwoo berbicara dengan nada yang lebih halus dari sebelumnya. “We must come. It'll be good for my business. And you can prove yourself there.”

“Prove myself, how?”

“Your friend. Minhyun. He'll come too.”

“Apa ini syarat? If I pass, you'll let me work with him?” tanya Byungchan penuh harap.

Seungwoo kurang begitu menyukai kosakata yang dipilih Byungchan. “This is not a test, Byungchan.”

“Terus membuktikan itu apa-”

“Aku nggak akan melarang kamu untuk berteman dengan siapa pun. Tapi aku hanya butuh bukti jelas kalau kalian memang hanya teman biasa.”

“Iya, aku paham. Tapi gimana...gimana aku buktiinnya?” Byungchan benar-benar bingung. Kenapa rasanya omongan pria itu sulit sekali dimengerti?

“Prove it at the party. Act like you _love me_. Like you _mean it_.”

Suara jam dinding terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya, menemani dua orang yang berada di ruangan itu dengan pikirannya masing-masing.


	10. Regret

Sebenarnya Byungchan bingung dengan permintaan? tawaran? dari Seungwoo tentang _membuktikan_ dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya harus ia buktikan? Pertemanannya dengan Minhyun? Tapi ia benar-benar menganggap Minhyun sebagai teman, jadi apa yang diharapkan pria itu, kecuali-

_Kecuali..._

Kecuali kalau ternyata Minhyun tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa.

Buru-buru Byungchan menghapus pikiran itu karena _haha mana mungkin?_ Lagi pula, pria itu sendiri yang bilang kalau sudah ada orang yang disukainya. Dan Byungchan yakin orang itu bukanlah dirinya, karena, sekali lagi, _haha mana mungkin?_

Tapi Byungchan benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan Minhyun, jadi mau tidak mau yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah _ikut bermain_ dalam rencana Seungwoo;

yaitu berakting seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Ia merasa sedikit konyol saat benar-benar mengikuti saran dari Jinwoo. Ada puluhan _history_ di laptopnya tentang 'tanda-tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta'. Namun beberapa jam kemudian, Byungchan akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk _berakting_ seadanya saja.

“Byungchan, udah siap?”

Byungchan yang tengah memastikan penampilannya di depan cermin, menoleh saat Seungwoo masuk ke kamar mereka. Pria itu, seperti biasanya, sibuk dengan _handphone_ di tangannya. Sebuah pemandangan yang kini tidak asing lagi di mata Byungchan.

“Udah, kok,” Byungchan lalu berbalik dan menghampiri pria itu, bersiap untuk turun. Tapi Seungwoo bukannya langsung keluar kamar, melainkan hanya memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam kantung, lalu menatap Byungchan lama.

“Apa?”

“Di perjanjian kita, kamu pernah bilang kalau sebelum melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu, salah satu di antara kita harus ada yang bilang, kan?”

Byungchan mengangguk. “Kenapa?”

Seungwoo mengedikkan bahunya. “Who knows what we may have to do tonight, right?”

_Bener juga..._

“Aku tahu kita udah nikah, tapi kalau ada yang bikin kamu nggak nyaman atau...menurut kamu _off limit_ , kamu bisa ngasih tau aku,” lanjut Seungwoo.

Byungchan memikirkan perkataan Seungwoo. Sesuatu yang menurutnya _off limit_? Kalau terakhir saja mereka sudah berciuman di depan orang banyak, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi _lebih dari itu_ di depan orang banyak.

“Nggak ada,” Byungchan menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kamu yakin?” Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban yang penuh keyakinan dari yang lebih muda tersebut.

Byungchan mengangguk lagi. “Kamu ada?”

Sepertinya pertanyaan Byungchan terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Seungwoo, karena pria itu langsung tertawa. Byungchan tidak mengerti di mana letak kelucuan dari pertanyaannya, jadi ia hanya menatap Seungwoo dengan bingung sampai tawa pria itu reda.

“When I said that you have to _prove it_ tonight,” Seungwoo mengulas senyum tipis. “That means you can do absolutely anything, Byungchan. So, no. No off limits for me.”

Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan santai Seungwoo langsung berbalik dan keluar dari kamar. Byungchan memproses kalimat Seungwoo selama beberapa detik, sebelum menyusul pria itu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

* * *

Rasanya seperti _de javu_ ; Byungchan berdiri dengan segelas wine di tangannya, sambil mendengarkan obrolan Seungwoo dan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Senyum sopan terus terulas di wajahnya, meskipun dalam hati ia tidak mengerti sebagian besar dari topik obrolan tersebut. Sesekali matanya akan sibuk menyapu ruangan yang luas itu untuk (diam-diam) mencari sosok temannya.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Meskipun tahu pemilik tangan itu adalah Seungwoo, tetap saja Byungchan sedikit tersentak.

“Sayangnya, kita belum ada waktu untuk honeymoon. Mungkin tahun depan saat musim semi atau musim panas,” Seungwoo menjawab pertanyaan dari istri salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang tidak sempat Byungchan dengar. Mungkin karena itulah Seungwoo menariknya lebih dekat untuk memberi sinyal.

“Lagi pula, Seungwoo masih sibuk mengurus kerjaannya di sini. Mungkin nanti, kalau waktunya sudah agak senggang,” Byungchan menambahkan selagi tatapannya bertemu dengan Seungwoo. Byungchan tersenyum, lalu menoleh kepada wanita yang tadi bertanya. “Jadi, ya, mungkin memang baru bisa tahun depan.”

Setelah itu, keduanya berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum Seungwoo meminta izin bagi mereka untuk pergi dan menyapa temannya yang lain. Masih dengan tangan Seungwoo yang melingkar di pinggangnya, mereka berjalan ke arah sudut lain.

Saat melihat ada pelayan yang lewat sambil membawa nampan berisi gelas _wine_ , tanpa berpikir panjang Byungchan langsung mengambilnya setelah gelas ketiganya tadi habis. Seungwoo hanya memperhatikan Byungchan dalam diam, walaupun mata pria itu mengikuti gerakan suaminya yang tengah menenggak minuman beralkohol itu dalam sekali teguk.

“Don't drink too much,” Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan cukup pelan, sehingga hanya Byungchan yang bisa mendengar. Byungchan hanya mendengus pelan, karena peringatan pria itu justru malah membuatnya tambah ingin mengambil gelas lain.

Saat mencari pelayan lain yang membawa nampan, matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Minhyun yang ada di seberang ruangan.

Refleks, Byungchan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sedikit. Minhyun pun balas tersenyum, walau di mata Byungchan senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya.

Lagi, tangan Seungwoo kembali melingkar di pinggangnya. Byungchan pikir ada rekan bisnis pria itu yang mendekat dan ingin mengajak mereka mengobrol. Namun Byungchan langsung berjengit ketika merasakan bibir Seungwoo menempel tepat di telinganya dan berbisik pelan.

“I see that your friend is already here.”

Byungchan sampai harus menggigit bibirnya karena tidak menyangka dengan perbuatan Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba itu. Seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan lembut mengambil gelas _wine_ dari tangan Byungchan yang kaku. Seungwoo meletakkan gelas itu di atas nampan pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka. Semua Seungwoo lakukan tanpa sekalipun membuat jarak dari proksimitas mereka yang terlampau dekat.

Tanpa sadar, mata Byungchan kembali ke seberang ruangan untuk mencari sosok Minhyun, tapi temannya itu sudah tidak terlihat.

“Let's go. I'll introduce you to his parents.”

“Eh?”

Tanpa mengindahkan kebingungan Byungchan, Seungwoo langsung menarik tangannya dan menghampiri sepasang suami-istri yang tengah bercengkrama dengan pasangan lain. Saat keduanya sudah tiba di hadapan pasangan itu, Seungwoo tersenyum sopan dan langsung menyapa mereka.

“Selamat malam...”

Saat sang suami menoleh, seketika Byungchan dapat mengenalinya.

Pria yang sudah terlihat cukup berumur itu tidak salah lagi adalah ayah Minhyun.

“Oh, selamat malam, Seungwoo dan...” Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya. “Byungchan, kan?”

Byungchan balas tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan. “Selamat malam...”

Lalu wanita yang Byungchan asumsikan sebagai ibu Minhyun, menepuk lengannya pelan dan berbicara dengan ceria. “Halo, Byungchan! Waktu itu kami datang ke pernikahan kalian. Tapi nggak sempat ngobrol sama kamu. Padahal saya mau ngenalin kamu sama anak laki-laki kami, loh. Katanya dia satu tempat kuliah sama kamu? Namanya Minhyun, kamu kenal, nggak?”

Entah karena pengaruh alkohol, atau karena ucapan berentet wanita di depannya, tapi Byungchan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk memprosesnya. Meskipun ia merasa situasi itu begitu lucu karena dirinya harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal Minhyun, sedangkan keduanya sudah berteman dekat sejak awal kuliah.

“Oh, sepertinya saya cukup sering mendengar nama anak Tante, tapi kami belum pernah berkenalan,” jawab Byungchan sekenanya.

“Begitu, ya? Aduh, ke mana ya dia, tadi sih izinnya mau ke toilet sebentar, tapi sampai sekarang belum balik juga.” Ibu Minhyun berusaha mencari sosok anaknya dengan menengokkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah. Byungchan malah berharap agar Minhyun tidak cepat datang di tengah situasi seperti ini.

“Terus gimana? Ada rencana bulan madu? Sebenarnya saya bingung kenapa Seungwoo masih ada di sini, karena saya pikir kalian sudah berangkat honeymoon, loh?” Kali ini ayah Minhyun yang kembali bersuara, lalu diikuti oleh suara tawa pria itu.

Seungwoo ikut tertawa, lalu menjawab, “mungkin baru bisa tahun depan, Om. Kalau mendekati akhir tahun seperti ini, banyak pekerjaan yang harus diurus.”

“Ooh...tapi jangan kelamaan loh, Seungwoo, nanti suami kamu ngambek, loh!” Ibunya Minhyun kembali ikut menanggapi.

Seungwoo kembali tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba mencium pelipis Byungchan dari samping. “Jangan ngambek dulu ya, sayang. Kita pasti bakalan pergi honeymoon, kok.”

Byungchan (walaupun sempat kaget) langsung berusaha menguasai diri dan ikut memainkan perannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Seungwoo dan mengelus pipi pria itu pelan. “Tapi janji ya tahun depan kita bakalan pergi honeymoon?”

Seungwoo tersenyum, lalu meraih tangan Byungchan yang ada di pipinya dan menciumnya lembut. “Promise.”

Keduanya bahkan tidak sadar telah bertatapan cukup lama sampai tawa orang tua Minhyun menyadarkan mereka. Ibu dari temannya itu menatap keduanya dengan binar iri sekaligus kagum. “Duh, kalian ngingetin sama masa-masa kami muda dulu, deh. Iya kan, Pi? Dulu kita juga suka mesra-mesraan kayak kalian gini.”

Sebelum ayah temannya itu menanggapi, tiba-tiba ada suara Minhyun yang terdengar dari belakang Byungchan.

“Selamat malam...”

Byungchan langsung menoleh dan melihat Minhyun tengah tersenyum sopan sambil menatap dirinya dan Seungwoo bergantian. Tetapi ketika Byungchan berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan temannya itu, Minhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Minhyun, sayang, sini ibu kenalin sama suaminya Seungwoo. Kamu tahu nggak kalau kalian itu satu universitas? Katanya Byungchan sering denger nama kamu, tapi kalian belum pernah kenalan, ya?”

Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan menatap Byungchan sekilas sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. “Halo, kenalkan, nama saya Minhyun.”

Byungchan meraih uluran tangan itu dan menyebut namanya perlahan, “Byungchan...”

“Tuh, Minhyun, kamu kapan mau nyusul Seungwoo sama Byungchan? Umur kamu juga udah pas loh buat nikah sekarang. Kan enak kalau bisa datang ke acara seperti ini sama pasangan. Iya kan, Seungwoo?” Berkebalikan dengan anaknya yang cukup pendiam, Byungchan perhatikan sepertinya ibu Minhyun termasuk wanita yang cukup banyak berbicara.

“Belum ketemu sama orang yang tepat, Bu,” Minhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil sambil menjawab ibunya pelan.

“Beberapa orang memang membutuhkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan orang yang tepat bagi mereka. Saya beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan Byungchan. Dan lebih beruntung lagi karena dia memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti saya.”

Harus Byungchan akui, Seungwoo benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang aktor.

“You love me too, right, Byungchan?” Byungchan kaget karena Seungwoo tiba-tiba mempererat pelukan di pinggangnya dan bertanya _seperti itu_.

Byungchan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi tatapan intens dari suaminya seolah-olah menyihirnya, sehingga membuatnya membuka mulut dan menjawab pelan, “yes, of course. I love you too.”

Byungchan tidak sempat mengartikan kilat yang sedetik muncul dari tatapan suaminya, karena ibu Minhyun langsung berseru gemas sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan suaminya. Dengan sedikit malu, Byungchan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Seungwoo, sedangkan suaminya itu hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

Tiba-tiba, ada alunan musik yang terdengar dari tengah ruangan. Byungchan mengangkat wajahnya, dan sedikit kaget saat melihat wajah Seungwoo yang terlihat begitu dekat. Tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum, lalu sambil mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tangan, bertanya, “shall we dance?”

Byungchan belum sempat mengiakan, tapi pria itu langsung menariknya ke tengah ruangan di mana sudah ada beberapa pasangan lain yang mulai menari. Ia heran sendiri kenapa melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Seungwoo dan mulai menari mengikuti alunan musik yang pelan itu terasa begitu...natural. Ia bahkan tidak berjengit lagi saat Seungwoo ikut melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan mulai menuntun gerakan mereka.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa. Byungchan bahkan sudah tidak terlalu peduli seandainya ini masih akting yang dimainkan oleh pria itu. Karena bohong kalau Byungchan tidak menganggap bahwa ini adalah momen yang _sangat menyenangkan_.

Atau ini hanyalah permainan alkohol yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

“Did I prove it enough?”

Seungwoo menatap suaminya yang wajahnya mulai terlihat memerah dan sedikit sayu. Pasti alkohol yang diminum pria itu tadi mulai bekerja. Dalam hati, Seungwoo membuat _mental note_ untuk tidak membiarkan suaminya itu mengonsumsi lebih dari dua gelas karena sepertinya _alcohol tolerance_ Byungchan cukup rendah.

“You did.”

“Kalau gitu, aku boleh kan minta tolong Minhyun soal urusan kafe?”

Ada dorongan aneh dalam diri Seungwoo untuk melarang Byungchan meminta tolong pada pria itu. Di mata Seungwoo, Byungchan memang terlihat menganggap Minhyun sebagai teman biasa.

Namun _bukan berarti_ ia tidak melihat tatapan yang diberikan Minhyun sesaat setelah Byungchan mengatakan 'I love you' padanya.

Seungwoo mungkin tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman soal hubungan antar kekasih, tapi ia jelas dapat mengenali tatapan seorang pria ketika merasa _cemburu_.

“Iya, Byungchan, boleh.”

Byungchan tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban dari Seungwoo. Sedangkan Seungwoo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan menyesali jawaban itu di kemudian hari.


	11. Arrangement

Byungchan sengaja menunggu Seungwoo pulang dari kantornya. Entah kebetulan atau bukan, tapi menjelang makan malam, Madam Kim baru memberitahukannya bahwa Seungwoo akan pulang terlambat. Jadilah malam itu Byungchan duduk sendirian di meja makan yang besar di rumah tersebut.

Dan sekarang, sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan juga dari suaminya itu. Byungchan sempat menimbang-nimbang apa sebaiknya ia tidur duluan dan berbicara pada Seungwoo keesokan paginya, tapi waktu keberangkatan pria itu ke kantornya kadang tidak bisa diprediksi. Tidak jarang Byungchan menemukan sisi kasurnya sudah kosong dan dingin saat ia membuka mata. Jadi ia menebak, Seungwoo pastilah bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

Baru Byungchan akan membuka pintu kamar untuk pergi ke dapur, pintunya sudah terbuka duluan dan menampilkan wajah Seungwoo yang kelelahan. Mereka bertatapan dengan terkejut selama beberapa detik, sebelum Seungwoo yang mengeluarkan suara pertama kali.

“Kamu belum tidur?”

Byungchan mundur dan menyingkir dari pintu untuk membiarkan pria itu masuk, lalu menjawab, “aku...nungguin kamu.”

Seungwoo hanya menatap Byungchan selagi mulai melonggarkan dasi dan melepas jasnya.

“Aku mau ngomongin...soal kafe itu,” ujar Byungchan dengan sedikit ragu, karena jelas sekali Seungwoo terlihat sangat lelah dan ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengurangi waktu istirahat pria itu. Tapi ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan, kenapa Seungsik bisa datang ke kafe milik keluarga Arin dan membelinya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

“I bought the cafe for you,” Seolah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Byungchan, Seungwoo langsung mengatakannya dengan sangat gamblang.

Byungchan bingung harus merespons apa selain, “yeah, but why?”

Seungwoo mengedikkan bahunya. “Karena aku mau.”

Byungchan rasanya ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustrasi. Jawaban pria itu sama sekali tidak membantunya dalam memahami situasi ini maupun jalan pikiran suaminya sendiri.

“Look, if it's about money, I'm more than capable enough to purchase it with my own,” Byungchan menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredam emosinya agar tidak keluar sepenuhnya. “Dan kamu nggak melakukan ini sesuai rules yang waktu itu udah kita sepakati, Seungwoo. Kamu nggak...mendiskusikan hal ini lebih dulu sama aku.”

“It's not about money.”

“Kalau gitu, apa-”

“You're my _husband_. Udah sewajarnya aku ngelakuin itu buat kamu, kan?” Byungchan tahu pertanyaan Seungwoo adalah retoris, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa langsung menerima penjelasan pria tersebut.

Perlahan, Byungchan duduk di ujung tempat tidur mereka. Matanya menatap ke arah lantai, sementara ia bisa mendengar Seungwoo menghela napas pelan.

“Aku minta maaf soal yang nggak ngomong apa-apa ke kamu dulu...seharusnya aku bilang ke kamu karena itu udah termasuk dalam perjanjian kita.”

“Let me pay you back.”

“Apa?” Seungwoo memicingkan matanya mendengar balasan singkat suaminya itu. Tapi Byungchan mengatakannya tanpa memandang Seungwoo sama sekali. Matanya terus diarahkan ke arah lantai.

“I'll pay you back. The money. For the cafe.”

Seungwoo mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar keteguhan pria yang masih menundukkan kepalanya tersebut. “Don't do that. Aku beneran mau-”

“Kalau gitu,” Byungchan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seungwoo lurus-lurus. “Kita bagi dua keuntungan dari kafe itu.”

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah Byungchan mengatakannya dengan nada final. Seungwoo ingin segera menolak ucapan Byungchan, tapi melihat suaminya begitu serius, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya, Byungchan tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini selesai sebelum Seungwoo menyetujui tawaran pria itu.

“Tapi kafe itu dibeli atas nama kamu, Byungchan. So it's all yours,” Seungwoo masih berusaha membujuk suaminya agar mau menerimanya tanpa perlu memperpanjang hal yang seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah ini.

“So it's mine. Dan aku memutuskan buat bagi keuntungan kafe itu berdua sama kamu.”

Tatapan Byungchan penuh akan determinasi. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat tatapan seperti itu dari Byungchan. Biasanya, suaminya itu akan menurut saja dengan kata-katanya.

Dan sisi Byungchan yang lain ini cukup membuatnya tertegun.

“Oke...” Seungwoo berucap pelan. “Oke, terserah kamu. I won't interfere in the process. Semua terserah kamu mau menjadikan kafe itu kayak apa.”

Seungwoo menunggu sampai Byungchan memberikan respons. Namun suaminya itu hanya mengangguk, lalu segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidurnya. Setelah Byungchan berada di balik selimut, barulah Seungwoo ikut bergerak dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Keheningan di kamar itu ditutup oleh suara _klik_ pelan dari terkuncinya pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

Byungchan mulai menyesali sikapnya semalam.

Bukan mengenai kata-katanya; kalau soal itu, dia memang bertekad akan membagi keuntungannya, jika Seungwoo memang tidak ingin menerima langsung uang gantinya untuk kafe tersebut. Yang ia sayangkan adalah betapa ia terdengar sungguh keras kepala, padahal sekarang otaknya tengah pusing memikirkan hal lain.

Hal yang – kemungkinan besar – hanya bisa diselesaikan jika ia meminta bantuan Seungwoo.

“Duh...lo tuh kenapa sih, Byungchan...” dirinya bergumam selagi berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Seungwoo tentu saja sudah berada di kantornya. Dan semua orang di rumah besar itu pun sudah disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Tadinya ia ingin meminta tolong Minhyun. _Lagi_. Tapi tidak ingin merepotkan temannya itu lebih jauh. Dan Byungchan punya firasat bahwa Seungwoo tidak akan begitu suka jika dirinya menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak dengan Minhyun. Pastilah alasan yang akan dipakai pria itu nanti berhubungan dengan 'image di depan publik' atau semacamnya. Sudah cukup Byungchan menerima nasihat seperti itu, jadi ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Meminta tolong ayahnya pun bukan opsi yang tepat karena Byungchan ingin melakukannya tanpa campur tangan keluarganya. Meskipun begitu, ia sudah bercerita sedikit pada adiknya soal rencananya dalam mengelola kafe. Walau sempat terkejut karena Byungchan biasanya paling anti dihubungkan dengan dunia bisnis, Jinwoo mendukung penuh rencananya tersebut dan berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada kedua orang tua mereka.

Maka sekali lagi, Byungchan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meminta tolong pada Seungwoo.

Byungchan melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sepertinya kalau berangkat sekarang, ia bisa tiba sebelum jam makan siang. Kalau Seungwoo sedang tidak berada di kantornya atau ternyata sedang rapat penting, ia berjanji akan langsung pulang dan membicarakan soal ini nanti saat suaminya telah kembali.

Byungchan mengangguk yakin pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum membuka pintu kamar dan melaksanakan _misinya_.

* * *

Tidak seperti kedatangannya pertama kali ke gedung tinggi milik keluarga Han tersebut, kali ini ia disambut oleh lirikan dan bisikan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya masuk. Byungchan pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja resepsionis karena merasa semakin tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang diterimanya.

“Ehm, halo...selamat siang...”

Wanita yang dulu juga menyambut Byungchan di meja resepsionis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan buru-buru bangkit berdiri saat melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

“Oh, Tuan, selamat siang. Apa Anda ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Han?” tanya wanita itu cepat, bahkan sebelum Byungchan membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

Untuk sesaat Byungchan merasa bingung, sampai ia tersadar akan satu hal.

Mereka semua pasti sudah tahu _siapa dirinya_ sekarang.

“Eh, oh, iya, ap-apa...Seungwoo ada...?”

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. “Kebetulan Tuan Han sedang tidak ada jadwal rapat apa pun hari ini, jadi Anda bisa bertemu dengan beliau di ruangannya. Biar saya panggilkan asisten Tuan Han terlebih dahulu untuk menjemput Anda.”

Wanita itu sudah akan mengangkat teleponnya, tapi segera ditahan oleh Byungchan. “Tu-tunggu, sebenarnya saya...belum bikin janji, jadi...” Byungchan menggantungkan omongannya, sambil menatap si wanita resepsionis dengan ragu.

“Oh, tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Tuan Han kebetulan pernah menginstruksikan kami bahwa jika suatu saat Tuan datang ke sini, bahkan tanpa membuat janji, bisa langsung dipersilakan untuk naik ke ruangan beliau.” Wanita itu sekali lagi tersenyum, kemudian membuat panggilan singkat yang memberitahukan kedatangannya pada orang di seberang sana.

Sedangkan Byungchan tengah termenung setelah mendengar informasi tersebut. Apa mungkin Seungwoo memperkirakan bahwa suatu waktu dirinya memang akan datang ke kantor pria itu lagi? Entah untuk urusan apa?

“Tuan Kang sebentar lagi akan turun. Apa Anda ingin menunggu di sini, atau...”

“Oh, saya tunggu di sini saja, terima kasih.”

Setelah mendapat anggukan sopan dari wanita itu, Byungchan pun menunggu dengan sabar. Berbeda dengan dulu, kali ini ia sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya dan membalas beberapa _chat_. Sengaja – karena ingin menghindari tatapan penasaran dari para pegawai di kantor itu. Sayangnya, bisikan mereka masih bisa terdengar oleh telinganya.

_“Eh, itu suami si bos?”_

_“Lumayan...”_

_“Boleh juga.”_

_“Tapi sederhana banget, ya? Padahal penampilan si bos aja gitu.”_

_“Nggak dikasih jatah kali...”_

_“Jangan-jangan nikahnya pura-pura lagi-”_

“Tuan Byungchan?”

Panggilan itu sukses menyadarkan Byungchan dari lamunannya. Byungchan bahkan tidak sadar tangannya sudah terkepal erat sejak mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Byungchan berharap pria itu tidak turut mendengarkan omongan-omongan barusan.

“Oh...Tuan Seungsik, maaf, tadi saya sedang melamun,” jawab Byungchan dengan sedikit malu.

Asisten dari suaminya itu hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya masih selebar yang Byungchan ingat, sehingga membuat Byungchan sedikit rileks.

“Tidak apa-apa, Tuan, dan tolong panggil saya Seungsik saja.”

Setelah itu, sama seperti dulu, Byungchan berjalan mengikuti Seungsik menuju lift khusus yang ada di sisi lain _lobby_ kantor tersebut. Selama berjalan ke lift, tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang tidak pernah berhenti mengikutinya. Byungchan jadi teringat dengan obrolan beberapa orang tadi di menit sebelumnya. Diam-diam, ia melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca-kaca yang mereka lewati untuk menilai penampilannya sendiri.

Benarkah ia terlihat _sederhana?_ Apa kalau sedang bersanding dengan Seungwoo, ia terlihat _tidak pantas?_

“Ada yang membuat Tuan tidak nyaman di sini?”

Tiba-tiba Seungsik mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu saat mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam lift. Untuk sedetik, Byungchan mengira pria itu benar-benar _mendengar_ perkataan para pegawai barusan di _lobby_. Tapi seandainya iya, lebih baik Byungchan berpura-pura tidak tahu daripada dirinya merasa _lebih malu_ lagi.

“Nggak ada, kok,” jawabnya ringan, berusaha mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

“Kalau ada yang membuat Tuan tidak nyaman, boleh dikatakan langsung ke saya.”

Byungchan berusaha untuk tidak mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar balasan tersebut. Lalu? Apa setelah itu Seungsik akan melaporkannya pada Seungwoo? Byungchan bahkan ragu Seungwoo akan _peduli_.

“Kita sudah sampai, Tuan,” ucap Seungsik begitu mereka tiba di lantai yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Byungchan melangkah keluar dan langsung berbelok menuju arah yang sudah dihapalnya meskipun baru sekali ke sana.

“Saya sudah memberitahukan soal kedatangan Tuan, jadi Anda bisa langsung masuk,” kata Seungsik begitu mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar.

Byungchan menelan salivanya dengan gugup sebelum menoleh dan bertanya pada sang asisten, “terus, apa...Seungwoo kelihatan kaget?”

“Kaget? Tidak sama sekali, Tuan.”

“O-oh...gitu, ya?” Byungchan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum tersenyum pada pria itu. “Oke, deh, makasih ya, Seungsik.”

Sang asisten menunduk sopan dan membiarkan Byungchan masuk ke dalam ruangan milik pria dengan posisi tertinggi di perusahaan Han tersebut. Byungchan merasa sedikit lucu karena kunjungan kali keduanya ke sini adalah setelah mereka resmi menjadi pasangan. Namun tetap saja hal itu tidak mengurangi kegugupan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Saat Byungchan masuk, Seungwoo sedang berdiri di balik mejanya dan berbicara dengan seseorang melalui _handphone_ -nya. Tapi suaminya itu langsung melihat Byungchan dan dengan sebuah anggukan, memberi sinyal agar Byungchan datang mendekat.

Byungchan pun berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di depan meja pria itu lalu perlahan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia berusaha tidak mendengarkan obrolan Seungwoo, dan lebih memilih untuk melarikan pandangannya ke barang-barang yang ada di atas meja.

Seungwoo sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak menaruh barang pribadi, karena di atas mejanya hanya ada kertas-kertas, map, alat tulis, dan barang kantor lain. Ada sebuah bingkai foto juga di atas meja itu, tapi Byungchan menebak, isinya pastilah foto keluarga Seungwoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, panggilan itu berakhir dan Seungwoo langsung menghempaskan badannya di atas kursi sambil menghela napas. Byungchan hanya diam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik suaminya, sebelum akhirnya pria itu duduk tegak dan berkata, “maaf, ya.”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi lebih gugup karena sebentar lagi harus meminta bantuan pada pria itu.

“Jadi, ada yang mau kamu bicarakan?” tanya Seungwoo dengan lebih santai karena pria itu langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Tanpa sadar Byungchan mengikuti gerakan tangan Seungwoo, sampai ada dehaman kecil dari pria yang duduk di depannya.

Byungchan tersentak dan berbicara dengan spontan. “Aku mau minta tolong.”

“Ya?”

“Bisa bantuin aku...nyari asisten, nggak? Mungkin seseorang yang punya insight soal bisnis? I might have learned one or two things about it, tapi aku nggak begitu jago dan kayaknya...butuh seseorang yang secara pribadi bisa bantuin aku buat ngurusin kafe itu nanti. Ta-tadinya aku mau minta tolong Minhyun lagi, tapi kayaknya nggak-”

“Consider it done.”

”...enak kalau- hah? Apa?”

“I'll look one for you. Atau kamu mau milih sendiri? Aku bisa kasih kamu beberapa orang pilihan, dan nanti kamu lihat sendiri.”

Byungchan hampir tidak mempercayai pendengerannya. Ia tidak menduga Seungwoo akan semudah dan secepat itu untuk setuju membantunya. Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan penjelasannya tadi!

“Aku...” Byungchan membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan gugup. “Bo-boleh aku pilih sendiri?”

“Sure. I'll give you the list via email this evening.”

“O...kay,” Byungchan mengambil jeda beberapa detik. “Makasih, Seungwoo.”

“No problem,” Seungwoo menjawab singkat.

Urusannya sudah selesai, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya sehingga ia tidak langsung pamit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah kenapa, seperti ada yang mengganjal di hati Byungchan.

“Kamu masih marah?” Spontan Byungchan bertanya.

“Marah?” Seungwoo mengulangi satu kata itu sambil mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

“Soal...kemarin malam.”

“Bukannya kamu yang marah sama aku, Byungchan?”

Byungchan terdiam. Ia memang sedikit kesal kemarin. Tetapi setelah berpikir dan mendinginkan kepalanya, ia tidak menganggap perbuatan pria itu buruk. Niat suaminya itu memang baik, hanya caranya saja yang membuat Byungchan tidak bisa langsung menerimanya.

“Nggak...maksudku, nggak lagi,” jawab Byungchan pelan.

Seungwoo hanya bergumam panjang. Matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan suaminya yang terlihat salah tingkah.

“Kalau kamu udah nggak marah lagi sama aku,” Seungwoo memajukan badannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja untuk menopang dagunya. Ia menatap Byungchan lebih intens dari sebelumnya. “Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?”

Byungchan berpikir, ia berusaha menebak. “Another party?”

Seungwoo tersenyum kecil, sebuah aksi yang jarang sekali Byungchan lihat dan membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar lebih kencang.

“It's a dinner invitation. Dari salah satu rekan bisnisku di mana perjanjian kerja sama dengan perusahaannya tinggal selangkah lagi. Jadi bisa dibilang ini...” Seungwoo menarik napas dalam. “A very important dinner invitation.”

Byungchan langsung paham arti perkataan serta tatapan Seungwoo yang begitu serius. Kalau ini sangat penting, berarti mereka – ia – tidak boleh membuat kesalahan.

Aktingnya harus sempurna.

“Oke,” Byungchan menjawab singkat sambil mengangguk. Berusaha tidak terlalu mengindahkan rasa kecewa di hatinya – untuk alasan yang tidak ia pahami.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Byungchan, Seungwoo menghempaskan kembali punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil tersenyum puas.


	12. Complicated

Byungchan merasa hidupnya beberapa minggu belakangan masih seperti mimpi; pernikahan, dirinya yang tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuanya lagi, sisi kiri tempat tidurnya yang tidak lagi kosong, juga kebiasaan lain yang perlahan mulai berubah. Meskipun begitu, ada _secuil kebebasan_ yang ia dapat setelah lepas dari pengawasan orang tuanya (tidak sepenuhnya, tentu saja). Setidaknya, Byungchan bisa melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Salah satunya dimulai dari kafe yang dibelinya – ralat – _yang dibelikan_ oleh Seungwoo.

Sore hari itu, dengan laptop di pangkuannya, ia mengecek _e-mail_ dari Seungwoo yang mana isinya adalah daftar orang-orang berpotensial untuk dijadikan asisten pribadinya. Byungchan dibuat kagum karena daftar itu dibuat begitu lengkap; dimulai dari data pribadi, latar belakang pendidikan lengkap, pengalaman serta potongan artikel di mana beberapa nama dari mereka pernah muncul.

Dengan bersemangat, Byungchan mulai membacanya satu per satu, sambil berusaha menilai mana yang kira-kira akan cocok bekerja dengannya. Keputusannya meminta tolong pada Seungwoo ternyata benar-benar tepat. Kalau dirinya mencari sendiri, mana mungkin bisa mendapatkan daftar yang berisi orang-orang hebat seperti ini?

Sambil tersenyum senang, Byungchan membuat catatan di dalam hatinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada suaminya nanti malam.

* * *

“Kamu udah milih siapa yang mau dijadiin asisten pribadi?”

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah rekan kerja Seungwoo untuk acara makan malam yang katanya _sangat penting_ tersebut. Byungchan sudah bersiap akan mengamati pemandangan jalan dari dalam mobil karena mengira Seungwoo akan sibuk dengan iPadnya, tapi tidak disangka, pria itu malah membuka percakapan dengannya.

Byungchan mengangguk dengan bersemangat. “Aku masih bingung antara dua orang. Kayaknya harus aku pikirin lagi malam ini.”

“Dua orang? Siapa aja?”

“Hmm...yang namanya Kim Wooseok sama Oh Hayoung. Diliat dari latar pendidikan dan pengalaman, mereka kayaknya seimbang. Jadi aku masih agak bingung.”

Seungwoo ber-hmm panjang kemudian menoleh pada Byungchan. “Do you want my advice?”

Byungchan membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut, tidak menyangka Seungwoo akan menawarkan sedikit bantuan. “Yes, please?” jawabnya dengan nada penuh harap.

“Aku kenal Kim Wooseok secara pribadi. Dari segi pendidikan, memang latarnya tidak sebagus Oh Hayoung. Tapi Kim Wooseok punya intuisi yang bagus saat menarik keputusan dalam persoalan bisnis. Dia juga orang yang lebih melihat gambaran besar dari suatu kasus daripada menyelesaikan tepat yang ada di depan mata. Jadi rekomendasiku adalah dia.”

Sekali lagi Byungchan dibuat terkejut. Jawaban pria itu benar-benar membantunya dalam memutuskan. Karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana sifat dari masing-masing kandidat, tentulah pendapat subjektif diperlukan. Dan menurutnya, tidak ada yang lebih tepat selain mendengarkan pendapat dari suaminya itu.

“Wow, oke, wow...” Byungchan berbisik kagum.

“Apa itu membantu?”

“Banget! Thanks, Seungwoo!” Buru-buru Byungchan mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya untuk mencatat yang dikatakan Seungwoo barusan; tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di bawah tatapan pria di sebelahnya.

“Byungchan.”

“Hmm?” Byungchan mengetikkan kata terakhir di catatannya, kemudian memasukkan kembali HP-nya ke dalam kantung. Barulah ia menoleh pada pria yang barusan memanggilnya. “Kenapa?”

Seungwoo membuka mulutnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sedetik kemudian menutup, dan membukanya lagi. “Just...don't drink too much tonight.”

Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona yang langsung muncul di pipinya karena malu, Byungchan hanya bergumam, “noted.” Lalu ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Keheningan yang sudah tidak terasa asing itu muncul di antara mereka. Tapi karena sudah (mulai) terbiasa, Byungchan tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai suatu ketidaknyamanan. Justru dalam keterdiaman itu, dia bisa mengosongkan pikirannya tanpa terbebani akan apa pun – terutama yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan pernikahannya.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam diam, Byungchan tiba-tiba teringat satu hal penting yang hampir saja ia lupa tanyakan pada suaminya.

“Seungwoo.”

Pria itu menoleh dan menatap Byungchan penuh antisipasi.

“Kamu bilang ini rekan bisnis yang penting banget, kan?” Seungwoo mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. “Kalau gitu, any informations I need to know before meet him? Or her?”

Seungwoo meluruskan jasnya sedikit, ia tampak tengah berpikir. “Well, this man is one of my father's close friends. Dari luar mungkin terlihat agak galak, tapi sebenarnya orangnya suka bercanda. Lalu kalau ada omongan beliau yang kira-kira...hampir melewati batas, just ignore it. Memang orangnya sedikit frontal.”

Byungchan baru akan bertanya sesuatu, tetapi mobil mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang besar semua rumah. Byungchan pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, karena perhatiannya pun sudah teralihkan oleh pemandangan rumah besar di hadapannya.

Begitu mobil mereka telah masuk, dan tiba di depan undakan tangga menuju pintu besar utama rumah tersebut, langsung ada dua orang yang masing-masing membukakan pintu mobil mereka. Byungchan berterima kasih dan langsung berjalan menuju sisi suaminya. Tanpa aba-aba, sebelah tangan Seungwoo segera merangkul pinggangnya dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju sang pemilik rumah yang sudah siap menyambut mereka.

“Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo,” Seungwoo yang menyapa mereka pertama kali dengan sopan. Byungchan ikut tersenyum dan menyapa kedua pasangan tersebut.

“Selamat datang, Seungwoo. Wah, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak bertemu kamu. Maaf ya, kami nggak bisa hadir di pernikahan kalian,” ucap seorang pria yang walaupun terlihat sudah berumur, tapi badannya tetap terlihat tegap dan bugar. Pria itu kemudian menoleh pada Byungchan dan berkata, “Selamat malam, Byungchan. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Semoga kamu nggak takut ya sama saya.” Setelahnya, pria bernama Tuan Yoo itu hanya tertawa keras. Sedangkan Byungchan berusaha menahan kekagetannya dengan ikut tertawa.

Mereka berdua lalu dipersilakan masuk. Namun ketika kedua pasangan pemilik rumah tersebut berbalik, Seungwoo segera mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Byungchan dan berbisik rendah, “you know what I mean?”

Byungchan tentu saja _mengerti_ apa maksud dari pertanyaan Seungwoo. Seperti perkataannya tadi di mobil, Tuan Yoo memang hanya tampangnya saja yang seram. Namun yang mengalihkan perhatian Byungchan _bukan itu_ , melainkan betapa mudahnya Seungwoo menghapus jarak mereka, sama seperti di pesta tempo hari. Untungnya, Seungwoo segera menjauhkan badannya, sebelum semburat merah di pipi Byungchan terlihat semakin jelas.

Ternyata, rekan bisnis Seungwoo serta istrinya itu tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam menjamu mereka. Banyak makanan yang terhidang di meja makan yang luas tersebut. Sebelum makan, Tuan Yoo sempat bergurau bahwa Seungwoo harus makan yang banyak sebagai sumber energi untuk 'menghabiskan' malam minggu bersama suaminya.

Candaan itu hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa sopan dari Seungwoo, dan usaha keras dari Byungchan agar tidak tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Perbincangan di meja makan itu awalnya berlangsung normal. Pasangan suami-istri itu hanya menanyakan apa kegiatan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Seungwoo bercerita mengenai kegiatannya di kantor, dan Byungchan bercerita tentang dirinya yang baru saja lulus dan berniat untuk memulai bisnisnya sendiri. Semua disambut dengan antusias oleh kedua pasangan tersebut. Obrolan mereka pun mengalir lancar, bahkan sampai ke hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan bisnis.

“Jadi, Seungwoo,” Tuan Yoo baru berhenti tertawa setelah melemparkan lelucon dari dirinya sendiri. Pria tua itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik nama yang dipanggilnya tadi. “Karena kamu sudah menikah, berarti sekarang sudah resmi menggantikan posisi ayahmu, kan?”

Suasana di meja makan itu tiba-tiba menjadi lebih hening.

“Benar, Tuan, sekarang perusahaan keluarga kami sudah resmi saya yang mengambil alih. Tapi bukan berarti Ayah sudah benar-benar lepas tangan. Tentu saja saya masih mendengarkan nasihat-nasihat beliau,” jawaban Seungwoo tetap terdengar sopan, tanpa ada keterkejutan di baliknya setelah diserang pertanyaan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

“Tapi,” Tuan Yoo sedikit memajukan badannya sambil menatap Byuncghan dan Seungwoo secara bergantian. “Kalau kalian tidak menikah, ayahmu tidak akan menyerahkan perusahaan itu. Kalau begitu, sama saja artinya dengan ayahmu belum sepenuhnya mempercayai kemampuan kamu, bukan?”

Kalau saja Byungchan tidak terbiasa untuk berakting beberapa hari ini, mulutnya pasti sudah terbuka lebar sekarang akibat mendengar pertanyaan telak dari Tuan Yoo. Namun, saat ia melirik Seungwoo, suaminya itu tidak berekspresi apa-apa dan tetap menjawab dengan tenang.

“Benar, tapi seperti yang Tuan Yoo telah dengar dari ayah juga pastinya, menikah hanyalah salah satu syarat agar saya bisa secara resmi mengambil alih perusahaan. Namun di balik itu, tentu saja Ayah masih lebih percaya kepada kemampuan saya sendiri. Saya bisa jamin itu.”

Tuan Yoo menatap Seungwoo penuh-penuh selama beberapa detik sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Bisa saja kamu...benar-benar belum berubah, ya. Masih sama seperti Seungwoo remaja yang saya kenal! Kamu sangat percaya diri.”

Seungwoo hanya menunduk sopan, sambil meraih gelas _wine_ -nya.

“Lalu, bagaimana dengan Byungchan? Kalau menikah hanyalah menjadi syarat, berarti boleh saya simpulkan kalau pernikahan kalian...terjadi berkat perjanjian semata?”

Kali ini, Byungchan tidak dapat mengontrol ekspresinya. Ia yakin matanya sudah terbuka lebar, menunjukkan dengan jelas keterkejutannya.

Byungchan menunduk dengan kaget saat ada yang menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja; tangan Seungwoo. Namun pria itu tidak melihat ke arahnya, dan justru menjawab pertanyaan dari Tuan Yoo.

“Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti pernikahan ini terjadi tanpa persetujuan dari kami berdua. Saya menghormati segala keputusan Byungchan dan akan terus mendukungnya, selayaknya seorang suami. Jadi, saya tidak terlalu menganggap perjanjian tersebut ada.”

Byungchan duduk terpaku. Dirinya terlalu _shock_ mendengar jawaban dari suaminya barusan. Entah apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang. Bingung? Senang? Marah? Sedih? Kecewa? Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan lagi apakah pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut pria itu tadi akting atau bukan.

“Hmm...” Tuan Yoo menatap Seungwoo sambil mengelus dagunya, tampak setengah berpikir. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Byungchan. “Apa kamu berpikiran hal yang sama, Byungchan? Kamu juga sudah tidak menganggap pernikahan kalian didasari atas, maaf kalau saya lancang menyebutnya, perjanjian bisnis?”

Byungchan bisa merasakan Seungwoo semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. Tapi ia tidak mengerti dengan arti genggaman pria itu. Apa Seungwoo berusaha menguatkannya? Atau pria itu berusaha _memperingatkannya_ agar tidak menjawab yang macam-macam?

“Apa...” Byungchan menelan salivanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. “Apa itu penting?” tanyanya pelan.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia melangkah masuk, Tuan Yoo tidak menampilkan senyum penuh canda, melainkan senyum penuh keprihatinan.

“Tentu saja itu sangat penting, nak. Karena saya paham betul alasan dari teman dekat saya yang menyuruh anak laki-lakinya untuk menikah. Mungkin itu hanya terlihat sekadar syarat saja di mata kalian, tapi pria seperti Seungwoo tidak akan bisa menjalani perusahaan dengan baik apabila dia berdiri sendiri. Harus ada seseorang yang berjalan dan mendukung di sampingnya; yang menjadi pilarnya, dan menyadarkannya sebelum membuat keputusan-keputusan sembrono yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pemimpin perusahaan. Kamu tahu apa faktor terbesar dari sikap pemimpin-pemimpin perusahaan seperti itu?”

Byungchan hanya diam. Kepalanya seolah terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan, baik untuk mengangguk atau menggeleng.

Tuan Yoo menghembuskan napas perlahan dan kembali menatap keduanya. “Faktor terbesarnya adalah karena mereka kebanyakan hidup sendiri.”

“Tapi, saya dan Seungwoo...” Byungchan berusaha membela diri, meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa.

“Kalian menikah, itu benar. Secara teknis, kalian hidup berdampingan. Tapi pernikahan tanpa cinta itu sama saja seperti kerang mutiara yang tidak ada isinya. Hanya terlihat indah dari luar, tapi kosong di dalam. Kalian sama saja hidup sendiri.”

Tuan Yoo langsung mengambil gelasnya setelah mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebar tersebut. Pria tua itu membiarkan suasana hening untuk sesaat; memberikan waktu bagi dua pemuda di hadapannya untuk menyerap semua kata-katanya. Ia pun tidak mengharapkan jawaban; hanya sekadar memberi kesadaran bahwa pernikahan bukanlah urusan main-main di hadapan Tuhan.

“Jadi, Seungwoo,” Tuan Yoo tiba-tiba membuka suaranya lagi. Senyum lebar pria itu telah kembali. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini seperti ada maksud lain dari senyuman itu. “Sepertinya saya tidak bisa menandatangani kontrak kita yang tinggal selangkah lagi itu, saya mohon maaf.”

Genggaman tangan Seungwoo di atas tangan Byungchan mengendur. Suaminya itu kini tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan ekspresinya, ia terlihat sangat terkejut.

“Ada syarat yang harus kamu – tidak – maksud saya, yang harus kalian penuhi jika ingin kontrak kita tetap berjalan.”

Perut Byungchan rasanya melilit karena perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

“Buktikan bahwa pernikahan kalian benar-benar berdasarkan atas cinta, baru saya akan menandatangani kontrak tersebut. _Dan_ ,” Tuan Yoo menekankan kata terakhir itu saat dilihatnya Seungwoo hampir membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

“Dan bukan akting yang saya inginkan. Kalian mungkin bisa membodohi orang-orang di luar sana, tapi saya sudah mengenal kamu sejak remaja, Seungwoo. Saya dekat dengan ayah kamu. Jadi, jangan dipikir bisa membodohi saya dengan sandiwara kalian berdua.”

“Tapi, Tuan Yoo,” Seungwoo kini benar-benar telah melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Wajah pria itu terlihat sedikit merah menahan emosinya selagi menatap sang pemilik rumah. “Perasaan setiap orang itu berbeda. Bagaimana seandainya saya dan Byungchan tidak bisa saling mencintai?”

Rasanya seperti ada sebilah pisau yang menusuk dada Byungchan. Kata-kata pria itu terdengar seperti _penolakan_ di telinganya. Seolah-olah, tanpa mencoba pun Seungwoo sudah tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa berhasil.

Seolah-olah _memupuskan_ satu harapan kecil di sudut hati Byungchan yang terdalam.

“Kalau begitu, jadikan itu pelajaran agar lain kali kamu tidak terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Kalau kamu memang yakin dengan kemampuanmu sendiri, tidak seharusnya memanfaatkan pernikahan ini sebagai tameng, nak.”

Ucapan dari Tuan Yoo terdengar _final_. Seungwoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya menatap permukaan meja dengan tangan yang terkepal di bawah meja.

Katakanlah bahwa selama dirinya hidup di dunia ini, Byungchan tidak pernah merasa kekurangan. Ia memiliki harta yang terbilang tidak sedikit dari kedua orangtuanya. Jika menginginkan sesuatu, ia tidak akan kesulitan untuk membeli dengan uangnya sendiri. Namun suatu hari, Jinwoo pernah bertanya padanya saat sedang mengisi suatu kuis _random_ yang didapatnya dari situs blog seseorang.

_“Kak, kalau ditanya sekarang kakak bahagia atau nggak, jawabannya apa?”_

_“Hmm...apa, ya? Biasa aja, sih? Nggak sedih, tapi nggak bahagia juga?”_

_“Terus, ini ada pertanyaan lagi. Hal apa yang akan membuat kamu bahagia? Kalau Kakak apa?”_

_“Ini klasik, sih, tapi kayaknya Kakak bakalan bahagia kalau bisa hidup sama orang yang Kakak cintai? Dan dia juga harus cinta sama Kakak.”_

_“Udah? Gitu aja cukup? Kakak nggak butuh yang lain gitu, misalnya harta atau kekuasaan?”_

_“Maksud Kakak, setidaknya kalau kita hidup bersama orang yang dicintai, jadi lebih semangat hidup gitu, loh. Terus semangat kerja juga, jadi nyari uang sama kekuasaan lebih gampang, kan. Hehehe.”_

_“Ooh, bener, bener, masuk akal. Tapi kalau Kakak nggak ketemu juga sama orang yang Kakak cintai, atau sebaliknya, itu gimana dong?”_

_“Susah banget sih pertanyaannya.”_

_“Ih, jawab dong, aku penasaran!”_

_“Ya aku cari dong sampai ketemu sama orangnya! Emangnya enak apa hidup nggak bahagia?”_

Byungchan dapat mengingat jawabannya dengan sangat jelas, seolah baru kemarin ia berbaring di kasur milik adiknya, menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna biru itu sambil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan _random_ dari yang lebih muda.

Namun sekarang, sungguh ironi bagaimana jawabannya dulu menyerangnya bagaikan bumerang. Ia merasa sudah hampir menemukan pasangan takdirnya. Ia tahu dan sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa debaran jantung yang selalu ia rasakan tiap berada di dekat pria itu _bukanlah_ tanpa alasan. Bahkan jantungnya tidak akan bereaksi sama jika ia berdekatan dengan Sejun, Hanse, _bahkan_ Minhyun, atau temannya yang lain.

Hanya kepada satu orang pria tubuhnya akan bereaksi seolah dialiri sengatan listrik saat disentuh ringan, pipinya akan merona dan memanas sampai air pun mungkin akan matang di atasnya, dan matanya tidak akan mampu menghindari iris mata berwarna hitam tersebut seolah ada pengaruh sihir di baliknya.

Hanya kepada satu orang pria yang tidak mencintainya sama sekali.

* * *

Byungchan duduk termenung di pinggir kasurnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk tidur, ketika menyadari bahwa sosok suaminya belum juga muncul di kamar mereka.

Setelah tadi melewati perjalanan pulang yang terasa begitu menyesakkan, Seungwoo hanya berkata bahwa dirinya akan pergi ke ruangannya sebentar, dan menyuruh Byungchan untuk tidak menunggunya. Tapi bahkan setelah hampir 45 menit, Seungwoo belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Byungchan memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah. Tidak mungkin, kan, pria itu akan memaksa bekerja di jam selarut ini? Atau pria itu ketiduran di ruangannya?

Atau Seungwoo hanya ingin menghindar dari Byungchan saja?

Pikiran itu tanpa sadar langsung membuatnya kalut. Benarkah? Apakah setelah ini Seungwoo akan menghindarinya? Karena berbanding terbalik dengan syarat dari Tuan Yoo, sepertinya suaminya itu justru malah akan menghindarinya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Byungchan langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, berniat untuk memeriksa keadaan pria itu. Namun sebelum dirinya sampai, pintu kamar itu sudah menjeblak terbuka.

Dan memperlihatkan sosok Seungwoo yang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

“Seungwoo?” Byungchan memanggil nama pria itu dengan ragu. “Kamu nggak apa- kamu _mabuk_?”

Pertanyaannya itu langsung terjawab saat Seungwoo berjalan mendekat, dan bau alkohol menguar begitu kuat. Buru-buru Byungchan menghampiri pria itu dan memapahnya sampai ia menghempaskan tubuh suaminya di atas kasur. Byungchan menyimpulkan, waktu yang pria itu habiskan tadi sendirian, sepertinya digunakan dengan meminum minuman keras sampai suaminya itu kepayahan seperti ini. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang langka, karena baru pertama kali ini Byungchan melihat Seungwoo mabuk.

“Seungwoo, kamu harus ganti baju dulu,” Byungchan berkata dengan lelah. Rasanya tenaganya semakin terkuras saat melihat keadaan suaminya yang seperti ini.

“Byungchan...” Pria itu membuka matanya sedikit dan terkekeh pelan setelah menyebut namanya.

“Byungchan...” Kali ini, Seungwoo berusaha bangkit sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Byungchan menghela napas, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyadarkan pria itu.

Baru Byungchan melangkah mendekat untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik sehingga tubuhnya pun ikut terhempas di atas kasur. Ia berusaha untuk langsung bangkit, tapi Seungwoo segera menempatkan Byungchan di bawah kungkungannya. Kedua tangan Byungchan pun ditahan oleh pria itu di atas kepalanya.

“Seungwoo, hei, kamu ngapa-”

“Do you think you can love me?”

Byungchan sedikit menghentikan usahanya untuk bangkit saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

“Do you think you can love me, Byungchan?”

“You drunk,” hanya bisikan pelan itu yang dapat Byungchan berikan.

Seungwoo menggeleng seolah menampik fakta tersebut. “I just need your answer. Do you think you can love me?”

Anehnya, walaupun pria itu jelas-jelas terlihat mabuk, tapi perkataan itu masih terdengar sejernih biasanya. Dan proksimitas mereka yang begitu dekat, membuat Byungchan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

“Kalau gitu jawab aku. Apa kamu sendiri bisa mencintai aku?”

“Why, yes, of course I can.”

Jawaban Seungwoo yang begitu ringan mengagetkan Byungchan sampai dirinya tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Byungchan hanya memandang Seungwoo yang tengah tertawa pelan sambil melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“I can...but I don't know...I don't know how, Byungchan...I don't know how...”

Setelah itu, kepalanya jatuh terkulai di bahu Byungchan sehingga dirinya bisa mencium dengan lebih jelas aroma alkohol dan wangi parfum pria itu yang bercampur jadi satu. Meskipun begitu, cengkeramannya di tangan Byungchan belum juga berkurang.

“Seungwoo-”

“Can I kiss you?”

Seungwoo tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya dari jarak yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Entah posisi mereka, atau justru aroma pria itu yang terasa sama memabukkannya dengan alkohol yang baru saja dikonsumsinya, tapi Byungchan tidak dapat memproses pertanyaan itu di otaknya.

“Why?” Byungchan berbisik di kala jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menipis.

“Because I want to,” jawab pria itu sama pelannya saat bibir mereka tinggal beberapa inci lagi. Byungchan bisa merasakan napas hangat pria itu mulai menerpa bibirnya.

Dan ia memejamkan matanya tepat saat bibir Seungwoo menyentuh bibirnya.

Rasanya seperti mengulang kembali memori pernikahan mereka. Bibir pria itu masih terasa sama lembutnya di bibir Byungchan. Bagaimana cara pria itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka pun masih sama seperti yang diingat Byungchan.

Bedanya adalah, ciuman itu tidak terasa seperti sebuah _formalitas_. Ciuman itu tidak terasa seperti _sandiwara_ yang harus mereka mainkan di depan orang banyak. Untuk pertama kalinya, ciuman itu terasa _nyata_.

Kepala Byungchan sedikit lebih melesak di atas kasur karena Seungwoo menekan bibirnya begitu kuat. Seungwoo memagut bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, sebelum menciumnya kembali penuh-penuh sampai tidak ada celah bagi Byungchan untuk mengambil napas.

Ada jeda beberapa detik yang dimanfaatkan Byungchan untuk mengambil napas saat Seungwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain. Ciuman itu penuh urgensi, sedikit berantakan, dan terasa seperti alkohol.

Tapi Byungchan _menyukainya_.

Tanpa sadar, ia membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar saat Seungwoo menyentuh bibirnya dengan lidah pria itu. Dan semakin lebar lagi ketika Seungwoo _memaksa masuk_ , lalu mulai beradu dengan lidahnya sendiri. Ciuman itu terasa semakin intens, berantakan dan _basah_. Byungchan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Seluruh indranya seolah terfokus pada sensasi yang diberikan pria itu saat menciumnya. Ia tidak dapat berpikir; pikirannya benar-benar kosong.

Tepat saat dirinya hampir kehabisan napas, Seungwoo melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dengan bunyi nyaring yang membuat telinga Byungchan memerah karena malu. Ada segaris tipis jejak saliva yang tercipta di antara mereka, lalu langsung terputus begitu Seungwoo bergerak untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Byungchan.

Setelah itu hehing.

Byungchan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal. Perlahan, ia menoleh ke arah Seungwoo dan melihat mata pria itu sudah terpejam dengan dadanya yang mulai naik turun secara teratur.

Seungwoo jatuh tertidur.

Byungchan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya pelan-pelan, berusaha tidak membangukan pria itu. Dirinya seolah mengalami disorientasi, sehingga harus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menyadarkannya dari kejadian barusan.

Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa basah dan sedikit bengkak. Byungchan yakin, kalau dirinya bercermin sekarang, wajah, telinga dan lehernya pasti sudah sangat memerah.

Namun pikiran kalut itu kembali saat ia tersadar bahwa aksi intim tersebut pasti tidak lain terjadi karena Seungwoo berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Pria itu bisa saja melupakannya besok, atau _berpura-pura_ bahwa semua ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan Byungchan kembali tertampar fakta bahwa Seungwoo tidak mencintainya.

Perlahan, ia pun turun dari atas kasur, mengambil _handphone_ dari atas nakas, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Untuk suatu alasan, ia tidak ingin tidur di atas kasur yang sama dengan pria itu malam ini. Biarlah ia menghabiskan waktu tidurnya di kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah.

Sekarang, justru dirinya lah yang ingin menghindari sosok suaminya tersebut


	13. Dream

Byungchan tanpa sengaja membuka _chat_ dari Seungwoo, mengira bahwa itu pesan yang masuk dari...siapa saja _selain_ pria itu.

Tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas, Byungchan meletakkan lagi HP-nya di dalam kantung sambil menghela napas. Aksi kaburnya tadi pagi memang tidak sepenuhnya berjalan tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Sayangnya, Byungchan bertemu Madam Kim saat ia baru turun dari tangga. Terpaksa ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, meskipun sempat mendapat tatapan curiga dari wanita itu.

Maka tidak heran kalau sekarang Seungwoo sudah tahu bahwa dirinya pergi sejak pagi dan belum kembali sampai makan siang tiba.

“Kenapa?”

Minhyun yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan sikap Byungchan, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Byungchan memang terlihat sedikit aneh hari ini. Pria itu sudah beberapa kali tertangkap sedang melamun atau menghela napas seolah-olah memikirkan masalah yang berat.

Untuk sedetik, Byungchan sempat menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menceritakan soal kehidupan pernikahannya yang _sebenarnya_ pada Minhyun, lalu meminta sedikit saran? Bahkan tadi pagi saat ia tiba di rumah Hanse, temannya tidak mendapatkan cerita yang sangat detail karena Byungchan hanya menyebutkan bahwa dirinya berada di tengah-tengah fase _awkward_ dengan suaminya itu.

Hanse memang teman yang baik, tapi pria itu tidak banyak membantu Byungchan selain memberi saran,

“ya lo omongin lah langsung sama dia.”

Byungchan yang mendengarnya hanya mendelik kesal. Padahal itulah yang paling dihindarinya. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup jika harus mengungkit soal kejadian kemarin malam dengan suaminya itu.

Pada akhirnya, ia meninggalkan apartemen Hanse dengan hati yang masih diselimuti oleh rasa kalut.

“Ha? Oh, nggak ada apa-apa, kok,” jawab Byungchan sambil melanjutkan makannya. Ia segera menghapus pikiran untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Minhyun.

“Yakin? Habis kamu keliatan kayak lagi banyak pikiran.”

“Cuma...hmm, kepikiran aja apa aku bisa ngejalanin bisnis cafe ini dengan baik. Karena nanti hasilnya kan buat keluarga Arin juga, jadi aku nggak mau...buat mereka kecewa,” Byungchan tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Selain memikirkan soal masalah pribadinya, bisnis yang akan mulai ia jalankan sendiri pun menjadi beban pikirannya.

“Kamu pasti bisa. Kan nanti aku juga bakal bantuin kamu.”

Byungchan tersenyum mendengar kata-kata penenang itu dari Minhyun. Temannya itu selalu bisa mengendalikan suasana dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya nyaman, tidak terkecuali Byungchan.

“Oh ya, aku juga udah dapet calon asisten pribadiku nanti, nih. Karena aku pikir, harus ada yang ngurusin soal keuangan dan, yaah...macem-macem deh pokoknya,” jelas Byungchan sambil mengaduk _bibimbap_ -nya yang baru datang.

“Cepet juga. Kamu nyari sendiri?”

“Nggak, aku dibantuin...eh, Seungwoo.” Rasanya sulit menyebutkan nama itu, karena hanya membuat Byungchan teringat dengan sosok suaminya dan apa yang _mereka telah perbuat_ semalam.

“Oh, bagus dong,” balas Minhyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

Byungchan tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya meneruskan makannya.

“Terus kamu-”

Ucapan Minhyun terpotong karena ada nada dering yang menginterupsi di antara mereka. Byungchan langsung tersadar kalau nada dering itu berasal dari HP-nya karena merasakan getaran. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu pengunjung lain, ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan benda pipih itu dari kantungnya. Namun saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, dengan spontan ia menekan tombol _reject_.

“Loh? Nggak diangkat?” Minhyun bertanya heran saat melihat Byungchan buru-buru memasukkan kembali HP-nya ke dalam kantung celana.

“Nanti aja, aku telepon lagi.”

“Siapa emang yang nelpon?”

“Itu temen-”

Belum sempat Byungchan menyelesaikan jawabannya, HP-nya kembali berbunyi. Byungchan kembali merogoh kantungnya, dan mematikan panggilan itu bahkan tanpa melihat layarnya. Ia kemudian membuat HP-nya berada dalam mode _silent_.

Minhyun memperhatikan Byungchan dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya pria itu terlihat begitu resah. Minhyun benar-benar ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi sepertinya Byungchan enggan untuk berbagi keresahannya.

Byungchan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menatap Minhyun dengan sorot penuh maaf. “Sori ya, yang barusan temenku, kok. Lagi ada yang mau dibicarain, penting. Jadi nggak enak kalau diangkat di tempat umum.”

“Oh, it's okay. Kalau gitu kenapa kamu nggak chat dia aja? Bilang nanti bisa ngehubungin kamu lagi kalau perlu.”

Byungchan tersenyum salah tingkah, lalu segera mengambil sendoknya yang sempat terabaikan. “Nggak usah, nanti aja deh. Aku laper banget soalnya sekarang.”

Setelah itu, Byungchan melahap semua makanan yang mereka pesan dalam diam. Jelas sekali ada yang menganggu pikiran pria itu, tapi Minhyun tidak ingin menekan lebih jauh. Toh, kalau memang Byungchan ingin cerita, pria itu pasti tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Meskipun begitu, Minhyun hampir yakin bahwa masalah kali ini pastilah berhubungan dengan sosok suami pria di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar, Minhyun ikut menghela napas dan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

* * *

Byungchan tiba di rumahnya pukul sepuluh malam.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama Minhyun, Byungchan mengajaknya pergi ke kafe yang akan dirinya mulai urus untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut konsep baru yang akan digunakan. Setelah itu, Arin dan ayahnya ikut datang dan pembicaraan mereka pun berjalan sampai malam. Karena ditawarkan ikut makan malam di rumah Arin, Byungchan segan untuk menolak dan jadilah ia dan Minhyun pergi ke rumah ayah dan anak itu.

Byungchan hanya membalas singkat _chat_ dari Seungwoo dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pulang untuk makan malam di rumah. Setelah itu, tidak ada balasan dan hanya tertera tanda bahwa Seungwoo sudah membaca pesan darinya.

Saat tiba di rumahnya, beberapa pelayan langsung menyambutnya dan bertanya apa ia masih ingin makan. Byungchan hanya menggeleng sambil berterima kasih, karena selain sudah kenyang, ia tidak bernafsu lagi untuk makan saat menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

“Seungwoo udah makan?” tanyanya iseng pada salah satu pelayan.

Pelayan itu menggeleng dan menjawab, “Tuan Seungwoo seharian berada di ruangannya. Tuan hanya turun untuk sarapan dan makan siang, tapi tidak untuk makan malam.”

Byungchan terdiam saat mendengar jawaban itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, perlahan ia segera naik menuju kamar mereka. Byungchan sudah bersiap untuk bertemu dengan sosok suaminya, tetapi saat ia membuka pintu kamar, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Diam-diam Byungchan menghela napas lega. Kalau begini, ia bisa langsung mandi dan tidur tanpa harus bertemu muka dengan suaminya itu. Lagi pula, Byungchan menduga, Seungwoo pasti akan berada di ruangan pribadinya sampai larut malam.

Ia merasa konyol karena jadi seperti bermain kucing-kucingan dengan suaminya sendiri. Tapi Byungchan belum siap melihat Seungwoo dan harus diingatkan lagi dengan kejadian – yang menurutnya – cukup intim kemarin malam. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar jawaban pria itu soal maksud dari aksinya kemarin.

Mungkin opsi terbaik adalah jika Seungwoo bersikap _berpura-pura_ tidak ingat.

Dengan cepat, Byungchan menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi sampai sudah berganti baju dan bersiap untuk tidur. Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas, tapi Seungwoo belum kembali juga.

Mungkin efek setelah bepergian selama seharian, dirinya jadi merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Setelah beberapa menit membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran kosong, Byungchan bisa merasakan dirinya mulai terbawa ke alam bawah sadar.

Entah Byungchan bermimpi atau tidak, tetapi samar-samar seperti ada seseorang yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, mengelus rambutnya lembut dan berbisik pelan.

_“Maaf.”_

Sama seperti mimpi yang sering dialami oleh manusia, mungkin Byungchan akan melupakannya esok, atau jika ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan baik, bisa saja ia akan tahu siapa sosok yang telah mengucapkan kata _maaf_ itu di _dalam mimpinya_.

Atau jika dirinya tidak tertidur sepenuhnya, ia bisa mengetahui bahwa itu sebenarnya _bukanlah mimpi_.


	14. Forgetting (i)

“Selamat pagi untuk baginda kita~”

Seungwoo meletakkan laporan yang tengah dibacanya dan melihat temannya yang baru masuk dengan kesal.

“Stop calling me that.”

Namun Seungyoun tidak mengindahkan kata-kata temannya itu dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan Seungwoo. Pria itu langsung melonggarkan dasinya sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

“Mau rapat jam berapa nih, baginda?”

Seungwoo menghela napasnya, tetapi akhirnya membiarkan saja temannya memanggilnya dengan panggilan konyol itu; seperti yang sudah-sudah.

“Habis satu laporan ini, ya,” jawabnya singkat, lalu mengalihkan matanya lagi pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Seungyoun hanya bergumam panjang, lalu mulai bersenandung pelan.

“Eh, Woo,” panggil Seungyoun cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian temannya yang terlihat sangat serius itu. Awalnya Seungwoo tidak menjawab panggilan Seungyoun, barulah saat yang lebih muda bertanya, “suami lo apa kabar?”

Seungwoo mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terganggu.

“Lo bisa nggak diem? Kalau laporan ini nggak selesai gue baca sekarang, kita belum bisa mulai rapat.”

Seungyoun hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di depan meja besar temannya. Setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana, ia memperhatikan wajah Seungwoo dengan saksama lalu berkata, “gue nggak tau ini efek karena kita udah temenan dari lama atau gimana, tapi gue bisa ngerasain, kalau lo lagi ada masalah _yang bukan_ soal kerjaan.”

Seungwoo ingin menyanggah analisis asal-asalan temannya itu, tapi perbuatannya _semalam_ , sekaligus _malam sebelumnya_ , berputar kembali di otaknya, sehingga membuat mulutnya bungkam. Setidaknya ia belajar dari pengalaman, bahwa _diam_ adalah pilihan terbaik untuk membuat Seungyoun tidak semakin terpancing.

“Biar gue tebak.”

Namun, Seungyoun tidak akan melewatkan persoalan ini begitu saja. Karena ia bisa sedikit menangkap masalah apa yang sesungguhnya tersembunyi di balik kegelisahan temannya itu.

“Marital problem?” tanya Seungyoun yang – _tentu saja_ – sangat tepat sasaran.

Namun Seungwoo lebih memilih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sayang, keterdiamannya itu justru diartikan Seungyoun sebagai jawaban _benar_.

“Biar gue tebak lagi. Pasti lo nyuekin suami lo yang manis itu, ya? Jarang ngajak dia ngobrol? Jalan-jalan? Or he said your performance on bed wasn't good enough? Or-”

“Cho Seungyoun,” Seungwoo memanggil nama temannya itu diikuti tatapan tajam. Biasanya orang yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Seungwoo tentu sudah menciut ketakutan, tapi karena Seungyoun sudah terbiasa, ia hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan santai.

“Kalau lo ada di sini cuma buat gangguin gue, mendingan lo nunggu di luar,” ucap Seungwoo sambil memijat keningnya dengan lelah. Seungyoun akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangannya – tanda menyerah – lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

“Alright, alright, gue keluar. Tapi, Woo,” Seungyoun berhenti sebelum membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. “Kalau ini beneran soal kehidupan pernikahan lo, jangan dianggap remeh. Karena gue udah pernah ngalamin sendiri rasanya menganggap remeh masalah pernikahan, kalau lo lupa.”

Setelah itu, pintu ruangannya ditutup, meninggalkan Seungwoo yang mulai _benar-benar_ memikirkan perkataan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya; bahwa pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang harusnya ia anggap enteng.

Atau mungkin, memang seharusnya dari awal ia tidak menganggap pernikahan ini sebagai sekadar perjanjian saja.

* * *

Seungyoun tersenyum lebar begitu meninggalkan ruangan temannya itu. Walaupun Seungwoo diam saja, tapi dirinya yakin sudah meninggalkan impresi yang cukup meyakinkan dengan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa, ia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan menceritakan soal kegelisahan Seungwoo pada suaminya, Sejin. Pria mungil itu pasti akan ikut tertawa jika mendengar seorang Seungwoo _akhirnya_ merasa gelisah akibat hal lain di luar pekerjaan.

Sambil bersiul pelan, ia berjalan menuju _pantry_ di lantai gedung tersebut, berniat untuk bersantai sebelum rapat perusahaannya dengan milik sang teman dimulai. Sesampainya di sana, ia tidak sengaja bertemu Seungsik yang tengah menyeduh kopi.

“Oy, Sik, pantes tadi nggak ketemu, kabur ke sini toh,” sapanya pada sang asisten yang sudah ia kenal sangat baik tesebut. Saking baiknya, mereka kini (atas bujukan Seungyoun) sudah tidak segan-segan lagi untuk memanggil dengan nama masing-masing.

“Loh, kok keluar? Tadi bukannya lagi ada di dalem ruangan Tuan Seungwoo?” tanya Seungsik sambil mengambil tempat di depan teman baik atasannya tersebut.

“Lagi bad mood tuh orangnya, jadi gue disuruh keluar. Eh, Sik...” Tiba-tiba Seungyoun tersenyum licik karena terpikirkan sesuatu. “Lo punya kontak suaminya Seungwoo, nggak?”

“Kontaknya Tuan Byungchan? Buat apa?”

“Ya buat kenalan lah. Gue kan temen baiknya Seungwoo, nih, jadi nggak ada salahnya buat kenalan secara personal sama suami temen baik gue sendiri, kan? Lagian Seungwoo kenal sama Sejin, masa gue nggak kenal sama Byungchan?” jelas Seungyoun panjang lebar sambil memikirkan rencana yang tiba-tiba tersusun di otaknya.

“Ya...ada sih, tapi kenapa nggak minta langsung ke Tuan Seungwoo aja?” tanya Seungsik yang mulai penasaran akan gelagat teman atasannya itu.

“Dia mana mau ngasih. Lagian,” Seungyoun maju beberapa inci untuk membisikkan kata-kata selanjutnya pada Seungsik. “Ini rencana gue buat deketin Seungwoo sama suaminya. Soalnya, kayaknya mereka berdua lagi ada masalah.”

“Itu bukannya namanya ikut campur masalah rumah tangga orang?” tanya Seungsik yang – walaupun merasa heran – mulai tertarik dengan rencana apa pun itu yang ada di kepala Seungyoun.

“Loh, kalau gue udah mulai ngasih nasihat macem-macem atau mempengaruhi Seungwoo sih itu baru namanya ikut campur rumah tangga dia. Tapi ini,” Seungyoun berbisik lebih rendah. “Gue cuma mau mempertemukan mereka berdua biar bisa ngobrol baik-baik. Lagian gue beneran mau kenalan langsung sama orangnya, kok. Kemaren pas di pernikahan nggak sempet ngobrol banyak.”

Seungsik mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dari kantung jasnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia merasa takut atau khawatir jika ketahuan ikut campur dalam rencana yang disusun Seungyoun ini. Tapi jujur saja, dari dua kali pertemuan dirinya dengan suami sang atasan, dan melihat secara sekilas bagaimana mereka berinteraksi, memang harus ada yang 'memancing' mereka berdua untuk terlihat lebih... _entahlah_ , seperti pasangan, mungkin?

Lagi pula, ia yakin Seungwoo tidak akan semudah itu memberi hukuman atau bahkan memecatnya karena _tahu_ , tidak mudah menemukan asisten yang cocok untuk pria yang gila kerja tersebut.

Maka dengan santai, Seungsik menyebutkan nomor _handphone_ Byungchan pada Seungyoun.


	15. Forgetting (2)

Byungchan menuruti perkataan Seungwoo beberapa hari yang lalu, yaitu untuk langsung menghubungi Seungsik jika dirinya ingin datang ke kantor suaminya itu. Dan asisten Seungwoo langsung menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum lebar yang seperti biasanya.

“Rapatnya Seungwoo udah selesai?” tanya Byungchan ketika sedang berada di dalam lift menuju lantai teratas gedung tersebut.

“Sudah, Tuan, rapatnya ternyata selesai lebih cepat. Jadi nanti Tuan Byungchan bisa langsung ke ruangan Tuan Seungwoo saja.”

Byungchan hanya diam dan mengangguk. Setelah dari kemarin berusaha bersembunyi dari sosok suaminya, sekarang ia justru datang menghampiri pria itu langsung. Tapi apa boleh buat, Byungchan mana mungkin menolak ajakan bertemu dari teman suaminya sendiri. Tanpa Seungwoo mengatakannya pun, Byungchan yakin mereka harus meninggalkan kesan yang bagus di hadapan temannya itu. Setidaknya, karena nanti mereka akan bertemu _bertiga_ , dia tidak akan merasa begitu canggung.

Begitu Byungchan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

“Ini...beneran langsung masuk aja?” tanya Byungchan sekali lagi, berusaha memastikan pada sang asisten begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu kayu menuju ruangan suaminya.

“Iya, Tuan, silakan langsung masuk saja. Tuan Seungwoo belum makan siang, jadi pasti sekarang sudah tidak sabar buat makan makanan yang Tuan bawa ini dari rumah.”

“O-oh, iya, bener juga...oke deh, makasih banyak, Seungsik.” Setelah asisten Seungwoo itu menunduk sopan, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Byungchan, barulah – dengan sangat pelan – ia membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Bohong kalau sekarang Byungchan merasa dirinya tidak _luar biasa_ gugup. Entah sudah berapa hari ia tidak berbicara pada Seungwoo. Ia hanya berharap, semoga mereka bisa terlihat seperti pasangan normal di hadapan Seungyoun; bukan dua orang pasangan yang tengah menghindar dari kehadiran satu sama lain.

Saat Byungchan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, selain interior yang sudah cukup dihapalnya, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain _Seungwoo_ yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela besar ruangannya, membelakangi pintu masuk.

 _Di mana Seungyoun?_ itulah pikiran yang pertama kali lewat di otak Byungchan. Mungkinkah teman suaminya itu sedang ke toilet?

“Ehm...”

Seungwoo berbalik begitu mendengar gumaman rendah tersebut. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat Byungchan berdiri dengan canggung di depan pintunya sambil membawa sebuah tas besar.

“Byungchan?”

“H-hai, Seungwoo...eh...itu...mana temen kamu?” Byungchan bertanya dengan gugup sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan suaminya.

“Temen aku?” terselip nada bingung dalam pertanyaan Seungwoo, yang mulai membuat perasaan Byungchan tidak enak.

“Seungyoun? Di-dia bilang...mau ngajakin kita makan bertiga...di sini...” Suara Byungchan semakin memelan begitu melihat ekspresi suaminya.

Otak Seungwoo berputar dengan cepat. Temannya itu pasti diam-diam telah merencanakan sesuatu. Tidak mungkin Byungchan akan datang ke sini dengan sukarela, mengingat suaminya itu beberapa hari belakangan tengah menghindarinya.

Yang terakhir, ia memikirkannya dengan pahit.

“Seungyoun yang bilang sendiri?” Seungwoo perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah pria yang kini wajahnya sudah semakin pucat. Rasanya Seungwoo ingin menyuruh pria itu untuk langsung duduk, karena Byungchan terlihat seperti hampir pingsan.

Byungchan mengangguk lemah. “Dia yang ngechat aku...katanya selesai kalian rapat, mau makan bareng buat kenalan sama aku,” jawabnya pelan. Rasanya Byungchan hampir menangis begitu menyadari bahwa ternyata ini semua adalah jebakan.

Seungwoo mengumpat dalam hati. Jelas sekali ini perbuatan Seungyoun. Pantas saja tadi orang itu tersenyum aneh saat berpamitan kembali ke kantornya; yang mana, sudah lebih dari sejam yang lalu karena pembahasan mereka di rapat kali ini memang tidak terlalu banyak.

Seungwoo bahkan tidak perlu menduga dari mana temannya itu bisa mendapatkan kontak Byungchan. Yang jelas, ia pun harus berbicara dengan Seungsik. Nanti.

Namun rasa kesalnya pada teman baiknya itu langsung teralihkan begitu melihat gerak-gerik Byungchan yang kentara sekali tidak nyaman.

“A-aku nggak tau kalau dia bohong...aku pikir kamu beneran mau makan bertiga...ka-kalau gitu, maaf udah ganggu waktu kamu. A-aku balik aja kalau gitu,” ucapan Byungchan terbata-bata saking gugupnya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat berbalik, menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat, lalu pulang ke rumah untuk mengurung diri di kamar seharian.

“Byungchan,” Seungwoo yang kini sudah berada di hadapan suaminya, memanggil nama itu dengan jelas. “Kamu nggak perlu pergi. Itu kamu udah bawain makanannya, kan? Kalau gitu kita makan di sini aja bareng.”

 _Apa?_ Byungchan hampir menyuarakan satu kata itu dengan keras. Di luar dugaannya, bukannya membiarkan dirinya pergi, tapi Seungwoo malah menyuruh Byungchan untuk tetap di sini?

“Ayo, duduk di sini.” Seungwoo lah yang berjalan pertama kali menuju sofa. Byungchan menatap pria itu ragu untuk sesaat, sebelum menyusulnya duduk di salah satu sisi sofa.

Seungwoo menatap Byungchan penuh ekspektasi saat yang lebih muda mulai mengeluarkan satu per satu makanan yang dibawanya. Ia sadar, Byungchan menghindari tatapannya sejak pertama kali pria itu masuk ke ruangan ini.

“Byungchan...”

Yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan gerakannya saat Seungwoo menyebut namanya pelan. Namun ia tidak berani menengok, dan lebih memilih menatap peralatan makan yang tengah digenggamnya dengan kuat.

“Lihat aku,” ucap pria itu lagi dengan pelan.

Sungguh aneh, karena betapa mudahnya kata-kata itu menyihir Byungchan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap suaminya tepat di manik mata.

“Aku minta maaf...atas perbuatanku malam itu. Aku...udah melakukan itu tanpa seizin kamu, kan? Maaf, kalau kesannya aku...kasar.”

Dari semua hal yang Byungchan kira akan pria itu katakan, ia tidak menyangka Seungwoo langsung meminta maaf padanya. Namun bukannya merasa lega, Byungchan justru merasa...sedih atas permintaan maaf itu.

“Nggak seharusnya aku...mencium kamu seenaknya seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, itu bukan di saat kita harus...” Seungwoo berhenti sebentar, terlihat tengah memilih kata-kata.

“Ada di depan orang banyak?” Byungchan menyelesaikan perkataan suaminya dalam bisikan rendah.

Seungwoo tidak menjawab, tapi Byungchan tahu kalau perkataannya benar.

“Kamu bisa lupain itu kalau mau. That was...”

_Please don't say it._

”...a mistake between us.”

Byungchan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum membukanya kembali dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak membalas pernyataan Seungwoo; tahu kalau dirinya berbicara sedikit saja, pasti isak tangis lah yang akan keluar.

Dan ia tidak mau menangis di hadapan Seungwoo.

Jadi Byungchan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, berusaha menciptakan rasa sakit di sana agar ada yang bisa mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit di dadanya.

Setelah getaran di dadanya sedikit berkurang, barulah Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

“Oke. I'll forget it.”

Meskipun begitu, akan sangat sulit untuk melupakan perasaannya begitu saja pada Seungwoo. Entah Byungchan harus mengasihani atau menertawai dirinya sendiri, karena telah jatuh cinta pada _suaminya_.

Padahal, sudah sangat jelas kalau pria itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.


	16. Falling

Sebenarnya apa alasan orang jatuh cinta? Apa yang menyebabkan seseorang bisa _melihat_ orang lain begitu berbeda?

Seandainya ada buku yang bisa menjelaskan teori jelasnya mengapa orang bisa jatuh cinta, Byungchan tidak akan segan-segan membelinya.

Entah sudah berapa malam Byungchan memutar perkataan Seungwoo di otaknya – bahwa _ciuman mereka_ adalah sebuah kesalahan. Baiklah, anggap saja begitu, karena pria itu pun melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk, dan Byungchan tidak sedang berpikiran jernih malam itu. Ya, anggap saja begitu.

Lalu pikirannya akan kembali berputar memikirkan perkataan pria itu yang lain.

_“Kalau gitu jawab aku. Apa kamu sendiri bisa mencintai aku?”_

_“Why, yes, of course I can.”_

_“I can...but I don't know...I don't know how, Byungchan...I don't know how...”_

Kalau ditanya _bagaimana_ , Byungchan sendiri tidak memiliki jawaban persisnya karena ia sendiri pun _tidak tahu_ bagaimana bisa sudah mencintai pria itu hanya setelah beberapa minggu tinggal bersama. Tapi apakah memang sesulit itu? Apa yang menyebabkan pria itu merasa kesulitan? Apakah faktornya datang dari dalam diri Byungchan? Apakah ia adalah orang yang sulit dicintai?

Pikirannya akan berkelana begitu jauh, sampai dirinya lelah sendiri dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan kondisi mereka berjalan apa adanya. Namun seperti kaset rusak, otaknya akan kembali berputar di topik yang sama keesokan malamnya sebelum tidur.

Seungwoo sendiri masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pria itu. Ketika suaminya mengatakan untuk _melupakannya_ , mungkin Seungwoo sendiri sudah menjadi yang pertama kali melakukannya.

Mereka seperti berputar di roda yang sama – di mana Seungwoo ada di depannya, dan Byungchan berusaha mengejarnya dari belakang. Namun mau sekuat apa pun ia mengerahkan tenaga, Byungchan tahu suaminya tidak akan terkejar, karena roda itu selalu, selalu, dan _selalu_ berputar.

Kalaupun waktu bisa menghentikan roda itu agar berhenti, berapa lama yang ia butuhkan?

Byungchan tidak berani menjawabnya.

* * *

“Tuan Kim sudah datang, Tuan.”

“Ya, suruh dia masuk.”

Seungwoo membereskan beberapa berkas yang ada di mejanya, berbarengan dengan sesosok pria masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Seungwoo berdiri dan menyalami pria itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Hai, Wooseok, lama nggak ketemu, ya.”

Pria yang dipanggil Wooseok itu ikut tersenyum, lalu duduk di kursi yang telah ditunjuk Seungwoo. “Apa dua tahun termasuk lama?”

“Of course. Banyak hal yang bisa berubah dalam jangka waktu dua tahun. Gimana kabar Jinhyuk? Aku denger usaha _iseng-iseng_ restorannya berhasil, ya,” jawab Seungwoo sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Wooseok hanya tertawa. “Hey, who knows usaha restoran Korea akan berhasil di Australia, kan?”

“Terus, rencananya mau buka cabang di mana kalau di sini?”

“One in Gangnam, and one in Hongdae,” jawab Wooseok sambil tersenyum lebar, teringat dengan keberhasilan suaminya dalam mewujudkan mimpinya membuka restoran cabang di negara asal mereka sendiri setelah beberapa tahun menetap di negara lain. “You should come to the grand opening. Ask your husband too.”

Seunyum Seungwoo sedikit memudar, tetapi ia tetap menjawab tawaran Wooseok dengan sopan. “I'll try.”

“Speaking of your husband,” Wooseok memulai. “Dia udah kontak aku minggu kemarin dan bicarain soal kontrak kerjanya. Overall, semua udah disetujui dan tinggal tanda tangan. Tapi...” Wooseok sengaja mengambil jeda untuk menatap temannya dengan sorot penasaran. “Did you tell him that we're, in fact, pretty close?”

“I just told him that I know you personally.”

“Jadi dia nggak tau, kalau aku melakukan ini juga sebagai balas budi atas bantuan suaminya dulu?” Wooseok bertanya dengan dua alis yang terangkat – tahu benar bahwa pertanyaannya adalah retoris.

Seungwoo menghela napas. “Harus aku bilang berapa kali kalau ini nggak ada hubungannya sama itu, Seok. I helped you two – you and Jinhyuk – because I wanted to. Dan aku tau kamu mampu untuk handle urusan ini, makanya aku masukin nama kamu.”

“Wait, wait.” Wooseok menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya seolah menyanggah perkataan teman lamanya itu. “Dari yang aku dengar, kamu _sengaja_ mengusulkan namaku biar dipilih sama Byungchan.”

Seungwoo tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Wooseok tanpa ekspresi.

“Ya, tapi menurutku wajar sih kalau kamu peduli sama dia. Kalian, kan, udah menikah.” Wooseok lalu mengerling penuh arti. “Yah, walaupun pernikahannya atas dasar perjanjian...tapi dia tetep suami kamu dan emang udah seharusnya, apa ya, you take care of him?”

Wooseok (dan juga Jinhyuk) adalah segelintir orang yang mengetahui bahwa pernikahannya dengan Byungchan adalah hasil perjanjian semata. Seungwoo bahkan tidak memberitahukan perihal yang sebenarnya pada Seungyoun.

Walaupun keputusannya itu sempat mendapatkan 'reaksi berlebihan' dari kedua temannya, tapi mereka akhirnya membiarkan juga karena Seungwoo termasuk keras kepala dan tidak akan bisa diberi tahu. Jinhyuk pun pada akhirnya hanya bisa menyayangkan keputusannya sambil berucap dengan nada kasihan yang dibuat-buat melalui sambungan telepon, _“kasian banget si Byungchan Byungchan ini harus nikah sama cowok yang lebih cinta kerjaannya daripada suaminya nanti.”_

“Have you fallen for him?”

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Wooseok menyadarkan Seungwoo dari lamunanya, sehingga ia menjawab spontan. “What? No-”

“Really? Padahal dia keliatannya baik...”

“He's nice, tapi apa korelasinya?” Seungwoo bertanya tidak mengerti.

“It won't be hard to fall in love with him,” Wooseok menjawab singkat.

Seungwoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu membalas pernyataan Wooseok dengan setengah bercanda. “You talked as if you're the one who's falling for him.”

“Well, I'm not, obviously.” Lagi-lagi Wooseok menatap Seungwoo penuh arti. “Tapi aku udah pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Jinhyuk is not the type that is hard to love.”

”...How?” Sebelum Seungwoo bisa menahan dirinya, pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja.

Wooseok mengangkat kedua bahunya. “I don't know. Tapi kalau kata Selena Gomez,” Wooseok tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakannya. “The heart wants what it wants. You'll know it without even realizing it.”

Seungwoo berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan betapa kata-kata itu memiliki efek aneh di hatinya, dengan menanggapi jawaban temannya sambil menggelengkan kepala, “you and your music taste.”

Wooseok mendengus pelan, lalu menjawab, “blame it on Jinhyuk. He blasted it around the house for the past months.” Meskipun begitu, ada senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya saat mengatakannya.

Seungwoo menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya – temannya yang jatuh cinta – dalam diam. Ia sudah berteman dengan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sejak lama. Ia pun melihat sendiri bagaimana kedua insan tersebut akhirnya menyambut perasaan masing-masing dan hidup bahagia.

Bohong kalau Seungwoo tidak pernah mengharapkan itu terjadi padanya.

“Well, then, kalau gitu, selain kerja sama suami kamu, aku harus ngapain lagi?” Wooseok bertanya ringan, seolah-olah tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Seungwoo memanggilnya ke sini bukan tanpa alasan.

“Kalau...” Seungwoo memulai dengan sedikit ragu. “Kalau Byungchan mengalami kesulitan dalam bisnisnya, please do me a favor, and tell me right away.”

Wooseok mengangguk. “Noted.” Kemudian pria itu mengernyit sedikit. “Lagian bukan berarti aku nggak akan bantuin dia juga, kan.”

“Oke, terus...” Seungwoo memikirkan pilihan kata-katanya sebentar. “Dia punya teman, namanya Minhyun. Aku juga kenal sama orangnya. Dan Minhyun ini juga bakal bantuin Byungchan.”

“Kamu mau aku ngawasin mereka?”

“Aku _perlu_ kamu ngawasin Minhyun.”

“Oh?” Wooseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tertarik. “Why? Is it the jealousy that talking?”

Seungwoo menghela napas. “Bukan begitu...”

Wooseok menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Seungwoo dengan tatapan tidak sabar.

“Let's say that we had a...funny history in the past. Dan aku nggak mau dia deketin Byungchan untuk sesuatu yang...aneh.”

“We?” Wooseok bertanya memastikan.

“His family and mine.”

Wooseok sekali lagi mengangguk, tidak berniat untuk mengorek lebih jauh karena itu sudah masuk ke persoalan pribadi. Seungwoo pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk tidak menceritakan versi lengkapnya.

“Okay. I will.” Akhirnya Wooseok hanya menjawab singkat.

“Thanks, Seok.”

Seungwoo kemudian tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari bahwa Wooseok diam-diam mengamatinya. Sedikit banyak, ia bisa memperkirakan apa yang membuat pria itu terlihat _ragu_. Ia jadi teringat, dulu Jinhyuk pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya dan Seungwoo setipe; sama-sama menganggap bahwa diri mereka sendiri sulit untuk dicintai orang lain.

_“You make it look easy, even when I'm hard to love,” ucap Wooseok, setengah bercanda, setengah serius._

_Jinhyuk hanya tertawa. “You're not. Kayaknya cuma kamu sama Seungwoo yang mikir kayak gitu.” Jinhyuk kemudian tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya. “Kalau kamu mau belajar mencintai orang lain, kamu harus cinta sama diri sendiri dulu, Seok. Kalau kamu bisa liat nilai lebih diri kamu sendiri, bakalan gampang juga buat liat nilai lebih dari orang lain.”_

_“Does that mean you love yourself first? Before you love me?”_

_Jinhyuk mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas. “Ya iyalah? I do love myself, makanya aku mau membahagiakan diriku sendiri. Caranya ya dengan mencintai kamu biar kita bisa hidup bahagia.”_

Dulu, Wooseok tidak begitu mengerti arti dari perkataan Jinhyuk tersebut. Baginya sulit menemukan korelasi antara mencintai dirinya sendiri dengan mencintai orang lain. Namun hidup bersama Jinhyuk akhirnya membuatnya _mengerti_. Karena pria itu mencintainya seolah-olah dirinya memang _pantas_ untuk dicintai. Wooseok mulai melihat dirinya dari sisi yang berbeda, dan perlahan, belajar untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri. Lalu mencintai Jinhyuk rasanya semakin mudah, karena tahu pria itu bisa _melihat_ dirinya apa adanya.

Dan Wosoeok pernah berada di posisi Seungwoo, jadi ia paham betul apa yang dirasakan pria itu tanpa Seungwoo perlu mengatakannya. Banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada temannya itu; sekadar nasihat atau kata-kata yang bisa membukakan matanya sedikit.

Tapi seperti dirinya dulu dengan Jinhyuk; yang bisa menyadarkan Seungwoo bahwa dirinya pantas untuk dicintai adalah seseorang yang tulus mencintainya. Dengan begitu, Seungwoo pun bisa belajar untuk membalas perasaan orang lain.

Dan Wooseok bisa melihat dengan jelas _siapa_ yang dibutuhkan oleh Seungwoo.


	17. Sorry

Entah apa yang terjadi seandainya Byungchan tidak disibukkan dengan kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini, yaitu mengurus persiapan pembukaan kafe. Dibantu Minhyun dan asisten pribadinya yang baru, Wooseok, mereka merencanakan semuanya dari nol.

Byungchan dalam hati bersyukur karena mengikuti saran dari Seungwoo. Seperti yang dikatakan suaminya, Wooseok sangat ahli dalam mengurus perencanaan seperti ini, terutama untuk bidang Food & Beverages.

“Aku pernah bantuin suamiku soalnya buat pembukaan restoran kita,” jawab pria mungil itu suatu hari setelah Byungchan bertanya karena penasaran.

“Oh, suami kamu punya restoran di sini?”

“Kalau yang di sini belum buka, tapi udah ada satu di Australia.”

Byungchan teringat, dari data pribadi pria itu memang menyebutkan tempat kuliahnya yang ada di negeri kangguru tersebut. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Wooseok sudah tinggal di sana bersama suaminya sejak cukup lama.

“Berarti sekarang kalian bakal menetap di sini?” tanya Byungchan lagi, dengan rasa penasaran yang belum menghilang.

“Hopefully, yes.”

“Kok, kamu bisa kenal sama Seungwoo?”

“Hmm, dulu dia pernah bantu ngasih modal buat usaha suamiku pas kita pertama kali pindah ke Australia.”

Byungchan mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar penjelasan pria itu. Itu berarti, Wooseok dan Seungwoo telah mengenal cukup lama.

“Kalian pasti deket, ya, kalau gitu?” Byungchan berasumsi menurut instingnya.

Wooseok terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu bertanya, “emangnya kenapa?”

“Oh, soalnya...Seungwoo sampai bantuin suami kamu? Itu berarti kalian deket, kan?”

Wooseok memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu tersenyum, “oh, nggak juga, tapi setau aku Seungwoo emang orangnya baik. He's willing to help people that truly need his help.”

Bukan berarti Byungchan _belum mengetahui_ fakta yang satu itu.

Terlepas dari pekerjaannya, Seungwoo ternyata termasuk yang rutin menyumbangkan donasi ke berbagai yayasan atau lembaga. Tidak jarang Byungchan akan menemukan nama pria itu masuk ke dalam artikel atas aksi filantropinya. Namun tidak sedikit juga aksi pria itu yang tidak diketahui oleh media.

Walaupun banyak yang sering mengatakan bahwa penampilan luar suaminya terkesan dingin dan galak, tapi Byungchan sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa pria itu justru kebalikannya.

Meskipun begitu, dirinya masih dibuat terkejut jika tiba-tiba Seungwoo memperlakukannya dengan...normal – selayaknya pasangan biasa – bahkan ketika tidak ada mata orang lain yang mengawasi.

Contohnya ketika ia tertidur setelah pulang dari kafe dalam keadaan yang sangat lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, tapi dirinya baru terbangun ketika ada seseorang yang menggoncang-goncang bahunya pelan.

“Byungchan...”

Byungchan bergumam pelan. Ia mengantuk sekali dan hanya ingin bergelung di bawah selimutnya tanpa ada gangguan dari siapa pun.

“Byungchan, bangun, kata Madam Kim kamu belum makan malam,” ucap suara yang perlahan masuk ke gendang telinganya. Byungchan memproses kata-kata itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum membuka matanya sedikit.

Di depannya, berdiri Seungwoo yang sepertinya baru kembali dari kantor karena pria itu masih mengenakan setelan lengkapnya. Seungwoo tetap berdiri di depannya selagi menunggu Byungchan benar-benar membuka matanya.

“Hng...ngantuk...k..mu makan d..luan aja...” Byungchan bergumam tidak jelas, lalu kembali menutup matanya.

“You should eat, nanti kamu bisa sakit.”

Byungchan pikir, Seungwoo akan membiarkannya begitu saja setelah ia menjawabnya tadi. Tapi saat ia membuka setengah matanya lagi, pria itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dan menatapnya penuh ekspektasi.

“Aku nggak akan makan kalau kamu juga nggak makan.”

Kali ini Byungchan benar-benar bingung. Kenapa pria ini terlihat sangat memaksanya? Melewatkan makan malam sekali saja tidak akan membuatnya langsung mati, kan? Byungchan ingin menjawab begitu. Namun melihat kesungguhan pria di hadapannya, sepertinya Seungwoo _benar-benar_ akan melewatkan makan malamnya jika ia juga tidak ikut makan.

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, Byungchan pun memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. Dan seperti malam biasanya, mereka makan berdua di meja makan yang cukup untuk ditempati empat orang lebih tersebut. Byungchan pikir, ia bisa menghabiskan makannya dengan cepat, lalu kembali ke tempat tidur.

“Hari ini capek banget?”

Byungchan mengangkat wajahnya dengan kaget, tidak menyangka akan ada obrolan yang terucap pertama kali dari bibir suaminya.

“Hm, lumayan,” jawab Byungchan singkat, karena masih diliputi keterkejutan.

“Emang hari ini ngapain aja?”

Byungchan membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali, sebelum menjawab, “Ehh...hari ini...err...ngurusin soal promosi sih...Wooseok udah bikin kontrak sama beberapa media online lokal dan rencananya kita mau ada sesi photoshoot juga di cafe itu pakai model.”

Seungwoo menganggukan kepalanya sekali, lalu bertanya, “udah dapet modelnya?”

“Belum, sih...masih nyari-nyari.”

“Aku punya beberapa kenalan. Mau coba kontak mereka?” Seungwoo menawarkan dengan sangat ringan, yang justru, membuat Byungchan semakin terperangah.

“O-oh, ya? Siapa aja?”

“Kamu udah kenal Seungyoun, kan? Suami dia, Sejin, selain punya usaha sendiri juga sering jadi model iklan. Oh, kamu tau Kim Yohan? Yang model brand pakaian terkenal di kalangan remaja itu? Aku juga ada kontak dia. Hmm...atau kalau yang mau lebih deket sih, ada Kak Sunhwa,” Seungwoo menjawab panjang lebar.

Byungchan bahkan hampir lupa kalau kakak iparnya juga merupakan salah satu model terkenal. Dan suami Seungyoun yang ingin dikenalkan padanya itu ternyata adalah Sejin? Tentu saja Byungchan sering mendengar nama itu. Lalu, ada Kim Yohan? Wajahnya bahkan bisa ditemui di mana-mana di seluruh penjuru Seoul.

Byungchan menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, sebelum bertanya pelan, “apa mereka bakal mau?”

Seungwoo menatapnya seolah-olah itu adalah pertanyaan paling retoris yang pernah didengarnya. “Of course. Why would they reject it?”

“Karena ini bukan...proyek besar? Ini cuma untuk cafe?”

“You're my husband. They'll help you.”

Dan malamnya, setelah ia selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk kembali tidur, tiga kontak itu sudah tersimpan rapi di _handphone_ -nya.

Lalu, saat ia meminta tolong pada Wooseok untuk menghubungi ketiganya, sekaligus tanpa sengaja memberitahukan bahwa ia mendapatkan kontak-kontak tersebut dari suaminya, Wooseok terlihat...mendengus pelan.

Saat Byungchan menatapnya dengan bingung, Wooseok hanya menepuk bahunya pelan dan berkata, “your husband truly cares about you. A lot.”

Byungchan bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana, jadi ia diam saja. Meskipun kalau dipikir-pikir, perlakuan pria itu memang sedikit berubah belakangan.

* * *

”...Terus habis itu, Seungyoun ngajak aku nikah, deh!”

Byungchan tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita dari teman barunya. Ia baru saja diceritakan Sejin proses saat suaminya, Seungyoun, yang juga merupakan teman baik Seungwoo, melamarnya dulu. Ini pertama kalinya Byungchan berkenalan dengan orang baru lagi untuk diajak bercanda setelah sekian lama.

Setelah Sejin menyetujui untuk menjadi model di kafe yang dikelolanya, pria itu juga langsung mengajak Byungchan bertemu untuk berkenalan lebih jauh. Tentu saja Byungchan tidak mungkin menolak, apalagi setelah menerima bantuan dari pria mungil itu sendiri. Dan setelah berkenalan, Byungchan tidak menyesali keputusannya karena Sejin orang yang sangat ramah.

Seungyoun yang juga ikut dalam pertemuan kecil itu hanya merengut mendengar kisahnya dulu yang – entah kenapa – dianggap sangat lucu oleh suaminya sampai diceritakan berulang-ulang ke setiap orang yang baru ditemuinya.

“See? I told you it's funny!” ujar Sejin sambil menepuk bahu suaminya pelan.

“Iya, sayang, terserah kamu.” Seungyoun hanya menjawab dengan nada lelah sambil meraih gelas berisi minumannya. Mereka merencanakan pertemuan ini di salah satu restoran yang ada di kawasan Hongdae. Dan karena itu hari Sabtu, suasana di sekitar mereka cukup ramai.

Byungchan sebenarnya agak tidak enak karena tidak ada Seungwoo yang menemaninya. Bagaimanapun juga, keduanya adalah teman Seungwoo. Bukankah sedikit aneh ketika suaminya sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak ikut pergi? Tapi alasan pria itu adalah karena ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruangan pribadinya. Jadi mau tidak mau, Byungchan menemui kedua pasangan ini sendirian.

“Byungchan habis ini ada rencana apa?” tanya Sejin begitu _dessert_ di piring mereka sudah habis sepenuhnya.

“Hmm...nggak ada, sih?”

“Ikut kita, yuk. Ada temen Seungyoun yang punya night club di sekitar sini. Club-nya lumayan eksklusif, jadi nggak usah khawatir karena isinya bukan orang yang aneh-aneh,” ucap Sejin sambil menekan kata _isinya_ sambil bergidik ngeri.

“Ikut aja, Byungchan. Daripada pulang ke rumah, Seungwoo pasti lagi sibuk kerja, kan?” kali ini Seungyoun yang menawarinya sambil mengangguk penuh khidmat, seolah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Byungchan menatap keduanya dengan sedikit ragu. Ada benarnya juga perkataan Seungyoun. Kalaupun kembali ke rumah sekarang, paling ia hanya menghabiskan sisa malam minggunya sendirian di kamar sambil menonton Netflix, sementara suaminya itu sibuk bekerja. Namun, ia teringat dengan _rules_ yang dulu pernah dibuat bersama suaminya.

_“Don't go drinking with other guys again.”_

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, tapi kepalanya akhirnya mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan pasangan tersebut. Ia hanya tidak perlu _minum_ saja, kan?

_Well, what Seungwoo doesn't know won't hurt him, right?_

* * *

“Gimana? Oke, kan?”

Byungchan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasa 'bebas' seperti ini. Semenjak menikah dengan Seungwoo, ia belum pernah lagi bepergian di malam hari 'diam-diam' seperti dulu. Terakhir, benar-benar aksi sembunyi-sembunyinya bersama Minhyun (yang ujung-ujungnya diketahui Seungwoo juga).

Seungyoun sempat menawarinya untuk minum tadi, tapi Byungchan menolaknya, dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin pulang dalam keadaan _sober_. Meskipun teman Seungwoo itu sudah menawari akan mengantarnya pulang, tapi tetap saja, pokoknya ia _harus_ pulang dalam keadaan _sadar_.

“What about dancing, then?” tawar Sejin dengan muka yang sudah sedikit merah karena pria itu telah terlebih dulu menenggak minuman alkohol yang ada di sana.

Byungchan menoleh pada Seungyoun, bertanya dalam diam, dan pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. “Go ahead, I'll watch you guys from here.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apa pun lagi, Sejin segera menarik Byungchan ke lantai dansa. Untuk ukuran pria mungil (yang sedikit mengingatkan Byungchan akan asisten pribadinya), Sejin memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat.

Di menit selanjutnya, mereka sudah menari-nari secara asal mengikuti dentuman musik. Byungchan tertawa karena gaya Sejin ketika menari di saat setengah mabuk, baginya terlihat sangat lucu. Byungchan lalu memejamkan matanya ketika lagu berakhir, dan berganti menjadi lebih _upbeat_ dari sebelumnya. Saat itu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun dan hanya membiarkan dirinya terbawa _arus._ Sesekali dirinya akan bertubrukan dengan – yang Byungchan tahu adalah – Sejin, jadi baginya tidak ada masalah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan ada dua tangan yang merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. Byungchan mengernyit sedikit, agak heran kenapa Sejin tiba-tiba menyentuh dirinya seperti itu. Apa mungkin pria itu pusing dan memerlukan pegangan? Atau Sejin-

“I love your dance.”

Ketika suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya, diikuti hembusan napas yang menggelitik lehernya, Byungchan membuka mata dan menoleh dengan kaget.

Karena itu bukan suara maupun wajah milik Sejin. Tapi pria lain, yang entah siapa, dalam balutan kemeja hitam dan jeans.

“Hei-” Byungchan baru akan melepaskan tangan pria itu dari pinggangnya, ketika badan pria itu ada yang menarik dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara pukulan, lalu tiba-tiba saja, pria yang tadi menggodanya sudah terbujur di atas lantai.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, sehingga langsung membuat suasana di lantai dansa itu hening, kecuali musik yang masih terdengar kencang. Byungchan melihat dari sudut matanya, Sejin sudah ikut berhenti menari dan menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya dengan tercengang.

Belum selesai Byungchan memproses itu semua, ada tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan paksa.

“We're going home.”

Seungwoo lah yang barusan memukul pria tersebut.

* * *

Seungwoo tidak sengaja melirik jam yang tampil di layar laptopnya – sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Dan Byungchan belum pulang juga.

Ia tahu, karena tadi sudah meminta tolong kepala pelayan mereka, Subin, untuk mengabarkannya jika suaminya itu sudah kembali ke rumah. Namun sampai sekarang, belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran pria itu sama sekali.

 _Apa mereka belum selesai makan malam?_ Seungwoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan meregangkan badannya yang sedikit pegal. Tidak terasa ia sudah bekerja selama lebih dari dua jam. Matanya pun mulai lelah, dan yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur.

Tapi pikirannya kembali pada Byungchan, dan pertanyaan _kenapa suaminya itu belum pulang juga_.

Ia sudah mengecek HP-nya tadi. Tapi sampai sekarang pun, tidak ada pesan masuk dari suaminya itu. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali, pria itu mencoba menghubungi Byungchan melalui panggilan.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Seungwoo mengernyitkan keningnya, dan mencoba menghubungi pria itu sekali lagi. Tetap tidak diangkat, padahal panggilannya tersambung.

Perasaan Seungwoo mulai tidak enak. Mungkinkah Seungyoun dan Sejin mengajak Byungchan pergi ke tempat lain? Tapi kalaupun iya, seharusnya pria itu akan mengabarkan atau setidaknya mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Ia pun menghubungi Seungyoun.

Ketika dalam dering ketiga panggilannya diangkat, tanpa berbasa-basi, Seungwoo langsung menyemprot temannya. “Apa Byungchan lagi sama lo?”

Barulah ia mendengar suara dentuman musik.

“Woo, aduh tenang dulu. Iya, ini Byungchan bareng gue sama Sejin, kok, aman,” jawab Seungyoun di seberang sana dengan suara sedikit panik.

“What's the club's name?”

“Woo-”

“ _What's_ the club's name, Seungyoun?” Seungwoo menekankan pertanyaannya agar temannya itu segera menjawab. Ketika Seungyoun sudah menyebutkan nama salah satu _club_ yang juga diketahuinya karena milik teman mereka, ia segera mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan.

Seungwoo tidak tahu apa yang mendorong dirinya sampai bergegas seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, kaki dan tangannya bergerak sendiri menyetir dalam kecepatan penuh untuk sampai di lokasi secepat mungkin.

Seungwoo ingat, _alcohol tolerance_ pria itu rendah, dan ia sedikit khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Byungchan meskipun Seungyoun bilang bahwa suaminya _aman_. Tapi ia tidak akan percaya sampai melihatnya langsung.

Ketika sampai di _night club_ yang ditujunya, bukan masalah sulit baginya untuk melewati penjagaan. Begitu sudah di dalam, ia berjalan langsung ke arah _bar_ dan menemukan Seungyoun tengah duduk di salah satu kursi. Begitu melihat kedatangannya, Seungyoun cepat-cepat berdiri dan menahannya.

“Eh, Woo, gila, lo beneran ke sini? Suami lo aman, kok, orang dia aja nggak minum setetes pun.”

“Mana Byungchan?” Seungwoo tidak mengindahkan penjelasan temannya, dan bertanya langsung karena ia tidak melihat sosok suaminya tersebut, maupun Sejin.

“Itu...lagi nari sama Sej- eh, sebentar, Woo!”

Seungyoun tidak berhasil menghentikan temannya, karena pria itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat mendekat untuk mencari sosok jangkung suaminya.

Namun yang ia temukan pertama kali malah Sejin yang tengah menari sendirian di pinggir dengan heboh. Matanya bergeser beberapa jarak, berasumsi bahwa seharusnya Byungchan tidak akan jauh dari Sejin.

Dan saat itulah ia melihat suaminya – dengan seorang pria tak dikenal yang tengah merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang dan berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Lagi-lagi kakinya bergerak sendiri menghampiri suaminya itu. Selanjutnya, tangannya lah yang bergerak untuk menarik pria tak dikenal itu dan memukulnya tepat di rahang sehingga menimbulkan suara keras. Sedetik kemudian, tahu-tahu pria itu sudah terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Napasnya terengah-engah seolah ia habis melakukan aktivitas berat yang menguras tenaga. Seungwoo menoleh dan melihat suaminya tengah terperangah melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Seungwoo segera menghampiri Byungchan dan menarik tangan pria itu sambil berujar rendah, “we're going home.”

Belum pernah Seungwoo merasa se _marah_ itu.

* * *

Jika perjalanan pulang setelah mereka makan malam di rumah Tuan Yoo sebelumnya diliputi suasana canggung, maka yang dirasakan Byungchan sekarang adalah _kemarahan_ pria di sampingnya yang tengah menatap lurus-lurus jalanan di depannya.

Ia belum berani mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Takut Seungwoo akan _semakin_ mendiamkannya, atau justru malah _meledak_ dan membentaknya di dalam mobil. Ia tidak tahu mana yang akan Seungwoo lakukan.

Begitu sampai di rumah pun, Seungwoo tetap diam, dan hanya mengangguk sekilas pada beberapa pelayan yang langsung terlihat khawatir dengan wajah dingin majikan mereka tersebut. Byungchan sendiri hanya mengekori pria itu dengan gugup sampai ke kamar mereka.

Begitu pintu kamar mereka telah tertutup, Seungwoo langsung menjatuhkan tuduhannya.

“You broke the rules.”

Byungchan menelan salivanya mendengar amarah di balik ucapan tenang tersebut. Namun ia masih berusaha menyanggah tuduhan suaminya itu, meskipun pelan. “I didn't drink. I'm totally sober now.”

“Yeah? Kalau gitu, apa kamu sober juga waktu ada laki-laki yang nyentuh kamu kayak tadi?” Tatapan pria itu begitu nyalang mengarah padanya, sehingga membuat Byungchan sedikit kehilangan nyalinya untuk membalas.

“A-aku nggak tau kalau dia...”

“Well, you should've known from the start, Byungchan. Apa konsekuensinya kalau kamu pergi sembarangan ke tempat seperti itu tadi tanpa adanya pengawasan. I told you not to go drinking with other guys. Yes, you didn't drink, but you should've known that it also means _no to go_ with other guys to a place like _that_.”

“And I told you not to talk to me as if I were a kid!”

Byungchan tidak tahan lagi. Rasa kesal, sedih, marah dan frustrasinya pun ikut menumpuk dan bercampur jadi satu. Terlebih lagi saat pria itu menasihatinya seolah-olah dia adalah anak kecil yang telah melanggar peraturan di sekolah.

Seungwoo berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan berkata, “kalau gitu, bertingkahlah sesuai yang pernah kita sepakati, Byungchan. You want me to treat you like an adult? Then act like one, starting from now.”

“No.”

“Apa?”

“I said, no,” Byungchan menjawab dengan lebih keras, tidak terlalu peduli lagi apabila suaminya akan semakin marah padanya. “Apparently, it's not enough, Seungwoo. You don't treat _me_ like I'm your _husband_.”

Seungwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi matanya masih menatap Byungchan dengan nyalang sambil berjalan beberapa langkah semakin mendekat ke arah suaminya.

Byungchan pun belum berhenti mengeluarkan rasa frustrasinya.

“Yes, our marriage is based on agreement! But, will it hurt you to talk to me every now and then? To acknowledge my existence here? Kamu selalu sibuk, Seungwoo! I'm not your trophy husband! Stop treating me like I'm just a doll who you can bring anywhere and anytime!”

Mungkin ia akan menyesali perkataannya malam ini besok. Mungkin setelah ini, Seungwoo akan memperlakukannya _lebih parah_ dari sebelumnya. Mungkin setelah ini, ia benar-benar memiliki kesempatan nol besar dalam meluluhkan hati pria tersebut.

Tapi Byungchan tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya, dan menyadarkan pria itu bahwa Byungchan _ada_ dan bersedia untuk _belajar_ saling mencintai. Namun ia takkan bisa melakukannya, jika pria itu masih saja memperlakukannya seperti sekadar sebuah pajangan.

“Treat you like a husband?” Seungwoo berbisik rendah. Nadanya tenang. Ia semakin memangkas jarak yang ada di antara mereka. “What do you want me to do? Hmm?”

Ditanya seperti itu, Byungchan bukannya menjawab malah diserang rasa gugup. Ketika Seungwoo melangkah mendekat, ia membawa kakinya untuk mundur.

Semakin mundur, sampai punggungnya menyentuh tembok kamar dan Seungwoo hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari dirinya.

“Fine, I'll treat you like my husband. Then tell me, what should I do?” bisikan itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya saat Seungwoo sudah benar-benar berdiri di depannya. “Should I touch you? Like this?”

Byungchan terkesiap kaget saat tangan pria itu menyentuh pipinya dengan pelan. Tangan pria itu tidak berhenti bergerak, dan menyentuh setiap inci wajahnya secara perlahan. Napas Byungchan keluar putus-putus saat jari Seungwoo menyentuh dan mengusap bibirnya dengan lembut.

“Or should I kiss you?”

“Seung-”

“Bukan ciuman akting, dan bukan juga ciuman saat ada di antara kita yang mabuk.” Seungwoo menjelaskan, masih dalam intonasi rendah yang sangat tenang.

Cukup untuk membuat Byungchan merasa _pusing_. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab, kalau pria itu _lagi-lagi_ membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

“Answer me, Byungchan. Should I kiss you?”

”...Yes.”

Hanya satu kata itu yang dibutuhkan oleh Seungwoo sebelum benar-benar menghapus jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

Untuk sedetik, Seungwoo hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan lembut, mengingat-ingat _rasa_ dari bibir yang sudah diciumnya dua kali tersebut. Dan dalam ingatannya, rasa Byungchan masih belum berubah.

Bahkan lebih baik.

Sedetik kemudian, amarahnya yang masih tersisa, juga frustrasi untuk hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya, sehingga ia mencium pria itu lebih _keras_ dari sebelumnya. Ia menangkup kedua sisi pipi Byungchan untuk menahan gerakan pria itu dan menciumnya penuh intensitas.

Keadaan Byungchan tidak bisa dikatakan lebih baik.

Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar sekarang. Kini bukan alkohol lagi yang dirasakannya dari ciuman mereka, melain sedikit aroma kopi. Apa Seungwoo habis meminum kopi selama dirinya pergi? Dan sepertinya, itu akan menjadi rasa favoritnya dari pria ini.

Byungchan membalas ciuman Seungwoo dengan antusias yang sama. Ia membuka mulutnya dengan sukarela saat pria itu menekan bibirnya keras-keras. Badannya semakin terdorong – menyatu bersama tembok yang keras, tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Rasanya seperti ketika malam Seungwoo menciumnya di saat pria itu mabuk. Namun kali ini jelas tidak ada di antara mereka berdua yang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Mereka melakukannya dalam _kesadaran penuh_.

Byungchan memejamkan matanya erat dan mencengkeram salah satu sisi pinggang suaminya sebagai pegangan. Karena kalau tidak, sepertinya dirinya akan terjatuh lemas saat Seungwoo mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Terkadang bibirnya akan disapu lembut, kemudian digigit pelan dan ditarik sampai dirinya melenguh pelan. Lalu, Seungwoo akan kembali menjelajah lebih _dalam_ , sehingga membuat sekujur tubuh Byungchan terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Byungchan tidak tahu berapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung, tetapi ketika Seungwoo melepaskan pagutannya, napasnya sudah begitu tersengal-sengal. Ia berusaha memasukkan pasokan udara sebanyak mungkin sementara pria yang ada di depannya tetap menahan kedua sisi wajahnya dan ikut mengatur napasnya sendiri.

Namun ekspresi Seungwoo sungguh tidak terbaca. Pria itu pun hanya diam dan memperhatikan Byungchan yang tengah mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Saat napas mereka sudah berangsur kembali ke normal, Seungwoo memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik, lalu membukanya kembali. Yang membuat Byungchan terkejut, pria itu kemudian berkata, “you sleep first. Masih ada...kerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan.”

Setelah itu, sentuhan di sisi wajahnya menghilang, begitu juga dengan proksimitas suaminya. Tanpa memandangnya lagi, Seungwoo segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya, lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Meninggalkan Byungchan yang hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya.


	18. Elucidation

Jika ada teman Byungchan yang mendengar ceritanya, pasti temannya itu akan berpikir bahwa mendekati _suaminya sendiri_ bukan lagi hal yang sulit – apalagi setelah mereka berdua _berciuman_ dalam keadaan sama-sama sadar.

Tapi malam itu – setelah kejadian itu – Seungwoo tidak juga kembali ke kamar mereka, bahkan sampai Byungchan tertidur sendirian di kamar mereka. Keesokan paginya tentu saja pria itu tidak tampak ada di rumah, karena sudah pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Seperti biasanya.

Namun kali ini, Byungchan tidak _seuring-uringan_ biasanya – tidak seperti setelah kejadian Seungwoo menciumnya di saat pria itu mabuk. Ia memang bingung dengan sikap pria itu, tapi Byungchan punya firasat, ia sendiri tahu alasannya _kenapa_.

Sambil menahan rasa malu, ia berusaha mengonfirmasi kecurigaannya itu dengan bertanya pada Seungyoun. Dan saat Seungyoun menjawab sesuai dugaannya, Byungchan semakin yakin dengan teori yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Seungwoo pasti sama _bingungnya_ dengan dirinya sekarang.

Bedanya, Byungchan lebih mudah menerima perasaannya sendiri terhadap pria itu dan _mengakuinya_.

Jadi, apakah pria itu sebenarnya tengah _menyangkal_ perasaannya sendiri?

“Byungchan, are you okay?”

Byungchan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya begitu suara Wooseok masuk ke gendang telinganya. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya tidak sedang sendirian. Mereka sedang berada di kafe dan tengah melakukan 'rapat kecil' mengenai pembukaan yang akan dilakukan sebentar lagi.

Mereka di sini adalah Byungchan, Wooseok dan Minhyun.

“Kamu nggak apa-apa? Dari tadi kayaknya melamun terus.”

Kali ini giliran Minhyun yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Byungchan hanya menggeleng dan mengambil minumannya dari atas meja.

“Nggak apa-apa, kok. Nervous aja karena sebentar lagi opening,” jawab Byungchan setelah menenggak setengah dari minumannya.

Minhyun langsung mengangguk, tapi Wooseok masih memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. “Apa mungkin kamu juga lagi mikirin soal artikel itu?”

Tanpa menyebutkannya secara detail pun Byungchan tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Wooseok. Ia memang _khawatir_ akan citra yang diterima Seungwoo setelah ini akibat foto-foto yang beredar di internet. Apalagi itu terjadi karena dirinya juga. Tapi saat Seungwoo menenangkannya dengan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia langsung percaya dan kekhawatirannya secara drastis menurun.

“Hmm...lumayan sih, tapi kata Seungwoo dia bakal urus semuanya, jadi...” Byungchan membiarkan jawabannya menggantung, berharap Wooseok mengerti akan maksudnya.

Wooseok hanya tersenyum tipis. “Well, kalau dia udah ngomong gitu kamu nggak usah khawatir berarti. Ngomong-ngomong, dari yang aku denger, katanya dia mukul orang buat protected you, or something gitu? Bener, nggak?”

Byungchan sebenarnya sedikit malu membicarakan soal ini. Entah kenapa, kesannya seolah-olah ia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri sampai harus dilindungi oleh Seungwoo.

“Err, yah...semacamnya lah. There's this guy who touched me without my consent, and then Seungwoo suddenly came and punched him.”

Wooseok memasang tampang jijik, lalu berkata, “masih ada ya, orang kayak gitu, yang suka seenaknya.” Wooseok lalu bergumam panjang dan menurunkan sedikit intonasi suaranya saat bertanya, “tapi kayaknya kamu lagi mikirin hal lain juga, deh? Hmm?”

“Ha? Eh, nggak, kok.”

“Yakin? Kamu bisa cerita soal apa aja, kok. Atau kamu maunya cerita ke Minhyun aja? Kalian berdua deket, kan?” tanya Wooseok beruntut dengan nada polos.

Byungchan melirik Minhyun dengan ragu. Mereka memang dekat, tapi _tidak sedekat itu_ sampai Byungchan cukup nyaman untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya.

“Kita-”

“Haha, Wooseok, kita emang deket kok, tapi Byungchan sendiri kayaknya nggak nganggep aku sebagai temen deketnya, deh,” ucapannya langsung disela Minhyun. Setelah itu, tangan temannya naik ke atas dan mengusak rambutnya pelan. “Tapi bener kata Wooseok, kalau ada yang mau kamu ceritain, silakan aja. Aku pasti dengerin.”

Byungchan hanya mengangguk kaku, lalu berusaha tersenyum pada keduanya. “Nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Beneran.” Ia lalu mengambil kembali gelasnya dan meminumnya sampai habis. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit canggung saat Minhyun menyentuhnya di hadapan Wooseok.

Wooseok sendiri hanya meminum kopinya dengan tenang. Walaupun dalam hati ia berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak tersenyum atau segera mengeluarkan HP-nya dari kantung dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

* * *

“Ini cuma kerjaan orang biasa, kok. Kebetulan aja dia lagi ngeluarin HP pas banget sebelum kejadian lo mukul cowok itu.”

Seungwoo menghembuskan napas pelan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja.

Seungyoun yang melihat keterdiaman temannya itu buru-buru melanjutkan. “Tapi gue udah ngasih tau media online yang terlanjur nyebarin foto dan video itu. Mereka udah setuju buat take down artikelnya. Tapi yang susah...buat take down itu semua dari orang-orang yang udah terlanjur nyebarin.”

Seungwoo masih diam. Pasalnya, sebelum kedatangan Seungyoun, seperti yang sudah diperingatkan kakaknya, ayahnya langsung menghubunginya pagi itu dan menyuruhnya dengan singkat untuk segera membereskan masalah ini.

Sebenarnya bagi Seungwoo, ini termasuk perkara mudah. Dengan uang dan posisinya, ia bisa saja _mendiamkan semuanya_. Tapi berbeda dengan dulu, kali ini bukan hanya nasib _dirinya sendiri_ yang harus dipikirkan.

“You know, it'll be easier...if you make clarification or something...about last night,” usul Seungyoun dengan hati-hati.

“Dan melibatkan Byungchan? No.” Seungwoo bahkan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab usulan Seungyoun tersebut.

Seungyoun menghela napas lelah dan melirik Seungsik yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan di sebelah meja Seungwoo. Asisten Seungwoo itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya pelan.

“Woo, kenapa, sih? Dengan lo klarifikasi, nggak akan membuat citra lo atau Byungchan jadi jelek, kok...justru bagus karena orang-orang pasti ngeliatnya lo peduli sama suami lo sendiri. Iya, kan?” Seungyoun masih berusaha membujuk temannya, karena ia tidak melihat cara lain yang lebih efektif selain ini. Seungyoun lalu melirik Seungsik lagi, dan dengan tatapan matanya, menyuruh sang asisten untuk ikut membujuk atasannya.

Seungsik berdeham kemudian berkata, “benar, Tuan, saya pikir idenya Tuan Seungyoun tidak buruk. Atau kalau perlu, bagaimana kalau tanyakan juga pendapat Tuan Byungchan soal ini?”

Setelahnya, diam-diam Seungyoun memberikan acungan jempol pada asisten temannya itu. Kalau begini, mau tidak mau Seungwoo harus setuju karena Byungchan pasti tidak akan keberatan.

Seungwoo masih terdiam. Mendengar nama suaminya justru membuatnya teringat kembali kejadian kemarin malam. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sampai dia berbuat nekat seperti itu.

Namun ia tidak menyesalinya. Sama sekali.

Justru kebalikannya, rasanya ia ingin _terus_ mencium pria itu. Mengingat Byungchan yang kehabisan napas setelah ciuman mereka, atau pipinya yang bersemu merah, matanya yang sayu dan tangannya yang mencengkeram bajunya dengan begitu kuat seolah-olah takut terjatuh – membuat Seungwoo harus memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat dan mengontrol _keinginannya_ tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa _gugup_ jika nanti pulang ke rumah dan harus berhadapan dengan suaminya itu.

* * *

“Oh, kamu...pulang lebih cepet.”

Byungchan baru saja meletakkan vas yang berisi bunga krisan dari taman belakang rumah mereka di meja makan, ketika sosok suaminya tiba-tiba muncul dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama kaget. Tapi pria itu langsung mengubah ekspresinya dalam sedetik, dan berjalan menghampiri kursi makan dengan tenang.

“Ya, hari ini...kerjaannya nggak begitu banyak.”

“Oh...”

Perlahan, Byungchan berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang ada di seberang pria itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana selagi menunggu para pelayan membawakan hidangan bagi mereka. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa pun, maupun memandang mata satu sama lain. Byungchan hanya menatap meja sambil berpikir, topik apa yang sebaiknya ia angkat.

“Tadi-”

“Aku-”

Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu langsung mengalihkan tatapan masing-masing – tidak menyangka akan berbicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

“You first,” ucap Seungwoo setelah beberapa saat dilalui dalam jeda.

“Hmm...” Byungchan bergumam panjang, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang ingin dikatakannya barusan. “Oh, aku cuma mau bilang, aku udah ngehubungin Kak Sunhwa buat jadi model di cafe selain Sejin. Kak Sunhwa juga udah setuju...”

Seungwoo tersenyum simpul. “That's nice. Kalau kamu butuh bantuan lagi, bilang aja.”

Byungchan mengangguk. “Terus kamu...tadi mau ngomong apa?”

Seungwoo berdeham dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. “Kamu tau, soal artikel itu...Seungyoun berhasil take down beberapa artikel dari media online lokal, tapi sisanya...udah terlanjur tersebar.”

“Oh,” Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya dengan khawatir. “Terus gimana?”

“Mereka – Seungyoun dan Seungsik – ngusulin...kalau aku buat klarifikasi soal kejadian malam itu.”

Byungchan memikirkan ide itu untuk beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk. “Kayaknya itu ide bagus. Coba aja.”

“Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

“Maksudnya?”

“Dengan aku klarifikasi soal malam itu, berarti nama kamu bakalan ikut terseret juga.”

“Ya nggak apa-apa. Emang udah seharusnya, kan? Itu, kan, salahku juga...” Byungchan menunduk selagi mengatakannya.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari pria di seberangnya. “Maaf, kalau kata-kataku kemarin kedengerannya terlalu keras. Aku...nggak bermaksud seperti itu.”

“Nggak, kamu bener. Aku yang salah karena udah melanggar rules yang pernah kita buat. Aku janji nggak akan pergi ke tempat kayak gitu lagi _sendirian_.” Byungchan menekankan kata _sendirian_ , untuk menegaskan bahwa ia tidak akan pergi selain tanpa izin, atau kehadiran pria itu bersamanya.

“Jadi menurut aku, kamu emang harus buat klarifikasi,” lanjut Byungchan lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. “Lagian itu bukan hal yang buruk, kok. Kamu, kan, ngebelain aku. Makasih ya, Seungwoo...” Byungchan bahkan baru teringat bahwa ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada suaminya itu.

Seungwoo tidak membalasnya dan hanya menatap Byungchan dalam diam. Namun sebelum Byungchan mengatakan apa-apa lagi, para pelayan sudah datang dan menghidangkan makanan mereka.

Selain mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah, pikirannya pun ikut sibuk berputar – menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia mengangkat topik soal _ciuman_ mereka atau tidak.

Tapi Seungwoo pun terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu, jadi Byungchan mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan waktu makan malam mereka berlalu dalam keheningan.

* * *

Byungchan baru saja selesai membalas _chat_ dari Wooseok, berbarengan dengan suaminya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia pun segera mengunci _handphone_ -nya, meletakkannya di atas nakas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Selagi memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur, ia bisa mendengar suara-suara yang ditimbulkan suaminya. Suara pria itu saat mengeringkan rambutnya, mengetikkan sesuatu di HP-nya untuk terakhir kali, membuka selimut, mematikan lampu, lalu ikut membaringkan diri di sebelahnya.

Rasanya telinga Byungchan jadi lebih sensitif dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu malam ini.

Ia berusaha menggunakan cara klasik – menghitung domba di dalam otaknya agar cepat mengantuk dan tertidur. Tapi malam ini, entah kenapa, pikirannya begitu _berisik_ sampai ia sulit untuk jatuh ke alam bawah sadar.

Dan keberadaan Seungwoo di sebelahnya tidak membantunya sama sekali. Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali dengan ciuman mereka.

Byungchan berusaha menahan geraman frustrasinya.

Saat Byungchan ingin bergerak untuk memunggungi suaminya, ada bisikan rendah yang tiba-tiba mengisi keheningan kamar mereka.

“Byungchan.”

Refleks, Byungchan membuka matanya. Ia menatap langi-langit kamar sebentar sebelum menjawab, “ya?”

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab dan membiarkan keadaan berlalu dalam keheningan sampai Byungchan mengira pria itu sudah tertidur.

“Do you think it was a mistake, our kiss?”

Rasanya jantung Byungchan hampir berhenti berdetak. Ia tidak menduga Seungwoo yang akan bertanya pertama kali padanya soal kejadian semalam.

Haruskah ia berbohong? Haruskah ia berkata jujur? Kalau ia berkata jujur, apa reaksi Seungwoo setelah ini?

”...No,” jawab Byungchan pelan. “Do you think it was...a mistake?” Tanpa bisa ditahan, mulutnya sudah bergerak sendiri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Sesungguhnya ia takut akan mendengar jawaban yang sama dari pria itu seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, ia harus mengetahuinya. Dan jika pria itu masih menjawab dengan kata-kata yang sama, maka ia-

“No.”

Byungchan menahan napasnya.

“No, it wasn't a mistake.”


	19. Birthday (i)

Byungchan rasanya seperti berjalan di atas bongkahan es yang tipis, sedangkan di bawahnya ada air dingin yang sudah siap menyambutnya kapan saja apabila dirinya terjatuh.

Persis seperti itulah ia mendeskripsikan posisinya sekarang ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, _hubungannya dengan Seungwoo_. Suaminya sendiri.

Setelah pengakuan tak terduga pria itu, bukannya lega, Byungchan justru _semakin bingung_. Ia tidak berani mengonfrontasi Seungwoo lebih jauh.

“Gue nggak ngerti kenapa lo bingung,” ucap Hanse ketika – setelah urusannya di kafe selesai – ia janjian bertemu dengan Hanse dan Sejun untuk (akhirnya) menceritakan masalah kehidupan pernikahannya secara lengkap.

“Dia udah bilang sendiri kayak gitu, berarti dia ada rasa sama lo, dong,” timpal Sejun sambil berkonsentrasi memotong _waffles_ -nya jadi dua bagian sama besar. “Se, bagi dua nih, gue lagi diet.”

Hanse hanya mengangguk, lalu menatap temannya yang sedang terlihat gundah itu semenjak kedatangannya ke tempat janjian mereka. “Emang habis itu si Seungwoo nggak ngomong apa-apa lagi?”

Byungchan menggeleng lemah. “Soalnya dia kayaknya juga belum pasti gitu loh, Se. Makanya gue nggak berani nanya lebih jauh. Itu dan...karena gue sendiri juga...bingung. Duh, lo berdua paham nggak, sih? Pokoknya gue tuh _bingung_.”

“Kalau bingung tuh pegangan,” balas Sejun santai sambil menyuapkan sepotong _waffles_ ke dalam mulutnya. Hanse hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

“Ngapain ya gue ngajak lo? Tau gitu gue ajak Hanse doang ke sini.” Byungchan menggerutu dengan kesal.

Sejun hanya mengeluarkan cengiran tidak bersalah, lalu bertanya, “di rumah awkward, dong?”

“Nah itu. Anehnya kita tuh nggak begitu awkward. Kayak, apa yah, ya biasa aja? Nunggu ada yang ngomong duluan doang.”

“Tapi nggak ada yang berani, dan bingung juga mau ngomong apa,” Hanse melengkapi jawaban Byungchan.

“Akhirnya ada yang paham juga,” Byungchan mengatakannya sambil mengelus dadanya dengan lega.

“Berlebihan deh lo, gue juga paham, kok,” ucap Sejun tidak terima sambil melempar segumpal tisu ke arah temannya. “Tapi gimana mau ajak ngomong ya, suami lo bukannya lagi dinas luar?”

Byungchan menurunkan bahunya dengan lesu. Setelah _pengakuan_ malam itu, beberapa hari kemudian Seungwoo memberi tahu kalau dia akan pergi dinas luar negeri selama seminggu. Dan ini sudah hari keempat semenjak Seungwoo pergi ke Hongkong untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya tersebut – meninggalkan Byungchan sendirian menempati tempat tidur mereka yang rasanya dua kali jauh lebih besar daripada malam biasanya.

“Dia tau nggak lusa lo ulang tahun?”

Pertanyaan Hanse membuat Byungchan terpekur selama beberapa saat. Apa Seungwoo tahu kapan ulang tahunnya? Kalau Seungwoo pernah melihat data diri pribadinya sebelum mereka menikah, harusnya suaminya itu tahu. Lalu pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah, _apa pria itu hapal?_

Yah, kalau Byungchan tentu saja hapal kapan ulang tahun pria itu.

“Paling dia lupa,” Byungchan menjawab sekadarnya sambil mengaduk-ngaduk _yoghurt_ -nya yang sudah hampir mencair. Ia jadi teringat belum meminta izin pada Seungwoo soal rencananya bersama Minhyun.

“Mau ngapain kita? Byungchan pasti nggak boleh lagi deh pergi ke club sama suaminya,” duga Hanse yang – tentu saja – sangat tepat sasaran.

“Suami lo kaku banget.”

“Bukan kaku, itu namanya peduli.” Hanse menimpali ucapan Sejun sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Byungchan.

Byungchan hanya diam. Argumen kedua temannya hanya seperti angin lalu di telinganya. Ia memikirkan _banyak hal_ , tapi yang paling mendominasi (dan paling tidak ia sangka) adalah betapa ia sudah merindukan sosok pendiam suaminya itu.

* * *

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya selagi menimbang-nimbang kapan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta izin _langsung_ pada Seungwoo. Perbedaan waktu antara Korea Selatan dengan Hongkong hanya terpaut satu jam. Dan ia mengira-ngira, waktu setelah makan malam adalah yang paling tepat.

Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang – duduk bersila di atas kasurnya sambil memegang HP-nya dengan ragu. Ia tidak ingin sekadar meminta izin melalui _chat_ , tapi langsung menghubungi pria itu agar tidak diserang rasa gugup saat menunggu balasan suaminya. Cara yang tercepat tentu akan lebih baik, bukan?

“Kalau nggak dibolehin gimana, ya...” Byungchan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, rencananya bersama Minhyun cukup sederhana. Sudah dua tahun terakhir ia mempunya tradisi menyambut pergantian hari ulang tahunnya dengan pergi malam-malam ( _kalau dulu, sih, disebutnya kabur_ ) ke pinggir sungai Han. Di sana, Minhyun biasanya sudah menyiapkan petasan kecil dan sebuah kue. Lalu, mereka akan merayakan 'pesta' kecil-kecilan itu sampai menjelang subuh.

Kalau dulu memang cukup mudah baginya untuk kabur tengah malam. Pelayan yang ada di rumahnya tidak banyak, jadi mudah bagi dirinya untuk mengendap-endap.

Namun lain halnya ketika ia sudah tinggal di rumah ini. Selain pelayan yang jumlahnya tidak main-main, rumah itu terlalu luas untuk dirinya pergi diam-diam begitu saja. Dan setelah insiden di _night club_ tempo lalu, ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko apa-apa lagi. Jadi, tidak ada cara lain selain meminta izin langsung kepada suaminya.

Byungchan meremas selimutnya dengan gugup selagi menunggu panggilannya diangkat. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang. Saking kencangnya, ia sampai khawatir jantungnya akan loncat ke luar.

_“Byungchan?”_

Byungchan tersentak begitu panggilannya diangkat. Untuk sedetik, ia gelagapan karena suara pria itu di telepon terdengar sedikit berbeda – lebih rendah dan...halus. Tanpa sadar, Byungchan mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang langsung terasa panas.

“Ha-halo, Seungwoo? La-lagi sibuk, nggak?”

Byungchan mendengar suara _krasak krusuk_ dari seberang, sebelum menjadi hening dan Seungwoo menjawab, _“nggak, ada apa?”_

_Gimana ngomongnya, ya..._

“Eh, itu...aku mau minta izin...” Byungchan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

_“Izin? Buat?”_

“Pergi...sama Minhyun...”

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Seungwoo kembali bertanya.

_“Kamu minta izin ke aku buat pergi sama Minhyun?”_

“Eng...soalnya ini...aku mau perginya te-tengah malem...eh, tapi aku bukan mau ke club, kok!” Sebelum Seungwoo sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Byungchan buru-buru menyelanya.

_“Tengah malam? Kamu mau ke mana?”_

Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya pun, Byungchan bisa membayangkan pria itu pasti tengah mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

“Ke pinggir Sungai Han...mau ngerayain, ehm...pesta kecil-kecilan gitu.” Byungchan meremas selimutnya lebih kencang – yakin bahwa setelah ini kain itu akan terlihat sangat kusut.

_“Kapan? Besok?”_

Byungchan tidak menyangka Seungwoo akan langsung menebak dengan tepat seperti itu. Karena kalau ulang tahunnya lusa, otomatis dia memang harus pergi besok malam. Dari mana Seungwoo tahu? Atau jangan-jangan pria itu-

_“It's for your birthday, isn't it?”_

_Jadi Seungwoo tahu..._

“Yes,” Byungchan berbisik pelan. Masih tidak memercayai kenyataan bahwa suaminya _ternyata_ hapal tanggal ulang tahunnya. Ada sedikit perasaan hangat yang muncul di hatinya dan menimbulkan senyum di wajahnya saat ini. Seandainya ia bisa melihat Seungwoo sekarang juga...

_“Kenapa harus sama Minhyun?”_

“Oh?” Byungchan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal – sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba pria itu. “Soalnya...udah tradisi aja, sih? Dua tahun sebelumnya aku ngerayain ulang tahun begitu juga sama dia.”

Ada jeda lagi dari seberang sana.

“A-aku nggak akan pulang terlalu larut, kok! Dan nanti aku bakal minta Pak Jung buat nganterin aku,” ucap Byungchan buru-buru sambil menyebutkan nama salah satu supir pribadi mereka untuk lebih meyakinkan suaminya itu.

Terdengar helaan napas pelan dari seberang, lalu, _“jangan lupa pakai baju hangat. Sekarang udah mulai dingin.”_

Byungchan berhenti meremas selimutnya dan bertanya spontan, “so I can go?”

 _“With one condition.”_ Tiba-tiba, suara pria itu terdengar lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Byungchan mengangguk, kemudian tersadar bahwa pria itu tidak bisa melihatnya, ia pun menyuarakan jawaban singkatnya. “Oke.”

_“HP kamu harus terus dinyalain. Dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana lagi selain ke Sungai Han. Juga pastiin Pak Jung selalu ada di deket kamu.”_

Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya. _Kayaknya itu lebih dari satu, deh..._

Namun syarat dari pria itu masuk akal, jadi Byungchan tidak terlalu keberatan untuk memenuhinya.

“Okay! Noted!”

_“Satu lagi, Byungchan.”_

Byungchan langsung diam dan menunggu dengan sabar.

_“Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya kamu pergi berdua tengah malam sama Minhyun.”_


	20. Birthday (ii)

“Madam Kim ada di mana?”

Byungchan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum saat beberapa pelayan menyambutnya yang baru kembali dari kafe. Ia lalu bertanya mengenai keberadaan wanita itu kepada salah satu pelayan yang tengah membantu melepaskan jaketnya.

“Tadi terakhir saya lihat, Madam Kim ada di dapur, Tuan.”

“Oh, oke, makasih.”

Setelah menerima informasi tersebut, Byungchan bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk berbicara dengan wanita itu perihal rencananya malam ini. Begitu sampai di dapur, ternyata Madam Kim benar ada di sana dan sedang berbincang dengan Subin.

“Selamat sore,” sapa Byungchan sopan pada keduanya. Subin langsung menoleh dan menunduk sopan. Madam Kim pun ikut tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

“Madam Kim, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan. Apa boleh saya minta waktunya sebentar?”

“Oh, ya, tentu saja boleh, Byungchan.” Setelah itu, dengan anggukan kepalanya, Madam Kim memberi tanda untuk Subin agar mereka ditinggalkan berdua. “Apa kamu mau ke ruangan saya?”

“Sebenarnya...saya cuma mau bilang kalau nanti malam saya akan pergi ke luar.”

“Ah, ya, sudah saya duga kamu mau bicara soal itu. Seungwoo tadi pagi sudah mengirim pesan pada saya. Katanya nanti malam kamu...mau merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman di dekat Sungai Han?” tanya Madam Kim dengan tatapan menyelidik.

“Benar, Madam Kim. Mungkin saya akan pergi sekitar jam sebelas lewat. Dan akan saya pastikan sebelum jam dua sudah kembali tiba di rumah.” Byungchan membeberkan perkiraan waktu yang telah disusunnya pada wanita itu dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah semeyakinkan mungkin.

“Baiklah, nanti akan saya beritahukan pada Pak Jung,” jawab wanita itu dengan singkat.

“Terima kasih, Madam Kim.” Byungchan tersenyum dan bersiap untuk mengakhiri perbincangan mereka, ketika pengurus rumah itu kembali bertanya, “ada yang perlu saya siapkan untuk nanti malam?”

Byungchan langsung menggeleng. “Oh, nggak usah, Madam Kim. Saya nggak perlu apa-apa, kok.”

Setelah menerima anggukan paham dari Madam Kim, Byungchan lantas mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi dan meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya memandangi kepergian Byungchan dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

“Madam.” Tiba-tiba salah seorang pelayan menghampirinya. “Kira-kira jam berapa Tuan Seungwoo akan pulang nanti malam? Apa kami perlu menyiapkan makan malam juga untuk Tuan Seungwoo?”

Madam Kim segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pelayan muda tersebut sambil tersenyum. “Nggak perlu. Seungwoo sepertinya akan sampai tengah malam nanti. Ia masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sekarang.”

“Baik, Madam, terima kasih banyak atas informasinya.”

Setelah pelayan itu pergi dari hadapannya, Madam Kim berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju ruangannya. Rasanya ia ingin tersenyum jika mengingat tingkah dua orang pria yang menjadi penghuni utama rumah tersebut. Padahal dirinya hanya berperan sebagai pihak yang mengamati selama ini, tapi sepertinya ia justru lebih paham dengan isi hati masing-masing dari kedua pria tersebut.

Terutama Seungwoo.

Ia sudah bersama pria itu sejak lama. Ia bisa melihat perubahan yang ada di dalam pria itu semenjak menikah – atau lebih tepatnya, semenjak tinggal bersama Byungchan. Setahunya, Seungwoo adalah pria yang mementingkan pekerjaannya lebih dari apa pun.

Jadi, begitu mendapat pesan dari tuan mudanya itu mengenai rencana kepulangannya yang dipercepat, ia langsung paham alasannya.

Mungkin Byungchan adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuat Seungwoo bersikap _impulsif_ seperti itu.

* * *

“Di sini saja, Tuan?”

Byungchan mengangkat wajahnya dari layar _handphone_ , dan memajukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi arahan pada supir pribadi mereka yang bernama Pak Jung tersebut.

“Iya, Bapak bisa parkir di sini. Nah, nanti saya bakal ada di sana terus. Keliatan kan, Pak? Jadi Bapak bisa nunggu di sini aja. Atau mau keluar terus duduk di deket lampu itu juga boleh. Oh iya, di sebelah kanan sana ada minimarket kalau Bapak mau beli makan atau minum. Nanti saya balik sekitar jam setengah dua ya, Pak.” Byungchan menjelaskan dengan runtut sambil bersiap untuk keluar. Ia baru saja mengirim pesan pada Minhyun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah sampai dan akan segera menghampirinya di tempat mereka yang _biasa_.

Byungchan berlari pelan, melawan arah berhembusnya angin musim gugur yang semakin membuat badannya menggigil di tengah malam seperti ini. Sesuai perkataan Seungwoo, ia mengenakan jaketnya yang paling tebal, untuk menghalau hembusan angin malam agar tidak terlalu menusuk sampai ke tulangnya.

“Chan!” Dari kejauhan, Minhyun yang sudah tiba di lokasi, melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat kedatangannya. Byungchan tersenyum dan berlari semakin cepat.

“Hei, sori ya udah nunggu lama,” ucap Byungchan dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal begitu tiba di hadapan Minhyun. Temannya itu hanya tertawa dan menyerahkannya sebuah topi pesta dari kertas berwarna biru.

“Mau pake?”

Byungchan tersenyum dan menerima topi berbentuk kerucut itu dengan senang hati. “Sure! Haha, sekarang persiapannya bertambah, ya, ada topi ulang tahun segala.”

Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengambil kue berukuran kecil dari kursi panjang yang ada di dekat mereka.

“It's chocolate this year.”

Wajah Byungchan berseri-seri mendengar perkataan pria itu. Ia memang pernah iseng mengatakan, bahwa dirinya ingin mendapatkan kue dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda setiap tahunnya. Dua tahun yang lalu, Minhyun menyiapkan _cheesecake_. Tahun sebelumnya, mereka menikmati _tiramisu cake_ di pinggir sungai ini. Byungchan tidak menyangka Minhyun masih mengingat _request_ konyolnya tersebut.

“Tapi sekarang lagi agak berangin, Chan, kayaknya bakalan susah buat kamu tiup lilinnya,” lanjut Minhyun sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling mereka yang tidak begitu mendukung.

Byungchan mengibaskan tangannya santai. “Ah, nggak apa-apa. Tahun kemarin juga lilinnya mati pas banget sebelum aku tiup.” Byungchan lalu melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. “Eh, eh, sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi!”

Minhyun cepat-cepat mempersiapkan petasan kecil yang juga telah dibawanya. Sesuai tradisi, biasanya mereka akan menyalakan petasan kecil itu dulu, baru meniup lilin dan memakannya bersama. Simpel, tapi bagi Byungchan, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya senang.

“Lima...empat...tiga...dua...satu...!” Byungchan menghitung mundur detik-detik sebelum hari berganti sekaligus menandai ulang tahunnya. Suara petasan langsung terdengar diikuti oleh tawa keduanya.

Kemudian, Minhyun cepat-cepat memasang lilin pada kue yang dipegang Byungchan meskipun pria itu sudah bersikeras mengatakan tidak apa-apa. “Tunggu, tunggu, kita coba dulu!” Begitu lilin sudah terpasang sempurna dan sudah dinyalakan, Minhyun langsung berseru, “ayo, Chan, buruan ditiup!”

“Ih, tunggu, aku belum make a wish!”

“Ya udah, buruan!”

Byungchan tertawa mendengar antusiasme temannya, dan juga tingkah lucu pria itu yang berusaha menjaga agar lilin tetap menyala. Ia lalu memejamkan mata dan segera mengucapkan keinginannya.

Saat Byungchan membuka matanya, ternyata lilin itu masih menyala karena Minhyun mati-matian berusaha menjaga dengan jaketnya agar tidak ada hembusan angin yang meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Byungchan kembali tertawa dan langsung meniup lilin di atas kuenya tersebut.

“Selamat ulang tahun...” ucap Minhyun setelah lilin itu mati sempurna diikuti asap tipis yang langsung menghilang dibawa oleh hembusan angin.

“Makasih...” Byungchan membalas ucapan pria itu dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa merayakannya dengan _seseorang_ yang paling ia harapkan. Tapi begini saja pun baginya sudah cukup.

“Aku punya hadiah buat kamu.”

“Hah?”

Byungchan hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam diam saat Minhyun berjalan ke arah belakang kursi dan membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya Minhyun memberinya hadiah, karena ia pernah bilang bahwa merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti ini saja sudah seperti hadiah baginya, jadi ia tidak ingin diberikan apa-apa lagi.

“Minhyun, kamu janji nggak akan ngasih aku hadia-”

Minhyun mengeluarkan sebuket bunga.

Byungchan langsung terdiam dan menatap pria yang tengah berjalan kembali ke arahnya sambil tersenyum malu. “I...don't know much about flowers, so...I asked the clerk to give me the prettiest ones.”

Lalu Minhyun menyerahkan sebuket bunga itu pada Byungchan yang menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

“It's Anthurium.” Byungchan menyebutkan nama itu sambil menyentuh kelopaknya dengan sayang.

“Sorry?”

“It means tail flower from Greek. Known as Flamingo Flower, or Boy Flower.” Byungchan menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buket bunga tersebut. “It symbolizes hospitality.”

“Really? I should've just bought you red roses, then.”

Gerakan tangan Byungchan berhenti. “Well, Anthurium is pretty! I like this one.”

“Iya, tapi kurang menyampaikan maksudku, Chan.”

”...Maksudnya?”

“You know what it symbolizes. Red roses.” Minhyun berkata pelan sambil – _Byungchan langsung tersentak_ – menyentuh dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang masih memegang erat buket bunga tersebut.

“Mi-Minhyun, kamu ngapain...”

“Aku tau udah nggak punya kesempatan lagi. Kamu udah menikah. Dan aku bisa liat...kamu sangat mencintai suami kamu itu.” Minhyun mengucapkannya sambil menatap mata Byungchan dalam-dalam, yang justru membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

“Tapi kalau aku nggak bilang ini juga ke kamu, kayaknya penyesalannya bakalan kebawa sampai aku mati, Chan.” Minhyun lalu tertawa pelan. Tapi Byungchan masih diam. Bingung mau mengatakan apa.

“Aku suka sama kamu, Byungchan.”

Byungchan menelan salivanya. Ia tidak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata pria itu.

“Udah dari lama. Tapi aku nggak pernah punya keberanian buat bilang langsung ke kamu.”

Sudah sejak lama? Kalau begitu, apa dirinya yang terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari perasaan pria itu terhadapnya?

“Kamu ngga perlu jawab apa-apa, Byungchan. I just want to tell you that.”

Byungchan menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Minhyun tersenyum padanya. Tidak ada tatapan sedih atau kecewa di balik sorot mata itu. Hanya ketulusan yang menggambarkan seolah-olah niat Minhyun memang _tidak lebih_ dari sekadar menyampaikan perasaannya.

“Maaf, semoga perasaanku nggak jadi beban ya buat kamu...” Pria itu berkata sambil membetulkan letak poninya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin. Byungchan hanya berdiri diam dan membiarkan tangan pria itu bergerak di antara helai rambutnya.

“Kita masih bisa temenan, kan?” Tiba-tiba Minhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir, yang mau tidak mau membuat Byungchan membuka mulutnya juga.

“Ya masa langsung musuhan...” Byungchan menjawab pelan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa agar membuatnya terlihat tidak canggung.

“Mau makan kuenya sekarang? Kita masih punya waktu 45 menit lagi, nih.” Setelah itu, Minhyun berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang ada di sana dan menepuk-nepuk sisi di sebelahnya, menandakan agar Byungchan segera ikut duduk.

Setelah memotong kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, mereka makan dalam keheningan. Padahal biasanya, Byungchan pasti sudah berceloteh mengenai apa saja, yang akan ditimpali oleh sekadar tawa atau komentar-komentar tidak penting dari Minhyun. Tapi, mana mungkin Byungchan tidak merasa canggung setelah _pernyataan_ barusan, bukan?

“Apa kamu pernah berantem sama Seungwoo?”

Pertanyaan Minhyun hampir saja membuat Byungchan tersedak kuenya sendiri. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menelannya dan menjawab Minhyun dengan tergagap. “Ha...eh...ba-baru sekali, sih.”

“Tapi dia nggak pernah...you know, made you cry or something like that?”

“O-oh, nggak, kok...”

“Good.”

Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam.

“Kalau kamu udah mengenal Seungwoo dari dulu, lalu dikasih pilihan, apa kamu bakal tetap menikah sama dia?”

Byungchan menarik napas panjang – menghirup udara dingin serta aroma musim gugur yang perlahan mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya. Walaupun tidak menyangka Minhyun akan bertanya seperti itu, tapi Byungchan tidak terkejut dibuatnya.

Karena Byungchan langsung mengetahui jawaban yang muncul dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

Byungchan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, dan menatap riak air sungai yang ada di hadapan mereka.

“Ya. Aku pasti bakal tetap milih Seungwoo.”

Byungchan bisa mendengar pria di sebelahnya ikut menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

”...Good.”


	21. Birthday (iii)

Bohong kalau mengatakan Byungchan _sama sekali_ tidak terpengaruh atas pernyataan yang baru saja diterimanya dari Minhyun. Selama perjalanan pulang, ia hanya melamun sambil menatap bunga yang ada di pangkuannya. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang muncul di hatinya karena telah menjadi orang yang begitu _tidak peka_ sampai saat ini. Byungchan jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Minhyun dulu saat dirinya baru menikah. Ia bertanya mengenai orang yang disukai Minhyun, dan baru tersadar sekarang bahwa pria itu _mendeskripsikan_ dirinya dulu.

Ia tidak ingin memutuskan pertemanannya dengan Minhyun – tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, Minhyun termasuk teman baiknya yang selama ini sudah terlalu sering menolongnya. Tapi kalau ia terus berada di dekat pria itu tanpa bisa membalas perasaannya, dirinya sendiri yang akan merasa tidak enak nantinya.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah pun, ia masih memikirkan soal itu hingga tak sadar sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Entah mengapa, yang bisa diingatnya hanyalah senyum tulus Minhyun saat mengatakan bahwa pria itu menyukai dirinya, tanpa mengharapkan jawaban apa pun.

Otaknya rasanya semakin semrawut memikirkan itu semua. Sehingga tidak ada yang diinginkannya saat itu selain langsung membaringkan diri di bawah selimut dan melupakan segalanya untuk sejenak.

Masih dengan buket bunga yang ada di tangan kirinya, Byungchan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia terheran-heran saat menyadari lampu kamarnya ternyata menyala. Padahal seingatnya, ia sudah mematikannya tadi sebelum pergi. Apakah ada salah satu pelayan yang masuk dan menyalakan lampunya? Tapi, seharusnya semua pelayan di sini tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya mereka masuk sembarangan. Jadi, siapa yang-

“Byungchan.”

Yang dipanggil namanya langsung terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang tadi dibiarkannya terbuka. Ia membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut saat menyadari sosok yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

“Loh? Seungwoo? Kok kamu bisa...kapan kamu pulang?” Byungchan bertanya dengan bingung, karena jika perhitungannya benar, seharusnya pria itu baru akan pulang esok hari. Tapi Seungwoo kini berada di hadapannya, dengan baju sehari-harinya yang dipakai untuk tidur, seolah-olah pria itu sudah _dari tadi_ berada di rumah ini.

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Tatapannya mengarah pada buket bunga yang masih dipegang Byungchan, sebelum kedua bola matanya bergulir ke wajah suaminya yang masih terlihat sangat terkejut.

“Aku pulang sekitar sejam yang lalu. Urusanku di sana selesai lebih awal, jadi aku langsung pulang.” Seungwoo menjawab dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

“Oh...” Byungchan tidak tahu harus merespons apa selain jawaban singkat tersebut. Meskipun sudah meminta izin, rasanya ia seperti seorang remaja yang tertangkap basah pulang malam setelah melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang. Byungchan pun melarikan tatapannya ke mana saja asalkan bukan ke pria itu.

“Apa bunga itu Minhyun yang ngasih?”

Mau tidak mau, Byungchan harus menatap Seungwoo lagi saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir suaminya. Dengan kaku, Byungchan menganggukan kepalanya dan memegang bunga itu lebih erat.

“Ada lagi yang dia kasih?”

“Cu-cuma ini sama kue...tapi kalau kue, sih, biasanya request dari aku, terus...” Byungchan segera mengatupkan mulutnya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan mengatakan, _terus Minhyun juga bilang suka sama aku_. Tapi mana mungkin, bukan?

Namun Seungwoo terlanjur menangkap sikap ragu-ragu yang ditunjukkan Byungchan. Dengan menjaga intonasinya tetap datar, ia bertanya, “terus?”

“E-eh, nggak...cuma ini aja, kok.” Byungchan berharap, Seungwoo tidak bisa menangkap sinyal kebohongan dari balik suaranya.

“Apa dia ngomong sesuatu ke kamu?”

“Nggak.”

Byungchan menjawab pertanyaan itu terlalu cepat, sehingga Seungwoo langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya – kentara sekali meragukan jawaban Byungchan.

“Dia ngomong apa?”

“Nggak ngomong apa-apa.”

 _Lagi._ Byungchan mengatakannya dengan terlalu cepat, bahkan diselingi nada panik karena Seungwoo seperti dapat mendeteksi kebohongannya.

Byungchan mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai sementara Seungwoo mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, bahkan sekalipun jarak antar dirinya dengan Seungwoo tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

“You're not a good liar.” Pernyataan pria itu cukup memancing dirinya, sehingga Byungchan pun mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya langsung bertabrakan dengan pria itu saat ia membalas, “you didn't know that.”

“What if I know?”

Byungchan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

“Byungchan.” Pria itu sekali lagi memanggil namanya dengan cara yang membuat perut Byungchan seakan _digelitik_ oleh sesuatu. “Minhyun bilang apa ke kamu?”

“Dia bilang...” Astaga, haruskah dirinya berbohong? Tapi tadi jelas-jelas pria itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak pandai berbohong.

“Dia bilang...” Tapi kalau ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bagaimana seandainya Seungwoo akan langsung melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Minhyun setelah ini? Tapi, tunggu, kenapa juga Seungwoo harus melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Minhyun? Itu, kan, haknya. Lagi pula, belum jelas apakah Seungwoo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya atau tidak.

“Dia...bilang-”

“Kalau kamu nggak mau bilang, aku yang bakal tanya langsung ke Minhyun.”

“Dia bilang dia suka sama aku.”

Byungchan mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas yang begitu cepat. Setengah berharap Seungwoo tidak akan bisa menangkap kalimatnya dengan baik.

Namun sepertinya itu harapan yang sia-sia, karena setelah Byungchan mengatakannya, Seungwoo mengatupkan rahangnya dan tatapan pria itu terlihat sedikit meredup.

“Aku...nggak suka sama Minhyun- maksudku, perasaanku nggak sama kayak dia, jadi kamu...” _tenang aja?_ “nggak perlu marah.”

Untuk sesaat, keadaan berlalu dalam keheningan. Seungwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Byungchan yang lama ditatap seperti itu pun akhirnya merasa jengah dan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

“Kamu pasti capek karena baru pulang. Kamu tidur duluan aja, aku mau...eh, naro ini dulu di vas,” Byungchan mengangkat buket bunga yang masih dipegangnya dengan sedikit ragu untuk menunjukkan maksudnya.

Baru Byungchan akan bergerak, Seungwoo kembali membuka suara.

“I sent a birthday message to you.”

Byungchan berhenti dan melihat suaminya dengan pandangan terkejut. Kebetulan ia belum mengecek _handphone_ -nya sama sekali dari tadi selain untuk melihat jam. Ia memang merasakan HP-nya terus-terusan bergetar menandakan cukup banyak _chat_ yang masuk. Namun ia tidak menyangka Seungwoo akan menjadi salah satu pengirim pesan tersebut.

“Makasih...”

“Tapi aku nggak sempat nyiapin hadiah apa-apa buat kamu.”

Byungchan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. “Oh, nggak perlu, kok. Kamu nggak perlu ngasih aku apa-apa.”

“Well...” Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak dimengerti Byungchan, Seungwoo tiba-tiba terlihat gugup. “What about...a hug?”

“A-what?” Byungchan pasti terlihat sangat tidak atraktif sekarang dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar setelah mendengar _tawaran_ dari Seungwoo barusan.

_What about... apa?_

“A hug.” Seungwoo berbisik sambil mengambil langkah untuk semakin memperpendek jarak mereka. Byungchan hanya berdiri di tempatnya – rasanya tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

Sampai akhirnya Seungwoo berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Byungchan bisa menghidu aroma sabun, baju bersih yang baru dicuci, dan sedikit aroma parfum saat kedua tangan pria itu perlahan melingkari pundaknya. Byungchan menahan napas saat badannya sedikit ditarik untuk direngkuh pria itu. Panas badan Seungwoo seperti ikut mengalir ke tubuhnya dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Tidak usah ditanya bagaimana keadaan jantung Byungchan, karena ia bisa merasakannya berdetak tak karuan.

Tangan Byungchan yang tadinya ada di sisi tubuhnya, perlahan diangkat untuk memeluk pinggang pria yang tengah merengkuhnya – tidak begitu erat, tapi juga tidak longgar sehingga Byungchan benar-benar bisa merasakan tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Seungwoo. Namun ini pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan. Dan bagi Byungchan, ada sensasi tersendiri saat merasakan tubuh mereka bersentuhan seperti ini.

“Selamat ulang tahun.”

Kalau mereka sedang tidak berpelukan, dan berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, mungkin Byungchan tidak akan bisa mendengarnya karena diucapkan oleh Seungwoo dengan sangat rendah – nyaris berbisik. Tapi ia bisa merasakan pelukan pria itu mengerat selama sedetik berbarengan dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

Byungchan memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam – menghidu aroma menenangkan yang keluar dari suaminya dan membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Yang Byungchan tidak ketahui adalah Seungwoo pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

* * *

Byungchan pikir saat Seungwoo mengatakan ia tidak menyiapkan hadiah apa-apa, itu artinya _benar-benar_ tidak ada hadiah apa pun dari suaminya.

Namun sebuah kejutan datang di pagi hari saat ia baru selesai sarapan. Subin mengatakan bahwa tukang kebun sudah datang dan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Byungchan.

Dengan sedikit bingung, Byungchan pergi ke kebun belakang rumah mereka. Di sana, tidak hanya ada tukang kebunnya yang biasa ia sapa di pagi dan sore hari, tapi juga ada beberapa pria yang tengah menanam sesuatu.

“Oh, Tuan, maaf mengganggu waktu Anda pagi-pagi begini, tapi saya hanya ingin bertanya apa kira-kira ini cukup...?”

Byungchan hampir tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan tukang kebunnya. Matanya mengarah pada kebun mereka yang terlihat _semakin berwarna_ dengan banyaknya bunga yang baru saja ditanam.

“Ini...” Byungchan menunjuk pemandangan di depannya dengan bingung. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah meminta pada siapa pun untuk menambah jenis dan jumlah bunga di kebun belakang rumah mereka.

“Oh, ini atas permintaan Tuan Seungwoo. Katanya Tuan suka bunga, jadi beliau meminta saya untuk menanam lebih banyak di sini. Tapi Tuan tidak mengatakan persisnya seberapa banyak, jadi kalau menurut Tuan Byungchan masih kurang, kami bisa menanam lebih banyak lagi.” Tukang kebunnya itu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum lebar. Dua pria yang juga berdiri di sana dan mendengarkan pun ikut tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Byungchan menelan salivanya dan menatap hamparan bunga di depannya dengan tidak percaya. Tentu saja ia merasa senang dengan kejutan ini. Ia hanya masih belum bisa memproses kenyataan bahwa Seungwoo benar-benar menyiapkan ini untuknya.

“Segini...cukup, kok. Terima kasih banyak ya, Pak.” Tidak mungkin Byungchan merasa hamparan di depannya terbilang kurang, melihat kini seluruh petak yang dulunya masih kosong di beberapa tempat, sudah diisi oleh penghuni baru, bahkan sampai ke sudut-sudutnya. Ini bahkan lebih dari cukup.

Saat Byungchan kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil HP-nya dengan pikiran untuk cepat-cepat mengirim pesan kepada pria yang telah memberinya kejutan di pagi hari itu, Madam Kim mencegatnya sebelum ia menaiki tangga.

“Byungchan.”

“Iya, Madam Kim?”

“Maaf, kalau saya lancang, tapi barusan ada kiriman dari Seungwoo dan saya sudah meletakkannya di kamar kalian.”

“Kiriman?” _Seungwoo ngirim apa lagi?_ “Oh, nggak apa-apa, Madam Kim, terima kasih banyak.”

Byungchan segera menaiki tangga – tidak sabar melihat _kejutan_ apa lagi yang akan diterimanya hari itu.

Byungchan membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan sedikit lebih keras. Ia masuk ke dalam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Apa benda itu kecil? Besar? Apa ada di dalam suatu kotak, atau-

Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat ada _sesuatu_ yang asing diletakkan di atas meja bundar dekat jendela. Tidak salah lagi, pasti _itu_ yang dikirim Seungwoo karena ia ingat benar bahwa tadi pagi tidak ada apa-apa di atas meja tersebut.

Byungchan berjalan perlahan menghampiri meja itu tanpa melepas pandangannya dari benda di atasnya. Byungchan takut, jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit saja, benda itu akan menghilang dan ternyata semua ini tidaklah nyata.

Namun saat tangannya terulur untuk menyentuhnya, barulah ia yakin bahwa semua ini adalah _nyata_.

Seungwoo mengirimkannya sebuah buket bunga mawar merah.

Saat Byungchan mengambilnya, ada sebuah kertas yang tidak sengaja terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, Byungchan meraihnya, membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Happy birthday, Byungchan._ _Hope you like the flowers as much as I do._

_And before you ask, no; this is not a mistake._


	22. Unanswered Question

Ada banyak hal yang tidak disukai Seungwoo dalam berbisnis, dari yang sesederhana keterlambatan rekan bisnisnya dalam suatu pertemuan, sampai negosiasi yang tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya (penolakan dari Tuan Yoo sampai saat ini masih membuatnya _sedikit_ kesal).

Dari sekian banyak rekan bisnisnya yang berhasil memenuhi ekspektasinya, Seungwoo harus mengakui kalau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan miliki keluarga _Hwang_ tidak pernah membuatnya kecewa.

Meskipun begitu, Seungwoo setengah berharap bahwa pewaris tunggal yang sudah memiliki janji dengannya siang itu akan mengecewakannya. Namun harapannya langsung sirna begitu melihat sang pria sudah duduk manis di dalam ruang VIP sebuah restoran terlebih dulu darinya.

Dan tujuan mereka ke sini bukanlah untuk membicarakan soal bisnis.

“Maaf, udah nunggu lama?” Begitulah sapaan Seungwoo pertama kali sambil mengambil tempat di depan pria yang tengah tersenyum itu.

“Oh, nggak, kok. Saya juga baru sampai.”

Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “You can drop the formalities. Lagi pula, kita di sini bukan untuk membicarakan bisnis, kan?”

Senyum Minhyun belum menghilang dari wajahnya saat menjawab, “I know.”

“Jadi, mau ngomongin apa?”

Seungwoo bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

“I've told Byungchan that I like him.”

Begitu juga dengan Minhyun.

“So I've heard.” Seungwoo menjawab dengan tenang.

“Really?” Tidak bohong kalau Minhyun tidak merasa sedikit terkejut sekarang. “He told you?”

“Lebih tepatnya, aku yang nanya ke dia.”

“Ah,” Minhyun mengangguk paham. “Dan kamu nggak marah?”

“As long as you don't step past the boundaries.”

“Define boundaries.”

Seungwoo terdiam lama sambil menatap salah satu rekan bisnisnya itu dengan tatapan datar. Meskipun begitu, dalam hati ia mengira-ngira apakah Minhyun hanya berlagak pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang _tidak tahu_. Pria itu terkadang sulit ditebak.

Yah, begitu juga dirinya.

“You know the boundaries. He's my husband.” Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mencari jawaban paling netral.

“Berdasarkan perjanjian yang seharusnya nggak dipindahkan ke tangan keluarga kalian.” Kali ini senyuman di wajah Minhyun menghilang, digantikan ekspresi serius pria itu. “Atau lebih tepatnya, ke tangan kamu, Seungwoo.”

Tapi bukan Seungwoo namanya kalau ia tidak menduga sebelumnya bahwa Minhyun akan mengungkit _soal ini_.

“Byungchan bukan barang,” Seungwoo menjawab dengan tajam.

“Exactly. He's not.” Minhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya perlahan di atas meja. “Jadi, biarkan dia yang memilih.”

“ _Memilih?_ ” Seungwoo mendengus pelan. “Seandainya dia tahu apa yang udah diperbuat _keluarga kita_ dengan _ayahnya_ , kamu pikir dia masih bakal tetap _memilih?_ “

Minhyun mengatupkan rahangnya. “Setidaknya, aku menyukai dia dengan _tulus_.”

Seungwoo baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk diam.

“It'll be over for us once he found out.” Seungwoo menghela napas pelan, berusaha memasukkan sedikit akal sehat pada pria yang ada di depannya itu.

“No, it'll be over for _one of us_ once he found out.”

Seungwoo mulai bertanya-tanya dari mana kepercayaan diri yang tinggi itu datang di balik wajah kalem pria dengan marga Hwang di depannya ini.

“Byungchan nggak akan tahu soal itu.” _Selamanya kalau bisa._

“Jadi kamu bakalan tetep memperlakukan dia seperti barang? Untuk waktu yang lama?”

“Aku nggak memperlakukan dia seperti barang, Minhyun.” Seungwoo mulai kesal dengan segala tuduhan tak berdasar pria yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

“Jadi? Apa _akhirnya_ kamu _suka_ sama Byungchan?”

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Namun jarinya sudah terkepal erat di pangkuannya.

“Karena aku nggak melihat satu alasan pun _kenapa_ kamu mau mempertahankan Byungchan selain untuk meraih posisi yang sekarang.” Tatapan Minhyun semakin mengeras. “Jadi kasih tau aku, kalau itu bukan memperlakukan suami kamu sendiri sebagai barang, lalu namanya _apa?_ “

Setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang mengisi ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Byungchan tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Wooseok, ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. “Hei.”

“Oh, Minhyun, udah selesai urusannya?” tanya Byungchan begitu melihat Minhyun telah kembali dari urusan keluarga yang tadi dikatakan pria itu.

“Iya, udah kok, Chan. Kenapa? Kangen, ya?”

“Ha? Ng-nggak, kok.” Namun wajah Byungchan mulai memerah, apalagi ketika Minhyun mengusak rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

“Yah, sayang banget.”

Wooseok melihat pemandangan itu dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat tinggi.

“Terus, tadi kalian lagi diskusi soal apa?” tanya Minhyun dengan santai seolah barusan tidak _terjadi apa-apa_.

“Oh, ehm, ini...akhirnya tanggal pembukaan jadi fix seminggu sebelum Natal. Agak risky sih, tapi orang-orang bakalan banyak yang keluar rumah sekitar sebelum Natal, kan?”

“Hmm, boleh juga. Apalagi kita udah promosi dari jauh-jauh hari, jadi orang-orang pasti bakalan lebih excited.”

“Terus, Wooseok juga udah nyusun promosi-promosi apa yang nanti bisa diberlakukan pas opening week kita,” kata Byungchan lagi dengan bersemangat sambil menunjukkan hasil diskusinya dengan Wooseok barusan.

“Salah satunya adalah dengan wajah,” sela Wooseok sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Wajah?” Minhyun menyuarakan balasan asisten Byungchan itu dengan nada bingung. “Kenapa wajah?”

“Aku ngusulin ke Byungchan, gimana kalau ajak temen-temennya dateng pas opening week. Nggak mesti langsung semuanya, tapi pokoknya ada satu-dua wajah buat 'narik' customer. Terutama perempuan.”

Minhyun tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar usulan tersebut. “Hmm, yah, bukan ide yang buruk. Byungchan temen-temennya cakep-cakep, kan?”

Wooseok mengedikkan bahunya. “Sebenernya menurutku, wajah Byungchan aja juga udah cukup sih buat narik customer.”

Byungchan baru akan protes, tapi Minhyun segera menyelanya, “Setuju.”

Byungchan mengatupkan mulutnya dan berusaha untuk tidak kembali tersipu malu.

“Aku juga ngusulin ke Byungchan buat ngajak suaminya.”

Kening Minhyun kini sedikit mengerut mendengar usulan dari Wooseok.

“Eh...tapi, Seok, nggak janji loh, ya...Seungwoo kan orangnya sibuk,” jawab Byungchan dengan sedikit ragu.

“Nggak apa-apa, coba aja tanya dulu, Chan. Siapa tau suami kamu bisa.”

“Ya udah deh...” Byungchan menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah, tidak menyadari eskpresi Minhyun telah berubah menjadi lebih redup dari sebelumnya.


	23. Opening

Rasanya lebih membuat gugup dibandingkan saat hari pernikahannya sendiri tiba.

Itu yang Byungchan rasakan ketika terbangun di pagi yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan. Saking gugupnya, ia sampai terbangun lebih cepat satu jam dari biasanya. Meskipun begitu, sisi kasur di sebelahnya tetap sudah kosong, menandakan bahwa mau sepagi apa pun Byungchan bangun, tetap belum bisa mengalahkan jam pagi suaminya berangkat ke kantor.

Sayangnya, seperti yang sudah dijawab Seungwoo secara langsung saat makan malam beberapa hari sebelumnya, pria itu tidak bisa hadir di hari pertama pembukaan kafe.

 _“Aku ada rapat.”_ Begitu jawaban singkat Seungwoo saat Byungchan menanyakan alasannya.

Byungchan sudah mengekspektasikan hal tersebut, sehingga ketika mendengarnya langsung, ia bisa memasang ekspresi santai dan menjawab, _“oh, oke, nggak apa-apa, kok.”_

Ia juga sudah tidak terlalu memusingkan _hubungannya_ lagi dengan Seungwoo. Asalkan pria itu tidak membencinya, dan mulai bisa menerima kehadirannya, baginya itu _cukup_. Untuk sekarang.

“Mana suami lo?”

Byungchan memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar _sapaan_ itu yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Sejun saat baru datang.

“Nggak dateng, ada rapat.”

“Serius?” Kali ini, Hanse yang bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. “Emang rapatnya seharian apa? Kalau dateng sore gitu nggak bisa?”

Byungchan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Selain Sejun dan Hanse, Sejin juga sudah datang bersama Seungyoun. Pasangan itu tengah berbincang seru dengan Wooseok di salah satu meja. Byungchan berani taruhan, Sejin pasti tengah menceritakan kisah saat Seungyoun melamarnya dulu kepada Wooseok.

Selain itu, ada juga Jinhyuk, suami Wooseok yang Byungchan sering dengar namanya dari pria mungil itu sendiri. Agak lucu menurut Byungchan, karena sekali lihat pun ia bisa menilai Jinhyuk orang yang _easy-going_ , sedikit berbeda dengan Wooseok yang terlihat _reserved_ dari luar (walaupun sebenarnya tidak juga). Namun dari interaksi kedua orang itu, Byungchan paham kenapa mereka cocok. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dari pasangan Sejin dan Seungyoun. Mereka berbeda, tapi saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Byungchan mulai bertanya-tanya, apa ia dan Seungwoo pun memiliki kecocokan seperti itu?

“Ya udahlah, dia masih bisa dateng ke sini kapan-kapan,” jawab Byungchan sambil mengambil HP-nya yang bergetar dari dalam kantung. Selain pesan terbaru dari adiknya yang mengatakan akan datang sedikit telat karena harus bertemu dengan temannya dulu, Byungchan juga mendapat pesan dari Minhyun yang mengatakan hal sama. Bedanya, pria itu tidak mengatakan alasannya.

“Terus, kita harus ngapain di sini? Katanya lo mau manfaatin kita. Udah pake baju keren nih gue,” ucap Sejun begitu Byungchan selesai membalas _chat_ dari Jinwoo dan Minhyun.

“Oh, ya. Nah, sekarang, lo berdua...” Byungchan kemudian mendorong kedua temannya itu menuju meja dekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan isi kafe dari luar. “Duduk di sini. Terus kalau bisa, sering-sering nengok ke luar biar orang-orang pada liat wajah lo berdua.”

“Jadi umpan ternyata kita, Se,” ucap Sejun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun ia turuti juga perkataan Byungchan dan mulai berpose sok keren sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Hanse hanya menghela napas, lalu menoleh pada Byungchan. “At least, pesenin minum kek, Chan. Gue mau hot latte.”

“Gue juga,” sambar Sejun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

Saat menghampiri Arin untuk menyampaikan pesanan teman-temannya, sekilas Byungchan melihat Sejin dan Wooseok tengah berfoto di luar dengan Seungyoun yang berperan sebagai juru fotonya. Byungchan hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, tidak sadar bahwa Jinhyuk yang sedari tadi sedang berbincang dengan ayah Arin, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

“So, Byungchan,” Jinhyuk memulai percakapan tersebut. “How's marriage life?”

Byungchan memikirkannya untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab, “complicated.”

Jinhyuk tertawa, lalu mengangguk penuh khidmat. “Couldn't agree more. Apalagi kalau punya suami kayak Seungwoo. Aku pernah ngerasain sendiri- Eh, maksudnya bukan berarti aku _pernah_ nikah sama Seungwoo, bukan,” Jinhyuk buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya. “Maksudku, Seungwoo sama Wooseok itu dulu hampir mirip. Sama-sama...apa yah, nyembunyiin perasaan sendiri. A close book.”

Byungchan baru mendengar yang satu ini.

“Oh, ya? Terus...Wooseok jadi berubah gitu setelah nikah?”

“Bukan berubah secara sepenuhnya juga, sih, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku jadi lebih mudah membaca dia, dan dia pun mau lebih membuka diri. Tapi masih ada kalanya di mana aku nggak bisa nebak jalan pikiran Wooseok, sih.”

“Kalau udah kayak gitu...gimana?” tanya Byungchan penasaran.

“Biarinin aja. Kalau dia udah nyaman, pasti bakalan cerita sendiri, kok. Orang yang sifatnya kayak buku tertutup gitu, sebenernya nunggu ada yang 'buka' dan 'baca' buku mereka.”

Byungchan berusaha meresapi perkataan Jinhyuk. “Jadi diemin aja terus?”

Jinhyuk tergelak, lalu menghadap Byungchan sepenuhnya. “Ya nggak terus-terusan didiemin juga, sih. Gini, Chan- eh, boleh kan aku manggil kamu Chan?” Byungchan mengangguk dan bersiap mendengarkan dengan serius.

“Ibarat buku...pernah nonton Harry Potter? Kan ada tuh buku monster tentang monster buat mata pelajarannya Hagrid yang bisa menggigit. Nah, kalau mau buka bukunya harus dielus dulu, kan? Persis kayak gitu, Chan. Kalau bisa 'elus' dulu nih dari luar, baru deh nanti lama-lama 'jinak' sendiri terus bukunya bisa dibuka, deh.” Jinhyuk menjelaskan dengan gaya yang cukup heboh karena tangannya sambil bergerak-gerak memperagakan jawabannya.

Byungchan terkekeh setelah mendengar jawaban Jinhyuk tersebut. Namun sebelum Byungchan menanggapinya, Wooseok, diikuti Sejin dan Seungyoun, sudah masuk kembali ke dalam.

“Byungchan, apa pun yang Jinhyuk kasih tau ke kamu, jangan dipercaya 100%, ya,” Wooseok berkata sambil menatap suaminya dengan pandangan menghakimi. Tapi Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak pria yang lebih mungil tersebut.

“Don't be like that. Ini tuh aku lagi ngajarin Byungchan naklukin tipe suami kayak kamu dan Seungwoo.”

“What-”

Byungchan tersentak ketika tiba-tiba HP di kantungnya bergetar lagi, kali ini menandakan ada panggilan masuk. “Eh, sebentar ya, aku terima ini dulu.” Byungchan meminta izin kepada teman-temannya yang ada di situ, lalu segera pergi ke luar untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

“Halo?” jawab Byungchan, tanpa melihat _caller ID_ yang terpampang di layar.

 _“Halo, Byungchan?”_ Langsung terdengar suara Minhyun dari seberang sana.

“Oh, Minhyun, ada apa? Urusan kamu masih lama?”

_“Duh...maaf banget, Chan, kayaknya aku belum bisa dateng hari ini. Masih ada urusan keluarga...yang harus aku selesain.”_

“Ooh...ya udah, nggak apa-apa, kok! Santai aja.”

_“Maaf ya, padahal aku udah janji mau bantuin kamu.”_

“Eh, nggak usah dipikirin, Minhyun. Beneran nggak apa-apa, kok! Lagian di sini udah banyak yang bantuin. Ada Wooseok sama suaminya, temen-temenku, terus ada-”

Tiba-tiba, Byungchan tidak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena ada tangan yang menarik HP-nya dari belakang. “Eh-”

“Ada aku.”

Byungchan ternganga saat berbalik dan melihat _siapa_ barusan yang merebut HP-nya.

“Seung-”

“Jadi nggak usah khawatir.” Seungwoo lalu memutus panggilan dari Minhyun dan menyerahkan HP itu kembali ke Byungchan yang hanya bisa menerimanya dengan bingung.

“Katanya...kamu...nggak bisa dateng?”

“The meeting is cancelled.”

Byungchan hanya ber-oh panjang. Meskipun begitu, matanya masih menatap Seungwoo tanpa berkedip seolah-olah pemandangan pria itu benar-benar datang terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya.

“Aku juga ngajak Seungsik.”

“Oh?” Byungchan menjulurkan lehernya sedikit ke belakang Seungwoo dan baru melihat asisten pribadi suaminya itu tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

“Selamat siang, Tuan Byungchan. Selamat atas pembukaan cafenya, ya. Maaf, saya nggak bawa apa-apa. Tadinya saya mau bawain bunga, tapi kata Tuan Seungwoo, cuma-”

“Seungsik.” Seungwoo memotong ucapan asisten pribadinya tersebut tiba-tiba. “Saya ngajak kamu ke sini bukan buat ngoceh yang nggak-nggak.”

Seungsik langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Namun ketika mata Seungwoo sudah beralih ke arah lain, Seungsik mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan memberikan kedipan mata pada Byungchan.

Byungchan yang masih kebingungan, hanya tertawa dengan canggung.

“Eh, Tuan, maaf, tapi ini perasaan saya aja, atau emang kita lagi diliatin, ya?” Seungsik berbisik pelan sebelum mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap ke sekeliling mereka. Ternyata banyak orang (terutama para wanita) yang tengah berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arah mereka. Ada juga yang menunjuk ke arah kafe sambil menganggukkan kepala. Byungchan mengikuti salah satu tatapan gerombolan para murid SMA yang ternyata mengarah pada...Seungwoo. Sedangkan suaminya itu hanya diam sambil menatap penampilan kafe dari luar, tidak menyadari banyaknya tatapan yang diterimanya dari para wanita yang lewat.

Tiba-tiba, Byungchan jadi merasa dongkol sendiri dan segera menarik lengan suaminya itu untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam. Seungwoo terlihat terkejut, tetapi pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan Byungchan menariknya masuk ke dalam kafe.

Saat mereka masuk (yang diikuti oleh Seungsik), suasana kafe seolah hening sejenak sebelum Seungyoun memecahkan keheningan itu dengan teriakannya.

“Loh! Woy! Katanya lo nggak bisa dateng!” Seungyoun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri temannya itu. “As expected ya, kalau demi suami aja, lo- aaaw!! Duh, Sejin, kenapa nyubit aku tiba-tiba?!” Seungyoun terus mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang habis dicubit oleh suaminya itu. Namun Sejin hanya tersenyum polos dan menyapa Seungwoo.

“Hai, Woo, udah lama nggak ketemu. Sorry ya buat kejadian waktu itu.”

Byungchan langsung teringat kejadian saat dirinya mabuk, dan bisa dirasakan pipinya langsung memanas karena teringat dengan kejadian _setelahnya_.

“Kamu duduk di sana aja, sama Seungyoun.” Byungchan berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan segera mengarahkan Seungwoo dan Seungsik menuju meja yang sudah ditempati Seungyoun dan Sejin sebelumnya. “Mau minum apa? Nanti aku pesenin.”

“Apa aja,” jawab suaminya singkat, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Byungchan. “Kamu mau ke mana?” tanya Seungwoo dengan cepat ketika Byungchan hampir membalikkan badannya.

“O-oh, aku mau ke belakang dulu. Nyariin Wooseok.” Tanpa menunggu jawaban Seungwoo, Byungchan segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan di belakang yang telah mereka sulap menjadi kantor kecil. Namun sebelum dirinya sampai di pintu yang menjadi penghalang, Jinhyuk menahannya.

“Chan,” panggil pria itu dengan senyum yang terkulum.

“Ya?”

“Kayaknya bukunya udah dijinakin, ya. Tinggal dibuka aja, terus dibaca baik-baik.”

Ucapan Jinhyuk membuat Byungchan sekali lagi tercengang pada hari itu. Sedangkan Jinhyuk hanya tertawa, meninggalkan Byungchan yang hanya diam berdiri di tempatnya dengan pipi yang mengeluarkan semburat merah.


	24. Home

Akhirnya natal pun tiba.

Setelah melewati seminggu penuh masa pembukaan pertama kafe yang cukup sukses, Byungchan mulai memikirkan soal natal. Diam-diam ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melewatkan natal pertama bersama suaminya.

Namun harapannya itu kandas saat Seungwoo memberitahunya bahwa ia ada dinas luar _lagi_ selama beberapa hari menjelang natal.

Byungchan hampir-hampir tidak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri saat Seungwoo mengatakan itu. Ia nyaris membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, _orang gila mana yang kerja di waktu natal, dan meninggalkan suaminya sendirian di rumah?_

Tapi, oh ya, _orang gila_ itu, kan, suaminya sendiri dan rekan bisnisnya yang entah siapa itu di luar sana.

Parahnya lagi, ini berarti, Byungchan harus menghabiskan waktu sendirian di malam sebelum natal yang mana juga merupakan _hari ulang tahun_ Seungwoo.

Ia sempat menawarkan diri pada Arin untuk tetap datang di hari natal dan membantu mereka, tapi gadis itu melarang keras dan menyuruh Byungchan untuk tetap di rumah.

“Kak Byungchan mau ngapain natal ke sini? Mending di rumah tuh sayang-sayangan sama suami Kakak.” Begitu jawaban Arin saat Byungchan menyatakan keinginannya.

Byungchan hanya meringis. Ia tidak sampai hati untuk mengatakan bahwa usulan itu percuma, karena Seungwoo pun tidak akan ada di rumah mereka.

Namun akhirnya Byungchan menuruti perkataan Arin dan memutuskan untuk tetap di rumah selagi banyak pelayan mereka yang sengaja ia liburkan demi menyambut natal, termasuk Madam Kim. Byungchan pun sengaja tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya karena ingin menikmati waktu sendirian. Kalau sudah begitu, sekalian saja ia manfaatkan, bukan?

Jadi pagi itu, jam lima pagi lebih tepatnya, Byungchan terbangun di tanggal 25 Desember dalam keadaan rumah yang benar-benar sepi. Memang tidak semua pelayannya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tapi siapa pula yang akan bangun jam lima pagi di hari natal? Byungchan sendiri juga heran kenapa matanya sudah terbuka lebar di jam sedini itu.

Masih dengan mengenakan piyamanya, ia keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Matanya menangkap beberapa dekorasi natal, termasuk pohon natal besar yang ada di ruang tengah – sengaja dipasang dan dihias oleh para pelayannya untuk menambah suasana natal di rumah yang besar itu.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, Byungchan mengeluarkan toples berisi bubuk _cocoa_ dari salah satu _cabinet_ dapur. Tidak beberapa lama, langsung tercium aroma khas yang familier memenuhi ruangan. Sambil membawa gelas berwarna kuning dengan gambar anak ayam yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah (hadiah ulang tahun dari Jinwoo), Byungchan berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang tengah. Ia langsung membuka tirai yang memiliki pemandangan langsung ke arah kebun belakang rumah mereka. Memang masih sedikit gelap, tapi Byungchan menyukai hawa dingin yang menyelingkupi rumah mereka dan bersyukur ia tengah memakai piyamanya yang paling hangat.

Merasa seperti ada yang kurang, Byungchan buru-buru mengeluarkan HP-nya dan memilih salah satu _playlist_ yang berisikan lagu-lagu bernuansa natal. Ia memutar salah satu kesukaannya, lalu duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet lembut sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Sepertinya, ia harus berterima kasih pada Arin karena telah bersikeras untuk menyuruhnya tetap di rumah.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya, Byungchan menemukan ketenangan di tengah kehidupannya yang terasa penuh konflik.

_Padahal, masalahnya hanya berpusat pada satu orang pria._

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri. Selagi tidak ada orang, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk untuk... _menari sedikit_. Ia memilih lagu Michael Buble – Haven't Met You Yet dan mulai bersenandung sambil menari mengikuti ritme musik itu di depan jendela. Sedikit bersyukur bahwa tidak ada siapa pun yang melihatnya sudah berjoged-joged sepagi ini. Mau mengelak bagaimana dia seandainya Madam Kim yang memergokinya?

Byungchan memejamkan matanya dan semakin menikmati lagu itu. Ia bahkan sudah melebarkan gerakannya menjadi lebih heboh.

Tiba-tiba, Byungchan mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang saat dirinya berputar. Namun terlalu telat baginya untuk mengembalikan komposurnya karena saat ia membuka mata, pandangannya bertabrakan dengan _Seungwoo_.

Dengan setelan jas mahalnya, Seungwoo berdiri _di sana_ dan menatap Byungchan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Ada sedikit gurat lelah di wajah pria itu, tetapi tetap tidak menghilangkan ketampanan putra satu-satunya keluarga Han tersebut.

Byungchan tidak berkata apa-apa selain membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti seekor ikan yang baru saja diangkat ke daratan.

“A-aku pikir...kamu baliknya masih...minggu depan...” Byungchan tergagap. Bisa dirasakan pipinya mulai memanas karena ketahuan telah melakukan _aksi_ yang tidak biasa. Namun Seungwoo terlihat tidak terpengaruh dan menjawab dengan tenang.

“Aku nggak mau kamu sendirian...waktu natal,” ucapnya sambil menatap pohon natal yang ada di belakang Byungchan. Dan entah itu hanya permainan matanya saja, atau ujung telinga Seungwoo memang terlihat sedikit memerah setelah mengatakannya?

“Apa minuman itu masih ada?” Seungwoo mengalihkan topik sebelum Byungchan dapat membalasnya. Pria itu menganggukan kepala ke arah gelas yang masih dipegang oleh Byungchan untuk menunjukkan maksudnya.

“A-ada,” jawab Byungchan, yang masih sedikit kaget. “Ada, kok. Kamu mau?”

Seungwoo mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat polos, nyaris seperti anak kecil – membuat Byungchan dengan bersemangat berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan bertanya lagi, “mau pake whipped cream juga? Atau cinnamon?”

Byungchan tidak sadar lagu di HP-nya sudah berganti menjadi Glittery. Samar-sama ia bisa mendengar lirik _and every time you touch me, I shiver right down to my toes_ tepat saat Seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bagian bibir atasnya pelan. Byungchan menahan napas, tidak memperkirakan gerakan pria itu yang sungguh tiba-tiba. Tapi dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat ada bekas _whipped cream_ yang tertinggal di jari Seungwoo.

Untuk sedetik yang terasa sangat panjang, Byungchan pikir Seungwoo akan menjilat jarinya sendiri. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan pria itu _berubah_ dan Seungwoo terlihat seperti dirinya lagi.

Seungwoo tersenyum kecil saat menjawab Byungchan sambil menarik sebuah sapu tangan dari saku jasnya dan menghilangkan bekas _whipped cream_ itu di sana.

“Boleh,” kata Seungwoo sambil mengembalikan sapu tangannya ke dalam saku, seolah-olah tidak sehabis melakukan _sesuatu_ yang membuat sekujur tubuh Byungchan panas dingin.

Byungchan hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur, diikuti oleh suaminya. Bukan keheningan canggung yang mengisi suasana di antara mereka, melainkan _nyaman_ yang membuat Byungchan kembali meraih toples bubuk _cocoa_ dengan senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

Tidak butuh lama bagi Byungchan untuk selesai membuatkan suaminya minuman kesukaannya itu. Seungwoo menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pelan, lalu mereka larut dalam keheningan selagi menikmati minuman hangat tersebut.

Byungchan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran pria itu dalam hidupnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghangatkan hatinya saat melihat Seungwoo, tengah menyesap minuman _cocoa_ yang dibuatnya di hari natal, di dapur mereka, dalam balutan jas hitamnya, sementara Byungchan masih mengenakan piyamanya.

Untuk sesaat, Byungchan yakin mereka adalah senormalnya pasangan lain di luar sana.


	25. Valentina (i)

Byungchan terbangun dengan kaget seolah-olah ada air dingin yang baru saja menyiramnya.

Padahal, ‘air dingin’ yang membangunkannya tadi adalah suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Byungchan berdeham untuk menghilangkan suara seraknya sebelum berkata, “masuk.”

Seorang lelaki muda dengan seragam berwarna hitam-putih yang terlihat licin tanpa kerutan sama sekali, masuk dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum mulai berbicara dengan sopan.

“Tuan? Ah, selamat pagi – maaf, saya mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda, tapi ada sedikit perubahan rencana untuk hari ini. Acara charity yang akan Tuan datangi bersama Tuan Seungwoo nanti ternyata diundur ke malam hari. Jadi, saya pikir lebih baik memberitahukan Tuan soal ini dari sekarang.”

Byungchan menggumam panjang sebelum bertanya, “sekarang jam berapa?”

“Sudah hampir pukul delapan. Tuan Seungwoo tadi menyuruh untuk jangan membangunkan Anda, tapi saya punya firasat Tuan akan lebih suka jika dibangunkan sebelum siang. Maaf, kalau ternyata asumsi saya salah.”

“Oh, nggak apa-apa, Subin. Kamu bener, kok. Makasih ya udah bangunin aku. Ehm…kalau boleh, apa ada yang bisa buatin aku cokelat panas? Nanti aku bakal ke bawah habis siap-siap.”

Lelaki muda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Nanti akan saya suruh salah satu pelayan untuk membuatkannya. Akan saya pastikan minuman itu sudah siap di meja makan saat Anda turun.”

“Thanks, Subin.”

“Sama-sama, Tuan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu.” Lelaki muda itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. “Oh ya, Tuan?”

Byungchan yang sedang menguap lebar dan meregangkan badannya, langsung terduduk tegak begitu mendengar suara si kepala pelayan muda tersebut. “E-eh, ya?”

Subin tersenyum dan mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup membuatnya tertegun di pagi hari itu.

“Selamat hari Valentine, Tuan.”

Setelah itu, Subin keluar dari kamar. Ketika pintu sudah tertutup, Byungchan menghela napas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur. Selagi menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia memikirkan kata-kata Subin tadi.

_“Tuan Seungwoo tadi menyuruh untuk jangan membangunkan Anda.”_

Byungchan langsung terduduk lagi – membayangkan suaminya sendiri yang berpesan seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum senang. Ia lalu turun dari kasur sambil menambah daftar pertanyaan di otaknya; baju apa yang akan ia kenakan di hari Valentine ini?

Bagi sebagian orang, _pakaian apa yang akan dikenakan_ di hari Valentine bukanlah hal penting yang patut dipikirkan semenjak pertama kali membuka mata. Namun bagi sebagian orang lagi, termasuk Byungchan, pembawaan diri sangatlah penting, apalagi orang yang memiliki status seperti _dirinya_ – di mana uang dan waktu bukanlah masalah dalam kamusnya. Penampilannya di depan publik harus sangat diperhatikan, terutama semenjak ia menikah dengan _Han Seungwoo_. Ia tidak boleh membuat kesalahan sekecil apa pun, bahkan dalam hal berpakaian.

Setidaknya, Byungchan beranggapan bahwa ia harus menjadikan ‘rutinitas’ tersebut sebagai hal yang menyenangkan. Dan memilih baju untuk hari spesial seperti ini menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk sedikit… _tampil beda_. Setidaknya ia tidak akan bosan dengan kesehariannya itu, meskipun sebagian besar waktunya memang dihabiskan sendirian karena suaminya lebih sering ada di luar untuk bekerja.

Byungchan membuka lemari besarnya sambil berpikir keras. Tangannya tanpa sadar meraih salah satu _sweater_ hangatnya yang berwarna krem dengan huruf A dan lambang hati besar di dada kiri. Ia menimbang-nimbang, apakah memakai _sweater ini_ akan dianggap berlebihan? Apakah ia akan terlihat kekanakkan? Tapi sekarang adalah Valentine, dan Byungchan tidak ingin melewati hari ini dalam balutan kemeja putih atau biru tanpa corak yang biasanya ia pakai. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lembut, hangat dan sedikit berwarna untuk menyambut hari kasih sayang ini.

Tapi Byungchan tidak sendirian di rumah itu. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya seperti dulu. Banyak mata dan telinga yang haus akan berita terbaru – kesalahan kecil bisa menjadi sesuatu yang besar di luar sana.

Dengan sedih, Byungchan meletakkan kembali sweater itu, lalu memilih sweater lain dengan warna yang lebih _normal_ , dan tentu saja tanpa gambar apa pun.

Ketika Byungchan turun, sapaan _“selamat pagi, Tuan”_ langsung terdengar dari semua pelayan yang ada di lantai bawah. Byungchan tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka selagi berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menyambut cokelat panasnya seperti yang tadi sudah dijanjikan oleh Subin. Begitu sampai di ruang makan, ia langsung bisa mencium aroma _cocoa_ yang begitu pekat. Sepertinya pelayannya yang membuatkan, tahu bahwa itu adalah hari yang spesial karena ada _mini-marshmallows_ berbentuk hati di atasnya. Dengan perasaan senang, Byungchan mengesap minuman itu dan bergumam panjang dengan puas saat rasa yang familier itu terasa di lidahnya.

Byungchan langsung merasa perasaannya jadi jauh lebih baik.

Langkah pertama untuk mengisi hari Valentine-nya agar sempurna sudah terlaksana. Kini ia memiliki ide lain untuk menghabiskan hari Sabtu itu. Sambil membawa gelas cokelat panasnya, ia pergi ke arah belakang rumah dan langsung disambut oleh segarnya udara pagi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Byungchan meletakkan gelasnya di salah satu meja kecil yang ada di beranda, lalu mulai berpikir tanaman apa saja yang bisa ia petik pagi itu.

Valentine tidak akan lengkap tanpa bunga, bukan?

Byungchan meraih apron, gunting dan _boots_ yang memang sudah tersedia di sana. Tidak beberapa lama, Byungchan langsung fokus dalam kegiatannya, yaitu memetik bunga-bunga yang ada di kebunnya. Ia sendiri cukup menikmati kegiatan itu, sampai tidak terasa kantungnya sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai bunga, seperti tulip, peony, lilac, zinnia, hyacinth dan tentu saja mawar.

Byungchan berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk memastikan tidak ada noda tanah yang tertinggal. Setelah memastikan penampilannya masih serapi tadi, ia kembali ke dalam rumah dengan senyum yang merekah lebar.

Saat masuk ke dalam, para pelayan menyambutnya kembali, tetapi kali ini dengan pandangan heran karena tuan muda mereka langsung membagikan bunga-bunga yang disimpannya di dalam kantung apron. Walaupun terheran-heran, tapi pemandangan Byungchan yang terlihat sangat senang saat membagi-bagikan bunga itu, tak ayal membuat mereka ikut tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menerimanya.

Saat Byungchan sedang menghitung bunga yang tersisa di kantungnya, ia tidak sengaja menangkap refleksi dirinya di kaca dan langsung membeku.

Ada noda bekas tanah di celananya yang cukup menarik perhatian karena warnanya sangat berbeda dengan _jeans_ hitamnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihat noda itu tadi?

Byungchan mengumpat dalam hati. Ia terlalu sibuk menyeka noda itu sampai tidak menyadari ada presensi lain yang mendekatinya dari belakang.

“Byungchan, are you okay?”

Byungchan terlonjak dan langsung berbalik untuk melihat sudah ada wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depannya. Wanita itu memang tersenyum, tetapi matanya dengan cepat memperhatikan Byungchan dari atas sampai bawah, kentara sekali tengah menilai penampilan dirinya hari itu.

“Oh, nggak apa-apa, kok! Ehm, Madam Kim, saya tadi metik beberapa bunga di taman. Ini untuk Madam kim, selamat hari Valentine!” Byungchan mengatakannya dengan suara seceria mungkin sambil berusaha mengalihkan fokus wanita itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Madam Kim itu tersenyum dan menerima bunga yang diberikan oleh Byungchan. Aura wanita yang menjadi pengurus utama rumah ini memang seringkali terasa mengintimidasi Byungchan. Tidak heran, karena wanita ini juga lah yang telah ikut merawat suaminya sejak remaja.

“Selamat hari Valentine, Byungchan. Apa kamu habis menghancurkan kebun kita buat metik bunga-bunga itu?”

Senyum belum menghilang dari wajah Madam Kim saat menanyakannya, tapi terselip nada sindiran di balik pertanyaan itu yang tidak mungkin terlewat oleh Byungchan.

Dengan muka merah menahan malu, Byungchan menjawab, “ehm, ng-nggak…saya cuma metik dari kebun bagian depan, jadi bagian belakang-“

“Saya bercanda, Byungchan,” wanita itu segera memotong, kali ini sambil tersenyum geli. Jika Madam Kim menyadari wajah Byungchan yang sudah bersemu merah, wanita itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa. “Kamu metik bunga-bunga ini sendirian?”

Byungchan mengangguk, lalu menggigit bibirnya sebelum memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, “kalau nggak masalah…kalau Madam Kim tahu…saya dengar jadwalnya Seungwoo sedikit berubah hari ini?”

Madam Kim memasang ekspresi aneh dan senyumnya kembali terlihat lebih formal. “Iya, Byungchan. Kamu mau tahu jadwal dia hari ini?”

“Saya cuma mau tahu, kapan kira-kira dia bakal pulang?” Byungchan membetulkan bunga-bunga yang ada di genggamannya. “Saya bukannya mau mengganggu dia. Kalau dia ada di rumah pun biasanya saya nggak akan mengganggu dan berusaha menghargai privasinya sebaik mungkin. Tapi karena ada ini…” Byungchan mengerling pada bunga-bunga yang sudah dipetiknya. “Jadi…kapan kira-kira Seungwoo bakal pulang?”

Jantungnya berdegup kencang selagi menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang bisa juga dianggap sebagai asisten pribadi Seungwoo di rumah mereka. Ia melihat tatapan wanita itu sekali lagi seperti menilai dirinya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Seungwoo ada rapat pagi ini dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu satu jam. Tapi setelah itu, saya tidak tahu apa dia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di rumah, atau tetap berada di kantor.”

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Byungchan menyimpulkan, hari ini pun Seungwoo akan berada di luar seharian.

Fakta seperti itu seharusnya tidak membuatnya terkejut lagi. Namun, ada sebagian kecil darinya yang merasa…melankolis, setiap mengingat jarak yang ada di antara mereka sangat dekat, tetapi juga terasa jauh dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Byungchan selalu merasa, suaminya itu seperti menarik dirinya sendiri. Bukan sekali dua kali Byungchan ingin benar-benar menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Tetapi ia sadar, dirinya _belum bisa_ mencampuri segala urusan pribadi suaminya itu maupun untuk sekadar mengenal lebih jauh.

Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas pernikahan dari perjanjian hitam di atas putih antara dua keluarga besar. Ia hanya harus berperan sebagai suami yang baik – dan begitu juga sebaliknya bagi Seungwoo – di hadapan orang-orang.

Namun seringkali, Byungchan _memperhatikan baik-baik pria itu_ – dengan _handphone_ yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya, Seungwoo akan keluar dari rumah sambil menerima panggilan yang terdengar sangat serius. Seungwoo tidak pernah tinggal cukup lama untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, selamat pagi atau sekadar menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi, presensi pria itu cukup untuk membuat jantung Byungchan berdebar kencang untuk alasan yang akhir-akhir ini berusaha ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

Suara pelayan yang lewat seolah menyadarkannya kembali ke realita. Ia menatap bunga-bunga yang tersisa dan tiba-tiba khawatir bahwa itu tidak akan cukup untuk diberikan kepada sang suami.

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Madam Kim, Byungchan kembali ke taman untuk memilih bunga yang sekiranya cocok. Dalam otaknya langsung terpikir lilac, karena bunga itulah yang menghiasi lengan suaminya dengan begitu indah, sampai terkadang Byungchan harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyentuh tinta permanen berwarna ungu tersebut. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia merasa lilac tidak akan begitu cocok dan berpikir untuk memetik bunga lain.

Mawar, bagaimanpun juga, merupakan pilihan teraman. Dengan cepat, Byungchan menghampiri hamparan bunga mawar berwarna-warni yang menempati bagian tengah kebun. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Byungchan memilih beberapa tangkai yang terlihat lebih segar dan mekar. Ia menghidu bunga itu untuk sesaat dan tersenyum saat aroma yang familier masuk ke indra penciumannya. “Vas,” tiba-tiba Byungchan berguman. “Sekarang butuh vas.”

Byungchan bangkit dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Siapa sangka bahwa hari Valentine-nya akan dipenuhi kesibukan membagi-bagikan bunga ke seluruh penjuru rumah (dan rumah kediaman Han tidak bisa dibilang kecil).

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan vas dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar dari salah seorang pelayan, Byungchan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Seungwoo.

Kunjungannya ke ruangan pribadi pria itu bisa dihitung dengan jari semenjak kepindahannya ke rumah ini. Perjalanannya, meskipun tidak lama, selalu membuat perutnya bergejolak dan tangannya dingin. Ketika sampai di depan pintu ganda kayu tersebut, Byungchan sempat berhenti karena ragu.

Ia tahu pemilik ruangan itu sedang tidak ada di rumah, tapi Byungchan tetap khawatir – bagaimana kalau seandainya pria itu tiba-tiba datang…atau ada seseorang yang memergokinya…juga pikiran aneh lainnya yang seharusnya tidak usah dipikirkan karena ia sendiri sudah diberi kebebasan penuh untuk pergi ke segala sudut rumah besar tersebut. Menurutnya, ruangan pribadi Seungwoo seharusnya diberi tanda ‘dilarang masuk’ agar ia memiliki alasan untuk membalikkan badan dan membatalkan rencananya.

Anehnya, perasaan pasrah yang ia rasakan itu justru menguatkannya untuk memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Ruangan pribadi Seungwoo, atau ruangan yang biasanya digunakan pria itu untuk bekerja, masih sama seperti yang diingatnya terakhir kali – bersih, rapi dan diselimuti suasana hening yang nyaman. Keraguannya kembali datang saat ia mencium aroma Seungwoo yang masih tertinggal – menandakan bahwa kehadiran Seungwoo di ruangan itu sudah terlampau sering sampai meninggalkan jejak.

Byungchan tadinya ingin meletakkan vas bunga itu di atas meja kerja suaminya. Namun, matanya menangkap meja kerja yang terlihat begitu terorganisir dan mengkilat tanpa debu sama sekali di atasnya. Byungchan langsung mengurungkan niatnya, tidak ingin ‘mengotori’ meja Seungwoo dengan _hadiah kecil_ yang dibawanya.

Dengan putus asa, Byungchan memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Matanya menangkap jendela besar yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela itu, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ‘hadiah’nya di sana. Ambang jendela itu cukup luas untuk diletakkan vas bunga di atasnya.

Tanpa memikirkannya terlalu dalam, Byungchan berjalan kembali ke arah meja kerja Seungwoo. Tangannya secara perlahan menyentuh permukaan meja yang mengkilat itu. Seharusnya ia langsung keluar begitu urusannya selesai. Namun, bayangan Seungwoo yang sering berada di ruangan ini, membuatnya ingin tinggal lebih lama dan ikut _merasakan_ suasana yang menyelimuti pria itu setiap harinya.

“Byungchan?”

Suara rendah yang halus milik suaminya tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan itu, sehingga Byungchan langsung membalikkan badannya.

Ia bersumpah, jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak.


	26. Valentina (ii)

Seungwoo paling tidak suka dibangunkan oleh suara alarm.

Alarm digitalnya memperlihatkan angka 4:45 AM. Seungwoo menyipitkan matanya dengan kesal selagi meraih _handphone_ -nya. Refleks, ia langsung membuka email teratas yang masuk pukul empat pagi itu.

Di dalam email tersebut disampaikan bahwa acara _charity_ yang akan dihadirinya nanti sore ternyata terpaksa diundur dua jam. Seungwoo berasumsi bahwa temannya, Seungyoun, selaku penyelenggara acara, memiliki jadwal lain yang tiba-tiba bentrok sehingga acara terpaksa diundur. Tetapi meskipun diundur, bukan berarti Seungwoo memiliki waktu lebih untuk bersantai hari itu.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Seungwoo bangkit dengan hati-hati – berusaha tidak membangunkan pria yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Ada keinginan aneh di dalam dirinya untuk kembali berbaring di sebelah suaminya yang tengah terlelap. Namun Seungwoo segera menghalau pikiran itu dan bersiap-siap.

Rutinitas paginya bisa dikatakan selalu sama – ia memulai harinya dengan segelas kopi hitam, berolahraga sebentar, mandi dan membereskan sisanya di waktu yang tersisa. Bahkan ketika menyelesaikan semua persiapan paginya itu, matahari belum juga menampakkan wujudnya.

Seungwoo tiba di tujuan pertamanya, yaitu bank, satu setengah jam kemudian dalam balutan jas mahal dan sepatu pantofelnya yang mengkilap. Karena masih pagi, antrian belum begitu panjang sehingga ia mampu menyelesaikan urusannya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Matanya sempat menangkap gelas-gelas kecil berisi permen warna-warni yang ditempatkan di setiap meja _teller_. Saat mengecek tanggal di _handphone_ -nya, barulah ia sadar bahwa ini adalah hari Valentine.

Namun, hari Valentine bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu repot-repot ia rayakan, apalagi pikirkan. Selama ini, ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk _peduli_.

Seungwoo tengah menunggu berkas-berkasnya beres, ketika matanya beralih dari gelas-gelas itu ke cincin pernikahan sang _teller_ wanita yang cukup menarik perhatian.

Tanpa sadar, Seungwoo mulai menyentuh cincin pernikahannya sendiri sambil memikirkan wajah seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di pikirannya.

“Itu saja yang dapat kami bantu, Tuan Han?”

“Ya.”

“Kalau begitu, terima kasih, dan selamat hari Valentine!”

Dan wajah Byungchan semakin terbayangkan begitu jelas.

Bukannya Seungwoo tidak pernah memikirkan suaminya – sering, bahkan, dalam keadaan tertentu yang tidak ia duga sama sekali. Ada rasa bersalah yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia memikirkan Byungchan. Ia sadar, mereka berdua jarang sekali berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Walaupun pria itu terlihat sehat dan kerasan tinggal di rumah yang sekarang, tetapi ada perasaan kesal dalam dirinya sendiri karena pria yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya justru terlihat seperti menjaga jarak dengannya.

Bukan berarti Seungwoo berharap penuh untuk membangun _sebuah hubungan_ selain hitam di atas putih antara dirinya dengan Byungchan – tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya berpikir, bahwa ada orang lain yang kini harus diperhatikannya baik-baik. Seungwoo seharusnya melakukan kewajiban itu dengan benar. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap manusia yang memiliki hati. Akhir-akhir ini, selain ingin melihat kebutuhan suaminya terpenuhi, Seungwoo pun ingin melihat Byungchan _bahagia_.

Mereka memang menghargai keberadaan sekaligus kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Ada aturan tidak terucap di antara mereka bahwa tidak akan ada yang mengganggu satu sama lain, kecuali diperlukan. Namun, mengetahui bahwa pria itu rasanya terlihat menjaga jarak dengan dirinya mulai membuat Seungwoo bertanya-tanya apakah hal yang dilakukannya sudah benar.

Ada getaran dari _handphone_ -nya yang menarik perhatiannya. Ketika ia selesai mengecek email yang baru masuk tersebut selagi mobil dijalankan, Seungwoo mengetikkan kata-kata yang ditujukan kepada kepala pelayannya – seorang pria yang bekerja dengan sangat gigih di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

_Tidak usah bangunkan Byungchan. Biarkan dia istirahat._

10 detik kemudian, balasan itu datang.

_Baik, Tuan._

Seungwoo menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobil – setidaknya ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang terangkat dari hatinya.

* * *

Byungchan membalikkan badan dengan begitu cepat saat mendengar suara suaminya. Tahu-tahu, sudah ada Seungwoo yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Pria itu tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali dan tatapannya pun sama sekali tidak terbaca. Seungwoo hanya diam sambil menunggu jawaban dari Byungchan.

“Seungwoo…” Byungchan menyebut nama pria itu dengan napas tertahan. Kemudian tersadar bahwa dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan mulut yang terbuka karena kaget, Byungchan buru-buru memperbaiki komposurnya. “Maaf, aku udah masuk ke sini tanpa izin. Aku bukannya mau ganggu kamu.”

Seungwoo hanya menggeleng pelan, seolah meyakini Byungchan bahwa pria itu tidak keberatan dan dirinya tidak perlu meminta maaf. Seungwoo masuk ke dalam sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Matanya menyapu ruangan – mungkin berusaha menangkap sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya sehingga membuat Byungchan sampai mengunjungi ruangan pribadinya.

“Boleh aku tahu kamu lagi ngapain di sini?” Seungwoo tidak terlihat…marah saat bertanya. Namun Byungchan tetap memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati saat menjawab.

“Aku...barusan ninggalin hadiah kecil.”

“Hadiah?” Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan di wajahnya yang tampan.

Byungchan mengangguk. “Iya.”

“Dari siapa?”

Byungchan menelan salivanya.

“Uhh…dari aku?”

Seungwoo terlihat lebih rileks saat mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya, dan Byungchan harus menahan napasnya saat benar-benar menyadari bahwa pria itu _nyata_ dan kini berdiri cukup dekat di hadapannya.

“Aku nggak ngeliat apa-apa,” ucap Seungwoo sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

“Hadiahnya…bukan sesuatu yang besar, kok,” Byungchan menjawab malu-malu. “Kalau nggak keberatan, aku ngasih kamu bunga.”

Seungwoo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban itu. “Kamu ngasih aku…bunga?”

Sama sekali tidak terdengar nada meremehkan dari pertanyaan itu. Bahkan, kalau Byungchan boleh mengakuinya keras-keras, pria itu terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan saat bertanya. Tetapi, baru Byungchan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, ada nada dering yang terdengar sangat nyaring memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Seungwoo langsung mengeluarkan _handphone-nya_ , dan seperti _muscle memory_ , panggilan itu langsung diterimanya. Tidak lama, Seungwoo pun terlibat dalam perbincangan serius dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Byungchan untuk menyadari bahwa perasaan yang kini ada di hatinya adalah kekecewaan. Ia berusaha tidak mendengarkan percakapan pribadi pria itu – yang kemungkinan besar berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Han Seungwoo adalah seorang CEO sukses dan memiliki waktu yang terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan dengan urusan di luar pekerjaan.

Fakta itu membuat hati Byungchan terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak terbawa suasana sampai membiarkan dirinya terlena untuk beberapa saat. Ia harus bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik.

Lagi pula, ini hanya hari Valentine biasa yang berlaku dalam sehari di kalendernya. Bodoh kalau ia berharap akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diri suaminya hari itu.

Sambil tersenyum sopan, Byungchan mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sedikit pada Seungwoo – meminta izin tanpa menggunakan kata-kata untuk keluar. Seungwoo ada di tengah pembicaraan, ketika melihat suaminya sudah berbalik untuk pergi. Byungchan terlalu cepat berbalik sampai tidak melihat ada kerutan halus di kening Seungwoo dan bagaimana pria itu nyaris menghentikan percakapan dengan rekan bisnisnya di telepon. Tangan Seungwoo sedikit terjulur, seolah-olah ingin menghentikan langkah cepat yang lebih muda agar berhenti.

Tapi terlambat – Byungchan tidak melihatnya karena pria itu langsung keluar dengan suara pintu yang tertutup pelan di belakangnya.


	27. Date (i)

Mau sebanyak apa pun kafein yang masuk ke tubuhnya hari itu, sepertinya tidak akan bisa membuat harinya lebih baik.

Setelah panggilan dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya tadi, ternyata ia tidak bisa melepas lelah untuk waktu yang lama di rumahnya sendiri. Ada pekerjaan darurat yang mengharuskannya kembali ke kantor.

Selagi berjalan menuruni tangga, Seungwoo berharap bisa bertemu dengan sosok suaminya lagi, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil karena ukuran rumah mereka yang terbilang tidak kecil membuat Byungchan bisa berada di mana saja. Maka ketika akhirnya Seungwoo harus masuk kembali ke mobilnya, ada perasaan kesal yang membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

Dan suasana hatinya itu seperti ikut dirasakan oleh para pegawainya, karena mereka terus melirik satu sama lain dan memilih dengan sangat hati-hati kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan agar tidak menerima tatapan dingin dari pria pemilik perusahaan tersebut.

Ketika pekerjaan darurat itu berakhir, perasaan Seungwoo rasanya semakin memburuk karena – untuk alasan yang ia sendiri kurang pahami – ia terpaksa menghabiskan setengah hari itu berada di luar rumah. Rasanya ia sudah siap membunuh siapa saja yang berani menghalanginya untuk pulang ke rumah sekarang juga.

“Tuan Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo mengangguk selagi melewati salah satu pelayan yang tengah sibuk mengambil _sesuatu_ di lantai bawah tangga. Seungwoo mendekat dengan sedikit penasaran dan melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga bertebaran tepat di bawah tangga. Seungwoo menghentikan salah satu pelayan dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

“Oh, maaf, Tuan. Kami pasti akan membersihkannya secepat mungkin-“

“Nggak apa-apa, saya hanya ingin tahu kenapa ada kelopak bunga di sini.”

Pelayan itu terlihat ragu untuk sesaat. Mata Seungwoo kemudian tidak sengaja menangkap setangkai bunga tulip yang terselip di kantung kemeja pelayan pria itu. Lalu setelah Seungwoo perhatikan, sepertinya semua pelayan menyelipkan berbagai macam bunga di kantung mereka.

Seungwoo sudah mendapatkan jawaban di otaknya bahkan sebelum pelayan itu menjawab.

“Tadi pagi Tuan Byungchan membagi-bagikan bunga pada kami semua, Tuan.”

“Terima kasih.”

Ada perasaan aneh yang kembali melingkupi hatinya. Rasanya seperti ada ular kecil yang perlahan naik dan menjerat hatinya sampai terasa _berat_ dan _sesak_. Seungwoo membayangkan suaminya berkeliling ke seluruh rumah untuk membagi-bagikan bunga itu dengan senyumnya yang merekah sampai lesung pipinya terlihat, dan Seungwoo mengenali _perasaan sesaknya_ sebagai _cemburu_.

Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum acara _charity_ yang harus ia datangi dimulai. Seungwoo memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di ruang pribadinya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa laporan. Dia menanggalkan jasnya, melonggarkan dasi, melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Udaranya memang tidak terlalu panas, mengingat itu masih bulan Februari. Namun setelah beraktivitas di luar seharian, ia jadi merasa sedikit gerah. Cahaya yang masuk pada siang itu pun tidak terlalu menyilaukan sehingga membuat ruangannya sedikit mendapatkan warna remang yang lembut. Cocok untuk menemaninya melepas lelah, meskipun hanya sesaat.

Biasanya, Seungwoo tidak pernah mendengarkan musik selagi bekerja. Namun hari itu pengecualian. Ia menyalakan musik dengan volume pelan dan mulai menenggelamkan diri di balik _email-email_ yang masuk, terkadang menjawab panggilan, juga membaca beberapa laporan singkat. Perlahan, otot-otot kakunya mulai mengendur dan tubuhnya jadi lebih rileks. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka _tab_ baru di komputernya dan mengetikkan beberapa destinasi wisata serta hotel-hotel mewah yang ada di lokasi tersebut.

Apa yang awalnya bermula dari lima _tab_ , lama-lama bertambah menjadi sepuluh _tab_. Seungwoo semakin menyipitkan matanya saat membaca detail dari beberapa destinasi wisata yang dipilihnya.

Seungwoo ingat, ia belum mengajak Byungchan untuk pergi bulan madu setelah pernikahan mereka.

Entah pemikiran dari mana yang membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke suatu tempat bersama pria itu. Lagi pula, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menikmati sedikit liburan di tengah jadwalnya yang padat. Meskipun Byungchan sendiri tidak pernah menuntut; entah karena menurut pria itu bulan madu bukanlah hal yang penting, atau Byungchan terlalu enggan untuk meminta karena pernikahan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang didasari oleh cinta.

Namun pernikahan tetaplah pernikahan. Ada hal-hal yang harus mereka jalani selayaknya pasangan lain di dunia. Alasan lainnya adalah karena Seungwoo ingin melihat Byungchan tersenyum _bahagia_.

Pencariannya semakin banyak, dan sepuluh _tab_ itu tahu-tahu sudah menjadi lima belas. Ia mulai mencari wilayah yang lebih jauh. Sepertinya Perancis bukan pilihan yang buruk. Seungwoo pun yakin Byungchan akan menyukai negara itu. Seungwoo mulai melakukan pencarian ke atraksi-atraksi yang ada di negara itu – apa yang kira-kira akan dipilih Byungchan; pergi ke museum atau taman, makanan apa yang akan lebih disukai pria itu, atau…

_Atau_ , aroma lembut dan ringan apa yang kini tercium dengan samar oleh hidungnya. Nyaris seperti mawar.

Mawar.

Seungwoo berdiri dengan tiba-tiba sampai kursinya itu terdorong cukup jauh. Aroma itu tercium samar sekali, sampai Seungwoo harus memejamkan mata dan menajamkan indra penciumannya baik-baik. Tapi, Seungwoo sudah memperhatikan ruangannya dan ia tidak melihat _dari mana_ aroma itu berasal, atau _di mana_ sesuatu yang dicari-carinya itu diletakkan.

Seungwoo hampir menjambak rambutnya karena frustrasi, ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang memantulkan cahaya dari balik jendela besarnya.

Seperti kerasukan sesuatu, kakinya tahu-tahu sudah melangkah sendiri menghampiri jendela besar itu. Ia menyingkap tirai yang menutupi jendela, dan di sana lah ia _menemukan_ apa yang dicarinya.

Sebuah vas bunga kecil dengan bahan kaca transparan berdiri anggun di ujung ambang jendela – memperlihatkan isinya dengan begitu jelas; beberapa tangkai mawar yang terlihat sangat mekar dan segar, kentara sekali baru dipetik hari itu.

Lagi-lagi, anggota tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Tangannya menyentuh pelan kelopak halus itu dan senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. Seungwoo rasanya tidak siap saat aroma semerbak itu kembali tercium – kali ini dengan lebih kuat – karena tiba-tiba ia teringat sosok yang telah meletakkan vas itu di sana. Ada keinginan kuat untuk segera menghampiri Byungchan – entahlah, ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu atau sekadar menemani pria manis itu. Atau dia juga bisa benar-benar menjadi _suami yang pantas_ dengan membawa pria itu ke pelukannya, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir yang warnanya sama indahnya dengan bunga yang sedang disentuhnya, atau memberikan _segalanya_ pada Byungchan.

Ia hanya ingin menyentuh Byungchan sambil menatap kedua manik mata indah suaminya sambil mengelus cincin yang pernah ia sematkan di jari pria itu.

Ia menginginkan Byungchan.

Namun perasaan ingin memiliki itu hilang secepat ombak yang menerjang bebatuan di pinggir pantai dan meninggalkan Seungwoo dalam rasa pasrah yang begitu konyol. Ia merasa bodoh karena menginginkan sesuatu – atau seseorang – yang tidak mungkin dimilikinya sepenuhnya.

Tapi perasaan yang kuat tadi belum meninggalkan hatinya sepenuhnya. Bunga mawar itu seperti menyihirnya untuk mengedepankan pikiran impulsifnya dan melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya saat itu juga.

Untuk kali ini, Seungwoo ingin melakukan sesuatu yang _benar_. Ia tidak peduli jika mereka nantinya telat datang ke acara _charity_ itu. Ia yakin, dorongan hatinya ini lebih penting dibandingkan menghadiri acara _charity_ milik Seungyoun . Sebelum Seungwoo berubah pikiran, ia segera kembali ke mejanya dan menyambungkan teleponnya dengan wanita yang bertahun-tahun sudah dipercayainya di rumah itu.

“Madam Kim?”

“Iya, Seungwoo?”

“Bisa tolong panggilkan Byungchan ke sini?”

* * *

_“Seungwoo mau ketemu sama kamu di ruangannya.”_

Ucapan dari Madam Kim tadi terulang terus di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak selama ia berjalan menuju ruangan suaminya. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menjadi alasan sampai pria itu memanggilnya khusus. Apa pria itu ingin membicarakan soal acara _charity_ nanti malam? Mungkin bagaimana mereka harus bersikap di hadapan publik? Tapi Byungchan pikir, mereka berdua sudah cukup ahli dalam urusan itu sehingga tidak memerlukan latihan lagi seperti dulu.

Ia pun tidak bisa menebak dari ekspresi Madam Kim saat wanita itu menyampaikan pesan suaminya. Wajah wanita itu datar, meskipun ada kilat tertarik yang Byungchan lihat selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Fakta bahwa ia tidak memiliki petunjuk apa pun justru membuat tangannya semakin dingin dan dahinya mengeluarkan sedikit keringat.

Tangan Byungchan sedikit gemetar begitu sampai di depan pintu yang selalu mengintimidasi kedatangannya. Byungchan menarik napas panjang dan – sebelum membuat suaminya tambah menunggu lama – ia mengetuk lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Anehnya, Seungwoo terlihat terkejut saat Byungchan masuk.

Byungchan langsung menyadarinya karena pria itu selama ini selalu terlihat tenang dan bisa membawa diri dengan baik di hadapannya maupun di depan publik. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Seungwoo dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak dan gerakan yang kikuk. Byungchan berpikir – sambil memperhatikan penampilan pria itu yang masih terlihat sangat tampan meskipun pakaiannya sudah kusut dan berantakan – apa yang _sebenarnya_ ingin pria itu bicarakan.

Byungchan masuk ke dalam, dan keheningan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Ia sendiri tidak berani menjadi yang pertama mengeluarkan suara – khawatir justru suaranya akan terdengar pecah akibat kegugupannya. Byungchan semakin tidak mengerti saat suaminya itu menatapnya lekat.

Ada yang menarik perhatian Byungchan sebelum pria itu mulai berbicara. Vas berisi mawar yang tadi pagi diletakkannya di ambang jendela ruangan itu, kini sudah berpindah ke jendela yang ada di belakang kursi kerja milik Seungwoo.

Byungchan menelan salivanya dan kembali menatap sosok suaminya.

Seungwoo berdeham.

“A date,” Seungwoo tiba-tiba berkata. “Would you like to go on a date? With me?”

_Handphone_ pria itu bergetar dengan keras di atas mejanya, tetapi Seungwoo tidak memedulikannya dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu jawaban Byungchan.

“Kamu boleh nolak,” Seungwoo melanjutkan saat dilihatnya Byungchan masih diam terpaku menatapnya. “Aku tahu ini nggak ada di…perjanjian kita. Dan nggak akan ada hal negatif apa pun yang bakal terjadi seandainya kamu nolak. Ini…cuma tawaran personal dari aku.”

Seungwoo akhirnya berhenti dan menarik napas.

“Jadi, kalau kamu mau, mungkin kita bisa pergi…sebelum acara charity dimulai.”

Butuh waktu beberapa lama sebelum kata-kata Seungwoo meresap sempurna di otaknya. Byungchan sampai harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa paru-parunya butuh oksigen – saking terkejutnya ia mendengar ucapan Seungwoo.

Seungwoo tidak marah. Dan Byungchan tidak terlibat dalam masalah yang membahayakan posisinya.

Seungwoo justru mengajaknya pergi berkencan.

Masih dengan tatapan sedikit terpukau, Byungchan mengangguk.

“Boleh.” _Benar saja_ – suaranya pecah sedikit. “I’d like to go on a date with you,” jawabnya halus.

Reaksi yang diperlihatkan Seungwoo sungguh membuat Byungchan terdiam karena kentara sekali pria itu terlihat lega – terdengar dari helaan napasnya yang panjang. Bahu pria itu pun sedikit turun, seolah baru saja mengusir ketegangan yang tadi menghampirinya. Namun, tersadar bahwa reaksi spontannya tadi sangatlah tidak profesional, Seungwoo kembali terduduk tegak.

Byungchan cukup sopan untuk pura-pura memandang lukisan yang ada di sebelah jendela.

“Kalau gitu,” Seungwoo membuka suara. “Kamu boleh siap-siap dulu. Apa sepuluh menit cukup?”

_Lebih dari cukup_ , sebenarnya. Tapi Byungchan mengangguk juga sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Dalam hati, ia mulai memikirkan baju apa yang sekiranya pantas untuk dipakai pergi kencan bersama seorang CEO kaya raya yang juga suaminya itu.

“Aku bakal nunggu kamu di bawah kalau kamu udah siap.”

“Oke.”

Dengan perasaan masih berada di atas awan, Byungchan bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Setengah berlari, ia segera pergi ke kamar mereka yang ada di ujung lain rumah untuk bersiap-siap.

Begitu membuka lemari, matanya langsung tertuju pada kemeja pink dan _sweater_ krem yang tadi pagi sempat ia pertimbangkan. Byungchan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat, lalu menarik kemeja dan _sweater_ itu dengan cepat sebelum dirinya tergoda ke pilihan lain.

Benar saja – memakai _sweater_ itu ternyata membuat perasaannya jauh, _jauh_ lebih baik. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan pergi kencan dengan Seungwoo, membuatnya segera keluar dan menuruni tangga untuk menemui pria itu dengan bersemangat.

Ternyata Seungwoo sudah menunggunya di bawah.

“Kamu udah nunggu lama?”

Suara Byungchan membuat Seungwoo segera menoleh dan melihat yang lebih muda tengah menuruni beberapa tangga terakhir. Suaminya itu mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna krem lembut dengan kerah kemeja berwarna pink yg menyembul di baliknya. Celana jeans hitam yang dikenakannya pun semakin menambah kesan kaki jenjang pria itu.

Byungchan berdiri di depannya dengan senyum sedikit malu.

“You look nice,” puji Seungwoo tulus. “Dan aku juga baru turun, kok.”

“You look nice, too.”

Seungwoo memiringkan kepalanya. “Apa itu sarkasme?”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Bagaimana mungkin itu sarkasme ketika sosok suaminya benar-benar terlihat luar biasa tampan dalam balutan _turtle-neck_ hitam dan _coat_ panjang – menambah karisma yang dipancarkannya.

“Nggak, nggak, itu bukan sarkasme, kok. Ka-kamu beneran cocok pake baju itu. Maksudku, kamu cocok pake baju apa aja. Jadi…”

Byungchan segera mengatupkan mulutnya – sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja meracau di depan Seungwoo. Pipinya pasti sudah bertambah merah sekarang.

Tapi Seungwoo hanya tersenyum. Senyum miring yang membuat wajah seriusnya terlihat lebih santai dari biasanya. Seolah-olah pria itu melepaskan segala bebannya di depan Byungchan. Sekali lagi, Byungchan harus dibuat terpesona dengan kepribadian lain pria itu hari ini.

“Thanks,” balas Seungwoo dengan halus. Lalu dengan gerakan kepalanya, Seungwoo mempersilakan Byungchan untuk keluar terlebih dahulu menghampiri mobil yang sudah siap di depan.

Byungchan pikir, mereka akan disetiri oleh Pak Jung seperti biasanya. Tapi lagi-lagi dirinya dibuat terkejut saat Seungwoo sendiri yang membuka pintu kemudi.

“Kamu yang bakal nyetir?” tanya Byungchan refleks.

“Kenapa? Kamu nggak mau kalau aku yang bawa?”

“Eh, nggak, cuma…tumben aja.”

“This is our date. Jadi harusnya kita berdua aja, kan?” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan lama sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Byungchan, terdiam sebentar sebelum mengikuti Seungwoo masuk ke dalam. Ia berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terasa panas.


	28. Date (ii)

“Kamu mau ke mana?” tanya Seungwoo selagi menyalakan penghangat di dalam mobil.

“Eh…”

“Terserah kamu mau ke mana.”

Sejujurnya, Byungchan juga bingung harus memilih lokasi seperti apa. Ia jarang pergi kencan karena berpacaran pun tidak pernah. Jadi, ia menjawab dengan tujuan paling klasik yang ada di otaknya.

“Gimana kalau kita…noton film?”

“Oke,” Seungwoo menjawab ringan sambil menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melajukannya pelan. “Ada film yang lagi mau kamu tonton?”

Byungchan menghela napas lega karena Seungwoo menyetujui usulannya. Ia pun langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan mulai mencari-cari film apa yang sedang ramai.

_Seungwoo sukanya nonton film apa, ya…_

Byungchan terus melihat daftar film yang ada sambil berpikir keras. Sepertinya Seungwoo tipe yang menyukai film _action_? Atau mungkin pria itu lebih menyukai komedi? Apa kekanakkan kalau dia justru memilih film kartun? Tapi hari ini Valentine, jadi bagaimana kalau film roman-

“Aku mau nonton film apa aja yang kamu pilih, kok.”

Seolah-olah memahami pergulatan dalam diri suaminya, Seungwoo berkata lembut.

Byungchan tersenyum lalu tanpa bersuara menunjukkan layar _handphone_ -nya pada pria itu.

Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat pilihan film suaminya, tapi dirinya tetap berkata, “okay. Horror movie it is.”

Sesampainya di bioskop, Seungwoo bersikeras membeli popcorn ukuran besar dan minuman soda masing-masing untuk mereka. Sebelum membeli popcorn, pria itu sempat bertanya, “nggak apa-apa kan sharing?”

Mana mungkin Byungchan menolak.

Mereka sudah duduk di dalam studio dan tengah menunggu kursi lain sampai penuh terisi. Selagi menunggu, Byungchan baru sadar bahwa kursi bioskop membuat jarak mereka lebih dekat. Dari jarak sedekat itu, ia dapat mencium aroma parfum Seungwoo dan jika ia bergeser sedikit lagi, bahu mereka pasti bersentuhan.

“Apa film kesukaan kamu?” tiba-tiba Seungwoo membuyarkan lamunanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Kalau jarak sedekat itu sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, maka suara dan tatapan Seungwoo yang proksimitasnya lebih dekat dari biasanya, juga membuat wajah Byugchan kembali memanas.

“Hmm…aku orangnya nonton apa aja, sih…” jawab Byungchan sambil mengalihkan matanya.

“Tapi, apa film horor bakalan selalu jadi pilihan pertama kamu?”

Kali ini Byungchan tersenyum. “And action too.”

“Well,” Seungwoo kembali menghadap ke depan. Ada senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. “Selera kita sama kalau gitu.”

Kursi-kursi di depan mereka perlahan mulai terisi. Sementara itu, ada keheningan nyaman yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa saat, lampu akhirnya dimatikan dan mereka disuguhi iklan-iklan sebelum film akhirnya dimulai.

Beberapa menit setelah film berjalan, Byungchan melirik ke sebelah dan melihat Seungwoo sepertinya cukup menikmati film pilihannya. Dengan lega, Byungchan pun akhirnya berkonsentrasi pada film yang tengah diputar. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Di saat itulah bahunya bersentuhan dengan Seungwoo.

Awalnya Byungchan langsung menjauhkan dirinya, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, entah dirinya atau Seungwoo yang akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan bahu mereka saling menyandar satu sama lain. Aroma parfum Seungwoo semakin tercium jelas dan ada rasa hangat yang menjalar dari baru pria tersebut ke tubuhnya.

Lalu Seungwoo melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah Byungchan duga; pria itu menggenggam tangannya.

Byungchan tidak memperhatikan lagi apa pun yang tengah berputar di layar besar itu. Ia duduk diam sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar semakin kencang. Mungkin karena tadi tangannya tidak sengaja ia letakkan di pembatas kursi antara dirinya dengan Seungwoo. Namun saat Byungchan ingin memindahkannya, Seungwoo langsung menariknya dan berakhir dengan tangan mereka yang kini saling terpaut.

Seungwoo menggenggam tangannya lembut; sedikit ragu. Meskipun begitu, efeknya selalu sama setiap kali Seungwoo menyentuhnya. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya, juga ada aliran listrik kecil yang mengalir di titik tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Tangan pria itu hangat dan untuk sepersekian detik mengerat, tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terucap di antara mereka.

Ketika film mereka selesai, Seungwoo masih belum melepasnya.

“Gimana filmnya?” Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan studio. Namun dari sudut pandang Byungchan, orang-orang itu terlihat _blur_ karena yang ada di matanya kini hanyalah Seungwoo dan bagaimana pria itu terlihat _sangat dekat_ begitu menoleh untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Lumayan. Although, the sound did it all, not the actual ghosts.”

Mereka kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke luar. Byungchan tersenyum karena sesampainya di luar pun, Seungwoo masih belum melepaskan tangannya.

“Hmm…I’d love to take you on dinner,” Seungwoo menoleh kemudian berhenti sebentar. “Tapi nanti kita bakalan makan juga di acara charity-nya. Jadi…gimana kalau es krim?”

Pada tahap ini, Byungchan bahkan sudah tidak peduli ke mana pun Seungwoo mengajaknya pergi.

* * *

Toko es krim yang dipilih Seungwoo termasuk kecil untuk ukuran kota Seoul. Namun ukuran bukan penghalang bagi toko itu untuk terus kedatangan pengunjung. Keduanya bahkan harus mengantri selama beberapa menit sebelum mendapatkan es krim yang mereka mau ( _vanilla_ dan _chocolate mint_ – Byungchan mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat pilihan pria itu). Setelahnya, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di taman terdekat yang memiliki beberapa kursi panjang.

“Aku belum pernah ke sini malem-malem. Bagus, ya…” Byungchan memperhatikan taman yang mereka datangi. Seumur hidupnya, ia jarang sekali pergi keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Keluarganya sangat membatasi hidupnya dan berjalan-jalan dengan bebas seperti ini tidak ada di dalam di kamusnya dulu. Kecuali, yah, tentu saja jika _kabur_ tengah malam bersama Minhyun masuk hitungan.

“Tapi aku harap kamu nggak ninggalin pekerjaan yang penting?” tanya Byungchan sambil menatap Seungwoo dengan sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya, ini juga merupakan rekor bagi Seungwoo kar-ena sejak meninggalkan rumah, ia belum membuka _handphone_ untuk mengecek telepon masuk ataupun emailnya. Padahal, sedari tadi Seungwoo sendiri bisa merasakan benda persegi itu terus bergetar di dalam kantungnya.

“Nggak ada, kok, Byungchan,” Seungwoo menjawab singkat. Bukannya ia ingin menenangkan suaminya semata, tapi ia memang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun saat ini.

Terlebih di saat dirinya tengah menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama suaminya.

“Lagian kayaknya aku butuh jalan-jalan ke luar sebentar. Lebih enak dibandingin liat layar komputer setiap detik.”

“Apa kamu pernah ngerasa capek?”

Byungchan sedikit menyesal setelah melempar pertanyaan itu. Ia harap, pertanyaannya tidak terkesan menyinggung atau menyudutkan suaminya.

Tapi Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, “sering.”

“Terus kalau capek…biasanya kamu ngapain?”

“Nothing? Karena kalau aku capek dan ngeluh pun kerjaan itu nggak akan selesai.”

“Tapi kamu berhak ngeluh…meskipun kamu bosnya, bukan berarti kamu nggak boleh ngeluh kalau lagi capek…” Byungchan menunduk sambil menendang kerikil kecil di bawah kakinya. “Dan kamu juga boleh istirahat kalau lagi capek.”

Byungchan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Seungwoo tengah menatapnya intens.

“Sorry, I- I didn’t mean to offend you or-“

“No, no, it’s okay,” Seungwoo tersenyum tipis, berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang mulai terlihat panik. “Thank you for saying that.”

Byungchan mengangguk lalu menghabiskan es krimnya dalam diam. Dalam hati setengah berharap bahwa Seungwoo tidak akan mengajaknya pergi ke acara _charity_ malam ini. Ia lebih ingin menghabiskan sisa hari itu bersama Seungwoo di tempat seperti ini. Tanpa gangguan siapa pun atau bermain dalam drama yang harus mereka perankan di depan orang banyak.

“Apa kamu pernah ngeluh?” Tiba-tiba, Seungwoo melemparkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

Byungchan berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, “tentu aja pernah.”

“Apa kamu pernah ngeluh selama pernikahan kita?”

“Maksud kamu?”

Seungwoo berbalik dan menghadap sepenuhnya pada Byungchan. “Apa kamu pernah ngeluh gara-gara harus nikah sama aku?”

Byungchan melebarkan matanya dan menatap Seungwoo tanpa bersuara. Apa ini pertanyaan iseng? Bercanda? Jebakan? Byungchan tidak dapat menilai karena ekspresi pria itu sungguh tidak terbaca.

Dan sekarang ia bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Apa ia pernah mengeluh selama pernikahan mereka? Tentu saja pernah.

Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluh karena harus menikahi pria itu. Jadi, Byungchan menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan, “nggak pernah.”

Seungwoo terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Byungchan. “Kenapa?”

_Kenapa…_

Sebelum Byungchan sempat memikirkan jawabannya, ada nada dering yang menginterupsi suasana di antara mereka. Refleks, Byungchan menatap Seungwoo – menunggu pria itu mengangkat teleponnya seperti biasa. Tapi Seungwoo diam saja dan malah balik menatapnya.

“I think it’s yours.”

“Eh?” cepat-cepat Byungchan merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya yang memang tengah berdering cukup nyaring. Nama penelepon yang terpampang di layarnya menunjukkan MADAM KIM. Dengan bingung (sekaligus gugup karena Seungwoo belum mengalihkan matanya dari dirinya), Byungchan menerima panggilan tersebut.

“Halo?”

“Halo, selamat sore, Byungchan. Apa sekarang kamu masih bersama dengan Seungwoo?” Wanita di seberang sana langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

“Iya…?”

“I hate to ruin your date, tapi apa kalian bisa pulang sekarang? Ada telepon penting dari kantor, tapi Seungwoo sepertinya belum mengecek panggilan masuk ke handphone-nya.” Wanita itu menjelaskan dengan nada meminta maaf.

Dalam sekejap, Byungchan langsung merasa lemas karena, pada akhirnya, mereka harus kembali ke realita. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kekecewaannya dan memilih untuk menjawab Madam Kim dengan sopan. “Baik, Madam Kim, akan saya sampaikan. Terima kasih…”

Setelah panggilan itu terputus, Byungchan langsung menyampaikan pesan dari Madam Kim pada suaminya.

“Tadi Madam Kim yang nelepon. Katanya…kita harus pulang sekarang, karena ada panggilan penting dari kantor buat kamu.”

Seungwoo tidak menjawab, tapi Byungchan bisa mendengar helaan napas pria itu.

“Well, then, shall we go back?” tanya Seungwoo pelan, yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan oleh Byungchan. Jika kekecewaannya sudah cukup besar tadi, maka sekarang menjadi _sangat besar_ saat dilihatnya Seungwoo hanya memasang wajah datar.

Tapi memang beginilah kehidupan mereka. Byungchan tidak boleh lupa kalau pernikahan mereka terjadi bukan tanpa perencanaan dalam meraih keuntungan bagi dua keluarga besar. Tapi yang jelas, tidak ada kata cinta dalam kamus mereka. _Belum_.

Maka tidak mengherankan apabila Seungwoo tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Semua sentuhan, kata-kata manis atau pujian yang pernah Seungwoo berikan dan keluarkan, semata-mata akting yang harus terus dilakukan demi menjaga nama mereka di depan publik.

Byungchan tahu itu, tapi tetap saja dirinya merasa sedih. Seungwoo memang suaminya, tapi status itu hanya bertahan di atas kertas dan di depan mata orang-orang. Sedangkan di belakang layar, mereka hanyalah dua orang asing yang tidak mengetahui kebiasaan maupun kesukaan masing-masing dengan begitu baik.

Namun Seungwoo selalu baik padanya. Pria itu memang jarang berbicara; cenderung lebih sibuk di kantor yang berperan sebagai CEO yang disegani oleh banyak orang. Tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Byungchan merasa direndahkan oleh pria itu. Seungwoo selalu berbicara dengan sopan dan dalam banyak kesempatan membiarkan Byungchan untuk memilih, dibandingkan memaksakan kehendaknya.

Mereka jarang berkomunikasi, tetapi Seungwoo selalu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Byungchan. Walaupun sibuk, tetapi pria itu tidak pernah meninggalkan waktu makan malam di rumah meskipun momen itu hanya diisi keheningan dan pertanyaan kasual beberapa kali. Seungwoo seolah-olah paham, bahwa Byungchan sebenarnya enggan ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah sebesar itu; seperti saat natal. Atau contoh lainnya adalah ketika tadi pagi Seungwoo menitipkan pesan untuk jangan membangunkannya karena acara yang mereka harus hadiri terpaksa diundur, sehingga masih banyak waktu yang tersisa bagi Byungchan dalam beristirahat.

Semua kebaikan Seungwoo tanpa sadar sudah membuat kesannya pada suaminya sendiri berubah dan entah sejak kapan, berkembang menjadi _sesuatu yang lain_. Sesuatu yang, Byungchan yakini, tidak sama dirasakan oleh pria itu.

Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan mencoba mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Meskipun sepertinya sulit, apalagi karena mereka masih bertemu dan bahkan tidur di atas kasur yang sama. Ditambah lagi sikap pria itu yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat semakin berbeda – terutama hari ini. Byungchan mampu melihat sebagian diri Seungwoo yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya sebelumnya.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Byungchan merasa mereka seperti pasangan normal tanpa ada kepura-puraan sebagai pembatas.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di dalam mobil selama perjalanan pulang. Seungwoo menatap jalanan dengan penuh konsentrasi, sedangkan Byungchan menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha meredam rasa sesak yang perlahan menyelimuti hatinya.

Begitu sesampainya di rumah, hal pertama yang ingin Byungchan lakukan adalah pergi ke kamar dan mengurung diri di sana sampai malam tiba bagi mereka untuk pergi ke acara _charity_ milik Seungyoun. Seungwoo bahkan sudah kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya begitu masuk ke dalam rumah; kenyataan yang justru membuat Byungchan tambah menggigit keras bibirnya untuk menahan tangis.

Byungchan sudah akan menaiki tangga, ketika pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik pelan. Byungchan menoleh dan mendapati Seungwoo tengah berbincang dengan seseorang melalui _handphone_ -nya.

“I said wait,” Seungwoo menekankan kata-katanya kepada orang di seberang sana, lalu menurunkan benda itu dan menatap Byungchan. “Byungchan, aku cuma mau bilang… makasih, buat bunganya.” Nada yang digunakan pria itu pada Byungchan terdengar lebih lembut dibandingkan tadi saat menjawab telepon dari rekan bisnisnya.

Byungchan tersenyum. “You’re welcome, Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo membuka mulutnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan dengan sorot matanya, meminta izin pada Byungchan untuk menerima telepon di tempat yang lebih privat.

Byungchan memperhatikan punggung Seungwoo yang semakin menjauh dengan perasaan hampa.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Byungchan mengucapkan kata itu pelan pada udara kosong yang ada di depannya.


	29. Dance

Malam berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Setelah kencan dadakan mereka, tahu-tahu kini Byungchan sudah mendapati dirinya duduk manis di salah satu meja bundar sebuah _ballroom_ hotel yang disulap menjadi tempat diselenggarakannya acara _charity_ awal tahun milik keluarga Cho. _Wine_ yang disajikan membuat tamu-tamu yang hadir saling bersenda gurau dengan semburat merah di pipi masing-masing.

Semua terlihat menikmati malam itu kecuali Byungchan.

Namun semuak-muaknya Byungchan, atau seberapa inginnya ia kabur dari sana dan bergelung di bawah selimutnya di rumah, ia harus tampil menjadi seorang suami yang baik dengan senyum dan anggukan sopan menghiasi wajahnya malam ini.

Byungchan sendiri bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Seungwoo tetap tampil seperti biasanya, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Seolah Seungwoo tidak habis mengajaknya berkencan beberapa jam sebelumnya, dan seolah mereka tidak habis menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruangan bioskop yang gelap, berpegangan tangan, menikmati semilir angin malam dengan es krim di tangan masing-masing. Seolah mereka tidak pernah menjadi pasangan normal yang hampir jatuh cinta.

 _Hampir_.

Meskipun begitu, Byungchan menikmati percakapannya dengan Sejin sementara Seungwoo berbicara dengan salah satu rekan bisnis yang Byungchan sudah lupakan namanya siapa. Perbincangan itu terus berlanjut sampai kehadiran Seungyoun menginterupsi mereka.

“Selamat malam,” sapa pria itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. “Sebentar lagi acara dansa akan dimulai.”

“Oh!” Rekan bisnis yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan suaminya langsung bangkit dan dengan wajah ceria berkata, “kalau begitu, saya harus mengajak istri saya berdansa. Terima kasih, Tuan Cho, acaranya sungguh menyenangkan malam ini.”

Setelah Seungyoun memberi gestur _salute_ dengan gelas _wine_ yang dipegangnya, pria itu menoleh pada Seungwoo dengan tatapan menuduh.

“Well, kenapa lo masih duduk di sini?”

Seungwoo mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit mendengar pertanyaan _aneh_ tersebut, kemudian menjawab, “should I sit somewhere else, then?”

Byungchan hampir saja tersenyum kalau tidak mengingat situasinya saat ini.

“No, you rude bastard. Maksud gue, lo harusnya ngajak Byungchan dansa sekarang, bukannya malah duduk di sini. Atau kalau lo nggak mau ngajak, biar Byungchan dansa sama gue. Sejin juga nggak akan keberatan. Ya, kan, Se—”

_“Seungyoun.”_

Sang pemilik acara terdiam setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari suaminya. Namun Seungyoun seolah tidak terpengaruh dan hanya menyesap _wine_ -nya dengan tenang. Ia membalas tatapan Seungwoo dengan penuh arti seolah-olah ada perbincangan yang Byungchan tidak ketahui tengah terjadi di antara keduanya. Byungchan yang hampir berdiri untuk meminta izin pergi ke toilet, langsung tertegun ketika tiba-tiba merasakan ada tangan yang meraihnya dari bawah meja.

“Ayo,” Seungwoo menariknya berdiri sambil berbisik. “Sebelum aku _bunuh_ Seungyoun.”

Itu bukanlah cara paling romantis untuk mengajak seseorang berdansa. Tapi Byungchan tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memproses ajakan suaminya, karena dirinya sudah ditarik menuju lantai dansa. Banyak pasangan yang sudah berdansa duluan dengan senyum merekah di masing-masing wajah mereka.

Byungchan menelan salivanya saat tangan Seungwoo melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Pria itu dengan ahli mulai menuntun gerakan mereka mengikuti musik yang diputar dengan lembut. Byungchan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meletakkan tangannya di bahu pria itu dan menatap lurus-lurus manik mata yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

Byungchan mengerjap pelan — merasakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai memudar dari sudut pandangnya dan hanya Seungwoo yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang. Wajah suaminya masih setampan yang ia ingat — terutama dari jarak sedekat ini. Meskipun ada sedikit tanda lelah di wajah pria itu, tapi tidak menutup karisma yang dikeluarkannya. Tatapan Byungchan lalu turun ke bibir pria itu — bibir yang sudah ia cium tiga kali dalam situasi yang _sangat_ berbeda; sekaligus bibir yang sudah mengucapkan janji pernikahan di depan banyak orang dan yang mengajaknya pergi berkencan beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Dan Seungwoo ternyata sangat ahli dalam berdansa.

Untuk waktu yang terasa sangat panjang, mereka berdua tetap diam sambil menatap satu sama lain dan terus bergerak mengikuti irama lagu (meskipun Seungwoo yang lebih banyak memimpin gerakan mereka). Siapa pun yang melihat mungkin akan beranggapan bahwa mereka hanyalah dua pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Padahal Byungchan tengah menebak apa sebenarnya isi dari pikiran pria di hadapannya.

“Kamu lagi mikirin apa?”

Tidak disangka, pertanyaan itu justru pertama kali keluar dari mulut Seungwoo dalam sebuah bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

Pertanyaan itu terlalu tiba-tiba sehingga Byungchan tidak sempat mempersiapkan jawabannya dan dengan refleks ia menjawab, “aku cuma mikir... mungkin kamu nggak terlalu menikmati waktu kita berdua sore tadi, dan aku mau minta maaf kalau iya.”

Byungchan tidak tahu harus berekspektasi apa, tapi yang jelas, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat ekspresi keterkejutan dari wajah suaminya. Seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya dan alisnya bersatu saat menjawab, “don't say that. Justru aku menikmati banget hari ini, Byungchan.”

Byungchan tertawa pelan, lebih untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. “Nggak apa-apa, Seungwoo. Aku seneng kamu nyempetin waktu buat keluar sama aku sore tadi. You're a very good man, indeed.”

“Bukan,” Seungwoo menjawab cepat. “Bukan gitu, Byungchan. Aku ngajak kamu keluar karena beneran mau menghabiskan waktu sama kamu. Aku nggak ngerasa terpaksa...atau merasa itu sebagai suatu formalitas.” Seungwoo terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, “and I want to be better than just a good man.”

 _Terutama buat kamu,_ Seungwoo menambahkan dalam hati.

Secara spontan, senyum merekah di wajah Byungchan begitu mendengar pernyataan yang berusaha meyakinkannya itu keluar dari bibir Seungwoo. Kali ini ia tidak akan meragukan jawaban Seungwoo karena Byungchan sendiri bisa merasakan ketulusan di balik suara pria itu. Dan kehangatan yang dirasakan di dadanya sekarang terasa begitu nyata.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Byungchan bergumam tanpa meninggalkan senyuman dari wajahnya. Sekarang ia bisa mengatakannya langsung di depan wajah suaminya itu dengan jelas.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Byungchan.” Seungwoo membalas dengan senyum kecil menyentuh wajah tampannya.

Mereka pun terus berdansa tanpa melepaskan tatapan masing-masing.

Dan semuanya terasa _tepat_.

—

Tidak jauh dari sana, ada Seungyoun dan Sejin yang tengah memperhatikan dua insan yang tengah berdansa tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa musik sudah berhenti.


	30. Special

eberapa hari ini Byungchan merasa hidupnya bagaikan berjalan di atas _treadmill_ — tidak lambat, tapi juga tidak cepat yang sampai membuatnya _ngos-ngosan_. Semuanya berjalan _normal_ , senormal yang bisa terjadi dalam kehidupan pernikahannya. Seungwoo masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi dia pun mulai menikmati aktivitasnya mengurus kafe yang telah berjalan selama tiga bulan lebih. Lagi pula, meskipun Seungwoo selalu sibuk, bukan berarti mereka masih secanggung dan sekaku dulu. Bahkan, tidak hanya makan malam, sekarang Seungwoo tidak berangkat sepagi dulu dan menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan dengannya. Sebuah perubahan kecil yang cukup membuat hati Byungchan berbunga-bunga di pagi hari. Byungchan juga kini memiliki kebiasaan baru, yaitu mengganti bunga yang ada di ruangan pribadi Seungwoo atas seizin pria tersebut.

Di saat jaraknya dengan Seungwoo yang mulai terkikis, justru Minhyun seperti menjauhinya.

Byungchan menyadari hal itu beberapa hari setelah tahun baru — bahkan kalau ia memikirkannya lagi, semenjak ketidakhadiran temannya itu di _opening week_ kafenya — pria itu seperti menghindar darinya. Minhyun pun kini sudah tidak sesering dulu datang ke kafe, jadi sulit bagi Byungchan untuk bertanya langsung pada pria itu.

Jadi, bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Byungchan saat Minhyun tiba-tiba menghubunginya di suatu Jumat siang.

“Halo, Min-”

_“Byungchan, apa kita bisa ketemu? Malam ini?”_

“Malam ini?” Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya karena diserang pertanyaan mendadak seperti itu.

_“Ada yang mau aku omongin sama kamu.”_

“Ehmm...” Byungchan bingung harus menjawab apa.

_“Please?”_

“Uhh...oke deh, tapi aku ngomong ke Seungwoo dulu, ya.”

Ada keheningan sesaat di seberang sana, lalu, _“oke, I'll text you the address. Thanks, Chan.”_

Setelah Minhyun memutuskan panggilan itu, Byungchan hanya menatap layar _handphone_ -nya dengan bingung. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan temannya yang satu itu?

Tiba-tiba, sebuang bunyi notifikasi _chat_ menginterupsi pikirannya. Dari Minhyun. Pria itu memberitahukan sebuah nama kelab malam yang semakin membuat Byungchan terheran-heran karena baru pertama kali ini Minhyun mengajaknya pergi ke tempat seperti itu.

Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau ia _harus_ mengatakan rencananya pada Seungwoo. Ia tidak ingin melanggar _peraturan_ yang pernah mereka buat lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi lebih baik dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya secepatnya.

Panggilannya diangkat di nada dering kedua.

“Halo? Seungwoo?”

Byungchan melirik jam tangannya. Baru setengah dua. Semoga ia tidak sedang mengganggu pria itu.

_“Byungchan? Ada apa?”_

“Kamu lagi sibuk?”

_“Nggak juga. Kebetulan baru selesai rapat. Ada yang mau kamu omongin?”_

“Kamu udah makan siang?” Entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu justru yang keluar dari mulutnya secara spontan.

 _“Hmm...”_ Terdengar gumaman panjang di seberang sana sementara Byungchan menunggu jawab Seungwoo dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. _“Belum. Kenapa? Kamu mau ke kantor aku lagi bawain makan siang?”_

Pipi Byungchan memerah, meskipun pertanyaan Seungwoo membangkitkan sedikit kenangan tidak menyenangkan di otaknya. “Not today, no. Jadi gini...barusan Minhyun nelpon aku...terus dia ngajak aku ketemuan? Malam ini?”

_“Di mana?”_

_Ini dia_. “Uhh...a night club?”

Terdengar helaan napas yang sangat jelas dari suaminya. Namun sebelum Seungwoo dapat mengatakan sesuatu, Byungchan segera menyelanya. “Wait! Aku tahu pengalaman terakhir aku pas ke tempat kayak gitu nggak menyenangkan. That's why I asked you this time. Plus, I don't want to break our rules. Tapi...kayaknya Minhyun mau ngomongin sesuatu yang penting, jadi...” Byungchan menggantungkan omongannya dan menunggu jawaban pria itu.

 _“Aku nggak bisa ngelarang kamu, kan?”_ Seungwoo bertanya halus.

Byungchan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_“Berapa lama kira-kira kamu bakal pergi?”_

Byungchan memainkan sedotan di gelasnya sambil berpikir. “Hmm...nggak tahu sih, beberapa jam mungkin?”

_“Harus ada yang nemenin kamu kalau gitu.”_

“Oh, nanti aku bakal minta Pak Jung-”

 _“No, no.”_ Terdengar suara kertas-kertas dari seberang sebelum Seungwoo melanjutkan ucapannya. _“I'll go with you.”_

“Ap- Kamu yakin?” Byungchan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendengar jawaban pria itu. “Maksudku, emang kamu nggak bakal capek pergi lagi habis pulang kerja?”

_“Kerjaanku nggak banyak kok hari ini. Aku bisa selesai lebih cepet buat jemput kamu kalau mau.”_

“Tapi ada Minhyun...nggak apa-apa?”

 _“It's okay. Udah lama juga aku nggak ketemu sama dia._ ” Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi Seungwoo seperti tengah tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

“Ya udah...kalo gitu.”

_“Great. I'll pick you up at six?”_

“Hmm, oke.”

Byungchan pikir, Seungwoo akan langsung memutus sambungan mereka, tapi suara pria itu kembali terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

_“Byungchan.”_

“Ya?”

_“Kamu udah makan siang?”_

Byungchan tersenyum lebar. “Udah...baru aja tadi sama Wooseok.”

_“Good. See you later.”_

_Klik_

Senyum Byungchan masih terlukis lebar di wajahnya bahkan setelah suara pria itu tidak lagi terdengar. Ia yakin, setelah ini Wooseok pasti akan bertanya padanya kenapa ia terlihat sesenang itu.

Bayangkan apa reaksi Wooseok seandainya Byungchan menjawab, _'tadi Seungwoo nanya aku udah makan siang atau belum.'_

* * *

Byungchan tidak pernah melihat wajah Minhyun semasam itu saat pertama kali dirinya sampai dengan Seungwoo yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Byungchan segera menghampiri temannya itu dan berbisik pelan, “maaf, katanya dia mau ikut.”

Minhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi matanya masih mengawasi Seungwoo saat pria itu mendekat.

“Hai.” Seungwoo menyapa Minhyun dengan santai. “Lama nggak ketemu. Maaf ya, saya jadi ikutan. Nggak apa-apa, kan?”

Byungchan yang berada di antara keduanya menatap Seungwoo dan Minhyun bergantian dengan sedikit bingung. Entah kenapa, seperti ada ketegangan tak kasat mata di antara dua orang itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Minhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan langsung berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam. Sebelum Byungchan ikut melangkah masuk, Seungwoo menahan tangannya.

“Don't drink too much,” ujar pria itu setengah berbisik. Byungchan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam dan langsung disambut oleh hingar bingar musik. Minhyun yang berjalan di depan mereka, terus melangkah masuk ke dalam, sampai suara musik itu tidak begitu terdengar lagi. Ia lalu menuntun mereka ke sebuah pintu yang dijaga oleh pria berbadan besar. Begitu melihat Minhyun, pria itu langsung menunduk dan membukakan pintu bagi mereka. Di dalamnya ternyata semacam ruang VIP yang hanya diisi oleh segelintir orang dengan pakaian lebih formal. Musik yang diputar pun bukan musik hingar bingar yang akan memecahkan gendang telinga kapan saja, melainkan alunan musik yang lebih pelan.

Minhyun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja bar, tapi sebelum Seungwoo ikut duduk, kini giliran Byungchan yang menahan suaminya itu.

“Aku tau kamu ke sini buat nemenin aku, tapi kayaknya...apa yang mau diomongin Minhyun penting deh, jadi...gimana kalau kamu duduk agak jauhan?”

Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar permintaan dari suaminya tersebut. Tapi ketika dilihatnya tatapan Byungchan cukup serius, Seungwoo menghela napas dan mengangguk. Ia menunjuk sofa-sofa empuk yang ada di pinggir dengan dagunya, lalu berkata, “kalau gitu aku bakal duduk di sana.”

“Makasih...” ucap Byungchan pelan. Setelah pria itu berjalan menjauh, barulah Byungchan menghampiri temannya yang tengah melamun. Bahkan, sudah ada segelas _scotch_ di tangan pria itu.

Ketika Byungchan duduk di sampingnya, Minhyun berujar pelan, “he's so protective. Your husband.”

Byungchan menyatukan alisnya dengan bingung. _Seungwoo? Protektif?_

“Kayaknya nggak...dia cuma...” _khawatir aku bakal bikin masalah lagi?_

“Gimana kalau seandainya bukan sama Seungwoo seharusnya kamu nikah?”

“Apa?” Byungchan cukup dibuat kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari temannya itu.

Minhyun tersenyum pahit lalu menggeleng. “You should drink, Chan. Mumpung lagi ada di sini. Kamu inget gimana dulu kita harus kabur-kaburan cuma buat dateng ke tempat kayak gini?”

Minhyun melambaikan tangannya pada sang bartender untuk meminta diisi gelasnya, juga memberikan minuman yang sama untuk Byungchan.

“Iya...” Byungchan tersenyum selagi menerima uluran gelas dari sang bartender. “Kenapa dulu aku nekat banget, ya?”

Ada keheningan di antara mereka sebelum Minhyun berucap pelan, “karena kamu orang yang berani.”

Pria itu meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap Byungchan dari samping sambil menopang dagunya. “Kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenernya iri sama kamu, Chan. Soalnya kamu pemberani. Kamu tau apa yang kamu mau, dan kamu tau gimana cara untuk mewujudkannya. You know how to be rebel.”

Byungchan mendengus selagi menenggak minumannya. Padahal Minhyun salah besar. Seandainya ia memang se- _rebel_ itu, tentu dirinya sudah menolak dari awal perintah Ayahnya untuk menjalankan pernikahan ini.

Tapi kalau ia tidak dipertemukan dengan Seungwoo, apa takdirnya akan berbeda? Byungchan berpikir selagi menatap es batu di dalam gelasnya yang mulai menyatu dengan cairan berwarna keemasan tersebut.

“Aku...aku nggak bisa kayak gitu, Chan...Aku nggak seberani kamu...” Tiba-tiba Minhyun sudah memenuhi gelasnya lagi dengan yang baru, dan pria itu mulai meracau.

Byungchan memiringkan badannya sedikit dan memegang pundak pria itu lembut. “Minhyun...kamu...nggak apa-apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya soal yang kamu mau bicarain sama aku? Kamu mau cerita sesuatu?”

Minhyun terdiam, lalu menggeleng. Ia menenggak lagi minumannya sampai habis lalu meminta yang baru.

“Minhyun...” Byungchan mulai khawatir. Pasalnya, selama berteman dengan pria itu, baru kali ini ia melihat keadaan Minhyun sampai seperti itu. Sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat pria ini mabuk.

“Yang mau aku omongin ke kamu...” Minhyun kembali menenggak minuman alkohol tersebut. Kini wajahnya sudah mulai memerah. “Aku...suka sama kamu, Chan...dari dulu...tapi kamu...sukanya malah sama seseorang yang nggak seharusnya kamu nikahi!”

“Minhyun, aku nggak—”

Sebelum Byungchan menyelesaikan perkataannya, ada tangan lain yang menyentuh lengannya.

Seungwoo tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, tapi mata itu memperhatikan Minhyun dengan nyalang. “Dia udah terlalu banyak minum. Mendingan kita pulang sekarang.”

“Te-terus Minhyun gimana?” Byungchan bertanya dengan bingung. Ia bolak-balik menatap Minhyun yang sudah setengah teler dan Seungwoo yang mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari kantung celananya.

“Aku bakal manggil Pak Jung buat nganter dia ke rumahnya.”

“Oh, kamu tau alamat rumah Minhyun?”

Seungwoo mengangguk, lalu sedikit menjauh sambil melakukan panggilan singkat dengan salah satu supir pribadi mereka. Sementara itu, Byungchan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Minhyun. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pria itu pelan agar terbangun.

“Minhyun...habis ini pulang aja, ya? Hmm?”

“Chaaan...” Pria itu tiba-tiba tersadar dan langsung memeluknya. “I like you...a lot...” ujar Minhyun sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Byungcha sungguh merasa tidak enak sekarang. Jadi, ia hanya menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan canggung, lalu menjawab, “well, I like you too...”

Pria yang masih memeluknya itu menggeleng keras-keras. “Tapi sebagai temen, kan...? Bukan...bukan suka yang kayak kamu rasain ke Seungwoo...”

Byungchan belum sempat menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba beban dari tubuh Minhyun yang memeluknya menghilang. Ternyata Seungwoo sudah kembali dan langsung menarik temannya agar melepas pelukannya.

“He's stupid when he's drunk,” Seungwoo bergumam pelan. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, tapi Byungchan merasa, pria itu seperti tengah menahan _sesuatu_.

Minhyun kembali tertidur di atas meja. Sedangkan mereka berdua menunggu di sana selagi Pak Jung tiba.

“He said he likes you.”

Byungchan mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berdansa di tengah ruangan. Ia menatap Seungwoo selama beberapa saat, berusaha memastikan bahwa pernyataan tadi benar-benar keluar dari mulut suaminya.

Tapi Byungchan tidak tahu harus merespons apa.

“And he said, you like him too. Only as a friend.”

Byungchan terus mendengarkan.

“But I heard...” Seungwoo menoleh padanya sekarang. “That it's different with me.”

Kini Byungchan tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya.

“How so?” tanya pria itu lagi, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih rendah — seolah pertanyaan itu memang ditujukan agar hanya dirinya yang mendengar.

“You know it. You know the answer,” Byungchan menjawab dengan nada lelah. Sekali lagi, ia harus berterima kasih pada alkohol yang masuk ke sistem tubuhnya karena bisa membuatnya mengatakan hal _seberani_ itu. Kalau Seungwoo pintar, ia yakin suaminya itu akan tahu _apa maksud_ dari jawabannya barusan.

Untuk sesaat, hanya ada suara musik dan orang-orang berbincang yang menjadi latar belakang keheningan mereka.

“Tapi kamu...sama Minhyun...aku pikir...” Seungwoo terlihat sedikit ragu. “You guys have…a really nice friendship, don’t you?”

Byungchan bergumam singkat. “But we...we don't have any special relationship.”

“Then do we?” Seungwoo bertanya dengan intonasi yang lebih serius. Lengan pria itu meraih sikunya pelan agar mereka bisa berdiri berhadapan sekarang. “Do we have a special relationship?”

“Y-Yes…” Byungchan sedikit tergagap. “Don’t we?” tanyanya kembali dengan tidak yakin.

Byungchan melihat kerongkongan pria itu bergerak saat menelan salivanya sendiri, lalu memberikan jawaban yang tidak pernah ia sangka. “I think so...”

“Sebenernya...kalau boleh jujur, aku nggak yakin kenapa Minhyun ngomong gitu ke aku. Dan mungkin...dia salah mengartikan perasaan itu? Mungkin dia juga suka sama aku sebagai teman. Maybe he doesn't mean it—”

“Tapi gimana kalau iya?” Seungwoo bertanya dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat. Pria itu lalu mengambil satu langkah sehingga jarak mereka semakin dekat.

Kini giliran Byungchan yang menelan salivanya sendiri selagi pria itu berjalan semakin dekat. “Y-yah...mau gimana? Aku harus memperjelas perasaan aku ke dia...”

“And what would you say?” Kini Seungwoo sudah benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. Aroma parfum yang familier itu mulai tercium.

Jantung Byungchan berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. “Uhh...aku bakal bilang, kalau aku nggak bisa balas perasaan dia.”

Byungchan mengingatkan dirinya untuk bernapas ketika jarak mereka sudah hampir terkikis sekarang. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya sampai napas mereka mulai saling menyatu dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

“Kenapa nggak bisa?”

“Karena aku udah nikah,” Byungchan menjawab dengan satu-satunya kalimat yang terpikirkan olehnya.

“Not good enough, Byungchan,” pria itu berbisik di depan bibirnya.

Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Byungchan refleks menutup matanya selagi menjawab, “ka-karena aku udah suka sama orang lain.”

Byungchan mendengar tarikan napas tajam dari pria itu. Lalu, seperti ada keheningan yang sangat panjang saat pria itu mencium sudut bibirnya _dengan sangat perlahan_. Tangan Seungwoo kemudian naik dan merengkuh sebelah sisi wajah Byungchan dengan lembut. Mereka tidak berciuman. _Belum_. Tapi pria itu terasa _sangat dekat_ dengannya. Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat pria itu, dan kalau Byungchan maju sedikit saja, maka bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Untuk sesaat, Byungchan pikir Seungwoo akan _benar-benar_ menciumnya. Tapi secepat jantungnya berdetak, secepat itu juga Seungwoo bergerak dan _malah_ menjatuhkan ciuman lembut di pelipisnya. Tangan pria itu lalu turun dan kakinya mengambil langkah mundur untuk memberi jarak.

Byungchan membuka mata, tapi Seungwoo tidak menatapnya.

“Ayo, kayaknya Pak Jung udah datang.”

Dan secepat itu pula pria itu menjauh. Lagi.


	31. Choice

Lucu bagaimana Byungchan mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Seungwoo yang memiliki tendensi untuk berubah. Setelah kejadian malam itu, mereka pulang ke rumah seperti biasa, tidur seperti biasa, dan menjalani aktivitas pagi seperti biasa.

Seolah pengakuan Byungchan tidak pernah ada. Seolah bibir mereka yang _hampir_ bersentuhan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Meskipun begitu, ada kelegaan di dalam diri Byungchan karena kini pria itu tahu mengenai perasaannya. Namun ia tidak ingin berasumsi apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin menebak bagaimana perasaan suaminya itu padanya sekarang.

Walaupun, Byungchan tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa perilaku dan ucapan pria itu memberikan sedikit harapan untuknya. Mungkin, _mungkin_ , mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. _Akhirnya_. Hanya saja, pria itu masih bingung bagaimana menyikapinya. Tapi bukan hanya Seungwoo yang satu-satunya _clueless_ dalam hal ini. Byungchan juga _tidak tahu_ harus bersikap bagaimana. Lalu, seandainya perasaan mereka memang saling berbalas, selanjutnya... _apa?_

Masih banyak benang kusut yang harus mereka urai.

Byungchan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menghabiskan waktu di kebun belakang rumah mereka. Bersama sang tukang kebun — seorang pria berumur 45 tahun yang memiliki banyak pengetahuan soal bunga — ia berbincang banyak sampai tidak sadar bahwa matahari semakin bergulir menuju petang.

Obrolannya dengan tukang kebunnya itu diinterupsi oleh suara berat yang familier.

“Byungchan.”

Tukan kebunnya yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Seungwoo. Dengan anggukan sopan, pria itu pun menjauh untuk memberikan privasi bagi kedua orang tersebut.

“Eh, iya? Ada apa?” Byungchan menghampiri Seungwoo yang tengah menjulurkan sesuatu ke arahnya.

“It's Minhyun. He's calling you.” Seungwoo mengucapkannya dengan datar, tapi matanya mengawasi perubahan ekspresi suaminya yang langsung berubah tidak enak.

Byungchan sendiri hampir lupa masih ada omongan yang belum terselesaikan dengan Minhyun sejak kemarin malam. Ia tidak ingat meninggalkan _handphone_ -nya di dalam rumah, jadi ia belum memeriksa _chat_ ataupun panggilan masuk sejak siang.

Byungchan menerima benda itu dengan ragu. “Aku...harus bilang apa?”

“Tell him what you said to me last night.”

Byungchan tersentak. Pipinya bersemu merah mengingat _pengakuannya_ kemarin malam. Ternyata Seungwoo tidak melupakannya.

Byungchan melirik Seungwoo dengan tidak yakin sekali lagi, sebelum berjalan menjauh untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

“Halo?”

_“Byungchan? Thank, God. i'm so sorry for last night.”_

“Oh...” Byungchan menendang kerikil yang ada di bawah kakinya. “Nggak apa-apa. Maaf, aku juga nggak langsung ngehubungin kamu. Aku...lupa.”

 _“Kamu lupa?”_ Byungchan bisa mendengar pria itu menarik napas panjang. _“Tapi, kamu inget kan sama apa yang aku bilang kemarin malam?”_

“Inget...but, it's not like you meant it...” Byungchan memulai pelan, yang langsung disambut keheningan dari seberang sana. “Did you?”

_“Kalau aku nggak serius, aku nggak akan ngomong itu ke kamu dua kali, Chan.”_

“Tapi yang pas pertama, kamu bilang nggak apa-apa...nggak apa-apa kalau aku nggak jawab. That it's okay for us to be friends,” Byungchan menjawab lemah.

 _“And you believe me? Chan, you're more naive than I thought.”_ Byungchan mendengar tawa pahit Minhyun dari sambungan tersebut.

“Terus kamu mau aku jawab apa? I'm married, Minhyun.” Entah kenapa, pembicaraan mereka kali ini benar-benar membuatnya frustrasi. Perasaannya seolah dicampur aduk karena dua hal. Ia baru saja _mengaku_ pada suaminya sendiri, dan sekarang, temannya sekali lagi _menegaskan_ perasaanya sekaligus menuntut jawaban jelas.

Byungchan seperti ditarik dari dua arah.

 _“Do you really love him?”_ tanya Minhyun, suaranya memelan.

“I do.”

_“Kalau gitu, nggak ada alasan lagi buat kita untuk berteman, kan?”_

“Wha- wait, no! Kenapa kamu jadi mikir gitu?” Byungchan tidak sadar dirinya setengah berteriak begitu mendengar pernyataan temannya.

_“Aku-aku nggak tau lagi, Chan...”_

“There's more that you're not telling me. Ini bukan cuma soal itu, kan? Ada lagi yang mau kamu kasih tau ke aku.” Byungchan menyipitkan mata dengan curiga. Ia sudah berteman lama dengan Minhyun. Ia tahu, pria itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

_“I just...I need to go. For a while. To think about...this. About my feelings. My life, precisely.”_

“Tunggu, kamu beneran mau pergi?”

 _“Besok. Cuma beberapa hari.”_ Minhyun menjawab dengan nada lelah.

“Kamu di mana sekarang?”

_“No, please, Chan. Don't look after me. Just...go out with Seungwoo or something.”_

“And just let you leave? With things the way they are between us?” Byungchan bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

 _“Yes. That’s exactly what I want you to do.”_ Jawaban Minhyun terdengar seperti final, tapi Byungchan tidak akan membiarkannya semudah itu.

“Please tell me where you are.” Byungchan memohon sekali lagi.

_“If I do, you'll come.”_

“I will.” Byungchan menjawab halus, dan itu bukanlah kebohongan. Ia tidak mau membiarkan Minhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa ada penyelesaian yang jelas di antara mereka.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Minhyun bersuara. Nadanya terdengar pasrah. _“Sungai Han. Tempat kita...selalu ngerayain ulang tahun kamu.”_

“Tunggu aku, oke?” Byungchan lalu memutus sambungan itu dan segera berlari ke dalam untuk mengambil jaketnya. Namun saat ia sampai di kamar, ada Seungwoo di sana. Padahal Byungchan pikir, pria itu akan berada di ruangan pribadinya dan ia bisa pergi diam-diam.

“Kamu mau ke mana?” tanya Seungwoo saat melihat Byungchan masuk dengan terburu-buru dan membuka lemarinya.

“Aku...” Byungchan menghela napas. “Aku mau ketemu Minhyun. Katanya dia mau pergi besok. Kalau aku nggak ketemu dia sekarang, aku nggak tau kapan bisa ketemu dia lagi.”

“Kamu bilang apa ke dia?” Seungwoo bertanya dengan kaku.

“I said what I said to you last night. That i'm married and I'm in love with you.”

Byungchan tahu, sekarang ia tidak akan bisa lagi menarik kata-katanya itu. Kalau memang sudah saatnya Seungwoo mengetahui yang sebenarnya, mungkin ini memang waktu yang tepat.

Seungwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, tapi Byungchan sudah lelah untuk menebak-nebak.

“Bagus, kan? Dengan begini kamu nggak usah khawatir soal Minhyun atau apa pun juga. Me loving you…it’s basically an insurance that I won’t mess up our arrangement. Jadi kamu—”

Kata-kata Byungchan berhenti di sana karena ia bisa merasakan bibir Seungwoo tiba-tiba menekan bibirnya dengan keras. Keterkejutan membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak. Matanya terbuka lebar untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mulai menutup dengan pelan. Tangan Seungwoo merengkuh sebelah wajahnya lagi, persis seperti kemarin malam. Kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya saat merasakan sentuhan pria itu. Kali ini, Byungchan bisa merasakan kelembutan dari pria itu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Bibir pria itu pun masih selembut dan semanis yang ia ingat. Dan Byungchan semakin mendekatkan dirinya, ingin merasakan pria itu _lebih dekat_ lagi.

Seungwoo memutuskan ciuman mereka selama beberapa detik, hanya untuk memiringkan kepalanya ke arah lain dan memagut bibir bagian bawah Byungchan, lalu melumatnya pelan. Byungchan merasa dirinya akan jatuh saat itu juga seandainya tidak ada lengan kokoh pria itu yang merengkuhnya. Tangan Seungwoo kini bergerak menuju sisi lehernya dan memberikan usapan pelan yang terasa menenangkan baginya.

Semua sentuhan dari pria itu membuat pipinya memanas, kepalanya pusing, dan tidak bisa bernapas. Sekali lagi, Seungwoo memutuskan ciuman mereka, dan sebelum Byungchan dapat berpikir, pria itu menjatuhkan dua kali ciuman cepat di bibirnya.

Setelah itu, Seungwoo benar-benar menjauhkan dirinya, tapi masih cukup dekat sampai mereka bisa saling menyelami mata masing-masing. Kali ini pria itu tidak lari atau meninggalkannya seperti sebelumnya-sebelumnya. Seungwoo terus menatapnya, dan ada perbedaan yang sangat jelas dalam tatapan tersebut. Tangannya masih menyentuh lembut sisi lehernya, dan Byungchan bersumpah ia tidak akan bergerak seinci pun demi terus merasakan sentuhan pria itu.

Perlahan, Seungwoo menutup matanya dan untuk sepersekian detik Byungchan pikir Seungwoo akan menciumnya lagi. Tapi pria itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kening mereka selagi berusaha mengatur napas.

“I trust you,” Seungwoo berkata pelan. “More than anyone. But please…please don’t go.”

Byungchan menutup matanya erat. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. “Please don’t ask me not to.”

Setelah itu keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Seungwoo menghela napas dan Byungchan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat itu di pipinya. Kemudian, Seungwoo melepaskan rengkuhannya dengan pelan.

Pria itu mengangguk. “I understand.”

Byungchan ikut mengangguk, walaupun nyawanya masih terasa setengah melayang setelah kejadian barusan. Dan karena pria itu sudah melepaskan rengkuhannya, Byungchan berdiri dengan sedikit goyah. “I'll be back.”

Seungwoo cepat-cepat menahan lengan suaminya agar tidak terjatuh diikuti tawa kecil.

“I'll be here,” jawab Seungwoo dengan halus.

Mata mereka bertatapan untuk terakhir kalinya. Byungchan tahu, masih banyak yang harus mereka bicarakan setelah ini, tapi ada urusan lain yang lebih mendesak sekarang.

Maka, dengan keengganan yang terasa begitu memberatkan langkahnya, Byungchan keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

Ketika Byungchan sampai di tempat yang diberitahukan temannya, Minhyun sudah duduk di sana. Pria itu terlihat lesu dan ada lingkaran merah di sekitar matanya seolah ia baru saja menangis.

“Aku bakal kangen sama tempat ini,” ucap pria itu pelan ketika Byungchan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa suara.

“Kamu nggak harus pergi.”

Minhyun menggeleng. “Ini satu-satunya cara.”

“Minhyun,” Byungchan menyebut nama temannya itu dengan putus asa. “Please, please talk to me. I know there's something you want to tell me.”

Minhyun mengusap wajahnya denga lelah. “Ini...soal keluarga aku, Chan. Mereka nggak sadar...kalau pilihan yang mereka lakukan bisa menghancurkan perasaan seseorang, dan aku yang harus menjalani itu, Chan.”

Byungchan mengusap pundak pria itu lembut. Sebenarnya, ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan arah permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi Minhyun. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia akan mendengarkan terlebih dulu.

“Terkadang...aku benar-benar berharap kalau aku cuma berasal dari keluarga biasa, Chan. Rasanya aku mau terus berpura-pura kayak dulu ke kamu. Aku cuma anak kuliahan biasa yang harus kerja part-time dan serabutan lainnya demi bantu orang tuaku. Tapi di sini...kalau aku terus ada di sini...aku bakal jadi penerus keluarga dan ngejalanin semua rencana yang sebenarnya nggak mau aku jalani.”

“Kita semua selalu punya pilihan...” Byungchan berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

Minhyun menggeleng keras. “Aku nggak punya. Kalau aku tetap ada di sini, aku cuma bakal nyakitin orang yang paling aku peduliin, Chan.”

Ada isakan pelan yang lolos dari mulut pria itu. Byungchan tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia pun maju dan setengah memeluk pria itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya pelan. Isakan pria itu semakin keras, dan Byungchan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Ia terus menenangkan Minhyun selama beberapa saat, sampai napas pria itu kembali terdengar tenang.

Minhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Byungchan dengan mata yang terlihat semakin merah.

“Aku nggak mau nyakitin kamu, Chan...” Minhyuk berbisik rendah.

Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung. “Apa? Maksud kamu apa? Kenapa kamu nyakitin aku?”

“Karena,” Minhyun menarik napas panjang. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan Byungchan melihat ada kesedihan juga penyesalan di balik mata pria yang ada di hadapannya. “Kalau aku tetap di sini...orang yang bakal aku khianati itu kamu.”


	32. Childhood

Byungchan mengunci _handphone_ -nya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantung. Minhyun berdiri di sebelahnya dengan mata yang masih sedikit merah. Mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah Minhyun.

Seharusnya Byungchan tidak terkejut karena sudah mengetahui identitas sebenarnya pria itu sejak lama, tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh melihat _rumah besar_ itu adalah tempat tinggal temannya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa ia baru sadar sekarang kalau dulu Minhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung soal tempat tinggalnya kecuali ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tua dan kakaknya di Seoul?

Minhyun melirik ke arah Byungchan, lalu bergumam, “kamu nggak harus nemenin aku.”

Byungchan menggeleng sambil mulai melangkah melewati gerbang besar menuju properti milik keluarga Hwang tersebut. “Selama ini kamu udah baik sama aku, jadi ini yang setidaknya bisa aku lakuin buat bantu kamu.”

Minhyun menatap Byungchan dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut. “Why do you have to make it so hard not to like you?” Minhyun bertanya pelan.

Byungchan tidak menjawab dan hanya terus berjalan sampai mereka sudah berada di depan pintu besar berwarna putih. Minhyun membuka pintu itu dan mempersilakan Byungchan masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya. Isi rumah Minhyun sama seperti kebanyakan rumah mewah yang pernah Byungchan masuki. Namun yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah foto-foto yang menempel di dinding. Byungchan mendekat, dan melihat banyak foto Minhyun dan kakaknya sewaktu masih kecil.

Byungchan bisa merasakan Minhyun berjalan menghampirinya dari belakang, lalu berucap, “iya...itu aku.”

Byungchan tertawa kecil. “Mirip banget.”

“Itu aku waktu masih di Busan.”

“Habis itu baru keluarga kamu pindah ke sini?” Byungchan bertanya selagi mengikuti pria itu berjalan menuju tangga.

“Nggak, dulu aku tinggal sama nenekku. Baru habis lulus SMP aku pindah ke Seoul buat tinggal sama orang tuaku.” Minhyun mengedikkan bahunya singkat lalu membuka sebuah pintu yang berada di salah satu ujung lorong. “Ini...ehm, bukan kamar aku. Takutnya kamu kurang nyaman kalau kita ke sana.”

Pipi Byungchan sedikit memanas mendengar pernyataan pria itu, tapi ia mengangguk juga dan melangkah ke sebuah ruangan besar yang lebih terlihat seperti ruang santai. Di dalamnya ada sebuah sofa besar yang bahkan bisa dijadikan tempat tidur, layar TV besar dengan beberapa _console game_ di bawahnya, tumpukan majalah, rak buku, poster-poster film dan penyanyi barat yang dibingkai menghiasi dinding, juga ada dua komputer yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

Byungchan menoleh pada Minhyun dengan bingung. “Aku nggak tau kalau kamu suka...”

Minhyun tersenyum kecil untuk pertama kalinya hari itu setelah Byungchan melihatnya menangis. “What? Games? Music? Movies?”

Byungchan masih sedikit takjub dan hanya mengekori Minhyun yang berjalan menuju depan TV dengan matanya.

“Wanna play games?”

Byungchan tersenyum, lalu berjalan menghampiri Minhyun dan mengambil salah satu _controller_. Kalau memang ini bisa menghibur temannya, maka Byungchan akan menemani pria itu bermain, semalaman kalau perlu.

“Aku lebih suka tinggal di Busan.” Tiba-tiba, Minhyun bersuara saat keadaan hening karena menunggu _game_ yang sedang dalam proses _loading_. “Setiap hari aku selalu main sama temen-temenku. I was messy, wild, made a lot of mistakes and cried a lot too...but that was fun.”

Byungchan terdiam dan mendengarkan perkataan temannya selagi musik yang ada di dalam _game_ mulai terdengar — ikut menemani suasana sendu, tapi juga nyaman yang ada di antara mereka.

“Hangat,” Minhyun berujar pelan. “Busan lebih hangat dari Seoul waktu musim dingin.”

Byungchan mengangguk, ikut mengaminkan perkataan pria itu. “Semua kenangan indah pasti rasanya lebih hangat.”

“Apa kamu juga pernah kangen masa kecil?”

Byungchan mengedikkan bahunya dan memainkan _controller_ yang ada di pangkuannya. “Mungkin aku lebih kangen ke perasaannya karena kita...ngerasa bebas. Like, even if I made a mistake someone would clean it up for me.”

“Like, you could just come home crying and someone — either your mom or dad — would fix it all for you,” Minhyun berkomentar.

Byungchan mengangguk. “Kamu kangen Busan?”

“I miss who I was in Busan.”

“Karena kamu cuma Minhyun biasa di Busan?”

Minhyun tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan _controller_ -nya untuk memilih salah satu fitur _game_. “Cuma Minhyun biasa. No concept of money or power and no idea what the real world was like. Just a happy kid with his grandmother in a beach city.”

“Well, he's still you, Minhyun.”

“No, he's not.”

Byungchan menghela napas mendengar intonasi pria itu yang berubah lebih keras. “Tapi kalau disuruh milih, aku nggak akan mau balik ke masa kecil.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena meskipun waktu kita dewasa rasanya hidup tuh...complicated dan lebih banyak sisi buruknya, tapi di sisi lain ada juga hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Getting to know yourself, getting to know the world…it’s good. Bagian dari tumbuh dewasa itu emang kadang rasanya tragis, tapi aku nggak akan nukar hal-hal yang udah aku pelajari selama tumbuh dewasa cuma buat balik ke masa kecil dan jadi seseorang yang nggak tahu apa-apa.” Byungchan mengambil tangan Minhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. “Dan bukan berarti di sini nggak hangat.”

Minhyun terdiam sambil menatap tangannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Byungchan. “Then why do I feel like I’m always under cold water? Kayak aku harus terus berusaha buat menjaga kepala aku biar terus ada di atas air, Chan?”

Byungchan menghela napas dan mengembalikan fokusnya ke arah layar TV. “You don’t have to stay there. You can get out. You just have to ask for help.”

Setelah itu, Byungchan membiarkan keheningan mengisi suasana di antara mereka. Musik dari dalam _game_ masih terdengar, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak — seolah-olah mereka pun tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Barulah saat Minhyun menoleh padanya dan mata mereka bertemu, suasana yang sendu itu perlahan mulai mencair. Minhyun tersenyum dan bertanya, “mau mulai sekarang mainnya?”

Byungchan kembali tersenyum lebar, menegakkan duduknya, dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga. “Gini-gini aku jago main game, loh. Kamu siap-siap kalah, ya.”

Byungchan tidak berbohong saat mengatakan dalam hati ia akan menemani Minhyun bermain semalaman.

* * *

Byungchan terbangun perlahan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan saat menyadari bahwa yang menyambutnya pagi itu bukan pemandangan sinar matahari pagi yang biasanya mengintip lewat jendela kamarnya, melainkan kegelapan dengan layar TV yang masih menyala dan memperlihatkan tampilan sebuah _game_. Byungchan meregangkan badannya dan menyipitkan mata begitu pandangannya mulai terbiasa di dalam kegelapan. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Minhyun masih tertidur di lantai sebelahnya. Mereka tertidur begitu saja, tanpa berganti baju atau apa pun.

Tadinya Byungchan ingin membangunkan pria itu, tapi ia pikir membiarkan temannya itu tidur sepertinya pilihan yang lebih baik. Ia pun harus segera keluar dari rumah itu dan kembali ke rumahnya. Byungchan akan menghubungi Minhyun lagi nanti. Sambil memikirkan Seungwoo yang _mungkin_ tengah menunggunya di rumah, Byungchan tersenyum dan segera bangkit untuk mencari jaket dan _handphone_ -nya di tengah kegelapan.

Begitu menemukannya, Byungchan segera memakai jaketnya dan melangkah pelan-pelan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sinar lampu yang menyapanya begitu ia berada di luar cukup membuatnya disorientasi sesaat sehingga ia harus berhenti dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi sebelum turun menuju lantai satu. Ia melihat sekilas dari jendela, ternyata cuaca di luar sedang cukup mendung. Byungchan hanya bisa berdoa semoga dirinya bisa sampai rumah sebelum hujan turun.

Byungchan baru saja akan membuka pintu keluar, ketika ia mendengar suara deheman kecil dari belakangnya. Dengan kaget, Byungchan menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian formal yang begitu anggun tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Byungchan berasumsi, bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu dari temannya.

“Uhh...halo...selamat pagi,” sapa Byungchan sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sedikit canggung.

Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyum yang masih terulas di bibirnya yang dipoles oleh pewarna bibir merah. “Kamu...”

“Oh! Saya Byungchan. Saya...temannya Minhyun waktu kuliah.”

“Byungchan? Kamu suaminya Seungwoo, kan? Duh, maaf ya, Tante nggak bisa ngenalin kamu langsung. Soalnya terakhir kita ketemu kan di...”

“Pernikahan saya.” Byungchan menyelesaikan ucapan wanita itu diikuti anggukan sopan. “Maaf, Tante pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa saya kayak diam-diam gini keluar dari rumah Tante.”

Wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai dan menjawab ringan. “Oh, kalau kamu udah selama saya ada di...dunia seperti ini, nggak akan heran lagi kok dengan pemandangan kayak gini.”

Byungchan membelalakkan matanya dengan terkejut. “Bu-bukan gitu, maksud saya...sepertinya Tante udah salah sangka.”

Wanita itu mengedikkan bahunya. “I’m not getting any ideas, my dear.”

“Sa-saya...sama Minhyun cuma teman, kok.”

Ibu temannya itu bergumam pelan dengan kerlingan mata yang penuh arti. “Kalau gitu sebaiknya kamu hati-hati dan coba cek jaket kamu lagi karena itu kebalik, Byungchan.”

Byungchan terkesiap dan segera melepas jaketnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil selagi memperhatikan Byungchan yang terlihat begitu panik.

“Di-di ruangan pribadi Minhyun gelap, jadi saya...” Byungchan menelan salivanya. “Pokoknya ini bukan yang kayak Tante pikirkan, kok.”

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan anggun. “Hati-hati di jalan, Byungchan. Salam untuk Seungwoo, ya.”

“Iya, Tante,” jawab Byungchan terburu-buru dan langsung keluar dari rumah itu secepat kakinya bisa membawanya.


	33. Possibilities

Byungchan masih dalam perjalanan pulang menggunakan taksi ketika ia membuka link yang diberikan oleh Hanse.

Namun, _mungkin_ , seharusnya ia mendengarkan temannya itu. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak usah membuka link yang diberikan temannya hanya untuk melihat _fotonya_ bersama Minhyun yang diambil kemarin sore ketika mereka duduk di pinggir Sungai Han.

Byungchan menelan salivanya sambil membaca _headline_ berita tersebut.

> **Han Seungwoo's (known as Han Company's successor) husband, seen-up close and personal with Hwang Group heir, Hwang Minhyun. Could it be a secret spring affair?**

Parahnya, seolah mendukung _headline_ berita yang terdengar begitu meyakinkan, fotonya diambil ketika ia tengah memeluk Minhyun saat pria itu menangis. Namun _angle_ foto itu diambil dengan sedikit membelakangi punggung Minhyun, jadi yang terlihat hanyalah wajah Byungchan yang tengah menenangkan pria tersebut. Tidak terlihat sama sekali wajah Minhyun yang sedang menangis.

Byungchan tidak sanggup membawa dirinya untuk membaca keseluruhan isi artikel tersebut. Dia bahkan tidak peduli siapa yang menulis artikel _sampah_ itu karena dadanya sudah dipenuhi oleh kemarahan, kekesalan dan juga kekhawatiran.

Ia memikirkan Seungwoo.

Byungchan duduk dengan tidak sabar dalam taksi. Begitu sampai di depan gerbang properti milik mereka, barulah ia segera turun dan berlari secepat mungkin masuk ke dalam.

Byungchan berharap bisa langsung menemukan suaminya, tapi keadaan rumahnya justru sepi. Beberapa pelayan menyambutnya dengan terkejut, tetapi sebelum mereka dapat mengatakan sesuatu, Byungchan sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

Nihil. Seungwoo tidak ada di sana.

Baru Byungchan ingin mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya untuk menghubungi Seungwoo, ada nada dering yang terdengar lebih dulu memenuhi kamar. Cepat-cepat Byungchan mengangkat panggilan tersebut, bahkan tanpa melihat _caller ID_ -nya.

“Halo?”

_“Byungchan?”_

“Seungwoo? Kamu di mana? Aku baru sampai rumah. Terus aku liat artikel...” Byungchan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana. _“Aku juga nggak tahu siapa yang udah nyebarin foto atau nulis artikel itu. Sekarang aku lagi di kantor sama PR team-ku buat menyelesaikan masalah ini. I'm just glad you're home safe.”_

Bahkan di tengah suasana seperti itu, Byungchan masih bisa merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar kalimat terakhir suaminya. “Apa aku perlu ke sana juga?”

_“Maksud kamu?”_

“Maksudku...ini artikel soal aku, kan? Semua terjadi gara-gara aku? Kalau gitu apa nggak sebaiknya aku ke sana juga? Bantuin kamu mungkin...?”

 _“Nggak apa-apa, Byungchan. Kamu di rumah aja. Aku nggak tau kalau kehadiran kamu bakal bantu banyak atau nggak. Hell, I don't even know how much good I'm doing here.”_ Pria itu tertawa pelan, yang justru mengejutkan Byungchan karena Seungwoo malah terdengar cukup santai. _“Aku bahkan lagi diam-diam keluar di tengah meeting buat nelpon kamu. Kayaknya habis ini aku bisa pulang.”_

“Seungwoo...”

_“Apa?”_

Byungchan menghela napas berat. “Maaf ya...aku nggak tahu...keputusanku kemarin bakal berakhir kayak gini.”

 _“Hmm...”_ Seungwoo itu menggumam pelan. Tapi entah kenapa, Byungchan seperti bisa membayangkan bahwa pria itu justru tengah tersenyum di seberang sana. _“Well, can't say that I'm not surprised. When the article is out, all I wanna do is go to Minhyun's and take you back here. But, like I said, Byungchan,”_ kemudian ada jeda sebentar. _“I trust you. More than anyone else. Just...rest, okay? Take a nice bath or something. And wait for me.”_

Seketika, perkataan pria itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdebar kencang karena khawatir dan gugup, kini _berdebar_ untuk alasan yang lain.

“Okay.” Byungchan menjawab pelan. “Kamu inget, kan, habis ini kita masih harus ngobrol soal...”

Seungwoo tertawa pelan, dan suaranya seperti terpantul dari telinga Byungchan, langsung menuju jantungnya yang memukul rongga dadanya dengan kencang. Byungchan akhirnya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil mengambil napas pelan ketika jawaban pria itu terdengar.

_“Trust me, there's nothing I want to do more than come home and talk to you about what happened. Talk to you about anything, actually.”_

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya dan meremas selimut yang ada di tangannya tanpa sadar. “Then why don't you?”

Suasana hening sebentar, sebelum Seungwoo menjawab dalam bisikan rendah yang membuat pipi Byungchan semakin panas. _“Give me two hours. Two hours and I'll be home.”_

_I'll be home._

Byungchan memikirkan kata-kata tersebut. Entah kenapa, rasanya menyenangkan mendengar Seungwoo menyebut tempat ini sebagai _rumah mereka_ dengan begitu jelas. Byungchan tersenyum-senyum sendiri sebelum menyadari bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu hatinya masih dipenuhi oleh kekesalan karena artikel tersebut. Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menempelkan _handphone_ -nya lebih dekat ke telinga.

“Dua jam?”

Pria itu tertawa lagi. _“Iya.”_

“Hmm, oke, mungkin aku bisa...ngapain gitu selama dua jam.”

_“Okay.”_

Keadaan hening sesaat, tidak ada yang berkata ataupun memutuskan panggilan lebih dulu. Byungchan dalam hati bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Pembicaraan mereka jelas tidak secanggung dulu lagi, tapi tidak juga melewati...batas?

“Kamu ngapain aja kemarin?” Byungchan bertanya, berusaha membuat suaminya tetap tersambung dengannya.

Seungwoo bergumam panjang. _“Kerja,”_ jawabnya pelan. Lalu dengan suara yang lebih pelan, dia melanjutkan, _“Thought about you.”_

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya selagi tersenyum lebar. Ia takut mengeluarkan suara karena tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, jadi dia diam saja.

 _“Ah, shit. I have to go. They're calling me,”_ ucap Seungwoo tiba-tiba. Apa Seungwoo pernah mengumpat _di depannya?_ Bahkan pikiran seperti itu saja mampu membuat Byungchan tersenyum semakin lebar.

“Oke, see you at home.”

_“See you later.”_

Lalu Seungwoo memutus panggilan tersebut dan Byungchan menurunkan _handphone_ di tangannya secara perlahan. Senyum belum menghilang dari wajahnya saat ia melemparkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas kasur. Byungchan menatap langit-langit kamar dan menghela napas.

Namun tanpa bisa ditahan, begitu suara Seungwoo tidak terdengar lagi, pikiran soal artikel itu kembali menghantuinya. Entah kenapa sejak menikah dengan pria itu, masalah sepertinya tidak berhenti mampir ke kehidupannya. Dulu, saat foto Seungwoo yang memukul seseorang di kelab tersebar, pelakunya memang hanya orang biasa yang tidak sengaja mengambil gambar saat kejadian terjadi dan menyebarkannya di akun media sosialnya. Dan masalah itu bisa terselesaikan dengan mudah berkat bantuan Seungyoun juga tindakan klarifikasi yang dilakukan oleh Seungwoo. Tapi untuk masalah ini...masalah karena dirinya, sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu. Fitnah sudah terlanjur tersebar. Setelah ini orang-orang pasti akan membicarakannya.

Tapi pertanyaannya, _siapa_ yang mengambil foto itu?

Dilihat dari hasilnya, sepertinya bukan foto amatir dari orang yang tidak sengaja lewat. Justru kelihatannya seperti ada seseorang yang _sudah_ mengetahui kedatangan Byungchan sebelumnya dan dengan sengaja mengambil foto mereka. Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang membuntutinya? Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa? Menghancurkan pernikahannya? Sepertinya bukan. Untuk memecah belah hubungan bisnis antara keluarga Han dengan Hwang? Karena seingat Byungchan, Seungwoo pernah mengatakan kalau perusahaannya pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga Minhyun.

Untuk merusak nama baik perusahaan Han...?

Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya — memikirkan kemungkinan terkahir itu. Mungkinkah...? Tapi, bukan berarti itu hal yang mustahil. Keluarga Han memiliki perusahaan yang sangat besar, jadi wajar kalau ada beberapa orang atau kelompok yang berusaha, setidaknya, merusak nama baik mereka (karena mustahil untuk membuat perusahaan milik keluarga suaminya itu langsung bangkrut).

Dan mungkin, siapa pun orang yang merencanakan hal tersebut, berpikir bahwa jalan termudah untuk mencapainya adalah dengan menggunakan _dirinya_ , yang _notabene_ adalah suami seorang Han Seungwoo.

Tapi kalau begitu, pelakunya pasti orang yang mengetahui pertemanannya dengan Minhyun, juga hubungan bisnis antara keluarga Han dengan Hwang. Karena kalau tidak, bisa saja ia asal bertemu dengan Sejun atau Hanse, lalu muncul foto yang sama. Atau bahkan dengan Wooseok, orang yang lebih sering bersama dengannya di kafe. Itu pun kalau benar-benar ada yang membuntutinya.

Byungchan kembali menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat.

Mungkin dia bisa memakai waktu dua jam itu untuk tidur dan melupakan segalanya sementara.


	34. Identity

Byungchan hanya tertidur selama setengah jam.

Entah karena alasan apa, tapi dirinya tiba-tiba terbangun. Byungchan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk sesaat, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kalau sehabis ini dia akan bertemu dengan Seungwoo, tidak mungkin dia masih memakai baju yang sama seperti kemarin, bukan?

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Byungchan bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Barulah saat melihat vas bunga yang ada di kamarnya, ia teringat belum mengganti bunga di ruangan Seungwoo dengan yang baru. Maka, ia pun segera turun dan berjalan ke kebun mereka untuk memetik beberapa bunga mawar baru ( _harus_ selalu mawar — atas permintaan suaminya sendiri). Setelah dirasa cukup, ia membawa vas baru yang telah diisi air dan bunga mawar tersebut untuk nanti ditukarnya dengan vas yang lama.

Tidak seperti dulu, kini bahkan Byungchan berjalan menuju ruangan Seungwoo sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Tangannya tidak lagi berkeringat karena gugup dan jantungnya tidak berdebar kencang seolah ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Sambil tersenyum, Byungchan membuka pintu kayu besar itu dan masuk ke ruangan yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

Kalau Byungchan mengganti vas bunga ketika Seungwoo sedang ada di rumah, maka biasanya ia akan langsung keluar begitu selesai dengan urusannya. Tapi kalau sedang tidak ada Seungwoo, biasanya dia akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama — biasanya untuk melihat apa saja judul-judul buku yang terpampang di rak suaminya, atau sekadar duduk dan menikmati suasana tenang ruangan tersebut.

Hari ini pun tidak berbeda. Setelah menukar vas lama dengan yang baru, Byungchan tidak langsung keluar dari ruangan.

Byungchan menimbang-nimbang untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kerja besar milik Seungwoo. Sebelumnya, bahkan meskipun sendirian, ia tidak berani menduduki kursi pria itu. Tapi sekarang...

Byungchan tersenyum lebar sambil menganyun-ayunkan badannya sedikit. “Jadi gini rasanya...” Byungchan berkata pelan pada dirinya sendiri selagi memperhatikan seisi ruangan itu dari sudut pandang suaminya. Ia bisa membayangkan, beginilah Seungwoo setiap harinya jika berada di ruangan ini.

Setelah puas, Byungchan bangkit dan berniat untuk segera keluar. Namun baru berjalan dua langkah, ada sesuatu yang _berbunyi_ di bawah kakinya.

Dengan bingung, Byungchan menekan-nekan bagian lantai yang tertutup oleh karpet tebal tersebut. Seingatnya, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti metal yang teredam seperti ini. Karena penasaran, Byungchan menumpukan lututnya di lantai dan meraih ujung karpet untuk memeriksa benda apa yang ada di bawahnya.

Byungchan tadinya mengira ia akan menemukan uang logam yang mungkin tidak sengaja pernah Seungwoo jatuhkan, lalu tertendang sampai ke bawah karpet, tapi pemandangan yang justru menyambutnya adalah rantai perak tipis yang ujungnya mencuat keluar dari sebuah kantung yang dijahit di bagian bawah karpet tebal tersebut.

Byungchan menelan salivanya dan mulai berpikir, bahwa sepertinya tidak seharusnya ia menemukan rantai perak itu _di sana_. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menatap ujung rantai itu untuk waktu yang terasa sangat lama. Byungchan melirik jam tangannya dan melihat ia masih memiliki waktu kira-kira satu jam lagi sebelum Seungwoo pulang.

Jadi, dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, Byungchan meraih ujung rantai tersebut dan menariknya keluar dari kantung. Lalu di sana, di ujung rantai perak yang ditariknya itu, ia menemukan sebuah kunci berwarna sama.

Byungchan membulatkan matanya. Ia _tahu_ kunci apa itu.

Untuk seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar seperti Seungwoo, ternyata pria itu cukup terbuka dalam urusan menyimpan hartanya karena di ruangan itulah Seungwoo meletakkan brankasnya. Terletak di ceruk dinding persis di sebelah rak buku. Dan brankas itu merupakan tipe lama — yang harus dibuka dengan kunci, bukannya _keypad_ atau _sensor_.

Selama ini, jika masuk ke ruangan pribadi Seungwoo, Byungchan tidak pernah memberi perhatian lebih kepada brankas milik suaminya itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja sekarang ia menemukan kunci untuk membukanya.

Byungchan _tahu_ dirinya sudah amat sangat melewati batas sekarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan kakinya untuk tidak melangkah menuju brankas tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa bukan uang atau emas yang disimpan Seungwoo di dalam sana. Tapi justru hal lain.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, karena sekarang ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pencuri, Byungchan memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang pintu brangkas.

_Klik_

Benar saja. Saat pintu brankas itu dibuka, bukan uang atau benda berharga lain yang dilihatnya, melainkan map-map dan beberapa kertas yang sedikit tercecer. Dengan penasaran, Byungchan mengambil salah satu map paling atas yang berwarna biru pudar. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa tidak seharusnya ia _bertingkah_ seperti ini. Bukankah ini sama saja dengan melanggar privasi suaminya? Tapi di sisi lain, ada dorongan kuat yang menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan aksi nekatnya.

Maka dengan hati-hati, Byungchan membuka map biru tersebut.

Hal yang pertama kali menyambut matanya adalah data diri seorang wanita bernama Kang Jiwoo. Byungchan membaca cepat keseluruhan biodata wanita itu. Selain data diri biasa, ada juga riwayat pendidikan dan nama serta pekerjaan orang tua. Sepertinya, wanita bernama Kang Jiwoo ini bukan orang yang cukup berada karena dituliskan bahwa ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, sedangkan ayahnya berprofesi sebagai pengantar makanan sebuah restoran. Meskipun begitu, wanita ini menempuh pendidikan di SNU melalui jalur beasiswa dan mengambil jurusan bisnis. Sama seperti Seungwoo, setahu Byungchan.

Setelah membaca halaman pertama, Byungchan beralih ke halaman selanjutnya.

Di halaman kedua tertulis riwayat setiap mutasi transaksi kartu ATM, catatan aktivitas sehari-hari, jadwal kerja dan informasi lainnya soal wanita bernama Kang Jiwoo tersebut. Informasinya begitu detail, sampai membuat Byungchan pusing sendiri membacanya. Ini bukan hanya data _background check_ sederhana semata. Rasanya seolah-olah ada _private investigator_ yang disewa khusus untuk mencari tahu segala hal tentang wanita ini.

Byungchan bahkan tidak ingin mencari tahu alasan Seungwoo menyimpan berkas-berkas ini di brankasnya.

Byungchan baru ingin menutup map tersebut, tetapi ada ujung kertas yang hampir keluar dari halaman di baliknya yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun menariknya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah foto.

Foto yang — Byungchan asumsikan — memperlihatkan sosok wanita bernama Kang Jiwoo tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang jatuh sampai ke punggungnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar melihat ke arah kamera — kentara sekali terlihat begitu bahagia selagi berpose di depan Namsan Tower.

Namun bukan wajah cantik wanita itu yang membuat Byungchan tertegun.

Tangan wanita itu melingkari pinggang seorang pria yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi di mata Byungchan.

Seungwoo.

Pria itu, suaminya, juga tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera. Sebelah tangannya berada di kantung celana, sementara tangan yang lain melingkari pundak kecil wanita yang hanya setinggi bahunya tersebut.

Mereka, seperti yang dapat Byungchan simpulkan, terlihat bahagia.

Byungchan menghela napas kasar dan cepat-cepat menutup map tersebut lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam brankas. Tidak lupa, ia juga mengembalikan kunci dan rantai perak itu ke dalam kantung di bawah karpet.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Byungchan membawa vas bunga berisi bunga yang hampir layu itu dan segera keluar dari ruangan Seungwoo. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

_Apa yang baru saja ditemukannya?_

Apa ia benar-benar baru saja menemukan kepingan masa lalu yang seharusnya tidak seorang pun ketahui? Karena seingatnya, Seungyoun pernah mengatakan bahwa Seungwoo tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Lalu, siapa wanita dengan nama Kang Jiwoo tersebut? Apa hubungannya dengan Seungwoo? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu mesra? Kenapa data-data pribadi milik wanita itu dikumpulkan sebegitu detailnya oleh suaminya?

_Ada di mana wanita itu sekarang?_

Byungchan meletakkan vas bunga yang masih dibawanya ke atas meja. Tangannya masih sedikit gemetar. Ia lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah.

Baru saja ia merasakan bahwa jaraknya dengan Seungwoo sudah semakin dekat, tetapi ada misteri lain dari pria itu yang membuat jurang pemisah di antara mereka semakin melebar.

* * *

“Kamu lagi ngapain?” tanya Seungwoo begitu pria itu kembali dari kantor dan duduk di samping Byungchan.

Byungchan yang tengah duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah mereka, melirik ke arah suaminya dan tersenyum lemah. “Cuma...nonton TV.”

“Ngapain aja tadi kamu selama aku di kantor?”

“Uhh...ganti vas bunga yang ada di ruangan kamu.” Yah, setidaknya Byungchan tidak berbohong untuk yang satu itu.

Seungwoo mengangguk. “Emang udah mau layu, sih.”

Setelah itu, mereka membiarkan keadaan hening untuk sesaat. Byungchan masih memfokuskan matanya pada layar TV meskipun pikirannya mengarah ke banyak hal.

“Byungchan...”

Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang menyentuh pipinya pelan. Dengan kaget, Byungchan menoleh dan mendapati Seungwoo tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. “Kamu lagi mikirin apa?”

 _Banyak._ “Ng...nggak mikirin apa-apa, kok.” Byungchan berusaha tersenyum untuk meyakinkan pria tersebut.

Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak percaya. “Nggak mikirin apa-apa? Termasuk soal...kita?”

_Kita..._

Byungchan memikirkan satu kata yang lolos dari bibir pria itu dengan perasaan sedikit sedih. Kalau sebelumnya, jantungnya pasti sudah berdebar-debar karena senang mendengar ucapan tersebut. Sekarang, ia justru merasa takut dan khawatir.

“Jadi...kamu...kamu sama aku...kita...apa?” Namun pada akhirnya, Byungchan mengeluarkan juga pertanyaan tersebut.

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya menatapnya intens. Senyum pria itu perlahan melebar saat memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menjawab, “apa kamu masih harus nanya?”

Byungchan mengangguk. “Well...iya,” jawab Byungchan sambil menundukkan wajahnya sedikit karena pria itu masih menatapnya dengan dalam. Tentu saja lama-lama ia akan merasa jengah juga jika diberi tatapan seperti itu. “I don't want you to just...shake me up.”

“Shake you up?” Seungwoo tertawa kecil mendengar pilihan kata suaminya. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk diletakkan di kedua pipi Byungchan dan menolehkannya agar mereka saling bertatapan. “This shakes you up?”

Byungchan mengangguk sekali lagi. Tanpa bisa ditahan, pipinya mulai memanas saat ditatap dari jarak yang cukup dekat oleh Seungwoo. “Very much so.”

Tanpa diduga oleh Byungchan, Seungwoo menjatuhkan ciuman cepat di bibirnya. Begitu cepat, sampai Byungchan tidak sempat menutup matanya dan hanya bisa terkesiap kaget begitu wajah Seungwoo menjauh.

“I'm glad,” ucap Seungwoo dengan lembut sambil mengelus kedua pipi Byungchan dengan ibu jarinya.

Tanpa membicarakan lebih jauh, sepertinya mereka paham apa yang telah _berubah_ di antara hubungan ini. Byungchan mendorong jauh-jauh kekhawatirannya _untuk sementara_ dan menikmati sentuhan ringan pria itu.

“It isn't a mistake,” bisik Seungwoo tiba-tiba. Membuat Byungchan tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangkat tangannya sendiri dan menggenggam salah satu tangan Seungwoo yang masih berada di pipinya.

Ia sungguh berharap bahwa ini memang bukanlah kesalahan.


	35. Almost

Beberapa hari setelah 'peresmian' tersirat mengenai hubungan mereka, Byungchan sadar suaminya sedikit banyak mulai berubah.

Berubah dalam artian lebih terbuka dengannya.

Di suatu malam saat mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur (mereka masih mengambil jarak _aman_ kalau soal ini), Seungwoo tiba-tiba menggumamkan namanya pelan.

“Byungchan...”

Byungchan membuka matanya dan membalas dengan gumaman pendek.

“Aku boleh peluk kamu, nggak?”

Byungchan menoleh dan melihat pria itu sudah memandangnya sambil menunggu jawabannya penuh ekspektasi.

Byungchan tahu mereka belum siap untuk sesuatu yang _lebih_. Ini masih tahap awal dari perubahan hubungan mereka. Seungwoo masih bersikap hati-hati dengannya, begitu juga dirinya. Mereka berdua sadar masih ada batasan-batasan yang belum bisa dilewati selama perasaan mereka belum mencapai kejelasan yang sesungguhnya.

Ibaratnya, jika ada sebuah parameter untuk mengukur perasaan mereka masing-masing, belum ada yang mencapai titik tertinggi. Belum ada yang mencapai angka seratus.

Mereka masih mencari jawaban. Masih berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa memang inilah jalan yang benar.

Tapi Byungchan rasa, permintaan Seungwoo malam itu terdengar wajar dan bukannya sesuatu yang melewati batas.

Jadi, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Byungchan menggeser badannya dan masuk ke pelukan pria itu. Rasanya hangat dan aroma familier Seungwoo langsung masuk ke hidungnya, membuat Byungchan tanpa sadar ikut melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh pria itu.

Bayangan seorang wanita yang pernah melingkarkan tangan di tubuh yang sama dengan yang kini ada di pelukannya masuk sekilas ke otaknya, tapi Byungchan segera menghalau pikiran itu. _Tidak sekarang._

“Rasanya aku perlu minta maaf ke kamu.” Tiba-tiba suara pelan Seungwoo membawa Byungchan kembali ke keadaannya sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Byungchan, Seungwoo kembali melanjutkan. “Pasti menurut kamu aku suami yang jahat banget, ya? Selalu ninggalin kamu buat kerja...nggak punya waktu banyak buat kamu, not to mention all those words I've said to you. “

Byungchan diam saja. Tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar memainkan kerah piyama pria itu.

“Kamu mau maafin aku?” tanya Seungwoo sambil meraih tangan Byungchan dan menggenggamnya erat.

“You know I'll forgive you...eventually.”

“Eventually...” Seungwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban suaminya. “Kenapa kesannya kamu kayak terpaksa ya maafin aku?”

“Kalau aku nggak mau maafin kamu gimana?”

“Well, I'll be damned.” Seungwoo menghela napas, lalu menoleh agar bisa melihat Byungchan tepat di manik mata. “Berarti aku harus berjuang biar kamu mau maafin aku.”

“Gimana kalau dimulai dari...” Byungchan pura-pura berpikir, lalu, “ceritain salah satu rahasia kamu yang nggak banyak orang tahu.”

“Fair enough.” Seungwoo mengedikkan bahunya. “Ada yang mau kamu tanyain?”

“Apa dulu kamu pernah deket sama seseorang?”

Byungchan menantikan jawaban Seungwoo dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Pertanyaannya memang tidak benar-benar _to the point_ , tapi kalau Seungwoo berkata _jujur_ , mungkin pria itu akan menceritakan _sedikit_ soal identitas wanita yang Byungchan curigai sebagai orang yang pernah hadir di kehidupan pria itu sebelum ada dirinya.

“I used to date this...girl. In college.”

Tidak disangka, Seungwoo benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Byungchan, walau intonasi pria itu terdengar sedikit ragu.

“Is she pretty?” Byungchan bertanya pelan.

“She is.” Jawaban dari Seungwoo dibarengi kecupan yang dijatuhkan pelan di tangan Byungchan yang masih digenggam pria itu. Seolah menjadi gestur menenangkan. “Kita dulu sekelas, masuk ke kelompok yang sama, terus aku mulai mengenal dia dan...well, the rest is history.”

“Kamu masih kontakan sama dia?”

Seungwoo menggeleng. “Pada akhirnya aku emang sempat menjalin hubungan sama dia, tapi itu waktu masih kuliah. Begitu lulus...orang tuaku nyuruh aku buat mutusin dia.”

Byungchan membulatkan matanya dengan kaget. Tidak menyangka jawaban seperti itu yang akan didengarnya. “Your parents...made you break it off with her?”

“They did.”

“And you listened?”

“I did.”

“Kenapa?” Byungchan belum bisa menghapus keterkejutannya. Tapi ia juga penasaran dengan jawaban pria itu.

“Hmm...” Seungwoo mengubah posisinya sedikit agar bisa memeluk Byungchan lebih erat. “Mereka tahu soal dia. Percaya atau nggak, mereka sampai nyewa investigator buat nyari tahu soal background...perempuan itu. Bukan cuma data diri biasa, tapi sampai ke informasi yang detailnya...bikin aku cukup muak.”

_Oh, ya, Byungchan tahu seberapa detailnya informasi-informasi tersebut._

“Mereka tahu keluarganya lagi terlilit banyak utang, lalu turun ancaman dari orang tuaku bahwa ayahnya bisa kehilangan pekerjaan kalau dia terus berhubungan sama aku.”

“Orang tua kamu...ngelakuin itu?” Byungchan bertanya dalam bisikan tidak percaya.

Seungwoo menghela napas. “Buat mereka, orang biasa seperti dia nggak pantas untuk bersanding dengan...aku. It was a different social climate.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena, setidaknya dalam dunia bisnis, orang-orang yang dianggap biasa nggak menawarkan sesuatu yang dinilai berharga.”

“Kecuali cinta,” sambung Byungchan pelan.

Seungwoo memainkan jari-jari tangan Byungchan yang masih ada di dalam genggamannya. “It wasn’t meant to be anyway.”

“Maksudnya? Kalau gitu misalnya ada kesempatan lagi, kamu nggak mau sama dia?”

Seungwoo tertawa pelan. “As ridiculous as it sounds...no, I don't want to be with her. Lagian sebenernya aku yakin, seandainya waktu itu aku berjuang lebih keras, orang tuaku nggak akan maksain kehendak mereka.”

“Kamu yakin?” Byungchan bertanya skeptis.

“Setidaknya itu yang mau aku percayai.”

Byungchan hanya bergumam pendek.

“Pada akhirnya, aku juga yang mendorong dia buat ngejauh. Orang tuaku, secara nggak langsung udah bikin aku sadar bahwa aku nggak mau mencuri kehidupan yang bisa dia miliki dengan bebas. Kehidupan yang lebih...menyenangkan, dengan seseorang yang bisa menjaga dia buat waktu yang lama.” Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan setengah melamun. Tangannya masih belum berhenti memainkan jari-jari Byungchan.

“You...didn't think that you deserve her?”

“She deserved to be with someone who could be with her,” Seungwoo menjawab dengan senyuman kecil terulas di bibirnya. “Terakhir aku denger, katanya dia udah nikah malah.”

“Oh, ya?” Byungchan tidak tahu soal informasi yang satu itu. Berarti jelas, data yang tidak sengaja Byungchan baca temukan diambil saat mereka berdua masih menjalin hubungan. “Tapi aku pernah nanya ke Seungyoun, kata dia kamu nggak pernah deket sama orang lain?”

Seungwoo tersenyum semakin lebar. “You asked Seungyoun about me?”

Pipi Byungchan langsung memerah. Ia lupa kalau Seungwoo tidak tahu soal itu. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengatakan tidak sengaja pernah mendengar dari Seungyoun dan bukannya mengaku terang-terangan seperti tadi.

“Dulu kita backstreet, jadi Seungyoun juga nggak tahu,” jawab Seungwoo yang kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Byungchan yang masih terlihat sedikit memerah. “You look cute when you blush.”

Seungwoo tertawa saat pipi suaminya justru terlihat semakin memerah.

“Aku masih ada pertanyaan,” ucap Byungchan berusaha mengalihkan fokus pria tersebut.

“Tanya aja.”

“Kamu masih suka sama dia?”

Kali ini, Byungchan melarikan pandangannya ke segala arah selain mata pria itu. Jujur, ia takut mendengar jawaban seperti apa yang akan keluar dari bibir suaminya.

“Of course not,” Seungwoo menjawab halus. “Dia udah jadi bagian dari masa lalu aku. Lagi pula, aku bahagia sekarang.”

Seolah menguatkan pertanyaannya, Seungwoo maju dan mencium pelipis Byungchan. “Karena ada kamu sekarang yang sama aku.”

“Aku juga...” Byungchan tidak berbohong. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Seungwoo barusan, ada kelegaan yang muncul di hatinya. Sekarang, ia benar-benar bisa merasakan sentuhan pria itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

“Are you jealous?” Seungwoo tiba-tiba bertanya.

Byungchan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. “Sedikit.”

“Don't be.”

Byungchan merasakan pipinya mulai memanas lagi. Astaga, bisakah sehari saja respons tubuhnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas? Byungchan mengeluh dalam hati.

“Dia baik,” Seungwoo berujar. “Tapi dia bukan kamu.”

Setelah itu, ada suasana hening yang nyaman menyelimuti mereka. Byungchan bisa merasakan matanya semakin berat. Dinginnya pendingin udara, empuknya kasur dan hangatnya pelukan dari Seungwoo terasa seperti nina bobo yang berusaha dengan cepat membawanya ke alam bawah sadar.

Matanya sudah terpejam ketika ada gerakan dari sebelahnya, lalu diikuti bisikan rendah, “apa aku udah dimaafin?”

Byungchan tersenyum di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang. “Almost.”

Ada helaan napas yang terdengar. “I'll try harder then.”

Byungchan kemudian merasakan bibir pria itu menyapu keningnya lembut. “Good night, Byungchan.”

_Good night, Seungwoo._

* * *

Byungchan bersenandung pelan selagi masuk ke dalam kafe. Matanya menyapu isi kafe sekilas dan menemukan Wooseok tengah duduk dengan laptopnya di salah satu meja yang ada di pojokan.

Byungchan menghampiri pria itu dan menyapanya ceria. “Hei, Wooseok, udah dateng dari tadi?”

Wooseok menengadahkan kepalanya dan membalas sapaaan Byungchan sambil tersenyum lebar. “Hei, Chan! Nggak juga, kok. Justru yang dateng cepet Minhyun tuh.”

Byungchan membelalakkan matanya. “Ada Minhyun? Di mana?”

“Tadi dia izin nerima telpon di ruangan belakang. Coba aja liat, siapa tau udah selesai.”

“Oke, thanks!”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wooseok lagi, Byungchan segera pergi menuju ruangan belakang. Ia penasaran dengan keadaan pria itu sekarang. Terakhir, dilihat dari jawaban _chat_ yang diberikan pria itu, sepertinya Minhyun mulai bisa menerima keadaannya dan tidak memiliki niat untuk pergi lagi. Tapi Byungchan ingin melihat keadaan temannya itu secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Pintu menuju ruangan yang mereka jadikan kantor kecil di kafe itu terbuka sedikit dan terdengar orang berbicara dari dalam sana. Byungchan baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, tetapi gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar Minhyun _menyebut_ namanya.

“Memangnya yang waktu itu masih belum cukup?! Aku udah ngikutin sesuai yang Ayah bilang, kan! Aku nggak mau lagi melibatkan Byungchan!”

Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa namanya disebut? Terlebih lagi saat Minhyun tengah melakukan panggilan dengan Ayahnya?

“Udah kubilang aku nggak mau! Waktu itu aku nurutin Ayah buat ketemuan sama Byungchan di Sungai Han karena terpaksa! Tapi nggak akan ada lagi kedua kalinya!”

_Sungai Han..._

“Artikel itu juga udah keluar, kan? Apa lagi yang kurang buat Ayah!?”

_Artikel..._

Byungchan terkesiap.

“Aku nggak—” Byungchan mendengar Minhyun menghentikan perkataannya, lalu ada langkah kaki yang mendekat menuju pintu. Seharusnya Byungchan bergerak, tapi kakinya seolah tertanam di lantai.

“Byungchan...?” Minhyun tertegun saat mendapati pria itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Pandangan Byungchan terlihat nanar, seolah tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

“Jadi...pertemuan kita yang waktu itu...kamu yang....” Byungchan menarik napas, berusaha menjaga ketenangannya. “Ada artikel soal kita yang keluar sehari setelah itu. Apa itu perbuatan kamu?”

“Byungchan...aku bisa jelasin...” Minhyun memohon dengan panik.

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. “Kamu mau bohong soal apa lagi? Kamu udah bohongin aku soal identitas kamu, dan sekarang...sebenernya tujuan kamu apa?”

Minhyun maju selangkah. “Byungchan...please...”

“Apa ini ada hubungannya sama Seungwoo? Apa kamu ngelakuin ini buat ngerusak nama baik perusahaan dia?”

“Byungchan, dengerin aku!” Minhyun kini sudah berdiri di depannya dan dengan tatapan matanya memohon agar dirinya mau mendengarkan. “Justru...dia salah satu orang yang nggak seharusnya kamu percayai,” Minhyun berkata lemah.

Byungchan menyipitkan matanya. “Maksud kamu apa?”

“The people around you...none of them are telling you the truth.”

“Oh, ya? Termasuk kamu, kan? Jadi buat apa aku dengerin kata-kata kamu?”

“Ada...ada sesuatu yang harus kamu ketahui. Soal kamu, Seungwoo, dan keluarga kita. Kamu harus tahu...” Wajah Minhyun kini telah berubah pucat. Pria itu berusaha menyentuhnya, tapi Byungchan langsung menepisnya.

“Well, then, I don't want to hear it from you!”

Byungchan langsung berbalik tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Minhyun. Saat ia melewati Wooseok dan Arin yang ada di depan pun, dirinya tidak menanggapi panggilan mereka dan langsung berlari keluar untuk memanggil taksi yang lewat.

Omongan Minhyun terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

_The people around you...none of them are telling you the truth._

Sungguh, Byungchan merasa geram sekarang. Sebenarnya _ada apa_ dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya? Kenapa mereka selalu berbuat sesuka hati, lalu meninggalkan Byungchan dalam kepasrahan dan ketidaktahuan seperti ini? Pertama ayahnya, lalu temannya, dan sekarang...suaminya juga?

Sambil menahan emosi yang sudah terkumpul di hatinya, Byungchan menghubungi nomor Seungwoo.

_“Halo? Byung—”_

“Tolong,” Byungchan berbisik tertahan. “Tolong, Seungwoo. Kalau ada sesuatu yang mau kamu kasih tahu ke aku, _tolong_ , tolong kasih tahu aku sekarang juga. Aku bakalan dengerin. Kamu mau aku maafin sepenuhnya, kan? Jadi, tolong, kasih tau aku.”

Ada keheningan yang sangat panjang di seberang sana. Sementara Byungchan hanya menatap pemandangan dari dalam mobil ke arah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di luar sana dengan pandangan nanar — berusaha menanti jawaban suaminya.

 _“I…I can’t.”_ Suara Seungwoo terdengar sedikit pecah saat mengatakannya. _“Because if I do…I’ll lose you.”_

Byungchan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat di pangkuannya. Jadi, dengan sisa kekuatan yang masih ada di dalam dirinya, Byungchan menjawab pria itu.

“Fine.”

_“Byungchan, wait—”_

Byungchan tidak memedulikan respons pria tersebut dan langsung memutus panggilannya. Kalau ia tidak bisa mendengarkan, entah kebenaran apa, yang disembunyikan darinya melalui Minhyun ataupun Seungwoo, maka dia yang akan mencari sendiri.

Dan Byungchan tahu ke mana dia harus mencari jawabannya.


	36. Lies

Begitu sampai di rumah, tanpa memedulikan sambutan para pelayan, juga tatapan heran Madam Kim, Byungchan segera berlari menuju ruangan pribadi Seungwoo. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, tapi instingnya mengatakan ia bisa menemukan jawabannya _di sana_.

Begitu sampai, tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Byungchan segera berjalan menuju karpet tebal dan menarik ujungnya untuk memperlihatkan bagian bawahnya. Dengan cepat, Byungchan membuka kantung yang ditemukannya beberapa hari lalu dan menarik rantai dengan kunci perak di ujungnya.

Setelah kunci itu berada di tangannya, Byungchan berjalan menuju brankas dan membukanya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Tidak seperti sebelumnya di mana ia sangat berhati-hati saat mengambil map biru berisikan data pribadi Kang Jiwoo, kini Byungchan mengobrak-abrik bagian dalamnya, bahkan membuang beberapa kertas ke lantai demi menemukan _apa saja_ yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

Sampai Byungchan membuka map coklat dengan warna yang lebih terang dibanding map lainnya yang mulai pudar, barulah tangannya bergerak lebih pelan.

Di dalamnya, sama seperti apa yang ditemukannya dalam map milik Kang Jiwoo, tertera data pribadi dirinya. Semua sama persis, termasuk data pribadi yang ia pikir hanya dirinya saja yang mengetahui selama ini. Byungchan menelan salivanya dan terus membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ternyata selain data diri, banyak juga fotonya yang diambil secara diam-diam. Kebanyakan adalah fotonya semasa kuliah. Ada yang sendiri, ada juga ketika ia sedang bersama beberapa temannya. Dan banyak juga fotonya ketika bersama Minhyun.

Byungchan menatap apa yang telah ditemukannya dengan tidak percaya. Sebenarnya untuk apa mereka — entah Seungwoo atau keluarganya yang lain — mengumpulkan semua data pribadinya seperti ini? Bukankah ini sedikit keterlaluan kalau tujuannya hanya untuk _background check_ semata? Lagi pula, kalau memang Ayah Seungwoo dan Ayahnya sudah berteman sejak lama, seharusnya tidak perlu dilakukan _penyelidikan_ sampai seperti ini, bukan?

Byungchan menghela napas kasar. Rasanya hatinya sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai emosi dan sepertinya dirinya bisa _meledak_ kapan saja. Namun Byungchan berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan membuka halaman terakhir dari berkas tentang dirinya tersebut.

Ruangan itu hening. Byungchan bisa mendengar suara jarum jam yang berbunyi nyaring, juga jantungnya yang bertalu dengan kencang begitu matanya membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Ia membacanya, lagi, lagi dan _lagi_. Terus begitu sampai dirinya tidak menyadari _handphone_ di kantungnya sudah bergetar dari tadi. Tapi Byungchan tidak mengindahkannya dan terus menatap _kertas itu_ sampai pandangannya sedikit kabur sehingga ia harus menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Byungchan mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari kantungny dan langsung menekan tombol _reject_ ketika nama _Han Seungwoo_ muncul di layar. Sebagai gantinya, ia menghubungi seseorang.

Panggilannya diangkat setelah nada dering ketiga.

“Halo? Ayah? Ayah lagi di mana?”

_“Byungchan? Ayah lagi di kantor, kenapa?”_

“Boleh aku ke sana? Ada yang mau aku tanyain ke Ayah.”

Byungchan masih bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang serasa memenuhi ruangan tersebut selagi berdiri dengan selembar kertas yang masih dipegangnya. Ia menunggu jawaban ayahnya.

_“Sendirian?”_

“Iya,” jawab Byungchan singkat. “Aku nggak akan lama. Aku cuma butuh...Ayah menjelaskan sesuatu.”

Terdengar helaan napas berat di seberang sana dan Byungchan tidak pernah mendengar nada sepasrah itu dalam suara ayahnya saat menjawab, _“you found out.”_

Byungchan terpekur lama, lalu menjawab kaku. “Aku bakal sampai kira-kira 10 menit lagi.”

Ia lalu memutus sambungan tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Seungwoo tanpa memedulikan berkas-berkas dari brankas yang masih berceceran di lantai. Biar saja. Biar sekalian Seungwoo mengetahui apa yang sudah ditemukannya dalam brankas pria tersebut.

Dan agar Seungwoo juga tahu bahwa Byungchan sudah mengambil salah satu kertas yang disimpan pria itu.

Kertas yang terlihat seperti sebuah salinan perjanjian resmi antar dua keluarga untuk menunangkan keturunan mereka.

Kertas yang bertuliskan nama _Choi Byungchan_ dengan _Hwang Minhyun._

* * *

Semenjak menikah, Byungchan sudah jarang berkunjung ke kantor Ayahnya. Sebenarnya Ayahnya sendiri pun lebih banyak bekerja dari rumah karena bidang yang ditekuni Ayahnya adalah saham dan investasi yang tidak mengharuskan beliau untuk sering pergi ke kantor. Byungchan tahu kejayaan keluarga mereka didapat dari usaha Ayahnya dalam mengakuisisi perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut untuk kemudian dikembangkan kembali. Itulah mengapa nama Ayahnya menjadi cukup disegani karena termasuk dalam jajaran orang yang dianggap pandai berinvestasi.

Hanya karena ia sudah jarang bertandang ke kantor ayahnya, bukan berarti orang-orang di sana tidak mengingat siapa dirinya lagi. Begitu sampai, beberapa pekerja yang telah dikenalnya dari dulu menunduk sopan dan menyapanya. Byungchan hanya menyunggingkan senyum singkat dan segera menaiki lift menuju lantai tempat ruangan Ayahnya berada.

Begitu keluar dari lift, dengan langkah cepat Byungchan segera berjalan menuju ruangan yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Setelah ia mengetuk pintu dan dipersilakan masuk, terlihat bahwa Ayahnya telah menunggu di depan meja. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Byungchan pun duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Ayahnya dan meletakkan kertas yang masih digenggamnya selama perjalanan.

“Explain this,” ujar Byungchan dengan kaku. Kalau dalam keadaan normal, mana mungkin dia akan bertingkah _seberani_ ini di depan Ayahnya.

Ayahnya melirik kertas itu sekilas dan menghela napas. “Ceritanya...panjang.”

“Aku punya banyak waktu.”

Ayahnya meneliti wajahnya untuk sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. “Dulu Ayah berteman dengan Ayah Minhyun, jauh sebelum berkenalan dengan Keluarga Han,” Ayahnya memulai.

“Waktu itu, Ayah Minhyun sudah mulai mengembangkan usaha tekstilnya dan Ayah pun sudah mulai bermain saham. Apa yang dijalankan kami berdua berjalan mulus dan hubungan keluarga kita semakin dekat...sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan keturunan dari masing-masing keluarga untuk memperkuat hubungan tersebut.”

“Dan keturunan itu adalah aku dengan Minhyun,” Byungchan menyambungkan perkataan ayahnya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di pangkuannya.

Ayahnya mengangguk. “Seperti yang tadi Ayah bilang, semua berjalan lancar sampai terjadi kemerosotan dalam usaha yang dijalankan Keluarga Hwang. Ayah yang waktu itu ikut menamkan investasi cukup besar di perusahaan mereka, ikut menerima efeknya. Damage-nya cukup besar, sampai akhirnya Ayah diperkenalkan kepada Keluarga Han yang waktu itu masih dipimpin oleh Ayah Seungwoo.”

Ayahnya menarik napas panjang. Selama bercerita, Ayahnya sama sekali tidak menatap matanya.

“Singkatnya, beliau...menawarkan bantuan untuk keluarga kita. Syaratnya, Ayah hanya perlu membantu dalam urusan saham dan investasi Keluarga Han untuk seterusnya. Setelah keluarga kita ikut mendapat keuntungannya, Ayah bisa menggunakannya untuk investasi di tempat lain dan mengembangkan usaha.”

“Hubungan mutualisme,” Byungchan menyela sambil menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Sampai sini ia paham dan bisa memaklumi perbuatan Ayahnya. Namun ia bisa menebak syarat lain yang harus dipenuhi oleh Ayahnya agar hubungan bisnis itu berjalan _semakin_ lancar.

“Pernikahanku dengan Seungwoo...apa itu termasuk syarat?”

Dari ekspresi Ayahnya pun Byungchan langsung mengetahui jawabannya.

“Ayah Seungwoo yang mengusulkan perjodohan itu pertama kali,” jawab Ayahnya sambil menghela napas lelah.

“Kenapa nggak Ayah tolak? Kalau memang aku udah dijodohkan dengan Minhyun dari awal, kenapa pada akhirnya aku tetap harus nikah sama Seungwoo?”

Akhirnya Ayahnya mengangkat pandangannya sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu. “Karena, Byungchan, Ayah cuma manusia biasa yang menginginkan harta dan kekuasaan dibandingkan mempertahankan loyalitas terhadap teman lama. Ayah termakan bujukan itu dan terlanjur melanggar perjanjian yang telah Ayah buat sendiri.”

“Jadi, Ayah memutuskan perjanjian dengan keluarga Minhyun secara sepihak?”

Ayahnya menggeleng. “Ayah membuat perjanjian baru dengan Keluarga Han secara diam-diam. Keluarga Hwang nggak tahu soal itu sampai beberapa bulan kemudian setelah perjanjian yang baru ditandatangani.”

Byungchan terkesiap. “Dan keluarga mereka nggak protes? Karena Ayah udah melanggar perjanjian itu?”

“Ayah mencoba...membujuk keluarga mereka dengan cara membuat Keluarga Han mau membantu usaha Keluarga Hwang yang tengah terpuruk.”

Byungchan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil mendengus pelan. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Ayahnya bisa selicik itu. Bukan berarti ia pun membenarkan perbuatan Ayahnya yang sudah dengan seenaknya membuat perjanjian dengan Keluarga Hwang pertama kali. Tapi sampai bisa mengkhianati temannya sendiri...sepertinya dulu Ayahnya benar-benar sangat putus asa.

“Jadi...sebelum aku menikah sama Seungwoo, dia...tahu kalau sebelumnya seharusnya aku dinikahkan dengan Minhyun?” Byungchan memijat keningnya selagi bertanya memastikan. Rasanya semua informasi ini bisa membuat kepalanya pecah. “Terus ada di mana perjanjian itu?”

Ayahnya mengernyitkan kening. “Tentu aja udah Ayah hancurkan, Byungchan. Kertas yang kamu bawa ini cuma salinannya.”

“Kalau gitu, perjanjian aslinya cuma ada di Ayah?”

“Nggak, Ayah Minhyun juga megang perjanjian itu.”

“Apa Ayah Minhyun juga udah ngehancurin perjanjian itu?” tanya Byungchan sambil menegakkan duduknya. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak.

“Itu...” Kini Ayahnya terlihat sedikit ragu. “Dari yang Ayah dengar sih sudah...”

“Iya, tapi,” Byungchan memajukan badannya dan menatap Ayahnya tepat di manik mata. “Apa Ayah melihat dengan _mata kepala sendiri_ kalau perjanjian itu udah dihancurkan?”

Ayahnya diam dan Byungchan mengeratkan pegangannya pada sisi kursi dengan tegang. Karena itu berarti, masalah ini jauh dari kata selesai apabila perjanjian aslinya masih ada di tangan keluarga Minhyun.

“Apa Ayah tahu siapa yang menyebarkan foto dan merilis artikel soal aku waktu itu?” bisik Byungchan karena keterdiaman Ayahnya sudah menjadi jawaban yang jelas bagi dirinya.

Ayahnya mengangkat wajah dan mereka saling berpandangan dengan ketegangan yang semakin melingkupi suasana dalam ruangan tersebut. “Siapa?” tanya Ayahnya pelan.

“Minhyun. Lebih tepatnya, keluarga Minhyun.”

“Maksud kamu, bisa jadi mereka...”

Byungchan menghela napas dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya, tapi ia yakin Ayahnya pasti paham apa masalah yang terjadi kini.

Karena kalau dugaannya benar, tidak salah lagi, Keluarga Minhyun pasti tengah melakukan aksi balas dendam.


	37. Truth

“Mau minum?”

“Nggak usah.”

Minhyun terdiam dan hanya mengangguk. Suasana tegang kembali terasa di ruang makan milik Keluarga Hwang tersebut.

Byungchan baru saja sampai sekitar lima menit lalu. Kali ini ia menolak untuk diajak ke lantai dua dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan _penjelasan_ Minhyun di lantai satu. Minhyun pun mengajaknya duduk di ruang makan tanpa ada seorang pun, baik pelayan maupun Ibunya, yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

Hanya mereka berdua ditemani kebenaran yang sebentar lagi akan terungkap dari mulut pria itu.

Dan Byungchan menunggu. Tanpa perlu bertanya. Dia hanya duduk bersedekap sambil menatap Minhyun dengan dingin.

Pria itu terlihat menelan salivanya sebelum mulai membuka suara. “Aku tahu...kalau perjanjian itu...perjanjian keluarga kita udah ada dari dulu.”

Bagus. Jadi ternyata, hanya Ayahnya yang tidak memberitahukannya, sementara orang lain mengetahuinya secara jelas.

“Tapi habis itu...usaha Ayahku jatuh dalam keadaan kritis, dan Ayah kamu sebagai investor waktu itu juga merasakan dampaknya.”

_Iya, Byungchan juga sudah tahu soal itu._

“Nggak beberapa lama setelahnya, Ayahku dapat kabar kalau keluarga kamu udah buat perjanjian baru dengan Keuarga Han. Ayahku kesal, tapi waktu itu, beliau nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tahu usahanya sedang jatuh. Sampai akhirnya, Ayah kamu sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan lewat Keluarga Han.”

Minhyun menghela napas.

“Ayahku terpaksa menerimanya karena beliau pun tahu, memperbaiki keadaan usahanya waktu itu lebih penting. Tapi...”

Byungchan menegakkan duduknya.

“Tapi, Ayahku nggak bisa menerima begitu aja pengkhianatan dari Ayah kamu. Begitu tahu kalau perjanjian awal udah dilanggar, Ayahku langsung menyusun rencana.”

“Rencana balas dendam?” tanya Byungchan dengan intonasi datar.

Minhyun menelan salivanya lagi. “Kasarnya...begitu.”

Byungchan hanya mendengus, lalu dengan matanya menyuruh Minhyun melanjutkan.

“Kasarnya lagi...Ayahku terus mengawasi kamu dan akhirnya nyuruh aku...deketin kamu.” Pada bagian terakhir itu, suara Minhyun memelan.

“Tunggu.” Byungchan menumpukan tangannya pada meja dan memijat keningnya. “Tunggu, jadi...dari awal kita kenalan itu sebenernya udah kalian atur? Aku, temenan sama kamu, tujuannya untuk _ini?_ “

“Chan...awalnya aku emang ngikutin rencana Ayahku, tapi tolong percaya sama aku, kalau pada akhirnya aku tulus mau berteman sama kamu,” Minhyun berujar panik dan dengan matanya memohon Byungchan agar percaya.

Namun pada tahap ini, Byungchan tahu dirinya tidak bisa memercayai siapa pun lagi sekarang.

“Kita pernah ketemu di pesta, aku, Seungwoo, juga orang tua kamu. Berarti itu akting?” tanya Byungchan dengan tajam.

“Ya...” jawab Minhyun dengan lemah.

Byungchan menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Dia ingat pesta malam itu saat dirinya diperkenalkan oleh Seungwoo kepada kedua orang tua Minhyun. Mereka bersikap sangat ramah. Mereka berpura-pura _percaya_ dengan perkataannya bahwa ia tidak mengenal Minhyun dan di pesta itulah mereka pertama kali berkenalan. Padahal di belakangnya, bisa jadi justru dirinya ditertawakan karena telah jatuh pada perangkap keluarga satu itu.

“Gimana soal Seungwoo?” tanya Byungchan lagi setelahnya. “Apa aja yang dia tahu?”

“Keluarga Han jelas tahu soal perjanjian awal itu, atau setidaknya, itu yang Ayahku asumsikan sejak awal. Tapi karena Ayahku nerima bantuan dari keluarga Han, kami...bersikap hati-hati. Dan lama-kelamaan Seungwoo sepertinya agak curiga sama aku.”

Byungchan memikirkan perkataan Minhyun sejenak. Apa mungkin itu sebabnya Seungwoo selalu terlihat sedikit tegang jika sedang ada Minhyun bersama mereka? Dan sewaktu suaminya itu melarang Byungchan bertemu dengan Minhyun di tengah malam, apa karena alasan ini?

“Kalau gitu, kamu tahu, kan, di mana perjanjian asli yang masih dipegang sama Ayah kamu itu?” Byungchan bertanya. Kali ini nadanya lebih serius.

Minhyun mengangguk perlahan.

“Di mana?”

“Kenapa?”

Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun. _Kenapa?_

“Ya karena perjanjian itu harus dihancurin sekarang juga. Ayahku udah ngehancurin perjanjian yang dipegangnya. Berarti sekarang tinggal Ayah kamu, kan?” Byungchan menjelaskan dengan tidak sabar.

“Itu...aku...nggak bisa,” Minhyun menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

“Maksud kamu?”

Minhyun tidak menjawab. Pria itu masih menghindari tatapan Byungchan, sementara Byungchan sendiri menatap temannya itu dengan bingung.

Sampai ia merasa paham.

“Ini yang kamu maksud waktu itu? Waktu kita ketemuan di Sungai Han? Kamu bilang, kalau kamu tetap ada di sini, aku bakal jadi orang yang kamu khianati? Karena kamu sampai sekarang pun masih mau ngikutin rencana Ayah kamu?” Byungchan menanyakan kecurigaannya secara beruntun. Nada suaranya semakin naik sampai ke pertanyaan terakhir.

Tetapi Minhyun masih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Bibir pria itu seolah telah dikunci oleh gembok tak kasat mata yang melarangnya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

“Apa...” Byungchan memulai dengan bisikan rendah, “yang harus dilakukan biar Ayah kamu mau ngehancurin perjanjian itu?”

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Byungchan berpikir.

Seandainya perjanjian itu tidak dihancurkan, Ayah Minhyun pasti akan memanfaatkannya. Perjanjian itu bisa disebarkan untuk merusak, tidak hanya nama baik keluarganya, tapi juga Keluarga Han. Ditambah lagi, rumor antara dirinya dengan Minhyun yang masih beredar bisa menimbulkan fitnah bahwa memang ada 'sesuatu' di antara mereka.

Tapi dalam hal ini, Ayahnya lah yang paling akan dirugikan. Dan walaupun Byungchan belum bisa memaafkan Ayahnya karena telah berbohong, ia tidak ingin menempatkan keluarganya dalam situasi yang buruk.

Namun entah mengapa, ada perasaan tidak enak yang menghampirinya saat Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan sedih.

“Cerai.”

Byungchan terdiam. Badannya terasa kaku.

“Kamu harus cerai sama Seungwoo.”

* * *

Byungchan kembali ke rumahnya. Ke rumah mereka. Ke rumah yang ditempatinya bersama Seungwoo.

Fisik dan mentalnya sudah lelah. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Hal yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah tidur, tetapi masih ada penjelasan dari satu orang lagi yang harus ia dengar.

Dengan asumsi bahwa Seungwoo tidak akan berada di kamar mereka, Byungchan langsung melangkah menuju ruangan pribadi suaminya itu dan mengetuk pintu.

Byungchan menunggu, tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban. Perlahan, ia pun membuka pintu kayu itu.

Byungchan baru ingin menutup pintu itu lagi karena ternyata Seungwoo tidak ada di kursi kerjanya, ketika ada gerakan di sebelah kanan yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seungwoo terlihat tengah berdiri di depan jendela yang menghadap ke kebun belakang. Tangannya memainkan kelopak bunga mawar dari vas yang selalu Byungchan letakkan di ambang jendela. Sepertinya pria itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya, dan baru menoleh saat Byungchan berjalan menghampirinya. Sekilas, Byungchan bisa melihat brankas yang terbuka dan kertas-kertas yang berceceran masih dibiarkan seperti terkahir kali dirinya meninggalkan ruangan ini.

“Byungchan.” Seungwoo menyebut namanya pelan. “Aku pikir kamu...pergi.”

Byungchan diam saja. Ia memang berpikiran seperti itu, tapi tidak sebelum ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari Seungwoo.

“Aku cuma perlu tahu satu hal.”

Seungwoo mengangguk. “Anything.”

“Apa kamu tahu? Sebelum kamu menikah sama aku, apa kamu tahu soal perjanjian keluarga aku dengan Minhyun?”

Seungwoo terdiam sesaat kemudian, “ya, aku tahu.”

“Dan kamu masih menikahi aku. Kenapa? Aku yakin alasannya bukan sekadar karena kamu butuh pendamping agar bisa jadi penerus Ayah kamu, kan?” Byungchan mengatakannya dengan pahit.

Seungwoo menatapnya untuk beberapa detik yang terasa sangat panjang. Pria itu lalu berjalan beberapa langkah mendekatinya, tetapi Byungchan langsung berjalan mundur menjauhi Seungwoo.

Seungwoo berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya dengan muram.

“Potensi.” Akhirnya pria itu mulai membuka suara. “Ayahku melihat ada potensi besar di balik usaha Ayah kamu, terutama kemampuannya dalam bermain saham dan menilai perusahaan mana saja yang bisa diakuisisi dan dikembangkan. Ayahku mengincar itu. Tapi Ayahku...kurang begitu suka saat tahu ada perjanjian yang mengikat keluarga kamu dengan keluarga Minhyun.”

Byungchan bisa mengira-ngira kelanjutannya.

“Sampai akhirnya terdengar kabar kalau usaha keluarga Hwang ada di ambang keterpurukan. Ayahku langsung mengambil tindakan dan menawarkan bantuan pada Ayah kamu, dengan syarat...”

“Kita harus menikah.” Byungchan menyelesaikan omongan Seungwoo dengan dingin.

Seungwoo mengangguk pelan. “Ya.”

“Kontrak awal itu, antara keluargaku dengan keluarga Minhyun, ternyata masih ada. Apa kamu tahu? Dan mereka mau menggunakan itu buat...”

“Aku tahu, Byungchan.” Seungwoo menghela napas. “Aku udah curiga dari awal. Keluarga mereka mana mungkin bakal diam begitu aja. Itu kenapa aku selalu berusaha mengawasi Minhyun setiap dia ada di dekat kamu.”

“Maksudnya?”

Seungwoo terdiam sesaat. Kali ini pria itu terlihat sedikit ragu. “Wooseok. Aku ngusulin nama Wooseok ke kamu waktu itu...karena dia salah satu teman terdekatku.”

Rasanya Byungchan ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Jadi, kini bertambah lagi orang di sekitarnya yang telah mengelabuinya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar bahwa Wooseok selama ini telah menjadi _mata-mata_ suaminya.

“Sejak foto dan artikel itu beredar, aku bisa nebak siapa pelakunya. Dan aku tahu, itu berarti, keluarga Minhyun mulai bergerak.”

Byungchan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia berusaha menjaga intonasinya tetap tenang saat mengatakan, “tadi aku habis dari rumah Minhyun. Aku juga minta penjelasan ke dia. Dan kamu tahu, apa yang dia bilang biar perjanjian itu mau dihancurkan oleh mereka?”

Seungwoo tidak menjawab, tapi Byungchan punya _feeling_ bahwa pria itu pun tahu apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

“Cerai.” Byungchan mengatakan satu kata itu dengan kaku. “Mereka mau kita cerai.”

“We can't.”

Pria itu menjawab cepat. Terlalu cepat malah, sehingga membuat Byungchan bertanya-tanya, apa ini karena perasaan _mereka_ terhadap satu sama lain yang _telah_ berubah?

“Kenapa?”

“Aku...” Seungwoo menelan salivanya dan mengambil satu langkah maju. “Aku nggak pernah secara resmi mendaftarkan pernikahan kita.”

“Apa?”

“I never officially registered our marriage, Byungchan. And my father doesn't know about it,” Seungwoo menjawab pasrah.

Kalau tidak ada kursi di dekatnya untuk dijadikan pegangan, Byungchan yakin dirinya sudah terjatuh ke lantai.

“Kenapa?” Byungchan bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar sekarang.

“Karena aku bisa ngeliat kalau kamu itu orang yang baik, Byungchan. Dan aku nggak mau menggunakan kamu...untuk menjalankan rencana Ayahku sepenuhnya.” Seungwoo mengambil satu langkah lagi. “Aku nggak mau mengikat kamu untuk hal seperti ini.”

Bagi Byungchan, alasan itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Dan itu berarti, kalau pernikahannya dengan Seungwoo tidak dianggap secara resmi, perjanjian awal yang dipegang oleh Keluarga Hwang masih berlaku sepenuhnya.

Kalau mau, Keluarga Hwang bisa memaksanya untuk kembali memenuhi perjanjian itu, yaitu menikah dengan Minhyun.

“Tapi kamu...kamu...kalau gitu kenapa kamu nggak nolak dari awal aja?” tanya Byungchan dengan tidak percaya.

Seungwoo menghela napas dan menunjuk berkas-berkas dari brankasnya yang masih tercecer di lantai. “You found out. Dan aku yakin, sebelumnya kamu udah liat berkas soal Jiwoo.”

Byungchan mengangguk, meskipun sedikit bingung dengan perubahan topik yang diangkat.

“Ayahku...bisa melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Beliau nggak pernah setuju soal hubunganku dengan Jiwoo karena buat Ayahku, orang biasa seperti dia nggak akan bisa memberikan keuntungan apa pun. Ayahku melacak semua informasi soal Jiwoo, seperti yang kamu bisa lihat. Sampai akhirnya...Ayahku mengancam Jiwoo bahwa Ayahnya bisa kehilangan pekerjaan kalau dia nggak mau putus hubungan dengan aku.”

Seungwoo mengambil satu langkah lagi, tapi kali ini Byungchan hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

“Begitu tahu, aku yang langsung mendorong dia jauh-jauh. Aku nggak mau dia ikut terlibat dan hidupnya jadi dipertaruhkan hanya karena berhubungan sama aku. And the same goes to you.”

Byungchan mengangkat tatapannya saat pria itu tinggal berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

“Aku takut...Ayahku justru akan melampiaskan kemarahannya ke kamu, atau keluarga kamu, kalau aku nggak menuruti perintah itu.”

Seungwoo berjalan semakin mendekat.

“Dan waktu kita ketemu Tuan Yoo...aku disadarkan kembali ke alasan kenapa aku nggak mengikuti rencana Ayahku dari awal sepenuhnya. Apa yang dikatakan beliau itu benar. Pernikahan itu...lebih dari sekadar perjanjian bisnis semata. Dan kamu...berhak mendapatkan lebih dari itu.”

Kini Seungwoo tinggal berjarak dua langkah darinya saat Byungchan berkata pelan, “that must be why you pushed me over and over again.”

Seungwoo tersenyum lemah. Jarak mereka kini tinggal tersisa satu langkah lagi.

“It's not hard to fall in love with you.”

Satu langkah yang tersisa di antara mereka kini terkikis dan Byungchan bisa merasakan tangan dingin pria itu menyentuh pipinya lembut.

“And if I do, I'll lose you.”

Byungchan kembali mendengar pernyataan itu untuk kedua kalinya.


	38. Someone Better

“Suami lo berubah, nih, ya, lama-lama jadi si Hanse.”

Itulah ucapan yang didengar Byungchan pertama kali dari mulut Sejun saat temannya itu baru saja datang ke apartemen Hanse yang sudah ditempati Byungchan selama hampir dua minggu.

“Gue nggak punya suami,” balas Byungchan cuek sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengunyah keripik kentang yang dirinya temukan di dalam lemari _cabinet_ dapur Hanse.

“Di depan hukum, sih, emang nggak,” kata Sejun sambil membuka kaleng minuman soda yang diterimanya dari sang pemilik apartemen. “Tapi di depan Tuhan iya.”

Hanse yang sudah ikut bergabung dengan kedua temannya itu, hampir saja tersedak minumannya sendiri. Setelah terbatuk-batuk, pria bertato itu menatap Sejun dengan pandangan kagum. “Kata-kata lo kadang ajaib, tapi ada benernya juga, ya.”

Byungchan pura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar TV.

Semenjak mendengar penjelasan dari Seungwoo dan Minhyun di hari yang sama, semenjak hari itu pula dia tidak kembali ke rumahnya (maupun ke rumah orang tuanya) dan lebih memilih menginap di apartemen Hanse. Lagi pula, temannya itu tidak keberatan sama sekali. Setelah dua hari bermalam di sana, barulah Byungchan bisa menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya pada kedua teman dekatnya itu.

Dan kini, tidak terasa sudah hampir dua minggu dia melarikan diri.

Seungwoo tidak mengirimnya pesan apa-apa lagi setelah yang terakhir, begitu juga Minhyun. Namun Byungchan tidak peduli.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Sedangkan dari sisi keluarganya, Ayahnya sesekali menghubungi untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Meskipun sedikit canggung, Byungchan menghargai usaha Ayahnya itu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Ibunya pun sepertinya sudah tahu, karena akhir-akhir ini wanita yang dulu melahirkannya itu sering mengiriminya pesan. Sedangkan Jiwoo, walaupun Byungchan yakin adiknya itu tidak mengetahui persis apa permasalahan utamanya, tetapi pesan-pesan yang masuk cukup untuk memberitahukan Byungchan bahwa adiknya itu tengah menghiburnya.

Lalu, ada Hanse dan Sejun yang juga setia menemaninya. Hanse menghargai keputusannya untuk bercerita dan temannya itu tidak pernah memaksa apabila Byungchan sedang tidak ingin membahas soal permasalahan hidupnya. Sedangkan Sejun tipe yang lebih suka bercanda dan sering meledeknya, tetapi Byungchan pun tahu niat pria itu sesungguhnya baik.

Intinya, Byungchan bersyukur setidaknya masih ada orang-orang yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa masih ada yang bisa dipercayainya di dunia ini.

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, hidup lo udah kayak drama deh, Chan. Dijodohin lah...dan ternyata temen lama lo yang harusnya nikah sama lo, ada aksi balas dendam juga dari orang lain, eh terus ternyata suami lo sendiri nggak ngedaftarin pernikahan lo. Drama asli aja kayaknya kalah, tuh,” ucap Sejun sambil duduk di sebelahnya dan ikut mencomot keripik kentang yang ada di pangkuan Byungchan.

“Seru, kan, hidup gue? Lo mau tukeran?”

Sejun menggeleng. “Seungwoo sama Minhyun bukan selera gue, Chan.”

Kali ini Hanse benar-benar tersedak.

Tanpa mengindahkan Hanse yang kembali terbatuk-batuk, Sejun melanjutkan, “eh, terus itu kan lo udah dikasih pilihan sama si Seungwoo. Lo nggak mau milih sekarang? Udah berapa lama, nih.”

“Lo pikir segampang itu milihnya? Ini tuh soal nasib hidup gue kali,” jawab Byungchan sedikit sewot.

“Ya makanya itu gampang dong harusnya! Kalau lo cinta sama Seungwoo nih, ya pilih aja fight bareng.”

“Tunggu, deh,” Hanse menyela setelah menghabiskan segelas air putih yang baru diambilnya dari dapur. “Sebenernya ini masalah tuh bisa selesai asal perjanjian yang masih ada dihancurin, kan?”

Byungchan mengangguk. Ia mulai tidak fokus dengan tontonannya di layar TV karena kedua temannya itu terus mengajaknya mengobrol. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mendengarkan karena dirinya pun ingin segera terlepas dari masalah ini.

“Lo bujuk aja si Minhyun buat ngehancurin tuh perjanjian. Beres, deh.”

“Duh, kan gue udah cerita, Minhyun nggak mau,” ucap Byungchan sambil menghela napas lelah.

“Katanya Minhyun suka sama lo.”

Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya. Itu bukanlah pertanyaan.

“Terus?”

“Kalau dia beneran suka sama lo, dia nggak akan ngebiarinin ini terjadi sama lo, Chan,” jawab Hanse seolah-olah jawabannya barusan merupakan penyelesaian utamanya.

Sejun mendengus. “Gue rasa Minhyun punya pikiran yang lain dari itu.” Sejun lalu menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa keripik kentang dengan tampang yang tengah berpikir keras. Kalau mereka tidak sedang dalam keadaan serius, Byungchan pasti akan tertawa karena pemandangan Sejun _berpikir keras_ yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA.

“Gini deh, coba pikirin pake logika,” mulai pria itu sambil menegakkan duduknya. “Perjanjian awal ini...apa formatnya sama kayak perjanjian lo dengan Seungwoo?”

Byungchan sudah benar-benar mengabaikan TV yang ada di depannya. Ia pun mengangguk, membenarkan jawaban Sejun. Hanse pun ikut mendengarkan dengan serius.

“Berarti, perlu tanda tangan lo berdua, kan? Lo sama Minhyun, biar perjanjian itu bener-bener sah.”

Byungchan membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terpikirkan hal itu? Dulu, sebelum dirinya menikah dengan Seungwoo, Ayahnya juga menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang harus ia tandatangani. Ia baru ingat kalau itu adalah surat perjanjian dengan format yang hampir sama.

“Iya, terus?” tanya Byungchan yang mulai tidak sabar.

Sejun berdeham. “Terus...tunggu dulu, sekarang kan posisinya Seungwoo nggak daftarin secara resmi pernikahan kalian, tapi kalau dia _daftarin_ pernikahan kalian _sekarang_ , Ayah Minhyun nggak akan bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi.”

“Jun, tujuan Ayah Minhyun, kan, buat ngehancurin hubungan keluarga Byungchan sama Seungwoo? Sekalian ngejelekin nama keluarga mereka juga? Kalau orang-orang tahu perjanjian awal itu masih ada, posisi Byungchan juga masih terancam, dong?” Hanse mengajukan pertanyaan yang persis sama ada di pikiran Byungchan.

“Gue rasa lo kelupaan satu hal, Chan,” ucap Sejun sambil mengangguk penuh khidmat. “Perjanjian itu udah dibuat lama, kan, sesuai kata lo?”

Byungchan mengangguk sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat salinan perjanjian yang ia ambil dari brankas Seungwoo. “Kalau nggak salah, tahunnya sih pas gue masih SMP...”

“That's the point! Lo sama Minhyun belum legal waktu itu. Lo berdua belum bisa tanda tangan. Orang-orang yang ngeliat pun cuma bakal nganggap itu sebagai perjanjian lama yang...udah kuno. Apalagi kalau pernikahan lo sama Seungwoo jadi resmi.”

“Gue masih...kurang paham,” ucap Byungchan perlahan. “Jadi, perjanjian awal itu bisa dibilang, meaningless?”

Sejun menggeleng. “Nggak juga. Kalau Seungwoo masih nggak daftarin pernikahan kalian, perjanjian itu tetep punya power buat bikin lo sama Minhyun jadi nikah. Tapi, Chan, lo tahu kenapa perjanjian-perjanjian konyol soal perjodohan kayak gitu nggak banyak orang yang tahu selain pihak keluarga?”

Byungchan dan Hanse sama-sama menggeleng.

“Karena itu biasanya private records, bukan publik,” jawab Sejun ringan. “Jadi, even Ayah Minhyun ngebocorin itu ke luar, selain bakal dianggap kuno, orang-orang bakal curiga kalau itu cuma perjanjian yang dibuat sepihak untuk ngehancurin pernikahan lo sama Seungwoo, bukan perjanjian resmi yang dibuat atas consent dua keluarga”

Otak Byungchan serasa berputar cepat selagi memproses semua yang baru saja dikatakan temannya itu. “Hmm...”

Sejun berdecak tidak sabar. “Gini deh kesimpulannya. Lo diminta cerai karena mereka nggak tahu pernikahan lo sama Seungwoo nggak resmi. Kalau sekarang Seungwoo daftarin pernikahan kalian, lo tinggal fight back pandangan orang-orang soal rumor lo sama Minhyun. Di lain sisi, perjanjian awal itu bakal _void_. Nggak berlaku. Endingnya, lo tetep nikah sama Seungwoo, dan lo nggak bakal bisa diancam lagi sama keluarga Minhyun. Beres.”

Hanse bersiul pelan. “Itu kedengaran...masuk akal.”

“Chan,” Sejun memanggil nama temannya itu dengan tidak sabar. “That document needs consent from both parties to be considered legally binding. And _that document_ was binding you when you were minors; you and Minhyun. Karena sekarang lo berdua udah legal, Ayahnya butuh tanda tangan resmi kalian berdua biar perjanjian itu _berlaku sepenuhnya._ “

Byungchan menelan salivanya. “Jadi...”

“You are the one who have the power here, Chan. They just want you to think that you don’t. Mereka butuh consent dari lo, kalau nggak—”

“The document is just a piece of paper,” Byungchan berbisik rendah.

“Exactly.”

“Jadi kalau gue nggak tanda tangan perjanjian itu, nggak bakal ngaruh apa-apa, kan?”

“Ya jelas, tapi resmiin dulu status lo sama si Seungwoo. Kalau nggak, ya sama aja. Lo masih bisa tetap diancam sama keluarga Minhyun.”

Kemudian ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh suara tepuk tangan dari Hanse. “Wah, gila, nggak nyangka gue Sejun bisa mikir sampai ke situ. Gila, gila. Ini harus dirayakan.”

“Gini-gini gue pinter kali,” balas Sejun sambil melempar Hanse dengan bungkus keripik yang sudah kosong. Hanse hanya tertawa-tawa, lalu menoleh pada Byungchan yang masih terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

“Ya udah, Chan, lo tunggu apa lagi? Sana datengin Seungwoo, terus bilang lo mau balikan sama dia.”

Byungchan menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kaki sofa.

Apa benar masalahnya akan langsung selesai begitu Seungwoo meresmikan pernikahan mereka? Apa pria itu masih mau menerimanya setelah Byungchan diamkan selama berhari-hari seperti ini?

Dan apakah dirinya benar-benar ingin kembali ke sisi pria itu?

Sesungguhnya, Byungchan masih ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

* * *

Meskipun begitu, tekad manusia bisa berubah. Sama seperti halnya memilih menu makanan. Bisa saja sehari sebelumnya dia mengatakan ingin makan nasi. Namun hari berikutnya, atas bujukan teman, pilihannya berubah menjadi roti.

Ketidakpastian seperti itulah yang akhirnya membuat Byungchan kini nekat menemui Seungwoo di kantornya. Ia sudah memikirkan perkataan Sejun dan Hanse semalaman. Dan sepertinya, memang ini pilihan satu-satunya yang ia punya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membebaskan dirinya dari perjanjian awal yang mengikatnya dengan Minhyun. Sedangkan soal nama baik keluarga...

Soal itu, ia yakin akan bisa menghadapinya selama teman-teman dan anggota keluarganya yang lain mau mendukungnya. Meskipun tidak enak karena nama keluarganya bisa ikut tercemar nantinya, kalau Byungchan memutuskan untuk berpikir jahat, maka ini terjadi karena kesalahan Ayahnya juga. Mau tidak mau, mereka — keluarganya — harus menghadapi ini bersama.

Sekarang semua keputusannya ada di tangan Seungwoo.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Byungchan mengetuk pintu yang membatasi ruangan suaminya itu. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam, barulah Byungchan membuka pintu itu secara perlahan.

Sesungguhnya, membutuhkan keberanian besar untuk datang ke sini. Di satu sisi, ia masih marah karena telah dibohongi. Di sisi lain, ia pun sebenarnya _merindukan_ sosok pria itu.

Saat dirinya masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan pelan, Seungwoo mengangkat wajahnya dari dokumen yang tengah diperiksanya. Pria itu terlihat membeku sesaat sebelum mengucapkan namanya dengan kaku, “Byungchan.”

“H-hai...”

“Ada keperluan apa kamu ke sini?”

Byungchan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nada dingin yang tidak ia sangka akan keluar dari mulut suaminya. Tiba-tiba, ia jadi ragu dengan keputusannya.

“Aku...maaf, aku lama nggak ngabarin kamu. Karena aku perlu...berpikir.”

Seungwoo hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. “And? What's your answer?”

Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya. Bukan respons seperti ini yang ia harapkan saat bertemu pria itu lagi setelah beberapa hari lamanya. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan pria itu?

“Are you okay?” Bukannya menjawab, Byungchan malah menanyakan keadaan pria itu.

“I'm fine. Sekarang, bisa tolong cepat kasih tahu jawaban kamu? Karena aku ada meeting sebentar lagi habis ini.”

Sikap dingin pria itu membuat Byungchan sempat terpekur lama. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya, tapi mengurungkannya kembali begitu tatapan mereka bertemu.

Tatapan itu, bukan tatapan Seungwoo seperti yang ia kenal.

Tatapan pria itu jauh lebih dingin. _Distant_. Seolah tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Byungchan ada di sana.

Byungchan tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, tapi yang jelas, kini jawabannya langsung berubah.

Sambil menegakkan kepalanya, Byungchan menatap Seungwoo tepat di manik mata dan berusaha menyuarakan keputusannya dengan intonasi setenang mungkin.

“Tadinya aku ke sini mau bilang kalau aku setuju buat...buat kita berjuang bersama. Or like what you said, we can fight this together. Tapi ngeliat sikap kamu sekarang...kayaknya kamu nggak butuh jawaban dari aku lagi, ya?” Byungchan lalu mengakhirinya dengan tawa pahit. “What changed you?”

“You deserve someone better.”

Bunyi detak jarum jam bergema dengan keras di dalam ruangan itu. Mengisi tidak hanya kekosongan suasana di antara mereka, tetapi juga kehampaan yang dirasakan oleh Byungchan akibat jawaban Seungwoo yang terdengar begitu...ringan.

“Fine.”

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Byungchan segera berbalik dan berniat untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun baru sampai di depan pintu, suara pria itu menghentikannya.

“Byungchan, aku janji bakalan tetap bantuin usaha Ayah kamu. Apa pun yang terjadi.”

Byungchan memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. “Nggak perlu. Biar aku dan keluargaku nanti yang ngurus semuanya.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apa-apa lagi dari Seungwoo, Byungchan membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari sana.

Kali ini, ia pun akan benar-benar melangkah keluar dari kehidupan pria itu.


	39. Signed

Byungchan tidak pernah melihat wajah temannya semuram itu. Padahal tadi ia sengaja datang lebih cepat, tapi ternyata begitu sampai di kafe yang dijadikan tempat janjian mereka untuk bertemu, Minhyun sudah berada di sana lebih dulu dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

Byungchan berdeham, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Pasalnya, sejak tadi Minhyun belum juga membuka suaranya.

Byungchan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan tidak sabar di atas meja, lalu menghela napas. “Jadi? Mau ngomongin apa lagi?”

“It feels wrong.”

Byungchan menghentikan ketukan jarinya saat mendengar bisikan pelan dari pria yang kini tengah menunduk sambil memainkan cangkir kopi di hadapannya.

“Waktu kamu pergi...aku ngerasa udah jadi orang paling jahat sedunia, Chan. Terus aku mikirin _semuanya_. Waktu yang di pinggir Sungai Han, itu aku serius. Rasanya aku mau kabur saat itu juga.” Minhyun menelan salivanya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar pandangan mereka bertemu. “Tapi kalau aku kabur...atau kalau aku menuruti perkataan Ayahku...kamu nggak akan percaya sama perasaan yang aku punya ke kamu.”

“Minhyun—”

“Aku suka sama kamu, Byungchan. Dan itu nggak akan berubah meskipun kamu benci sama aku sekarang.”

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Tidak menyangka Minhyun akan mengatakan itu — _lagi_. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

“Kamu nggak perlu jawab. Maaf, kalau yang terakhir waktu itu aku maksa kamu buat menjawab perasaan aku. Padahal aku tahu kamu udah sayang sama Seungwoo.” Minhyun tersenyum selagi mengatakannya. Meskipun begitu, Byungchan dapat melihat dengan jelas binar kesedihan di balik mata jernih pria itu.

“I'm stupid, aren't I?” Byungchan bertanya pelan.

Minhyun bertanya melalui tatapan matanya apa maksud dari perkataan pria itu barusan.

“Bahkan setelah semua ini...setelah dia ikut ngebohongin aku juga...aku masih sayang sama dia.”

Minhyun terdiam sebentar, kemudian, “that's what people called love.”

“Love shouldn't be this...hard. Shouldn't be this difficult.”

“That's why people fight when they're in love, Chan. Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. Love is...forgiving.”

Kini gantian Byungchan yang terdiam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil. “Aku pernah denger quotes itu.”

“See? Then it's valid.” Minhyun kembali tersenyum. Kali ini Byungchan benar-benar bisa melihat ketulusan pria itu. “I wasn’t lying when I said I liked you before. I meant that.”

Byungchan mengangguk pelan. “I...understand.”

“That's why.” Minhyun menarik napas. “That’s why I’m gonna get this arrangement nullified. I’m gonna get us out of this.”

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Byungchan merasakan harapannya yang sempat jatuh akibat sikap Seungwoo, mulai naik kembali. “Beneran?”

“I'm gonna fix it for us,” Minhyun berkata dengan yakin.

“Meskipun...meskipun bisa aja kamu membiarkan perjanjian itu? Jadi kamu bisa...” Byungchan tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Bisa apa?” Minhyun tertawa pelan. “Bisa maksa orang yang aku suka buat nikah sama aku? Tapi dalam hatinya aku tahu kalau dia mikirin orang lain?” Minhyun mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyesap kopinya pelan. Setelah menurunkannya kembali, pria itu bersandar dengan santai ke sandaran kursi dan berkata dengan pandangan yang sedikit menerawang. “Don’t you know that loving someone is putting their happiness first?”

_Loving someone is putting their happiness first…_

Byungchan terus memikirkan perkataan itu, sampai ia tidak sadar _handphone_ milik Minhyun yang ada di atas meja bergetar.

“Sebentar ya, Chan.” Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan menerima panggilan yang masuk dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Meskipun begitu, Byungchan dapat sedikit mendengar kata _Ayah_ keluar dari bibir pria itu.

Byungchan menyesap minumannya sendiri sambil menatap punggung Minhyun dengan sedikit penasaran. Kira-kira apa yang tengah diperbincangkan Minhyun dengan Ayahnya?

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Minhyun kembali dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Byungchan baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi pria itu sudah mendahuluinya.

“Ayahku mau ketemu kamu.”

Byungchan membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut.

“ _Sekarang._ “

* * *

Byungchan duduk di kursinya dengan kaku, meskipun alas yang didudukinya terasa begitu lembut dan empuk. Di sampingnya, postur Minhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

Sedari tadi mereka hanya diam, sementara seorang pria berumur pertengahan lima puluh menatap keduanya bergantian dengan tatapan puas.

“Sungguh kebetulan tadi saya dengar kalau Minhyun mau bertemu dengan kamu, Byungchan. Jadi saya bisa menghemat waktu banyak,” ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyum ramah yang pernah Byungchan lihat sewaktu di pesta. Senyuman itu terlihat... _menakutkan_ di mata Byungchan.

“Saya yakin kamu sudah tahu kenapa saya memanggil kamu, well, kamu dan Minhyun untuk datang ke sini.” Pria itu kemudian membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah map.

Jantung Byungchan rasanya jatuh sampai ke perut. Ia bisa mengira apa isi dari map tersebut.

“Saya butuh kalian berdua menandatangani ini.”

Sebelum Byungchan memberikan reaksi, Minhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ayahnya tajam. “Byungchan masih suami Seungwoo. Perjanjian itu nggak—”

 _Shit._ Byungchan mengumpat dalam hati. Ia lupa memberi tahu Minhyun soal yang satu itu.

_Kalau gitu, apa mungkin..._

“Nak, sepertinya kamu belum tahu kalau pernikahan Byungchan dengan Seungwoo itu tidak terdaftar secara resmi.”

Byungchan menatap pria itu dengan ngeri. _Bagaimana bisa..._

“Apa maksud Ayah?”

“Ayah dengar, Seungwoo tidak mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka. Benar, kan, nak Byungchan?”

Byungchan menelan salivanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar merasa _takut._

Minhyun pun ikut menanti jawabannya. Namun saat tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Byungchan, yang justru seolah membenarkan tuduhan tersebut, Minhyun kembali menoleh pada Ayahnya. “Saya nggak akan menandatangani berkas itu, Ayah.”

“Kalau begitu, akan Ayah sebarkan soal pernikahan Byungchan ke publik. Biar semua orang tahu kalau pernikahan mereka hanyalah pura-pura,” Ayah Minhyun menjawab keras. “Dan kamu bisa memperkirakan sendiri apa _efeknya_ bagi keluarga mereka.” Untuk kata yang terakhir, pria itu menunjuk Byungchan dengan gerakan dagunya.

Minhyun langsung terdiam. Dan Byungchan bertambah _takut_ saat membayangkan hal apa yang akan menimpa keluarganya nanti jika berita itu benar-benar tersebar.

“Kebetulan saya punya banyak waktu hari ini. Jadi kalian nggak akan bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini sampai perjanjian itu ditandatangani.”

Ayah Minhyun kemudian menyodorkan map itu ke arah Byungchan dan sebuah pulpen yang ada di atasnya. Pria itu kemudian menunggu dengan kedua tangan yang dipautkan dan ditumpu di bawah dagunya. Senyum puas kembali terlukis di wajah pria itu.

Byungchan tahu ia tidak punya pilihan lagi. Keputusan itu sudah final, bahkan sebelum ia dapat memikirkan opsi lain. Nama keluarganya yang dipertaruhkan di sini. Dan ini bukan sekadar rumor biasa mengenai hubungannya dengan Minhyun yang harus ia hadapi.

Ini juga berkaitan dengan Seungwoo. Nama keluarga pria itu pun dipertaruhkan di sini. Dan Byungchan tahu, pria itu yang akan disalahkan lebih banyak karena tidak mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka sejak awal.

_Loving someone is putting their happiness first…_

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Byungchan mengangkat pulpen itu.

_Byungchan mengangkat pulpen itu._


	40. Burnt

Byungchan ingat ia belum mengemasi barang-barangnya yang masih ada di rumah mereka — di rumahnya bersama Seungwoo.

Setelah memastikan bahwa hari Rabu itu Seungwoo benar-benar sedang bekerja di kantornya (Byungchan diam-diam mengirim pesan pada Subin), ia pergi ke sana dengan niat membawa baju-baju dan beberapa barang yang bisa ia masukkan ke dalam koper. Sisanya mungkin ia akan meminta tolong Subin untuk mengirim langsung ke rumah orang tuanya.

Lagi pula, ia tidak akan kembali ke sana lagi.

Saat dirinya sampai, para pelayan tetap menyambutnya seramah dan sesopan biasanya, meskipun ada keterkejutan di balik mata mereka. Ia tidak bertemu Madam Kim di ruang tengah maupun di dapur. Mungkin wanita itu sedang berada di ruangannya atau di perpustakaan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Byungchan segera naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya — _bekas_ kamarnya.

Sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak menempati kamar itu. Ada perasaan nostalgia yang cukup kuat saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Aroma kamar itu masih sama. Cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela masih sama. Letak perabotan juga masih sama dalam ingatannya.

Dan kasur itu....ia masih ingat saat dulu awal-awal mereka harus tidur bersama, sampai ke ingatan saat Seungwoo menciumnya dulu ketika mabuk, juga obrolan mereka pada tengah malam dengan dirinya yang berada di pelukan Seungwoo.

Byungchan menghela napas dan segera berjalan menuju lemari. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar itu karena takut dirinya akan semakin rindu dengan sosok yang selalu menemaninya di sana.

Setelah memasukkan baju-baju yang bisa dimuatnya dalam koper, baru Byungchan ingin menyeretnya keluar, terdengar ketukan pelan dari pintu kamar.

Untuk sedetik, Byungchan mengira yang akan masuk adalah Seungwoo. Namun wajah Madam Kim lah yang Byungchan lihat saat wanita itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

“Byungchan,” sapa wanita itu sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

“Madam Kim,” balas Byungchan tak kalah sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

“Tadi saya dengar dari orang-orang di bawah kalau kamu datang.” Wanita itu lalu memperhatikan koper besar yang ada di sebelah Byungchan. Tatapan wanita itu sedikit melembut saat bertanya, “itu aja yang mau kamu bawa?”

“Nanti sisanya saya mau minta tolong Subin untuk langsung kirim ke rumah saya saja.” Byungchan bahkan tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana wanita itu _seolah tahu_ alasannya mengemasi barang-barangnya seperti ini. Tentulah Madam Kim sudah mengetahui masalah yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Seungwoo.

Madam Kim menggeleng pelan. “Nanti biar saya saja yang urus.” Wanita itu terdiam sebentar. “You want to stay for lunch?”

“Oh, ehm...sepertinya nggak bisa, Madam, saya masih ada urusan setelah ini.”

“Oh, begitu...”

Setelahnya, suasana di kamar itu kembali hening. Baru saja Byungchan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbasa-basi dan izin segera pergi, Madam Kim sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Byungchan sedikit kaget.

“Kamu tahu, semenjak kamu...nggak kembali ke rumah ini lagi, Seungwoo pun nggak menempati kamar ini. Dia terkadang masih kembali untuk makan malam atau bekerja di ruangannya, tapi setelah itu, dia akan langsung pergi ke apartemennya.”

Byungchan hanya diam.

“Ini cuma asumsi saya, tapi...” Wanita itu kemudian menatap Byungchan lekat-lekat. “Sepertinya dia juga rindu sama kamu.”

“Saya—”

“The flowers,” Madam Kim segera memotong ucapannya. “The flowers that you always put in his room...I think it's withered already. Do you mind if I ask you to change it? Before you go?”

Byungchan ingin menolak. Ia benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari rumah itu. Tapi tatapan memohon dari Madam Kim membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Lagi pula, ia hanya diminta untuk mengganti bunga yang ada di ruangan Seungwo. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jadi Byungchan pun mengangguk. “Oke, tapi habis itu saya akan segera pulang.”

Madam Kim tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya pelan. “Terima kasih, Byungchan.” Wanita itu lalu menunjuk kopernya. “Ini biar saya saja yang urus. Kamu langsung ke ruangan Seungwoo saja biar bisa menghemat waktu.”

Byungchan mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri mengikuti alur rutinitas yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Pertama, ia akan pergi ke taman untuk memetik bunga mawar. Kedua, mencari vas baru yang sudah diisi air, lalu ketiga, menggantinya dengan vas lama yang ada di ruangan Seungwoo.

Namun saat semua sudah ia lakukan dan yang tersisa tinggal masuk ke ruangan pria itu, Byungchan berhenti dengan ragu. Entah kenapa, ia jadi teringat akan semua kenangan yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus yang pernah terjadi di ruangan itu.

Tapi Byungchan juga ingat, di sanalah pertama kalinya Seungwoo mengajaknya berkencan.

Dan entah kenapa, memori itulah yang justru paling menempel di otaknya.

Sama seperti tadi ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya lagi setelah sekian lama, saat Byungchan membuka pintu masuk ke ruangan itu, ada rasa familier dan _rindu_ yang dirasakannya. Beda dengan suasana kamarnya tadi, ruangan itu...terasa lebih _hidup_. Mungkin karena — seperti kata Madam Kim — Seungwoo masih pulang ke rumah untuk bekerja di ruangan ini, jadi Byungchan pun dapat menghidu aroma samar parfum maskulin yang biasanya menempel di tubuh pria itu.

Perlahan, Byungchan menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju jendela tempat biasanya vas itu diletakkan. Benar kata Madam Kim, bunga yang ada di vas itu sudah layu. Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya selagi menukar vasnya dengan yang baru. _Kenapa Seungwoo nggak minta pelayan aja, sih, buat gantiin vasnya? Kan jelek kalau dibiarinin layu begini..._

Sambil membawa vas yang lama, Byungchan langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi sesuatu yang _tidak pernah dilihatnya_ sebelumnya, menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia berhenti. Tanpa sadar, kakinya justru melangkah menuju meja kerja pria itu.

Meja itu biasanya rapi dan bersih tanpa noda. Di atasnya hanya ada komputer, beberapa kertas, dan juga alat tulis. Namun kali ini, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Byungchan.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah melihat ada bingkai foto di atas meja itu.

Byungchan langsung berhenti begitu foto yang ada di dalam bingkai bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas. Ia terpekur lama, sebelum mengambil bingkai itu dengan pelan.

Untuk apa Seungwoo memajang foto ini?

Pikirannya diinterupsi oleh nada dering _handphone_ yang terdengar dari dalam kantungnya.

“Halo?” ucap Byungchan setengah fokus karena matanya masih terpaku pada foto di dalam bingkai yang dipegangnya.

 _“Byungchan? Kamu lagi di mana?”_ Terdengar suara Minhyun dari seberang sana.

“Hmm...lagi di rumah yang dulu, habis packing. Kenapa?”

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari seberang sana. _“Chan, we really need to fix it.”_

Byungchan hanya bergumam panjang.

_“Kok, kamu kedengarannya santai gitu, sih? We signed the paper, Chan!”_

“Emang kamu udah nemuin cara?” tanya Byungchan dengan nada lelah sambil meletakkan bingkai itu kembali ke atas meja.

_“No, not yet. But we'll find a way. Will you come over? So we can talk and figure things out together?”_

“Oke, oke, habis ini aku ke rumah kamu.”

_“Okay, I'll be waiting. Bye, Chan.”_

Setelah Minhyun memutus panggilan tersebut, mata Byungchan kembali terpaku pada foto di dalam bingkai. Ia merenung cukup lama sampai akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu.

Byungchan menatap cincin perak yang masih melingkar di jarinya. Kemudian secara perlahan, ia melepas cincin itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa ia masih menyimpan cincin ini? Pernikahan mereka tidak resmi, jadi ia merasa tidak berhak untuk terus menyimpannya.

Meskipun begitu, rasanya aneh saat cincin itu terlepas dari jarinya. Byungchan sudah terlalu terbiasa memakainya, sehingga rasanya seperti langsung ada yang janggal dan _kosong_ begitu cincin itu tak lagi melingkar di sana. Meskipun cincin itu disematkan di jarinya tidak dalam keadaan mereka saling mencintai, tetapi tetap saja, Byungchan merasa sedih saat harus melepasnya.

Dengan sengaja, Byungchan meletakkan cincin itu di dekat bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja Seungwoo. Sebuah ironi, karena yang dilihatnya dalam bingkai tersebut adalah foto pernikahan dirinya dengan Seungwoo. Dalam foto itu, mereka terlihat tengah bertatapan saat pernikahan itu telah dianggap sah dan mereka _berciuman_ untuk pertama kalinya.

Entah siapa yang mengambil foto ini, tetapi di sana, mereka terlihat seperti dua orang yang benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Setelah memandang sekeliling ruangan itu sekali lagi, Byungchan akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu dan tidak pernah berbalik lagi.

* * *

Byungchan dan Minhyun duduk saling berhadapan di kursi ruang makan kelurga Hwang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pria di hadapannya terlihat serius sekali, seolah tengah menghadapi soal ujian yang sangat sulit diselesaikan. Byungchan hampir saja tersenyum, tetapi ia menahannya. Ia tahu, Minhyun yang paling berusaha di sini karena merasa bersalah padanya. Dan Byungchan membiarkan saja pria itu meskipun ia sendiri sudah merasa putus asa.

Minhyun akhirnya menghela napas. “We're hopeless,” ujar pria itu seolah baru menyadari sesuatu yang Byungchan sudah ketahui sejak kertas perjanjian itu mereka berdua tandatangani.

“I’ve been thinking about this for the past twenty-four hours, and I’m still coming up empty. We can’t just walk in with some whiteout and cover up our signatures. We signed. We both signed it,” Minhyun berkata sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. “Aku nggak mau ini terjadi sama kamu, tapi aku nggak tahu pilihan apa yang kita punya.”

Byungchan mengangguk pelan. “Tapi biasanya...selalu ada cara di saat-saat kayak gini.”

“Maksud kamu? Kayak keajaiban gitu? Tiba-tiba ada yang nolong kita gitu buat ngehancurin perjanjian itu?”

Byungchan mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tahu itu terdengar absurd.

“But, you know,” Minhyun maju dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Byungchan — berusaha memberinya kekuatan. “I want to believe that. Really.”

Keseriusan dan tekad pria itu entah kenapa membangkitkan semangat kecil di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Minhyun yang biasanya selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah kini terlihat begitu kalut, tetapi juga berapi-api dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Byungchan sadar, bahwa mereka berdiri di atas perahu yang sama. Mereka menghadapi kesulitan yang sama. Byungchan tidak sendiri, mereka bisa mencari jalan keluarnya. Pasti ada celah yang bisa dimasuki.

Namun sebelum itu, ada yang tiba-tiba ingin ia katakan pada Minhyun.

“You're really a good person, Minhyun.”

Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Byungchan dengan bingung. “Hm?”

“Aku bilang, kamu itu orang baik.”

“Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

“Karena kamu...orang paling sincere yang pernah aku temui? Maksudku, dari dulu kamu selalu bantuin aku. Dan walaupun ternyata waktu itu kamu udah bohong, tapi aku tahu kamu tulus bantuin aku. Buat urusan kafe...terus sekarang juga.”

Telinga pria itu terlihat sedikit memerah. “Please don't say that.”

“Kamu inget nggak, omongan kamu dulu yang di ruangan santai itu? Kamu bilang, kamu kangen sama Minhyun versi yang dulu tinggal di Busan. Tapi menurut aku, sekarang pun kamu masih sama dengan Minhyun yang dulu itu. Yah, walaupun aku nggak tahu masa kecil kamu gimana, tapi aku bisa ngerasain kalau kamu masih Minhyun yang sama-sama baik sejak dulu sampai sekarang.”

Pria itu menggeleng. “You have no idea how selfish I am.”

“Everyone is selfish,” balas Byungchan dengan ringan.

“Yah, termasuk waktu aku bilang nggak bisa ngehancurin perjanjian itu ke kamu pertama kali.”

“Well...” Byungchan tidak bisa membantah yang satu itu.

“Tapi nggak ada yang lebih memberatkan aku selain ngelibatin kamu dalam hal ini. Kamu ngerti, kan?”

“Iya...aku paham, kok.” Byungchan terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, “you don’t want to be with the person you care for when you know it’s not for real.”

Minhyun mengangguk dengan serius. “Aku takut rasanya bisa jadi kayak...mimpi buruk, Chan. Aku nggak bohong kalau bilang masih berharap kamu mau sama aku, tapi aku maunya itu terjadi karena keinginan kamu sendiri. Dan kalau kamu nggak mau, aku mau kamu tetap bahagia, dengan siapa pun itu.”

Byungchan tersenyum dan kini gantian ia yang meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan pria itu. “And that’s exactly what I mean when I say you’re sincere. This is the you that I want you to be, no matter what.”

“But this is the me that can’t survive in my father’s business, Chan.”

“Then maybe you don’t belong there.” Tiba-tiba, suara seorang wanita terdengar dari arah pintu yang membatasi ruang makan dengan ruang tengah rumah Minhyun.

Byungchan dan Minhyun menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara tersebut, dan Byungchan dibuat sedikit terkejut saat sosok wanita yang tidak asing berdiri di sana dengan mata yang terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. Penampilan Ibu Minhyun masih secantik dan seanggun saat Byungchan temui terakhir kali. Tetapi kali itu tidak ada senyum penuh makna yang terukir di wajahnya, melainkan kerutan penuh kesedihan setelah mendengar ucapan putranya.

“Mama...” Minhyun berkata pelan, lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Ibunya.

“Sayang...” Tangan wanita itu menggapai wajah putranya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. “Maafin Mama...Mama nggak tahu kalau selama ini kamu merasa terpaksa ngejalanin ini semua...”

Byungchan melihat Minhyun menggeleng. “Ini bukan salah Mama...”

“Harusnya Mama nggak ngasih tahu Ayah kamu soal...soal pernikahan Byungchan sama Seungwoo...” Ibunya melanjutkan dengan nada menyesal.

Byungchan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan terkejut. Jadi Ayah Minhyun mengetahui soal pernikahan Byungchan dengan Seungwoo yang tidak terdaftar secara resmi dari istrinya sendiri?

“Apa? Jadi Mama yang ngasih tau Ayah? Mama tahu dari mana?” Minhyun melepaskan tangan wanita itu dan mengambil langkah mundur.

“Mama...selama ini ikut mengawasi Byungchan tanpa sepengetahuan Ayah kamu...karena Mama pikir...kamu bakal bahagia kalau bisa bersama dia...karena Mama tahu kamu suka sama dia.” Kini air mata mulai turun dan membasahi pipi wanita itu. “Mama berpikir persis seperti Ayah kamu...Mama kira yang terpenting itu hasilnya, dan cara apa pun untuk mendapatkan hasil itu pasti bisa kamu terima...”

“Ma...” Minhyun hanya membalas dengan lemah. “Aku emang suka Byungchan, tapi nggak dengan cara seperti ini. Lagi pula, tujuan Ayah itu untuk balas dendam, Ma. Sedangkan aku udah coba nolak rencana itu dari dulu...”

“Mama tahu...tapi keadaan keluarga kita dulu...” Wanita itu semakin terisak.

“Iya, keadaan kita dulu emang cukup parah. Tapi kita berhasil bangkit lagi, kan? Aku juga mau belajar dan bantuin usaha Ayah. Tapi, tolong, Ma...nggak dengan cara seperti ini...” Minhyun kembali mendekat dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Byungchan hanya terdiam di bangkunya sambil menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar memenuhi ruang makan tersebut. Sesekali Minhyun akan mengeluarkan kata-kata penghibur untuk menenangkan Ibunya.

“Mama...Mama bisa bantuin kamu...” ucap wanita itu begitu Minhyun mengendurkan pelukannya.

Jantung Byungchan mulai berdegup kencang saat tatapan wanita itu mengarah padanya. “Saya...bisa bantu kamu dan Minhyun keluar dari rencana ini.”

“Ma, tapi gimana cara—”

“Ada laci kecil yang tersembunyi di bawah laci meja kerja Ayah kamu. Untuk buka lacinya, kamu butuh passcode. 2-0-9-6. Itu passcodenya. Kamu tahu...kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu cari di sana.”

Minhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Ibunya barusan. Sedangkan Byungchan langsung berdiri dari duduknya sampai menimbulkan suara kursi yang berdecit nyaring.

Minhyun menoleh pada Byungchan, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pria itu segera berlari keluar. Byungchan mengikuti Minhyun, meskipun pria itu jauh lebih cepat karena begitu sampai di sebuah ruangan kerja, temannya itu sudah berjongkok di depan sebuah laci. Byungchan mendekatinya dengan napas yang tersengal selagi melihat Minhyun memasukkan _passcode_ sesuai arahan Ibunya.

_Klik_

Byungchan ikut berjongkok saat Minhyun menarik laci kecil itu dan menumpahkan semua isinya ke lantai. Di sana terdapat banyak kertas, tetapi hanya satu yang sama-sama mereka cari.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Byungchan menemukan map yang sama persis dengan yang waktu itu disodorkan padanya saat ia menandatangi perjanjian tersebut. Dengan tangan yang semakin berkeringat, Byungchan menarik map itu dan membukanya.

“Minhyun! Ini—”

Minhyun berhenti mencari dan segera menarik kertas yang dipegang Byungchan untuk memastikan isinya. Setelah membacanya berulang kali, sekaligus memeriksa apakah ada kertas penting lainnya, mereka terduduk di lantai sambil menghembuskan napas lega.

“So,” Byungchan memulai sambil tersenyum lebar. “I guess miracle does exist, huh?”

Minhyun tertawa dengan lepas. “It does.”

“Terus mau kita hancurin gimana kertas itu?” tanya Byungchan sambil menunjuk kertas yang masih ada di tangan Minhyun dengan gerakan dagunya.

“Let's burn it.”

Byungchan membuka mulutnya karena terkejut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangguk dan berdiri dengan bersemangat. “What are you waiting for then?”

Minhyun lalu ikut berdiri dan mereka kembali berlari menuju dapur. Dengan cepat, Minhyun mengambil pemantik api yang ada di dalam salah satu laci. Selagi berjalan melewati dapur, Ibu Minhyun terlihat tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Ibunya mengangguk saat mereka lewat, juga memberikan senyum penuh makna seperti yang dulu pernah Byungchan terima sendiri.

Barulah saat Byungchan melewati wanita itu, obrolannya terdengar.

“Nggak, sayang. Aku juga nggak tahu gimana bisa mereka buka laci itu. Iya, dan sekarang mereka...lagi bakar kertas itu selama kita bicara. Apa? Oh, nggak, nggak. Mana bisa aku berhentiin mereka?”

Byungchan tersenyum kecil, lalu segera menyusul Minhyun menuju halaman belakang rumah Keluarga Hwang tersebut. Pria itu sudah siap dengan kertas yang direntangkan di udara — di bawah sinar matahari sore dan ditemani sedikit tiupan angin musim semi.

“Do you wanna do the honors?” tanya Minhyun sambil mengulurkan pemantik itu ke arah Byungchan.

Byungchan memutar kedua bola matanya, tetapi menerima juga benda yang diulurkan oleh Minhyun. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menyalakannya sampai api kecil itu muncul, mulai merambat dan melahap kertas itu secara cepat. Dimulai dari bawah, dari tanda tangan mereka berdua, dan terus ke atas sampai mendekati jari Minhyun. Pria itu langsung melepas sisa kertas yang dipegangnya dan mereka berdua melihat bagaimana ujung terakhir kertas itu lenyap dimakan api.

Setelah sisa api itu Minhyun injak dengan sepatunya, mereka berdua mengangkat wajah dan saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum lebar. Rasanya begitu damai dan tenteram, sampai—

“Hwang Minhyun!!”

Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat Ayah Minhyun tengah berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan amarah. Sedangnya istrinya mengikuti dari belakang dengan langkah yang lebih santai.

“Apa-apaan ini?! Apa maksud kamu membakar kertas perjanjian itu?!”

“Halo, Ayah,” Minhyun menyapa Ayahnya dengan intonasi datar.

Ayahnya terlihat semakin marah sambil menatap Byungchan dan putranya bergantian. “Kalian sudah gila?! Kalian baru aja membakar dokumen penting!”

“Kalau dokumen itu nggak penting, justru nggak akan aku bakar, Yah.”

“Minhyun!!” Ayahnya mulai menaikkan oktaf suaranya. “Kamu sadar apa yang udah kamu perbuat?! Kamu tahu, kamu terlibat masalah besar sekarang!”

“Iya,” Minhyun menjawab dengan tenang. “Aku tahu. Tapi aku nggak nyesal sama sekali.”

Ayah Minhyun terlihat seolah akan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Pria itu kemudian menoleh ka arah Byungchan dan menunjuknya dengan ganas. “Kamu...kamu yang akan nerima semua ini nanti. Kamu yang akan menyesal dan—”

“Nggak, Ayah.” Minhyun maju dan berdiri di depan Ayahnya. “Aku nggak akan ngebiarinin Ayah gangguin Byungchan atau keluarganya lagi. Cukup dengan semua rencana balas dendam Ayah. Jangan dilanjutin lagi.”

“Dan kenapa kamu berani memutuskan seenaknya?!”

“Karena ada aku, sayang.” Ibu Minhyun yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan, ikut maju dan berdiri di sebelah putranya. “Aku juga nggak mau lagi dukung rencana konyol kamu itu. Siapa yang tahu kalau rencana kamu itu bisa jadi bumerang nantinya? Kamu mau keadaan keluarga kita jatuh lagi?” Intonasi wanita itu terdengar keras dengan mata yang menatap tajam suaminya.

Sebelum Byungchan menyaksikan lebih jauh pertengkaran keluarga tersebut, Minhyun mendorong punggungnya. “Go, Byungchan. You're free now. And I think, you need to call someone now.” Minhyun memberikan tatapan penuh arti padanya. Byungchan mengangguk paham, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman milik Keluarga Hwang tersebut.

Selagi berjalan, Byungchan mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dengan terburu-buru. Byungchan tahu siapa _orang_ yang dimaksud Minhyun untuk segera dihubunginya. Namun Minhyun tidak tahu bahwa Byungchan telah membuat keputusan lain.

Panggilannya dijawab setelah nada dering kedua.

“Halo, Wooseok? Apa tawaran dari kamu waktu itu masih berlaku?”


	41. Last Chance

_Rumah_ tidak memiliki makna yang sama lagi bagi Seungwoo. Terutama, setelah seseorang yang biasanya tidur di sampingnya tidak lagi menempati rumah itu.

“Byungchan tadi siang dateng ke sini.”

Seungwoo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah wanita yang sudah dipercayainya bertahun-tahun dan ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

Madam Kim tidak memberikan waktu bagi Seungwoo untuk merespons karena wanita itu langsung berjalan mendekatinya. “Tadi dia ke sini buat bawa baju-baju sama beberapa barangnya. Nggak lama, karena dia juga langsung pergi habis gantiin bunga yang ada di ruangan kamu.”

Seungwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Fakta bahwa Byungchan telah mengemasi barang-barangnya, membuat Seungwoo merasa semakin kehilangan harapannya.

“I'll call you when dinner is ready.” Madam Kim menempuk bahu Seungwoo pelan sambil tersenyum.

Seungwoo mengangguk pelan. “Terima kasih, Madam Kim.”

Semenjak Byungchan _pergi_ , Seungwoo hanya kembali ke rumah itu untuk makan malam dan bekerja di ruangannya. Ia tidak berani melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka yang dulu, apalagi tidur di atas kasurnya, karena tahu hanya akan semakin mengingatkannya dengan sosok Byungchan.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Seungwoo menyalakan lampu dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada yang berbeda, kecuali tirai jendela yang sedikit tersingkap, sehingga memperlihatkan vas serta bunga mawar baru yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukannya ia tidak sadar bahwa bunga yang lama sudah layu, hanya saja ia terlalu enggan untuk menggantinya sendiri atau meminta orang lain. Baginya, hanya Byungchan yang boleh melakukan hal itu.

Seungwoo berjalan mendekati ambang jendela dan menyentuh kelopaknya yang terasa lembut di tangannya. Bunga itu masih terlihat segar dan ada aroma lembut samar yang masih bisa diciumnya. Seungwoo membayangkan bagaimana tadi Byungchan datang ke ruangannya, lalu mengganti vas bunga tersebut.

Ia rindu sekali dengan pria itu.

Seungwoo menghela napas, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia masih harus membaca satu laporan yang tersisa dari pekerjaannya hari ini. Namun saat ingin duduk, ada benda berkilau yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seungwoo tertegun saat menyadari benda apa itu.

Diletakkan tepat di samping bingkai berisi foto dirinya dengan Byungchan di hari pernikahan mereka, ada sebuah cincin perak yang sangat dikenalinya karena ia pun memiliki cincin yang sama dan masih melingkar di jarinya hingga kini. Namun melihat cincin itu kini ada di atas mejanya, itu berarti Byungchan sudah benar-benar membuat keputusan.

Mungkin benar dengan adanya anggapan bahwa kita tidak akan merasakan kehadiran seseorang, sampai orang itu menghilang dari kehidupan.

Seungwoo benar-benar mengerti arti dari perkataan itu sekarang.

Rasanya dulu bisa melihat Byungchan setiap hari telah menjadi suatu rutinitasnya. Kebiasaan. Sampai ia melupakan fakta bahwa pria itu bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja. Seperti sekarang.

Dan Seungwoo tahu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Byungchan karena di sini semua terjadi karena kesalahannya. Kebohongannya. Kebodohannya. Keraguannya. Juga ketidakyakinannya atas perasaannya sendiri.

Namun saat Seungwoo mulai merasakan _arti_ Byungchan dalam kehidupannya, di saat itu juga lah ia kehilangan sosok yang selalu membuatnya tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah.

Saat Seungwoo menyadari bahwa Byungchan adalah _rumahnya_ , pria itu telah meninggalkannya dan mencari _rumah lain_.

Perlahan, Seungwoo mengambil cincin itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Cincin perak itu selalu terlihat cantik di jari lentik Byungchan. Namun siapa sangka, kini pemiliknya sendiri yang menanggalkannya.

Seungwoo menggenggam cincin itu dengan erat. Tiba-tiba ia tidak memiliki hasrat lagi untuk bekerja. Tiba-tiba ia merasa muak, dan pergi dari ruangan itu sepertinya adalah keputusan yang lebih baik.

Meskipun kini tidak ada tempat yang mampu membuatnya beristirahat dengan nyaman selain di samping pria itu.

* * *

**5 hari kemudian**

“Tuan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu. Katanya dia ada urusan penting.”

Seungwoo yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu di layar komputernya, mengernyitkan kening, lalu menatap Seungsik yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. “Siapa?”

“Tuan Hwang Minhyun.”

“Minhyun?” Seungwoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut asistennya “Tolong suruh dia masuk.”

“Baik, Tuan.”

Seungwoo menghentikan fokusnya pada layar komputer dan menunggu kedatangan pria itu. Ia penasaran, apa yang membuat Minhyun tiba-tiba datang ke kantornya?

Saat Minhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya, Seungwoo tidak dapat membaca ekspresi pria itu. Minhyun terlihat tenang, bahkan nyaris santai saat berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu menunjuk kursi di depan Seungwoo dan bertanya, “boleh duduk di sini?”

“Ah, iya, silakan.”

Pria itu kemudian duduk dan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan Seungwoo sekilas. Seungwoo hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan pria itu berbicara terlebih dahulu.

“Jadi, mau langsung ke intinya, atau...” Minhyun sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya dan menunggu Seungwoo ikut bersuara.

Seungwoo menghela napas. “What brings you here?”

“We both signed the paper,” ujar Minhyun tidak sampai lima detik kemudian.

Lidah Seungwoo tiba-tiba terasa kelu, sehingga tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluarkannya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan jantungnya seolah jatuh ke dasar perutnya sendiri.

“Kamu tahu apa yang bisa kami lakukan selanjutnya kalau perjanjian itu udah ditandatangani.”

Seungwoo ingin bertanya apa itu berarti mereka kini telah menikah? Apa mereka telah mendaftarkan pernikahan itu? Tapi bibirnya masih terkunci rapat. Ia hanya menatap Minhyun dengan badannya yang terasa sangat kaku.

“But we burned it.”

“Kalian...” _Apa?_

“Kita udah bakar kertas itu. Tepat di depan Ayahku. Jadi sekarang nggak ada perjanjian apa pun lagi yang mengikat Byungchan.”

“Kenapa?” Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu Seungwoo lontarkan. _Kenapa?_ Bukankah Minhyun menyukai Byungchan?

“Karena kata Byungchan, dia udah menyayangi seseorang.” Minhyun menatapnya penuh arti. “Kata Byungchan, walaupun orang itu udah bohong sama dia, tapi dia masih sayang. Dan nggak perlu jadi jenius buat nebak siapa orang itu.”

Lidah Seungwoo kembali terasa kelu. Namun kali ini untuk alasan yang berbeda.

“Dulu waktu kita ketemu, kamu pernah bilang kalau Byungchan tahu yang sebenernya, kita berdua bisa sama-sama kehilangan dia,” Minhyun mengatakannya dengan tatapan yang sangat serius. “We both lost him now. But it's not too late to get him back. For YOU to get him back.”

“I thought you...like him.” Seungwoo masih tidak dapat memproses semua informasi yang baru saja didengarnya.

Minhyun mendengus pelan. “For your information, I've confessed to him three times. Tapi jawaban dia selalu sama.”

“I don't deserve him.”

“No one deserves him.” Minhyun menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan tajam. “Terutama setelah apa yang kita perbuat sama dia. Tapi aku mau lihat Byungchan bahagia, dan sekarang cuma satu orang yang bisa mewujudkan hal itu.”

“He won't forgive me,” ucap Seungwoo dengan kaku.

“Wah, nggak nyangka pemimpin perusahaan Han yang terkenal itu ternyata gampang menyerah kayak gini,” balas Minhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu sedikit memajukan badannya dan berkata dengan intonasi yang lebih rendah. “Look, I know you haven't told your father about your marriage. But my father knows and I'm afraid I can't hold him any longer to not say anything about it in front of public. Intinya, kamu masih ada waktu buat bawa Byungchan kembali dan meresmikan pernikahan kalian.” Minhyun menghela napas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. “Itu kalau kamu nggak mau termakan oleh berita yang nantinya bakal tersebar.”

“Let it spread. Say it's all my fault.”

“Apa?” Minhyun menyipitkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

“Kalau aku mau bawa Byungchan kembali, aku mau semuanya dimulai dari nol. Aku nggak mau ada kebohongan lagi,” jawab Seungwoo dengan tegas.

“Seungwoo,” Minhyun menyebut nama pria itu dengan frustrasi. Kalau ini tidak dirinya lakukan demi Byungchan, ia pasti sudah memukul kepala orang itu keras-keras. “Do you know why Byungchan signed the paper? It's not merely to protect his family. Dia nggak mau berita pernikahan kalian yang nggak resmi itu tersebar dan jadi bumerang buat kalian. He's trying to protect you!”

Seungwoo terdiam. Ia berusaha menyerap semua perkataan Minhyun barusan.

“Kamu bilang mau mulai dari nol, mulai dari awal. Then you can start from seeking his forgiveness. Aku yakin sebenernya Byungchan sendiri mau maafin kamu, tapi dia juga butuh waktu.”

Benarkah? Seungwoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Benarkah Byungchan bisa memaafkannya jika dia berusaha meminta maaf? Bisakah mereka memulai semuanya dari awal, tanpa ada kebohongan yang terlibat?

_You know I'll forgive you...eventually._

Seungwoo tiba-tiba teringat dengan salah satu perkataan Byungchan di malam hari saat mereka untuk pertama kalinya tidur tanpa ada jarak yang membatasi. Dan Seungwoo ingin memercayai jawaban itu sekali lagi.

Pada akhirnya...Byungchan akan memaafkannya.

“Di mana Byungchan?”

Ada senyum kecil terbit di wajah Minhyun saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari pria di hadapannya. Sayangnya, pria itu tidak akan menyukai jawabannya setelah ini.

“He left.”

“What do you mean he left?” Seungwoo bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

“Exactly like what it means. Byungchan pergi sehari setelah perjanjian itu kami hancurin. Ke luar negeri, lebih tepatnya.”

“Kamu nggak tahu dia pergi ke mana?”

Minhyun mengedikkan bahunya. “Yang aku tahu, dia dibantuin Wooseok. Jadi kemungkinan besar, cuma Wooseok yang tahu ke mana Byungchan pergi.”

“Wooseok?” Seungwoo melafalkan nama temannya itu dengan bingung. _Kenapa Wooseok?_

Belum sempat Seungwoo bertanya lagi, Minhyun segera berdiri dan meluruskan kemejanya. “Well, kalau gitu kayaknya tugasku selesai di sini. Sisanya harus kamu sendiri yang ngurus. Sementara itu, aku akan berusaha nahan Ayahku untuk nggak ngomong apa-apa.”

Seungwoo ikut berdiri dan berjalan memutari mejanya untuk menepuk pundak Minhyun pelan. “Thanks...”

“Anytime,” Minhyun menjawab ringan. Pria itu terdiam sebentar ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu.

“Aku serius waktu bilang mau lihat Byungchan bahagia.”

Seungwoo membalas keseriusan pria itu dengan anggukan yakin. “I promise.”

Minhyun tersenyum, kemudian pria itu membuka pintu dan menghilang di baliknya — meninggalkan Seungwoo yang segera meraih _handphone_ -nya dari kantung dan menghubungi seseorang.

Saat panggilannya diangkat, Seungwoo tidak berbasa-basi.

“Seok? Di mana Byungchan?”


	42. Surprise

Exeter adalah sebuah kota kecil di Devon, Inggris, yang jumlah penduduknya tidak lebih dari dua ratus ribu orang. Dengan dikelilingi bangunan-bangunan khas kuno Inggris, di sanalah Byungchan menghabiskan waktunya beberapa hari belakangan.

Jauh dari keluarganya, teman-temannya, maupun dari sosok yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Byungchan tidak menyangka Wooseok akan menawarinya untuk 'kabur' sementara ke kota kecil ini. Padahal awalnya, Byungchan mengira temannya itu akan menawarinya untuk pergi ke Australia, yaitu negara yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dulu. Tapi Wooseok malah menawarinya untuk pergi ke Inggris karena teman Jinhyuk dari Korea bernama Kang Hanna yang tinggal di sana baru saja membuka kafe kecil. Wanita yang Byungchan panggil Kak Hanna tersebut juga memiliki kamar lebih di apartemennya, sehingga Byungchan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari akomodasi dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Wanita itu baik dan menyambut Byungchan seolah teman lamanya sendiri. Ia juga tidak bertanya apa pun dan memilih untuk mengangkat topik-topik ringan, seperti tips menjalankan kafe dan sebagainya. Walaupun Byungchan tidak begitu berpengalaman, tetapi ia dengan senang hati menceritakan pengalamannya sendiri saat bersama Wooseok dulu.

Hal yang membuat Byungchan senang menghabiskan waktu di sana, selain karena suasananya yang tidak begitu ramai, apartemen Hanna pun terletak di dekat pantai, begitu juga dengan kafe milik wanita itu. Jadi setiap pagi setelah berolahraga, ia ikut bersama Hanna menyiapkan kafe itu dibuka untuk umum ditemani oleh suara deburan ombak.

Di sana, ia bisa melupakan semua masalahnya untuk sejenak. Ia mampu berpikir lebih jernih dan menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti begitu kembali ke Korea, meskipun belum tahu kapan waktu yang tepat itu akan tiba.

Hanna sendiri bilang, Byungchan boleh tinggal di sana untuk sementara selama yang dia mau.

“Sometimes you need to run away from all your problems,” ujar wanita itu suatu hari setelah akhirnya Byungchan berani menceritakan sedikit soal permasalahan yang tengah dihadapinya di Korea.

Kalau bisa, rasanya Byungchan ingin tinggal di tempat itu untuk selamanya. Namun hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Ada bayangan seorang pria yang selalu ia rindukan setiap malam. Ia tidak berani bertanya pada Wooseok atau Minhyun apakah Seungwoo kira-kira mencarinya? Namun melihat di hari ketujuh Byungchan melarikan diri tanpa adanya tanda-tanda pria itu mencoba menghubunginya, Byungchan berkesimpulan mungkin, _mungkin_ , Seungwoo pun telah menyerah.

Setiap hari, Byungchan selalu membuka portal berita untuk memantau apakah tiba-tiba ada rumor yang tersebar mengenai pernikahannya yang tidak sah itu. Tetapi di setiap penghujung malam, Byungchan mampu menghembuskan napas lega karena keadaan di sana sepertinya berjalan damai.

Tetap saja, rasanya seperti masih ada yang _salah_. Byungchan tidak bisa menikmati kedamaian itu untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ingin dia pikirkan karena dirinya tahu persis apa penyebabnya.

Sampai di hari kedelapan Byungchan tinggal di sana.

Byungchan tengah berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Itu hari Senin dan suasana sore di pantai tidak begitu ramai karena orang-orang masih bekerja. Hanya ada tiga anak yang tengah bermain bersama anjing mereka, juga beberapa orang yang menikmati suasana itu sendirian seperti dirinya. Byungchan bersenandung pelan sambil memandang ujung lautan yang ditelan oleh cakrawala. Pikirannya mulai menjelajah ke hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti, apa rasanya jika ia bisa berenang sampai ke ujung sana? Bagaimana kalau di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan hiu? Apakah di dalam lautan dia bisa benar-benar menemukan harta karun?

Pikirannya yang _ngalor-ngidul_ diinterupsi oleh getaran _handphone_ yang ada di dalam kantung jaketnya. Byungchan mengambilnya dan melihat nama 'Kak Hanna' tampil di layar depan.

“Halo, Kak? Ada apa?” sapa Byungchan pertama kali begitu sambungan itu ia angkat.

_“Byungchan? Kamu masih di pantai?”_

“Iya, Kak, masih kok.”

_“Can you come to the cafe now? I need your help.”_

“Oh, bisa, Kak. Oke, aku ke sana sekarang, ya.”

_“Great! Thanks, Byungchan!”_

Hanna memang sering meminta bantuannya untuk menjaga kafe jika wanita itu ada keperluan sebentar di luar, atau bahkan menjadi _waiter_ dadakan kalau sedang ramai pengunjung. Byungchan tidak keberatan, ia malah menyukai kesibukan yang diberikan Hanna padanya di sana. Setidaknya, itu bisa mendistraksi pikirannya agar tidak memikirkan _seseorang_.

Jadi Byungchan berpikir, mungkin wanita itu tengah kerepotan dan membutuhkan bantuannya sekarang juga. Sambil mengantungi _handphone_ -nya kembali ke kantung, Byungchan berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kafe Hanna yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

_Cring Cring_

Bel yang ada di atas pintu kafe berbunyi saat Byungchan melangkah masuk. Ia langsung menghampiri Hanna yang terlihat tengah menyiapkan sebuah minuman.

“Kak, perlu bantuan apa?” tanya Byungchan tanpa berbasa-basi.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan meletakkan nampan dengan secangkir kopi di atasnya, lalu mendorongnya pelan ke arah Byungchan. “Tolong anterin ini ke meja yang di ujung sana, ya. Yang ada laki-laki duduk sendirian itu.”

Sebenarnya Byungchan sedikit bingung karena saat dia masuk dan melihat isi kafe sekilas, sepertinya sedang tidak banyak pengunjung di sore hari itu. Tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan protes dan hanya mengangguk sambil membawa nampan tersebut ke arah yang ditunjuk Hanna.

Ia melihat seorang pria tengah duduk di ujung ruangan yang menghadap ke arah laut. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana _jeans_. Tidak ada yang terlihat spesial dari penampilannya. Pria itu duduk membelakangi meja kasir, sehingga Byungchan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ia melangkah mendekat.

Anehnya, langkah Byungchan semakin memelan begitu ia berada tepat di belakang pria itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa pria itu sedikit familier dari belakang.

Nama _seseorang_ muncul begitu saja di otaknya. Byungchan menelan salivanya dan dengan ragu berjalan semakin mendekat.

Byungchan sengaja tidak melihat ke arah wajah pria asing itu. Byungchan berusaha memfokuskan matanya pada nampan yang ia letakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja.

“Here's your coffee, sir,” ucapnya pelan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Jawaban pria asing itu datang beberapa detik kemudian.

“Thanks, Byungchan.”

Suara itu — suara halus yang selalu menyebutkan namanya secara lengkap. Suara yang selalu berada di bayangannya, sekalipun sudah berminggu-minggu ia tidak mendengarnya secara langsung.

Suara yang dirindukannya.

Byungchan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Napasnya langsung tercekat begitu melihat dugaannya ternyata benar.

 _Han Seungwoo_ tepat berada di hadapannya. Pria itu akhirnya datang mengejarnya.

* * *

“You owe me an explanation,” ucap Byungchan sambil menekan _handphone_ nya lebih keras. Hanna yang tengah bersantai di depan TV langsung mengecilkan volumenya. Meskipun begitu, senyum tidak pernah menghilang dari wajah cantik wanita itu saat mendengar Byungchan langsung menghubungi Wooseok saat malam tiba. Byungchan bahkan tidak peduli meskipun di Korea masih pukul enam pagi.

“Chaan, jam segini banget kamu nelpon?” Suara Wooseok terdengar masih mengantuk saat menerima sambungan tersebut. “Penjelasan apaa?”

“Han Seungwoo,” Byungchan melafalkan nama pria itu per-silabel. Bahkan hanya dengan menyebutkan nama pria itu, sudah mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. “Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Di Exeter?”

“Oh, itu,” Lalu terdengar suara Wooseok yang menguap lebar. “Dia nanya ke aku minggu kemarin kamu pergi ke mana, terus aku kasih tau,” jawab Wooseok dengan nada yang terdengar begitu ringan.

“You traitor,” Byungchan mendesis pelan. “I told you not to tell anyone.” Kali ini Byungchan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan sambil memijat keningnya pelan. Masih terbayang bagaimana tadi pertemuannya dengan Seungwoo. Bodohnya setelah itu, Byungchan hanya menyapa pria itu dengan _“Hai”_ , lalu segera kembali ke belakang meja kasir dan berpura-pura membantu Hanna yang hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat interaksi yang canggung tersebut. Dan sampai kafe itu mau ditutup, Seungwoo tidak juga pergi dari sana. Byungchan pun terus berpura-pura sibuk membuat kopi, atau melayani pengunjung lain.

Barulah saat dirinya dan Hanna mulai membersihkan kafe, pria itu berdiri dan menghampirinya.

“See you tomorrow,” ucap pria itu pelan, yang hanya dibalas anggukan salah tingkah oleh Byungchan. Seungwoo menatapnya lama sebelum berbalik dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Byungchan tidak perlu bertanya pada Seungwoo bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu ke mana dia _kabur_ karena hanya ada satu sumber yang bisa memberikannya informasi tersebut.

 _“Nah,”_ kilah Wooseok sesaat setelah Byungchan menuduhnya. _“You didn't precisely say that when I asked you, what if Seungwoo asks me.”_

Byungchan hanya menghela napas keras. Ia tidak bisa membalasnya karena jawaban Wooseok tepat sasaran.

_“Lagi pula, aku nggak ngasih tau dia begitu aja. Dia udah nanyain dari hari Jumat, dan bisa aja dia pergi hari itu juga kalau mau. Tapi dia baru sampai sana hari Senin, kan?_

Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung. “What did you do?”

 _“Hmm...”_ terdengar suara selimut yang disibakkan dan suara menguap dari seseorang di latar belakang sambungan Wooseok (Byungchan berasumsi itu Jinhyuk). _“Cuma aku tes sedikit sih, dia bisa segigih apa mau ngejar kamu.”_

“Ngetes apa?”

_“Well, that's another story for another time. Ceritain dong dia ngomong apa aja pas ketemu kamu?”_

“Cuma thanks, Byungchan, sama see you tomorrow.”

 _“Is that it? Damn, he must be nervous.”_ Lalu terdengar suara cekikikan pelan dari pria itu di seberang sana. _“Kalau aku boleh ngasih saran, play hard to get sedikit, Chan, sebelum kamu maafin dia.”_

“I didn't say I'll forgive him.”

 _“You didn't,”_ Wooseok membalas halus. _“But I know you want to.”_

Byungchan hanya diam.

 _“I know he lied to you. Big time. But you see, the thing about forgiving is you cannot move forward unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, and unless you realize that the situation is over.”_ Byungchan bisa mendengar suara cangkir dan lemari yang ditutup. _“Forgiving doesn't mean you're weak,”_ lanjut Wooseok dengan intonasi yang lebih serius.

“I...don't know...” ucap Byungchan sedikit ragu.

_“Kamu nggak harus maafin dia besok. Lagian dia belum minta maaf, kan? Kalau mau, kamu bisa liat dulu dia serius atau nggak selama beberapa hari.”_

“Loh? Emang Seungwoo mau di sini berapa hari? Kan dia harus balik kerja?” tanya Byungchan dengan bingung. Mana mungkin _workaholic_ seperti Seungwoo rela meninggalkan kantornya untuk waktu yang lama.

Byungchan memang tidak bisa melihat Wooseok, tapi dia bisa merasakan Wooseok tengah tersenyum di seberang sana selagi menjawab, _“katanya sih...dia bakal ada di sana sampai seseorang mau maafin dia.”_

“No way,” kilah Byungchan tidak percaya. Meskipun begitu, pipinya sedikit memanas saat mendengar kata-kata Wooseok barusan.

Wooseok hanya tertawa pelan. _“Hey, who knows? Ya udah, nanti kabarin aku ya, Chan, kalau ada progress. Bye!”_

Byungchan memutuskan sambungan tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia menatap langit malam yang terlihat di balik jendela apartemen Hanna. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Wooseok barusan. Ia memikirkan kehadiran Seungwoo ke kota ini. Ia memikirkan sikap yang harus diambilnya besok jika masih bertemu dengan pria itu.

* * *

Selain menyukai jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai saat sore hari, Byungchan juga menyukai aktivitas lari pagi yang telah menjadi rutinitasnya selama berada di kota tersebut. Udara pagi yang dihirupnya benar-benar terasa berbeda dibandingkan kota Seoul. Di sana, semuanya terasa lebih segar, tenteram dan damai. Dan pagi itu tidak berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Setelah berpamitan pada Hanna yang baru bangun, Byungchan berlari dengan santai menuju pantai yang masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang juga tengah melakukan aktivitas yang sama dengannya.

Begitu tiba di pinggir pantai, Byungchan berhenti sebentar dan meregangkan badannya sedikit. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ada aroma asin laut yang familier bercampur dengan aroma tanah yang semakin hari semakin disukainya. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan kota itu.

Sebelum Byungchan mulai berlari lagi, ada langkah kaki yang mendekat dari belakangnya. Byungchan menoleh dan refleks langsung melebarkan matanya saat melihat _Seungwoo_ , dalam pakaian olahraga, tengah menghampirinya.

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Seungwoo tengah berolahraga. Ada sedikit peluh muncul di pelipis pria itu yang membuat perut Byungchan sedikit tergelitik. Seungwoo menghela napas keras sambil menyibak poninya yang jatuh ke depan mata, sebelum tersenyum ke arahnya. “Hai,” sapa pria itu pelan.

“Hai...” jawab Byungchan dengan sedikit ragu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan Seungwoo di hari sepagi ini.

“Tadi aku nggak sengaja lihat kamu pas lagi lari,” ucap pria itu sesaat setelah tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. “Kamu sering lari pagi di sini?”

Byungchan mengangguk singkat. “Setiap hari.”

“Oh...”

Suara ombak dari arah laut mengisi kembali keheningan tersebut. Sejujurnya, Byungchan tidak berani menatap mata pria itu terlalu lama, jadi ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seekor anjing hitam yang tengah bermain _frisbee_ bersama pemiliknya. Namun ia tetap bisa merasakan tatapan lekat pria itu pada sisi wajahnya.

“I'm sorry.”

Byungchan mengembalikan tatapannya pada wajah Seungwoo saat kalimat itu terdengar pelan di tengah suara deburan ombak.

“Mungkin kata maaf nggak akan cukup buat menggambarkan penyesalanku, tapi aku...benar-benar minta maaf. Sikap aku yang terakhir waktu itu...” Seungwoo menelan salivanya. “I'm sorry.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Byungchan dalam bisikan rendah. Hatinya sedikit nyeri saat mengingat kembali perlakuan yang diterimanya terakhir kali dari pria di hadapannya. Namun setelah sampai di sini dan memikirkannya kembali, ia yakin Seungwoo memiliki alasan.

“I thought...it'd be better for you. Pernikahan kita sepertinya cuma membawa masalah dalam kehidupan kamu. Aku nggak mau...kalau kamu milih untuk kembali, posisi kamu bakalan lebih sulit dari sekarang.”

Sesungguhnya, jawaban Seungwoo membuat Byungchan merasa frustrasi. “Do you remember one of my rules? When I told you not to talk to me as if I were a kid?”

Seungwoo menatapnya dengan bingung, tapi pria itu tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

“And now, you're talking to me as if I were a kid!” Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. “Aku bukan anak-anak yang perlu disetir lagi kehidupannya. I can make my own decision. Dan dengan kamu bertingkah kayak gitu, sama aja kamu menganggap kalau aku nggak bisa ngambil keputusan buat diri aku sendiri.”

Seungwoo tertegun mendengar ucapan berapi-api dari Byungchan barusan. “I just thought...that you wouldn't be happy with me.”

“Oh, so now you can decide about my happiness too?”

Seungwoo tidak menjawab, tapi tatapan pria itu terlihat penuh penyesalan. “I know you hate me.”

“I don't,” Byungchan menjawab pelan. Pria itu lalu menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. “But that doesn't mean I'm forgiving you now.”

“Tell me.” Seungwoo mengambil satu langkah mendekat menuju ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sangat serius. “Tell me what I have to do for you to forgive me.”

Byungchan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Maybe it'll take a long time.”

“I don't care.”

“Too long that you may have to stay here for a while,” tantang Byungchan lagi saat pria itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

“That's fine by me.”

“Terus nasib kerjaan kamu gimana?” tanya Byungchan pada akhirnya karena penasaran juga akan jawaban pria itu.

Seungwoo terdiam selagi mengambil langkah terakhir sampai mereka benar-benar berdiri berhadapan sekarang.

“Ada seseorang yang lebih penting di sini dibanding kerjaan aku sekarang. Posisiku nggak akan turun, dan perusahaanku nggak akan bangkrut hanya karena aku pergi lama.” Seungwoo mengatakannya sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tangan pria itu lalu terangkat dan menyibak sedikit poni Byungchan yang jatuh karena tertiup angin. “Tapi seseorang yang ada di sini...bisa pergi kapan aja kalau nggak aku kejar secepatnya.”

Seungwoo menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Byungchan sambil tersenyum kecil. “Jadi aku nggak peduli akan makan waktu berapa lama, aku bakal tetap di sini sampai seseorang itu mau maafin aku.”


	43. Eventually (i)

Seungwoo tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan tinggal selama mungkin di sana sampai Byungchan mau memaafkannya. Dan sepertinya Byungchan pun tidak berbohong saat mengatakan _mungkin_ akan membutuhkan waktu lama sampai pria itu bisa memaafkannya.

Sesungguhnya, Seungwoo tidak peduli asalkan dia bisa membayar semua kesalahannya pada pria itu. Meskipun ia tahu sampai kapan pun kesalahannya tidak akan pernah bisa sebanding dengan usahanya.

Namun bohong kalau mengatakan Seungwoo tidak menikmati waktunya berada di kota kecil itu bersama Byungchan. Ia bahkan sedikit berharap bahwa mereka tidak perlu kembali ke Seoul dan menetap di sini untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

“Oh, good morning!”

Seungwoo mengangguk sopan saat melihat Hanna, wanita yang juga merupakan teman Jinhyuk tersebut, tengah mengelap salah satu meja begitu Seungwoo masuk ke dalam kafe. Sekarang telah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi untuk datang ke kafe itu.

“If you're looking for Byungchan, he has an errand to do. You can wait here until he come back. Want some coffee?” tanya wanita itu dengan ramah sambil berjalan menuju mesin kopi yang ada di sebelah kasir.

“Yes, please. Thank you,” jawab Seungwoo pelan selagi mengambil tempat di salah satu meja.

Selama beberapa saat, Seungwoo hanya memandang lautan dan pasir putih yang terhampar luas di hadapannya. Suara ombak itu mulai terasa familier, dan ia yakin akan sangat merindukannya begitu nanti sudah kembali ke Korea.

Seungwoo tidak sadar dirinya melamun, sampai aroma kopi masuk ke indra penciumannya dan Hanna sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah nampan. Wanita itu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, lalu menunjuk kursi yang ada di depan Seungwoo. “Do you mind?”

Seungwoo menggeleng, yang langsung dibalas oleh senyuman lebar wanita itu saat mengambil tempat di hadapannya. Hanna bersenandung pelan dan ikut menatap ke arah lautan sementara Seungwoo mulai menyesap kopinya yang masih hangat.

“The first time I heard about you from Byungchan, I thought you're such a jerk.”

Seungwoo hampir saja menyemburkan kopinya.

Hanna hanya tersenyum. Ada kilatan jahil di mata wanita itu, sebelum tawa pelan keluar dari bibirnya yang dipoles _lipstick_ warna merah muda tersebut. “Tapi satu hal soal manusia...aku selalu percaya bahwa setiap orang punya sisi berengseknya masing-masing. Cuma tergantung kita aja mau memperlihatkan sisi itu seberapa banyak dan seberapa sering.”

Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Masih belum paham ke mana arah pembicaraan itu mengarah.

“Sayangnya, terkadang orang-orang punya kesalahpahaman bahwa dengan memperlihatkan sisi berengsek itu, mereka bisa melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi,” lanjut Hanna dengan lebih halus, meskipun matanya memancarkan keseriusan dari ucapannya. “I know. I've been there. I once was a jerk to someone that I love.”

Seungwoo terpekur lama saat mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan Hanna barusan. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk tangan Seungwoo pelan. “I'm just glad that you're no longer a jerk to him. He's a good man. Byungchan. I'm sure you don't want to disappoint him.”

Seungwoo perlahan mengangguk. “He is. He's a good man.”

“Alright, time to get back to work!” ucap wanita itu dengan ceria sebelum berdiri dari duduknya. “Oh, and Seungwoo?”

Seungwoo menoleh kembali ke arah wanita itu saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. “Ya?”

“You don't have to act strong all the time. You can always rest and rely on someone.”

Hanna tersenyum dan berjalan kembali ke arah meja kasirnya — meninggalkan Seungwoo dengan sejuta pikirannya.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua minggu Byungchan menghabiskan waktunya di kota kecil Inggris tersebut. Karena wilayahnya yang tidak besar, dalam beberapa hari ia sudah bisa menghapal jalan utama menuju pusat kota. Hanna tidak perlu menemaninya lagi jika ingin berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota karena Byungchan sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah tersesat.

Jadi, saat siang itu Seungwoo mengatakan ingin pergi ke pusat kota, Byungchan tanpa ragu langsung menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut.

“Hey, I can be your guide! I'm technically living here now,” ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

“Sure. Would you like to go on a date as well?”

Byungchan menghentikan langkahnya. “A...date?” tanyanya dengan tidak yakin.

Seungwoo mengangguk dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jeans. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat gugup selagi menunggu jawaban pria tersebut.

“Hmm...” Byungchan terlihat berpikir sejenak. “Okay!”

Byungchan tersenyum lebar, lalu langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju halte bus untuk menunggu kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka ke pusat kota. Ia bisa mendengar langkah Seungwoo ikut menyusulnya sampai mereka berdiri bersisian di bawah lindungan kanopi halte bus yang tidak seberapa besar tersebut.

Masih banyak _space_ bagi Seungwoo untuk berdiri. Namun ia lebih memilih berdiri dekat Byungchan sampai bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Setelah itu tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mereka hanya diam sambil menunggu dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

* * *

Kencan kedua itu berkembang menjadi kencan ketiga, keempat, kelima dan seterusnya, sampai Byungchan berhenti menghitungnya.

Kini bukan pemandangan yang aneh lagi bagi Hanna jika malam hari ada yang memencet bel apartemennya, lalu begitu dibuka, Seungwoo berdiri di sana diikuti Byungchan yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru sambil meneriakkan, _“pergi dulu ya, Kak!”_ pada wanita itu.

Kini Seungwoo sudah sehapal Byungchan dalam mengelilingi pusat kota tersebut, bahkan pria itu sudah mulai berkenalan dengan beberapa pemilik restoran yang cukup sering mereka datangi.

Kencan bersama Seungwoo tidak lagi secanggung dulu. Kini mereka dapat membicarakan apa saja, mulai dari topik-topik tidak penting sampai ke pembicaraan serius seperti politik. Meskipun begitu, seolah ada aturan tidak tertulis di antara mereka untuk tidak mengangkat topik mengenai _masalah_ yang terjadi di Korea — baik tentang keluarga mereka, maupun soal pernikahan.

Namun bohong kalau mengatakan Byungchan tidak 'gatal' untuk mengangkat topik tersebut. Sayangnya, setiap kalimat itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, ia yang akan ragu sendiri, lalu mengatupkan bibirnya begitu saja.

Di lain sisi, Byungchan bisa melihat kesungguhan pria itu dalam usahanya meminta maaf. Bahkan selama jalan-jalan bersamanya, tidak sekalipun Byungchan pernah melihat pria itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ untuk mengecek soal pekerjaannya. Walaupun Seungwoo sendiri yang mengatakan ia tidak peduli, dalam hati Byungchan bergidik juga membayangkan betapa banyak pekerjaan yang pria itu tinggalkan demi mengejarnya sampai ke sini.

Pernah sekali Byungchan mengungkit soal itu, dan Seungwoo hanya menjawab ringan, “ada Seungsik, kok, yang gantiin aku di sana.”

Setelah itu Byungchan bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Seungsik selama atasannya tidak ada di sana. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga setelah ini Seungsik baik-baik saja.

Tidak hanya itu, perubahan yang paling Byungchan sadari adalah Seungwoo kini sangat memperhatikan setiap detail dari ucapan atau perbuatannya, sampai dirinya kaget sendiri saat Seungwoo memesankan makanan yang biasa ia beli di kafe langganannya, bahkan sebelum Byungchan membuka mulutnya kepada sang _waitress_ yang tengah melayani.

“Kamu nyatet, ya?” tanya Byungchan dengan bercanda saat _waitress_ itu sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Seungwoo terdiam, lalu menjawab halus sehingga hanya Byungchan yang bisa mendengar. “I remember a lot of things more than you know.”

“Beside my favorite beverages? What else?” tanya Byungchan dengan santai meskipun jantungnya sudah bertalu kencang mendengar ucapan pria tersebut.

“You love flowers, especially white lillies.” Seungwoo mengambil jeda sejenak. “You always put that one in our room,” lanjutnya dengan lebih pelan.

Byungchan mengangguk perlahan. Matanya tidak pernah berhenti menatap pria itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. “What else?”

“Kamu nggak bisa sarapan pakai nasi, karena buat kamu itu terlalu berat. Kamu selalu masukin gula dua setengah sendok ke dalam kopi. Kamu nggak pernah selesai nonton serial TV sampai episode terakhir karena lebih suka nebak sendiri endingnya. Kamu bisa ngabisin waktu sampai dua jam di kebun belakang rumah, dan bisa lebih lama lagi kalau hujan habis turun. Kamu bisa baca buku yang sama berulang kali kalau lagi senggang. Kamu nggak bisa tidur kalau lampunya nyala...” Seungwoo berhenti dan menatapnya lekat. “Dan kamu selalu tidur di sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidur.”

Byungchan terdiam — tidak menyangka Seungwoo akan menjawab serius pertanyaannya, sampai menyebutkan hal-hal yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadari.

“Oh, ada satu lagi,” ucap Seungwoo tiba-tiba saat Byungchan belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. Byungchan kembali menatap Seungwoo penasaran dan menunggu jawabannya.

Pria itu memberikannya senyum kecil. “You always tilt your head to the right first while kissing.”

Wajah Byungchan langsung berubah merah, sedangkan Seungwoo hanya tertawa pelan. “Sorry, that's probably TMI. I can't help but notice.”

Untungya rasa malunya diselamatkan oleh pesanan mereka yang baru datang.

Byungchan pun menyadari sikap pria itu jauh lebih santai dibandingkan hari-harinya dulu saat mereka masih tinggal bersama. Dalam hati Byungchan berkesimpulan, mungkin inilah sifat asli pria itu di luar titelnya sebagai CEO terkenal. Posisinya yang disegani membuat Seungwoo harus terus bersikap _lurus_ dan tanpa cela. Namun di sini, pria itu seolah-olah melepaskan topengnya di hadapan Byungchan dan bersikap senatural mungkin.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Byungchan sudah tidak begitu marah lagi pada Seungwoo. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa masih harus meluruskan beberapa hal penting yang belum sempat mereka bicarakan.

Byungchan mengumpulkan niat untuk membicarakan hal itu setelah mereka selesai makan malam dan tengah berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Suara ombak dari arah laut terdengar lebih jelas di malam hari sambil menemani keheningan mereka di bawah beberapa taburan bintang. Bahkan di Seoul sendiri, Byungchan sudah jarang melihat bintang.

“Boleh aku nanya sesuatu?”

Seungwoo menoleh padanya, lalu mengangguk singkat.

“Kalau...kalau misalnya aku nggak nemuin berkas-berkas itu...soal Jiwoo, atau soal perjanjian antara keluargaku dengan Minhyun, apa kamu bakalan bohong untuk selamanya?”

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Pria itu terus berjalan di sampingnya sambil melihat hamparan pasir yang ada di depan mereka. Namun Byungchan bisa menebak, pria itu tengah berpikir keras.

“Sejujurnya, aku udah mau ngaku ke kamu sehari setelah pernikahan kita,” jawab Seungwoo setelah keterdiamannya yang cukup lama. “Tapi semakin berjalannya waktu...justru semakin susah.”

“Kenapa?”

“I know your father forced you into this marriage. Wajah kamu nggak bisa bohong. Aku tahu kamu sedih dan merasa terpaksa. Jadi, apa kamu bakalan percaya kalau aku bilang, aku menunda-nunda buat ngaku karena nggak mau lihat kamu tambah sedih?” Pria itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustrasi. “Tapi sikap aku ke kamu selama kita nikah lah yang justru bikin kamu tambah sedih. Aku bodoh banget.”

Byungchan membiarkan keheningan itu kembali menyusup di antara mereka.

“Kalau setelah ini aku maafin kamu...apa yang bakal kamu lakukan sekembalinya kita ke sana?”

Seungwoo berhenti melangkah, begitu juga dengan Byungchan. Pria itu kemudian memutar badannya dan menatap laut yang terlihat hitam di bawah langit gelap. “Honestly? Aku pun nggak tahu...Aku tahu kita nggak bisa kembali gitu aja dan bersikap seolah nggak ada apa-apa. Ayahku kemungkinan akan marah besar kalau tahu. Dan nggak ada jaminan kalau Ayah Minhyun akan selamanya mau untuk tutup mulut.”

Byungchan ikut memutar badannya menghadap laut. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan semua perkataan pria itu. Ia pun sadar, aksi kaburnya ke sini semata hanya untuk kabur dari semua masalah yang masih menunggunya di Korea. Tapi ia tidak bisa selamanya kabur, begitu juga Seungwoo.

“Kalau kita nikah lagi...m-maksudku, kali ini daftarin pernikahannya...apa itu bakal menyelesaikan masalah?”

Byungchan melihat dari sudut matanya postur tubuh pria itu berubah menjadi kaku. Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Namun Byungchan masih belum berani menatap Seungwoo, dan terus mengarahkan matanya ke arah laut.

“It will,” jawab Seungwoo halus. “Tapi aku nggak mau kita melakukannya hanya demi menyelesaikan masalah.” Bahkan di tengah suara deburan ombak yang sangat kencang, Byungchan masih bisa mendengar ucapan Seungwoo dengan begitu jelas. “Kalau kita harus menikah lagi...” Seungwoo perlahan mengambil sebelah tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Tangan pria itu terasa hangat di tengah tiupan angin dari laut yang sedari tadi sudah membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. “Aku mau itu bukan karena ada yang terpaksa, atau karena perjanjian. Aku mau itu karena kita mengakui perasaan masing-masing.”

Byungchan menghela napas, lalu akhirnya memutar badannya untuk menghadap pria itu. Ia membalas genggaman erat tangan Seungwoo tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Meskipun dalam hati rasanya ia ingin langsung meneriakkan pada pria itu bahwa perasaanya tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

Tetapi Byungchan paham, kali ini mereka tidak boleh gegabah.

“Let's wait a little longer?” tawar pria itu pelan sambil tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Byungchan menatap wajah pria itu dan melihat keseriusan di baliknya. Ia pun mengangguk, lalu mengambil langkah untuk maju dan memeluk pria itu. Ia yakin, tubuhnya lah yang barusan bergerak sendiri. Namun saat lengan pria itu balas memeluknya setelah terdiam karena ragu sesaat, Byungchan tahu inilah jawaban yang paling benar.


	44. Eventually (ii)

Byungchan baru saja selesai membantu Hanna mencuci piring setelah mereka makan malam, ketika _chat_ beruntun dari teman-temannya itu tidak sengaja ia buka.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak begitu ia membuka portal berita warna hijau yang setiap malam memang ia pantau untuk melihat berita-berita tertentu.

Byungchan langsung berjalan ke kursi meja makan dan terduduk lemas di sana sementara matanya membaca setiap deretan kalimat dengan cepat. Berita itu persis menuliskan bahwa ternyata selama ini pernikahan antara dirinya dengan Han Seungwoo tidak terdaftar secara hukum. Setidaknya dalam berita tersebut, tidak disebutkan sama sekali adanya perjanjian antara keluarganya dengan keluarga Hwang dulu. Kalau begini, jelas sekali _siapa_ yang sudah menyebarkan beritanya.

Byungchan membuka kembali _chat_ masuknya. Ia melihat ada _chat_ dari Minhyun dan baru akan membukanya, ketika nama Seungwoo muncul di notifikasinya.

_I'm going back tomorrow._

“Byungchan, are you okay? You look pale!” ucap Hanna saat melihat yang lebih muda itu hanya terduduk kaku di kursi. “Do you need—”

“Kak, maaf, aku keluar dulu ya sebentar!”

“Eh? Mau ke mana malem-malem gini?”

Namun pertanyaan Hanna sepertinya tidak terdengar lagi oleh Byungchan karena langsung terdengar suara pintu yang menutup dengan keras. Hanna hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam, “mau ketemu Seungwoo kali, ya...”

* * *

Byungchan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah suatu blok perumahan yang terletak di pinggir pantai. Ia memang belum pernah berkunjung ke akomodasi sementara pria itu selama tinggal di sini, tapi saat mereka tengah lari pagi bersama, Seungwoo secara sekilas menunjuk sebuah bangunan bercat biru dengan lima lantai tersebut.

_“Aku tinggal di sana.”_

_“Itu apa? Kayak apartemen gitu?_

Seungwoo mengangguk. _“Iya, aku nempatin yang di lantai dua._ “

Byungchan sekilas teringat dengan percakapan tersebut selagi matanya mencari-cari bangunan yang pernah ditunjuk oleh Seungwoo. Begitu menemukannya, ia mempercepat larinya dan segera masuk. Ada seorang pria muda yang menjaga di meja depan. Setelah dengan terburu-buru menyebutkan nama dan urusannya, pria itu justru melarangnya naik ke atas kecuali Byungchan dapat memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya.

Tentu saja Byungchan tidak membawa paspornya. Ia bahkan keluar hanya dalam balutan kaus putih dan celana jeans, tanpa sempat menyambar jaket yang ada di kamarnya.

Setelah bersikeras menjelaskan, tetapi tetap tak diperbolehkan masuk, Byungchan mendesis pelan, lalu segera berlari menuju tangga yang ada di sampingnya tanpa memedulikan teriakan penjaga resepsionis tersebut. Untungnya kamar Seungwoo berada di lantai dua, jadi Byungchan tidak perlu berlari terlalu jauh.

Sesampainya di depan satu-satunya pintu yang ada di lantai itu, Byungchan menekan belnya berulang kali dengan panik. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan langsung memperlihatkan wajah Seungwoo yang terkejut. “Byungchan...?”

Tanpa membiarkan pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Byungchan segera mendorong Seungwoo sampai mereka berdua masuk dan pintu itu tertutup otomatis.

“Byungchan, kamu—”

“Kamu mau balik besok?” tanya Byungchan dengan napas yang terengah-engah sambil memperhatikan ruang tengah apartemen itu. Ada koper besar milik Seungwoo yang terbuka di depan TV. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja mulai berkemas. “Kenapa?”

Seungwoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. “Kenapa? Kamu udah liat berita, kan?” tanya pria itu sambil berjalan ke arah dapur dengan Byungchan yang mengikutinya.

“Iya, udah, tapi kenapa kamu harus balik besok? Kan bisa nunggu sampai—”

“Byungchan,” pria itu menghela napas. “Aku yang udah buat kita jadi begini, jadi harus aku yang membenahi ini semua.” Seungwoo kemudian menuangkan air ke sebuah gelas dan mengulurkannya pada Byungchan. “Minum dulu. You look exhausted,” ujar pria itu dengan kening yang berkerut tidak suka.

Byungchan menerima uluran gelas itu dengan patuh dan menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk. Seungwoo hanya diam sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke _counter_ dapur dengan tangan yang bersedekap. Mereka bertatapan, tapi Byungchan tahu pikiran pria itu sedang tidak ada di sini.

Setelah Byungchan meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke atas _counter_ , ia bertanya dengan penasaran. “Ayah kamu...bilang apa?

Seungwoo tertawa pelan, tetapi tidak ada humor di balik suara itu. “Cuma nyuruh aku untuk segera pulang. Beliau juga nanya kamu ada di mana.”

Byungchan mengangguk pelan. Berarti keluarganya — termasuk Ayahnya — memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada keluarga Seungwoo soal keberadaannya. Untuk itu, Byungchan harus berterima kasih nanti.

“Beliau maksa aku buat mendaftarkan pernikahan kita,” lanjut Seungwoo dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

“Then let's do it.”

Seungwoo menggeleng. “Byungchan, aku udah bilang—”

“Kalau kita cuma boleh melakukan itu seandainya udah tau dengan perasaan masing-masing?” Byungchan melangkah maju mendekati pria keras kepala itu. “Kamu tau perasaan aku nggak pernah berubah dari dulu.”

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Byungchan sudah tertawa karena ekspresi keterkejutan Seungwoo sekarang sungguh komikal di matanya. Tapi itu berarti, selama ini Seungwoo mengira Byungchan sudah benar-benar melupakan perasaannya pada pria itu.

“Aku...” Byungchan menelan salivanya dan menatap pria itu ragu. “Aku nggak tahu perasaan kamu gimana. Maybe I'm reading it wrong. Maybe, after all this time, I'm the only one who feel...this.”

Tatapan Seungwoo mengeras, dan pria itu tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya sementara Byungchan terus melangkah maju. “Mungkin kamu ke sini cuma untuk minta maaf biar hati kamu tenang. Mungkin kamu ke sini...tanpa ada maksud lain lagi setelah itu.”

Jarak mereka kini tinggal dua jengkal. Byungchan menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum mengatakan kalimat yang selama ini sudah ditahannya dari dulu.

“Mungkin cuma aku...yang sayang sama kamu.”

Byungchan mengangkat pandangannya dan bertemu dengan tatapan Seungwoo yang sungguh sulit dibaca sekarang. Byungchan tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu.

“Do you want to prove something?”

“Hm?” Byungchan bergumam tidak mengerti saat mendengar bisikan rendah pria di hadapannya. Seungwoo menegakkan tubuhnya, sehingga kini jarak merka semakin menipis. Byungchan refleks ingin melangkah mundur, tapi tangan Seungwoo lebih cepat bergerak dan menahan pinggangnya dengan erat.

Wajah pria itu mendekat sampai napas hangatnya menerpa Byungchan dan membuat pipinya memanas.

“You always tilt your head to the right while kissing.”

Byungchan bahkan belum sempat memproses kalimat itu dalam otaknya ketika ia merasakan bibir halus Seungwoo menempel di bibirnya. Byungchan bahkan tidak tahu apa benar kepalanya miring ke kanan saat berciuman, karena yang ia tahu saat ini, Seungwoo tengah menciumnya dan ia merasa seperti pulang ke _rumah_. _Akhirnya._

Dengan cepat, Byungchan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu sementara Seungwoo menarik pinggangnya semakin erat sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

Saat Byungchan semakin larut dalam ciuman yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan tersebut, perlahan Seungwoo berjalan maju sambil mendorong tubuh Byungchan untuk mundur. Byungchan melepaskan ciuman itu dengan kaget saat belakang lututnya menabrak pinggir sofa sehingga ia terjatuh di atasnya. Namun belum sempat Byungchan pulih dari kekagetannya, bibir pria itu sudah kembali membungkamnya, bahkan masuk lebih _dalam_.

Otaknya terasa kosong saat lidah pria itu bermain dan menjelajah semakin dalam. Tubuh Byungchan sudah terdorong sempurna dan semakin melesak di atas permukaan sofa yang empuk. Byungchan melenguh rendah saat bibir bawahnya ditarik pelan hanya untuk dilepaskan dan dilumat kembali oleh pria di atasnya. Tiba-tiba Byungchan merasakan ada udara dingin yang menerpa perutnya. Mungkin akibat gerakan mereka yang begitu frantik barusan, kausnya jadi terangkat sedikit dan mengeksposnya pada udara malam yang bertiup dari jendela yang sedikit dibuka.

Seungwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bergeser ke bawah untuk menjatuhkan kecupan halus di sepanjang leher sampai ke rahangnya. Byungchan refleks menaikkan tangannya dan memainkan rambut gelap pria itu saat Seungwoo mulai menggigiti pelan lehernya.

“Don't leave marks,” bisik Byungchan pelan yang malah disambut oleh tawa kecil pria itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja setelah ini, Byungchan masih harus kembali ke apartemen Hanna, dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya nanti jika dilihat oleh wanita itu.

Seungwoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung memagut bibir Byungchan — kali ini dengan sengaja membuka bibir pria itu sampai yang lebih muda tercekat. Tangannya turun secara perlahan dan sampai menyentuh permukaan kulit yang terasa halus di bawah sentuhannya. Byungchan kembali tercekat. Badannya refleks menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sentuhan pria di atasnya semakin naik sehingga kausnya pun semakin tersingkap.

Sesungguhnya, Byungchan bahkan sudah pasrah seandainya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang _lebih_ dari sekadar berciuman malam ini. Tapi melihat gerakan pria itu yang santai, sepertinya hanya Byungchan yang berpikiran demikian.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya semakin erat selagi sentuhan pria itu terus bermain di atas kulitnya. Tangan Seungwoo tidak pernah berhenti bergerak — sesekali hanya mengelusnya lembut, lalu membuat pola-pola asal sampai Byungchan yakin dirinya bisa meledak sebentar lagi kalau pria itu terus melanjutkannya. Ciuman mereka pun tidak pernah berhenti, meskipun sekarang temponya lebih lambat.

Saat Byungchan mulai membutuhkan pasokan udara, Seungwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun bibir pria itu tidak langsung menjauh, tetapi malah bergeser ke telinganya sementara Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya pelan dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

“Those nights...” bisik Seungwoo tepat di depan telinganya sampai napas pria itu kembali membuatnya bergidik pelan. “When we slept together...sometimes I wish there's no space between us. Sometimes I wish I could hold you like this...no,” pria itu terkekeh pelan, lalu meralat ucapannya sendiri. “More than this...”

“I wish...” pria itu memulai lagi, kali ini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Byungchan dengan intensitas yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sampai ia yakin Seungwoo pun dapat mendengarnya. “I didn't love you so much that I could let you go and stop being selfish.”

Byungchan menahan napasnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Lidahnya kelu dan otaknya masih terasa kosong.

Seungwoo mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Byungchan yang mengeluarkan semburat merah akibat aktivitas mereka barusan. “But I'm a selfish man, you see. I didn't come here only to seek your forgiveness.”

Seungwoo tersenyum kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik Byungchan pelan sampai pria itu juga ikut terduduk. Mereka berhadapan dalam diam sebelum Seungwoo bergerak meraih sesuatu dari lehernya. Terdengar suara gemerincing pelan saat Seungwoo mengeluarkan apa yang Byungchan lihat sebagai sebuah kalung.

Mata Byungchan langsung melebar saat melihat benda yang menjadi bandul kalung tersebut.

“Waktu kamu ninggalin ini...aku pikir itu terakhir kalinya aku bakalan terikat dengan seseorang.”

Byungchan memperhatikan dalam diam saat Seungwoo melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya, lalu mengambil _cincin perak_ yang menggantung di tengahnya.

Perlahan, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pria yang sedari tadi masih diam tersebut, Seungwoo mengambil tangan Byungchan dan mencium bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut.

“I'm a selfish man. I'm not perfect and I know, I don't deserve you...”

Byungchan menghembuskan napasnya dengan gemetar. Bahkan ia yakin, tangannya yang masih berada di genggaman pria itu juga ikut bergetar sekarang.

“But...” Seungwoo memberikan ciuman di sekali lagi di tangannya sebelum bertanya pelan, “will you marry me?”

Banyak yang ingin Byungchan katakan. Otaknya kini seolah sudah kembali berputar dan menerikkan kata _yes, yes, yes_ dengan kencang. Namun ketidakpercayaannya dalam menghadapi situasi ini sepertinya membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau, sehingga yang dikeluarkannya pertama kali adalah,

“but we've married.”

Seungwoo terdiam, lalu beberapa detik kemudian tertawa keras saat mendengar jawaban Byungchan yang terdengar sungguh polos di telinganya. Byungchan sendiri hanya menatap Seungwoo dengan bingung, meskipun dalam diamnya dia tengah mengagumi suara tawa pria itu yang terasa sungguh menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Byungchan ingin mendengarnya lagi.

“Technically...yes, we've married,” jawab Seungwoo akhirnya setelah tawa pria itu mulai reda. “Tapi karena pernikahan kita _belum_ dihitung secara sah di depan hukum, _dan_ pernikahan kita yang pertama kali itu bukan karena kemauan kita sepenuhnya...” Seungwoo menarik napas dan kembali tersenyum. “So I'm asking you again, will you marry me?”

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya pelan — berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tiba-tiba berteriak atau melompat kegirangan karena pertanyaan pria itu barusan. Sebagai gantinya, Byungchan berkata pelan, “kali ini...aku mau ikut pas daftarin pernikahan kita nanti.”

Senyum semakin merekah di wajah pria tampan yang duduk di hadapan Byungchan. “Is that a yes?”

Byungchan memutar bola matanya, tapi kemudian ikut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. “Yes.”

Seungwoo sudah hampir bergerak untuk memeluk pria itu, tapi Byungchan segera menahannya dan dengan bibir yang mengerucut, menunjuk cincin yang masih dipegang Seungwoo. “Pasangain cepetan.”

Seungwoo kembali tertawa, tetapi ia menuruti juga perkataan Byungchan. Seungwoo mengecup tangan Byungchan sekali lagi sebelum menyelipkan cincin perak tersebut ke jari manis sang pemilik aslinya.

Setelah terpasang sempurna, Byungchan menatap cincin itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

_Akhirnya mereka sama-sama menemukan rumahnya kembali._

* * *

**Sebulan kemudian**

“Europe...what about Paris? It's a beautiful country!”

“Paris is sooo mainstream! Chan, coba ke Australia, deh.”

“Zimbabwe aja gimana?”

“Shut up, Jinhyuk. You're not helping here!”

Byungchan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar celotehan dari teman-temannya yang tengah berkumpul di restoran milik Jinhyuk yang kini sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan. Di hadapannya, ada sang pemilik restoran itu sendiri, Wooseok dan Sejin. Mereka tengah membuka-buka majalah travel khusus tujuan bulan madu dengan penuh semangat. Malah mungkin Wooseok dan Sejin lah yang paling bersemangat dibandingkan dirinya.

“Tunggu, kamu mau pergi pas musim apa?” tanya Wooseok memastikan.

“Musim gugur,” jawab Byungchan dengan sedikit tidak fokus karena ada _chat_ yang baru masuk ke _handphone_ -nya. “Uhh...kayaknya aku harus pergi sekarang.”

“Whaaat? But you haven't decided the place!” protes Sejin saat Byungchan menghabiskan minumannya sampai tak tersisa.

“Nanti aku coba tanya Seungwoo juga deh dia maunya ke mana.”

Jinhyuk mencibir pelan. “Dia sih maunya ke tempat tidu— aduh, Seok! Nggak usah injek kaki aku!”

“Hati-hati, Byungchan! Nanti kabarin yaa!”

Byungchan melambaikan tangannya ringan selagi berjalan keluar dari restoran tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu, dirinya langsung naik ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya ke gedung yang kini semakin sering didatanginya.

Begitu sesampainya di sana, seperti biasa ia masih menerima tatapan dari para pegawai yang lewat. Namun kali ini, Byungchan hanya tersenyum sopan dan melenggang santai menuju lift yang khusus akan membawanya naik ke lantai teratas.

Byungchan bersenandung pelan selagi lift itu terus menunjukkan angka yang semakin besar. Saat pintu lift terbuka diikuti suara _ding_ pelan, Byungchan melangkah keluar dan langsung disambut pemandangan Seungsik yang tengah membawa cangkir di tangannya.

“Hei, Seungsik! Mau ke pantry, ya?”

“Eh, Tuan...iya, saya mau ke sana. Tuan mau ikut?”

Byungchan menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah pintu besar berwarna coklat yang menjadi tujuannya, lalu kembali ke arah sang asisten pribadi suaminya itu. “Minhyun udah dateng?”

“Oh, belum kok, Tuan. Di dalam nggak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Tuan langsung masuk aja.”

“Oke, deh. Thanks, Seungsik!”

Byungchan langsung berbalik dan segera melangkah menuju pintu besar tersebut. Setelah memastikan refleksinya di depan kaca, Byungchan membukanya pelan dan langsung disambut oleh interior warna coklat yang sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya.

Byungchan tersenyum ketika melihat Seungwoo tengah berkonsentrasi memeriksa laporan yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. Ia lalu mengendap dengan perlahan dan mengetuk meja pria itu begitu tiba di hadapannya.

“Tok, tok, tok.”

Seungwoo mengangkat wajahnya dengan kaget, lalu menghela napas lega saat melihat siapa yang datang. “Sori, aku nggak denger kamu masuk,” ujar pria itu sambil menjatuhkan pulpennya, lalu bersandar pada kursi. Seungwoo menatap Byungchan dengan pandangan menilai sebelum berdiri dan menghampiri pria itu.

“Aku udah tau mau ke mana buat bulan madu kita nanti!” ucap Byungchan penuh semangat ketika Seungwoo berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

“Ke mana?” tanya Seungwoo sementara lengannya mulai melingkari pinggang pria itu dan menatapnya penuh afeksi.

“Ke tempat Kak Hanna!” jawab Byungchan dengan antusias.

“Lagi? Kamu mau ke sana?”

“I looove Exeter! Ya? Ya? Gimana kalau kita ke sana aja?”

“Nggak ada apa-apa tapi di sana? Cuma ada pantai...laut...cafe...restoran...”

“Hmm, true...” Byungchan memainkan kerah kemeja Seungwoo dengan tatapan berpikir. “Tapi tempat itu punya banyak kenangan buat aku...and beside, we can swim! Terakhir kita ke sana kan nggak sempet berenang.”

“Autumn...and you wanna swim?” tanya Seungwoo dengan tidak percaya. Byungchan hanya tertawa, lalu mengecup bibir Seungwoo cepat. “You can always make me warm after that,” bisiknya tepat di depan bibir pria tersebut.

“You can trust me for that,” balas Seungwoo tak kalah pelan, lalu pria itu maju dengan cepat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman Seungwoo selalu memiliki efek yang sama baginya. Rasa menggelitik di perutnya tidak pernah menghilang, kulitnya akan langsung terasa panas setiap pria itu menyentuhnya, dan otaknya kosong sampai yang bisa dipikirkannya hanyalah sentuhan pria itu dan _Seungwoo_ — suaminya.

“Wait,” Byungchan mendorong bahu Seungwoo pelan sampai ciuman mereka terputus. “Jam berapa Minhyun bakal ke sini? Katanya dia mau ada rapat sama kamu?”

Seungwoo tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Byungchan dan kembali maju untuk mencium pria tersebut. Selama beberapa menit, Byungchan hanya pasrah dan kembali larut dalam ciuman mereka. Namun otak kecilnya memperingatkan bahwa Minhyun bisa masuk kapan saja, dan ia tidak ingin dilihat oleh temannya dalam keadaa seperti ini.

“Nggh...Seungwoo...” Byungchan kembali mendorong pria itu pelan sampai ada jarak _aman_ di antara mereka. Seungwoo menjilat bibirnya pelan seolah habis merasakan sesuatu. “You taste sweet. Let me guess, strawberry?”

Byungchan memutar bola matanya, bahkan tidak merasa heran karena pria itu mampu menebak minuman rasa apa yang barusan dipesannya di restoran Jinhyuk. Tapi Byungchan tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu, dan kembali ke topik awal. “Minhyun?”

“Jam dua, sayang, katanya dia juga ada rapat dulu sebentar di kantor lain,” jawab Seungwoo sambil menghela napas. Suaminya itu kemudian menatapnya dengan curiga. “Kamu kayaknya lebih semangat ketemu dia ya daripada suami sendiri?”

Byungchan hanya tertawa, lalu maju dan memeluk Seungwoo sambil menyadarkan dagunya di bahu pria tersebut. “I'm just...glad that everything's fine now.”

Kalau harus mengingat saat-saat dirinya kembali lagi ke Korea bersama Seungwoo tepat sebulan lalu, tentu ia tidak akan berpikir bahwa kedamaian seperti sekarang ternyata bisa juga ia dapatkan. Setelah melewati banyak _trials and errors_ bersama Seungwoo, Byungchan akhirnya bisa menemukan kembali ritme hidup sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya.

Setelah mereka menikah kembali — kali ini secara resmi — berita itu tetap mengintai ke mana pun mereka pergi. Namun sama seperti halnya hujan, rumor itu lama-lama mereda sendiri sampai yang tersisa hanyalah bau bekas hujan di tanah, lalu perlahan akan muncul sinar matahari yang kembali mencerahkan permukaan bumi.

Minhyun akhirnya mengambil alih perusahaan Ayahnya, dan pria itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik, sehingga bohong kalau Byungchan mengatakan ia tidak kagum pada temannya itu.

Namun tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan selain reaksi Ayah Byungchan saat mendengar dirinya ingin mulai belajar soal saham dan investasi.

Untungnya, orang-orang di sekitarnya terus mendukungnya, terutama Seungwoo. Bahkan setelah berita yang cukup meggoyahkan namanya serta nama keluargnya, pria itu mampu bangkit, bahkan lebih mengembangkan perusahaan milik keluarga Han ke tingkat yang lebih hebat lagi.

Singkat kata, sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan baik.

“Kamu inget Tuan Yoo?”

Byungchan mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari suaminya itu.

“Aku baru approach beliau lagi kemarin dan kali ini...tawaranku bisnisku langsung diterima.”

Byungchan bisa membayangkan gerigi di dalam otaknya berputar pelan. “Tunggu, Tuan Yoo itu dulu bukannya bilang syaratnya...”

“Kalau kita udah saling cinta?” tanya Seungwoo sambil tersenyum lebar. “I said that.”

“Said what?”

“Said that I love you.”

“Malu banget...” bisik Byungchan dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Namun suaminya hanya tertawa, dan Byungchan mengamatinya dengan senyum yang dikulum.

“Aku bisa ngomong itu seratus kali depan beliau kalau perlu.”

Byungchan memasang tampang aneh, dan ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi oleh suara tawa lepas dari suaminya.

“Coba,” ucap Byungchan begitu tawa Seungwoo benar-benar reda.

“Coba? Coba apa?”

“Coba ngomong itu depan aku.”

Seungwoo tersenyum, lalu mengambil tangan Byungchan dan mencium jari dengan cincin perak di atasnya. “I wish...”

Seungwoo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Byungchan dengan lembut. “I didn't love you so much...”

“So I could love you...” Seungwoo mengecup bibir Byungchan sekali.

“Over.” Dua kali.

“Over.” Tiga kali.

“And over again.”

Dan Byungchan berhenti menghitung.

_Ia berhenti menghitung._

**End**


End file.
